


Irresistible

by wakeupflawless



Series: Irresistible [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Because I was born in the 90s and cannot write accurate 90s high school drama, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I haven't written fanfic since 2010, Mentions of Underage Sex, Protective Rio, Rio is a low key feminist, Roofies, Set in Modern Times, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence, but I'll give it a try, cheap knock off of Perfect Chemistry, innocent beth, not that I can write accurate high school drama now, they are both 18, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 95,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupflawless/pseuds/wakeupflawless
Summary: Beth Marks: Huntington High “It” Girl, dance team captain, girlfriend of football star Dean Boland and undoubtedly the hottest girl in school. But behind her uptight, perfectionist persona, Little Miss Perfect has a secret.Rio Ramirez: Huntington High Drug Dealer, gang member and all around bad news. He’s not exactly the type of boy you bring home to Mom. He’s definitely not the type Beth Marks should be attracted to, but Rio won’t take no for an answer.Brio Highschool AU.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Irresistible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841020
Comments: 383
Kudos: 972





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't shipped a ship this hard since Eric & Sookie in True Blood (RIP)... dare I even say Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl?! And I haven't written fanfic since I was a teenager. All mistakes and errors are my own. It's been a minute since I've written anything, but I was inspired by the incredible chemistry Beth & Rio have on screen. This story is also inspired by the book Perfect Chemistry, to this day I read it and die a little on the inside. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

** Beth: **

Beth groaned as her alarm went off. It was the first day of school, senior year. This was supposed to be her year. She had been announced dance team captain, and she was going to senior prom with the most popular boy in school in May. _Dean Boland._ She had been dreaming about prom night with Dean since sophomore year.

She reached over and grabbed her phone, silencing the alarm. She had several texts and Instagram notifications. Pressing her thumb to her home button, she unlocked her phone and opened the first message, from Dean.

_Hey gorgeous. Can’t wait to see you today. I love you._

Beth smiled. She hadn’t seen Dean at all over the summer. He spent his summer at his family’s lake house a few hours away, and between taking care of Annie and her mom Beth couldn’t visit. She opened the others texts, most were here girl friends asking for fashion advice for the first day.

_Girl, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING TODAY?!_

_Dress or booty shorts?_

_Can we meet in the parking lot at 7:20 and walk inside together?_

_OMG, I need a tampon!! Can you pleeeeeease bring me one?_

Pushing herself from bed, she walked down the hall to her little sister’s room. The kid would never wake up to an alarm, so Beth had to act as one.

“Annie! Get up it’s time for school!” Beth grabbed a pillow off her sister’s bed, smacking the little blonde head poking above the blankets.

“Nooooo!! I don’t wanna go.” Annie groaned.

“It’s the first day of 5th grade.” Beth rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. Wait until you get to high school.”

Annie just moaned in response, burying herself further into her covers.

“Listen, if you get up right now and get ready, we’ll stop at McDonalds and I’ll get you fries for breakfast.”

“Really? Is this just a trick?” Annie squinted at her older sister.

“No, but you have 5 seconds to get up. 1…2….”

Annie jumped out of bed and rushed to pull clothes out of her closet. Beth rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom, responding to the texts as she brushed her teeth.

_Love you too, babe_

_Sun dress and flats_

_Wear the white booty shorts you got two weeks ago_

_See you at 7:20_

_I got you girl!_

Beth quickly got ready, stepping into a light blue sundress with thin straps and little buttons going down the front. The bodice was tight and secure enough that she didn’t need a bra, and her breasts filled out the dress nicely. She clasped a diamond necklace around her neck, a gift from Dean.

She heard Annie in the bathroom getting ready, and took the moment to walk down the hall to her mother’s room. Peaking into her mom’s room, she frowned as she saw an empty bottle of vodka in the bed next to her passed-out mother. She quietly walked toward the bed and gently took the empty bottle. The last thing she wanted was her mom to knock it over and shatter glass all over the floor.

Hurrying to the back door before Annie could see, she threw the empty bottle in the recycling bin. She went back to her room to take one last look at herself. Gazing into the full-length mirror, she smoothed her hands down over her dress. She hoped Dean would like it.

“Let’s go, Annie!” Beth yelled, swiping a light pink lipstick across her lips and taking one last glance in the mirror.

_Perfect_

** Rio:  **

“Ow! Get off me you little punk!”

Rio snarled as his little sister giggled, sitting on his back as he lay face down in his bed.

“Mami says its time to get up cuz it’s the first day of school!”

“No it’s not.” Rio mumbled, hiding a grin, knowing he was about to rile the girl up.

“Yes it is!” She shrieked. “It’s been on the calendar for _months._ ”

“I think your calendar is wrong.”

“ _Mom!_ ” Teresa jumped off her older brothers back, running into the kitchen. Rio could hear her footsteps patter down the hallway. “Christopher says my calendar is wrong!”

Rio grinned. His 8 year-old sister was so easy to rile. Glancing over at the clock he groaned. _First day of school. Fuck._

At least it was his final year. Then he could get his damn diploma and never worry about wasting his time in a classroom again. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After changing quickly into black jeans and a grey t-shirt he headed toward the kitchen.

His mother was at the stovetop in her work uniform. His little sister was seated at the table eating breakfast, wearing a cute pink shirt with a unicorn on the front.

“Hey ma,” He said, walking up to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Christopher, why do you keep messing with your sister?” His mother snapped. He laughed, jumping out of the way as she tried to smack him with her spatula.

“I’m sorry, squirt,” He said, sitting down next to his sister. “I know it’s the first day of school. I can’t believe you’re in 4th grade already.” He reached over, ruffling her curly hair.

“Hey! Don’t mess up my hair,” Teresa cried, desperately trying to smooth her curls.

“Oh yeah? Since when do you care so much about your hair? There a boy you tryin’ to impress?” Rio smirked.

“No! Boys are dumb. I hate boys.” Teresa made a face, but was blushing furiously.

“Good, because you never havin’ a boyfriend,”

Teresa looked furious for a moment, before smiling serenely. “And you’ll never have a girlfriend with that stupid face!”

“Aye!” Rio’s mom interrupted, setting a plate of chilaquiles in front of her son. “Both of you cut it out. No fighting at my table.”

“Sorry, ma,” The two said in unison, grinning at each other.

“Oh Christopher, why did you get that horrible tattoo? Maybe you really won’t ever have a girlfriend.” She gestured hopelessly at the giant eagle tattoo spreading across his neck.

Rio smiled at his mother. “C’mon ma, the ladies love it,”

“ _No puedo creerlo.”_ His mother muttered as she turned away.

Rio ate a few mouthfuls of eggs before standing, placing a kiss on his sister’s head.

“I’ll see ya later. Don’t wanna be late,”

“Have a good day, _mijo!”_ His mother called as he quickly made his way to his car.

“Hey baby,” He murmured to his old Cadillac, patting the top of the car lovingly. If there was one thing he loved more than anything it was this car. He took it from a junkyard and built it back up the previous summer with help from his best friend, Mick.

As he got into the car he heard a sweet female voice call out to him.

“Hey Rio! Give a girl a ride?”

He saw Lorena approaching, looking bad as ever in her little denim shorts and white crop top. He smiled lazily. Him and Lorena used to hook up sophomore year, and he knew she would jump back into his bed again if he offered. He rolled down his window as she leaned into him.

“Hop in, _mami,_ ”

Lorena grinned as she sashayed to his passenger seat.

“I like the new tattoo,” She said, reaching over and lightly touching his neck.

“Thanks,” He smirked at her. Looking at her tan thighs, he briefly considered asking if she wanted a quickie before school. Then he remembered how she threw a kitchen knife at him two years ago and quickly banished the idea.

“So, you comin’ to the bonfire on Friday?” Lorena asked as Rio peeled down the street toward school.

“Maybe,” He replied nonchalantly.

“Well you should come,” Lorena gave him a flirtatious smile.

“Why ain’t you ask Marco for a ride this mornin’? He got a new whip,” Rio switched topics quickly, and glanced a look at her face. He was amused with how her flirtatious smile turned into a scowl.

“Me and Marco just friends,” She muttered.

“Oh yeah? Heard you two had some fun this summer,”

“So? What’s it to you?” She snapped.

“Nothin’ at all,” Rio smiled teasingly, “Hey, you wanna take a hit?”

“Yeah,”

He pulled over into a neighborhood across the street from the high school. Reaching into the center console he pulled out his vape pen. Pressing down on the button with his thumb, he waited a moment for the pen to heat before he brought the pen to his lips and inhaled. He passed the pen to Lorena, who took a hit as well. The two sat in silence for a few moments, passing the pen back and forth. Once Rio felt as if he could spend the rest of the day with a bunch of idiots and annoying teachers, he put the pen back into his center console.

“Aight, let’s go,”

** Beth: **

After stopping to get Annie her promised fries and dropping her off at the elementary school, Beth peeled into her school’s parking lot at exactly 7:20. She flipped down the visor and checked her appearance in the mirror, lightly brushing her long, strawberry blonde hair from her face.

As she opened her door and stepped out, an old Cadillac swerved into the spot next to her so quickly she thought the driver was going to hit her car.

_Oh hell no_

The driver’s door opened and she walked around her car, arms crossed angrily.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, asshole!”

Her mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Rio Ramirez stepping out of the old Cadillac. She had to crane her head to look up at him. He was tall, over 6 foot and lean. An intimidating eagle tattoo spread across his throat. She gulped as his gaze pierced hers. She knew he was dangerous, and that he was a gang member. His eyes moved down from her face, toward her breasts, which were pushed up invitingly from the way her arms were crossed over her chest. She quickly undid her arms, letting them hang down at her sides. He smirked and she felt her heart flutter.

“What did you say to me?” His voice was low and she felt her heart jump again.

“I said watch where you’re going. You almost hit my car.” She managed to gather up her courage and make her voice sound venomous.

“Oh I’m sorry, princess. But maybe you should take a look at that shitty parking job you did,” He smirked again, gesturing to her car which was slightly over the white line of the parking space. He took a step closer to her and stared down at her. “I could always give you a private parkin’ lesson. But it’ll cost ya,”

Beth scoffed and took a step back. “As if. You disgust me,”

It was then Beth noticed Lorena Garcia behind Rio, her arms crossed and a seriously pissed-off expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to claw Beth’s eyes out with her long purple nails.

“C’mon, Rio,” Lorena said, taking his arm in her own. “Don’t waste your time on this little _puta_ ,”

Beth knew enough Spanish to know Lorena called her a bitch. She watched, her mouth hanging open slightly as the two walked away. Rio glanced back at her and _winked._

_That asshole!_

“Beth!”

She quickly turned as her friends and fellow members of the dance squad Nicole and Courtney hurried toward her.

“Oh, hey guys,” She said brightly, still trying to calm her racing heart.

“Did you just yell at Rio Ramirez?!” Nicole whisper yelled.

“Beth, he’s dangerous! You shouldn’t even talk to him!” Courtney said, nodding at Nicole. “He’s a _gang member!”_

“I know. I didn’t know it was him until he stepped out of the car,” Beth replied a little shakily. “Oh, here Nicole I brought you three tampons.”

“Oh thank God, you’re a life saver!”

“Come on, let’s go ladies,” Beth flipped her hair out of her face, put on her resting bitch face and strode toward the front doors of the school, trying to forget about the way Rio Ramirez made her heart jump in her chest.

** Rio: **

Rio managed to shake off Lorena as they got through the front doors. He slapped hands with his buddies Mick and Pedro.

“Hey bro people are already talkin’ about your little stand off with Beth Marks,” Mick said, grinning at him.

Rio shrugged, leaning against his locker. “Let ‘em talk. I don’t care about that uptight bitch.”

“That _hot_ uptight bitch,” Pedro corrected, licking his lips. “Wish I could lick those tits of hers. You think they’ve gotten even bigger?”

Rio rolled his eyes. He wasn’t blind. Beth Marks was easily one of the hottest girls in school. And that lil blue sundress she was wearing? God have mercy. He felt his pants tighten a little at the thought of how delicious her breasts looked, all snug in that tight dress. He couldn’t help but agree with Pedro.

“Yeah, well, a bitchy attitude like that ain’t worth it fellas,”

“Comin’ from the guy who dated Lorena Garcia,” Mick scoffed.

“We didn’t _date_ ,” Rio shot back. “Plus, I always managed to put her bitchy mouth to use,”

“Ayyeee!” Pedro slapped his back, laughing.

“Bet you wish you could put Beth Mark’s bitchy mouth to use, too.” Mick said, a smirk playing at his lips. “But she would never give you the time of day, bro. No matter how pretty you are.”

“Oh shit,” Pedro grinned, obviously loving the smack-talk.

“Please,” Rio rolled his eyes. “I could get into that little white girl’s panties. It would be too easy. No challenge to it.”

“Well then how about a little bet? If it’s so easy?” Mick taunted.

“You trippin’, bro. Ion’t want that stuck up brat.”

“Oh no? Like you weren’t just thinkin’ about those tits of hers just now? C’mon. Every guy wants to tap that ass.”

Rio contemplated Mick’s words for a moment. It would be fun to ruffle the little white girl’s feathers. Maybe show her a good time and knock her off that high horse. No way was she gettin’ any good action from that dumb ass boyfriend of hers.

“Aight, bet,” Rio said. “I’ll fuck Beth Marks before winter break,”

“Oh word? You need until winter break? Thought you said it was too easy,”

“Well she do got that dumb fuck boyfriend. Plus… I ain’t just gonna fuck her… I’m gonna make her beg for it.”

** Beth: **

“Hi babe!” Beth squealed, throwing her arms around Dean’s neck.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean grinned down at her, pressing a kiss to her lips. “You’re wearing the necklace I got you.”

“Of course, it’s beautiful,” Beth blushed when she noticed Dean wasn’t exactly staring at the necklace. “Excuse me, mister. Eyes up here,” She giggled.

“You’re so beautiful, Beth. I’m so lucky,” Dean breathed.

“Well how was the lake house? I’m so sorry I couldn’t visit this summer,”

“It was good,” Dean looked away for a moment. “I missed you,”

“Well we’re back together now. Nothing to worry about!”

“Well, I did hear that you were fighting with Rio Ramirez in the parking lot? Beth why were you even talking to that guy?” Dean said seriously.

“I wasn’t fighting, and how does everyone know about that?”

Dean sighed. “Beth, you’re the most popular girl in school. Of course people are gonna talk when they see you talking shit to that drug dealer.”

“Well it was nothing. I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Beth pressed a quick kiss to his lips and made her way to her first period class.

As the day progressed Beth was pleased that she had a friend or two in every class. She took mostly AP or honors courses, and since Dean wasn’t exactly an “A” student he rarely ended up in any of her classes and this year was no exception. Her last class of the day was an elective she had chosen. She was actually excited for this class, to learn something different.

The gender studies course was just added to the curriculum that year, and was only open to upperclassmen. The teacher was a new addition as well. Ms. Glassman was young, a transfer in from a Detroit inner-city school. Beth guessed she couldn’t be more than 30. She had to give credit where credit was due, Ms. Glassman spent 7 years in the city of Detroit public school system, teaching students not that much younger than herself. Her transfer to the suburbs was a promotion of sorts, and she got her own elective to teach.

Beth sat patiently in the middle of the class. She couldn’t help but notice that Ruby Smith was in the class too. They were inseparable in middle school and the first couple years of high school, but had drifted apart as Beth got involved with Dean and the dance team. Beth had secretly regretted how her friendship with Ruby had ended. She sometimes felt she traded Ruby for popularity… She quickly pushed that thought out of her head as Ms. Glassman addressed the class.

“Alright, class. Good afternoon. Welcome to Gender Studies. I’m Ms. Glassman and I’ll be your teacher for the remainder of this semester. This is a completely new curriculum and I’m so excited that I get to share it with you all. I’m new to this school so please be patient as I try and learn everyone’s names quickly.”

Ms. Glassman called out roll. There were an even amount of boys and girls in the class. Beth guessed it was because the guys thought it would be an easy “A”… and having a hot young teacher wasn’t a bad incentive either. Ms. Glassman had curly hair, big brown eyes and was one of the few female black teachers at the school.

Beth was so focused on the new teacher her brain didn’t register when she heard her say the name, “Christopher Ramirez?”

“Present,” Her heart skipped a beat as Rio sauntered in right as his name was called, but 3 minutes late. “Sorry teach, got lost tryin’ to find the class,”

“I find that hard to believe, Christopher, as you’re a senior,” Ms. Glassman raised her eyebrows.

“Rio. That’s what my friends call me,” He said, grinning.

“Take a seat, Christopher. And don’t be late again, please,”

“Yes, ma’am,”

Rio took a seat next to a guy in the back of the class who he clapped hands with as he sat down. Beth rolled her eyes.

Ms. Glassman finished up roll call and smiled at the class with excitement.

“We’ll be reading 4 books this semester. I’m confidant that you’ll find them all interesting,” There were a few groans among the class. “Hey now, you picked this as your elective. You could have easily chosen something else.” Ms. Glassman eyed the class, her smile never fading. “Now this class is going to be partner based. There’s a reason this class if half male, half female. You’re going to be assigned a partner for the rest of this semester to do all your book reports with, and that partner will be of the opposite sex.”

A few of the guys in the class whistled and the girls rolled their eyes.

“Now, I’ve already got a list of partners. I’m going to read this list out then I want you to find your partner and sit next to them.”

Beth cursed in her head. If Dean had signed up for this elective she might have had a chance of being his partner for the semester, but he had said gender studies was “for girls.”

As Ms. Glassman read the pairs of students out loud, Beth looked around at her options, scowling as her eyes landed on Rio. Of course he was looking at her.

But her scowling face twisted with shock when Ms. Glassman said:

“Elizabeth Marks and Christopher Ramirez,”

The entire class began to murmur, and Beth swore her heart stopped.

_Oh shit_

“Elizabeth, please take your seat next to Christopher,” Ms. Glassman said, peering at Beth among the murmurs.

Beth made her way slowly to the back of the class, feeling like she was walking toward her death.

“Hey princess,” Rio said, with his trademark grin, patting the seat next to him. “I don’t bite. Unless you ask nicely,”

If looks could kill… Beth’s glare would have made him drop dead. She sat down stiffly next to him, and stared ahead defiantly, refusing to look at him again. But she could _feel_ his smirk.

“Okay, now that partners are assigned let’s go over the syllabus… You should have printed one out since that was part of your pre-class instructions,”

Of course Beth had hers printed, she opened her cute Tory Burch backpack and pulled out a pink folder she had designated for this class.

“Mind if we share?” Rio asked her because _of course_ he didn’t bring the syllabus with him.

“No,” Beth hissed. “You should have your own,”

“Guess I didn’t get the memo. C’mon partner, help me out here,”

Beth chanced a glance at him, and immediately regretted it. His face was so close to hers. She could smell his cologne and see the light stubble on his face. He was looking at her like he wanted to devour her.

“Stop looking at me like that,” She snapped.

“Like what?” He asked innocently.

“You know what,”

“I can’t read minds, princess. Please enlighten me,”

“And stop calling me that!” She whisper – hissed.

“My bad, sweetheart. You just actin’ like a bratty princess is all,” He smiled at her, and all she could focus on was how handsome he looked when he smiled.

“Is there a problem back there?” Ms. Glassman looked up from her syllabus, her eyebrows raised.

“Yeah actually, there is. I can’t have him as my partner,” Beth said. The entire class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“Excuse me, Elizabeth. But these partners were pre-assigned and we are not changing them because you two don’t get along. Maybe you’ll find you have more in common as you continue working together,” Ms. Glassman said firmly, and she continued to go over the syllabus out loud.

“Bet we have a lot in common we don’t know about. Let’s find out later at my place, yeah?”

“You’re disgusting,” Beth muttered.

Rio just grinned in response.

_Let the games begin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth have similar fantasies. Annie makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting all the love from just Chapter 1! Enjoy chapter 2.

**Beth:**

“I can’t do anything about it, Dean!” Beth exclaimed as he followed her into the gym, stopping right before the women’s locker room.

“Babe, just ask the teacher for a new partner! That guy is total trouble!” Dean said, running a hand through this hair.

“I told you, I already asked her and she shot me down in front of the entire class. There’s nothing I can do,” Beth snapped, annoyed already with the conversation.

“Listen, I just don’t want you to get hurt. Ok?”

“I know,” Beth said softly, some of the frustration leaking out of her. “I’ll be fine, ok? He won’t hurt me,”

“Well if he touches you, you let me know alright?” Dean said seriously.

Beth sighed. “Ok babe. Look, I have to get ready for dance practice,” She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before heading into the locker room to change.

Practice that day was tough. They had a few optional practices over the summer. Tryouts had been at the end of the prior school year. The team performed at every home football game. Then there were winter tryouts for the basketball season. The team’s claim to fame was the high kick line they did at the end of nearly every routine, ending with every girl jumping into a vertical split.

The first home game was that Friday, and coach kept them a half hour late to perfect the routine. As captain, Beth couldn’t show her frustration that practice ran late. Annie’s free after school program lasted until 5:30, but the school charged by the minute if you were late for pick-up, and Beth seriously could not afford to be late.

The routine was set to a 70 second mash-up of Bad Bunny and other Latin hip-hop songs. It was different than their usual mash-ups of American pop singers. This was partially thanks to the new assistant coach – Ms. Glassman.

Beth was surprised to see her Gender Studies teacher as the replacement for their last assistant coach. Although she disliked the woman for pairing her with _Rio_ of all people, she couldn’t help but admire the song mash-up and new routine. The beat was catchy and sexy, and while she couldn’t understand most of the lyrics, she liked the voices of the singers. Some of the girls were skeptical of the music choice, but everyone agreed that the routine was fire.

Back in the locker room Courtney and Nicole finally confronted Beth as they gathered their belongings.

“So is it true? You’re paired with _Rio_ for the rest of the semester in Gender Studies?” Courtney asked.

“Yeah,” Beth said, scowling. “God I hate him,”

“But you have to admit….” Nicole said slyly, “He is pretty hot,”

“Ew! Nicole!” Courtney exclaimed, staring at her friend with wide eyes. “He’s in a gang!

“So? Doesn’t mean he isn’t fine as fuck,” Nicole said. “I bet Dean is absolutely losing his shit!”

“He is,” Beth mumbled, “But he has nothing to worry about. It doesn’t matter how _fine_ he is. Court is right. He’s dangerous and I won’t talk to him more than I have to,”

“Why would someone like him even be in a gender studies class?” Courtney asked.

“Beats me,” Beth replied. “Probably to hit on Ms. Glassman,” The girls broke into giggles.

It was at that moment they heard a little cough behind them. “Excuse me, Elizabeth. A word?”

The three girls blushed bright pink at being overheard by the new coach.

“Sure,” Beth said, “See you guys later,”

She followed Ms. Glassman into the coach’s office and sat down in front of the desk as Ms. Glassman gestured to her to sit down.

“Listen, Elizabeth. You’re a great captain, and a great dancer. But being a captain extends to outside of practice, especially in the locker room.”

“Yes, I understand Ms. Glassman, I’m sorry,”

“Tell your girls to cut back on the language too, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am. Will do.”

Beth got up to leave.

“Oh and Elizabeth? Give your new Gender Studies partner a chance, will you? I’ve known a lot of kids like him. From my old school. He’ll try and push your buttons but underneath the tattoos he’s a good kid.”

Beth blushed. “Yeah, um, sure,”

As Beth hurried to the parking lot she checked the time on her phone. 5:15. Annie’s school wasn’t far and she sighed in relief that she would avoid any fines. She fished for her keys in her bag and cursed quietly as her keys fell to the asphalt. She bent down to pick them up and heard a low whistle come from behind her. She froze like a deer in headlights as she looked up, seeing the old Cadillac still parked next to her car. It was _him_.

“Hey partner,” She turned around, watching Rio saunter up to her.

“What do you want?” She asked, trying to put some fire behind her voice. “Don’t you have anything better to do than stalk me?”

“I ain’t stalkin’ you, mama. I got some…. Extracurriculars that kept me here late.”

“Oh really? And what are those? Harassing girls? Dealing drugs?”

“It ain’t harassment when they like it,” Rio said.

“God, I can’t believe _you’re_ in a Gender Studies class,” Beth sneered.

“Hey, I believe in equality for all. Free the nipple and all that,” Rio purposefully dragged his eyes up and down her body.

Beth suddenly felt exposed in her tank top, spandex shorts and sneakers. Michigan in the middle of August was still warm, but she felt goosebumps appear on her legs as she watched him rake his eyes over her body.

“Anyway,” Rio continued. “Football team only gets drug tested the first day of school. Demand is high right now, mama,”

“You’re unbelievable,”

“Your boy buys from me,” Rio said, as Beth’s jaw dropped slightly. “Dean, right?”

“Bullshit,” She said.

“Damn, mami. You got quite the mouth. What? You think he buys from someone else?”

“No, he doesn’t do drugs at all! And even if he did, he hates you. He wouldn’t buy from _you_ ,”

“That’s cute,” Rio said, smirking.

“This conversation is _over,_ ” Beth snapped, turning on her heel and unlocking her car.

“See ya later, _partner_. Can’t wait to uhh analyze some feminist texts together,”

Beth slammed her car door and peeled out of the parking lot, narrowly missing Rio’s suped up Cadillac as she reversed.

** Rio: **

****

He hadn’t been lying when he told the stuck up princess he had sold weed to her precious boyfriend. The dude looked like he had sucked on a lemon when he handed Rio the cash in exchange for the dime bag. Rio had smirked, but didn’t say anything to provoke him. He didn’t need any drama on school grounds.

Rio laid back in his bed at home, Bad Bunny blasting in his ear pods. He closed his eyes as he pictured his little Gender Studies partner. She was all soft curves and fiery glares. There was no way Dean was piping her down right. Give Rio a night with her and he’d fuck all that badass attitude right out of her. When he saw her bend over in the parking lot to pick up her keys, he had stopped dead in his tracks. Her round ass in those lil spandex shorts was as tempting as those big tits.

For a first day of school, it definitely had been interesting.

His phone buzzed with a text from Mick.

_You hit it yet?_

Rio scoffed; his best friend was such a dick. He quickly typed out a response.

_Fuck off bro_

He could picture Mick laughing out loud.

Rio shook Mick from his mind and closed his eyes again. He felt his pants tighten as he pictured Beth’s strawberry blonde hair and pink lips. He wondered if she was shy in bed, if she was a little pillow princess. Or was she a secret freak who wanted to be dominated? His hand absentmindedly made it’s way to his crotch. He pictured her sinking to her knees, her breasts straining against the fabric of her bra. She would take his hard cock in her mouth and moan as she took him all the way in. He would sink a hand into her straight hair and grip tight…

_“You like suckin’ my dick, mami?”_

_She moans around his cock. Bobbing her head faster. He yanks her back by her hair roughly._

_“I asked you a question,”_

_“Yes! Yes daddy, I love it,”_

_“Good girl,” He guides her head back to his straining cock. She continues swirling her tongue around him as she moves her mouth back and forth…._

“CHRISTOPHER MA SAYS DINNER IS READY!”

He snapped back to reality at the sound of his little sister’s high-pitched voice coming from outside his door.

“Fuuuuck,” He whispered to himself, stuffing his hard erection into his pants as best he could, willing his dick to go down. He would have to finish his fantasy later, when his sister and mother were asleep.

After dinner he followed his sister out into the street with a soccer ball. The sun hadn’t set yet and there would be another hour of daylight.

“Ok, kid, how much can you juggle? Let’s see it,” He watched on in approval as his sister bounced the soccer ball on her thighs, bringing them down to her feet with ease as she kicked the ball up with controlled motions.

She lost control after a count of 50.

“Not bad. But you know the girl’s varsity soccer team has to get to a 100 if they wanna make the team,”

“I know! I’ll be able to do 100 in a few weeks!”

“You’re too cocky, kid,” Rio smiled. His sister was too cute with her wild curly hair and flushed cheeks.

“It’s not being cocky it’s being _confident_ , bro!”

Rio laughed. “Ok then hot shot. Let’s see you try and defend the ball from me,”

She squealed as he rushed toward her, crowding into her space as she gained better control of the soccer ball.

The two sparred until the sun went down, Teresa giggling breathlessly as her older brother hoisted her up onto his shoulders.

“And Teresa Ramirez shoots…. And she scores!” Rio held onto her little ankles firmly as he ran around the street in circles, Teresa laughing and whooping as she bounced on his shoulders.

“Hey you two! _Ven aqui!”_ Their mother called from the front door, smiling softly.

“But maaaaaaa we’re not done!” Teresa cried.

“It’s time for bed _mija!_ Come on, don’t make me say it twice,”

“Ugh,” Teresa said as Rio set her down.

“Listen to ma,”

Rio followed with the soccer ball as his sister bounded into the house past their mother.

“I didn’t see you do any homework today, Christopher,” His ma said disapprovingly.

“I did it after school,” Rio said, opening the cupboard and grabbing a glass to fill with water.

“Uh huh,” His mother eyed him skeptically. She knew he was in a gang. All the teenage boys in the neighborhood were a part of the Latin Kings. It didn’t help that each letter of “King” was tattooed on the fingers of his left hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get that diploma. I promised you,” Rio said, taking a long gulp of his water. “When have I ever broken a promise?” He gave his mother his most charming smile.

“That little smile might work on the girls at school but it ain’t workin’ on me. I don’t want you graduating at the bottom of your class. You’re too smart, _mijo_.”

“I got you, ma. Straight A’s, aight?” He kissed the top of his mother’s head. She was short, a little over 5 feet, but she was a force to be reckoned with. “And once I’m done with high school, give me 3 years to get you and Teresa out of the hood, and into a big ol’ house in Riverside,”

“Christopher,” His ma said softly, “You don’t worry about me and your sister, okay? Just focus on yourself and your studies… and for the love of _los Díos_ no more tattoos!”

“ _Si, señora,”_

“I’m going to make sure your little sister is ready for bed, then I’m going to bed myself. _Buenas noches mi amor,_ ”

Rio waited an hour until the house was quiet to slip out the front door. He walked three blocks over to Carlos’ house. Carlos was this regions _jefe_. He was their big boss. He doled out assignments, payments and punishments. He commanded about 200 gang members, and Rio was quickly rising to the top of the ranks, despite his young age.

“Sup?” Rio said, slapping hands with a couple of the guys on the front porch. “I need more product. These white kids crazy,”

An older guy, Ray, with a baldhead and tattoos on is face laughed. “It’s always the white kids that are the craziest,”

“Ain’t that right?” Paco, a smaller but lean guy chimed in. “You ain’t never see no black kid or Mexican kid shoot up a school,”

“That’s fucked up, bro,” Ray said, shaking his head.

“I’m just sayin’!” Paco raised his hands. “Go on in, Rio,”

“Thanks, _ese_ ,” Rio walked through the door and his nostrils were instantly assaulted from smoke, coming from all kinds of sources.

He had never been a big fan of the trap house. It was messy, and always reeked. It wasn’t some sexy place with beautiful models walking around naked like it was portrayed in the movies and music videos. Sure, there were half naked girls, but most were too strung out to form a coherent sentence.

_Little Elizabeth would lose her shit in a place like this_.

He quickly shook his head as he made his way down the hallway. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about that little white girl?

“Wassup, man?” Rio asked as he found Carlos in the living room, lying back and smoking a fat blunt, a girl clinging to his side.

“Well look who it is! My man,” Carlos stood up and slapped Rio’s hand and then back. “You movin’ my shit like crazy. You grindin’ out there, for real kid,”

Rio shrugged. “Hey this shit practically moves itself,”

Carlos grunted. “Tell that to some of my other guys. Couldn’t sell a damn dime bag to a cancer patient. I got more stuff for you,” He jerked his head at the girl on the couch who quickly went into the other room to get the product.

“Got your money, too,” Rio reached in his backpack and pulled out thick wad of cash.

“Thanks, bro,” Carlos said slapping it down on the coffee table. The girl he sent to get the weed came back in and handed it to him. He slapped her ass as she turned to walk away. “Thanks, _mami,_ ” He looked at Rio, then at the girl, “Hey Rio, you want any of these girls before you head out?”

“Nah _mano_ , I’m good,” Rio said with a smile. “Thanks for the hospitality, though,”

“Yeah I bet you get some nice young high school pussy every day, good lookin’ kid like you. Lucky _pendejo._ ”

Rio laughed. “Aight man, I’ll catch you later, yeah?”

Carlos gave him a head nod, and took a huge hit of his blunt.

Rio made his way back to his house. He went straight to bed when he got home. He had a fantasy to finish.

** Beth **

****

Beth tossed and turned in bed that night, unable to make herself go to sleep despite her exhaustion. She helped Annie with her homework and made dinner for the two of them. Who even gave homework to 5th graders on the first day of school anyway?

Dean had been texting her all day. She responded with short texts, unable to shake what Rio had told her earlier that day. If Dean were so disgusted by Rio, why would he buy weed from him?

_Rio…._

She sighed. She couldn’t help but think about the way he had looked at her that day. Like she was water in a drought. Dean had never looked at her that way. Sure, he had looked at her with lust clouding his eyes, but never like Rio had… Like she was the only person in the world…

Without thinking about it she reached into her bedside drawer, pulling out her pink vibrator. She had gotten it over the summer at the mall, paid for in cash, obviously.

She flicked the toy on, and brought it between her legs. She sighed in pleasure as she closed her eyes, flicking through potential fantasies. One of her favorites was Chuck from _Gossip Girl_. She imagined his sexy voice as he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear how beautiful she was. He would kiss his way down her body, and slowly pull her panties down her legs. Settling between her thighs, she would watch as he devoured her with his tongue. Beth let out a low moan as she pressed the vibrator to her clit. But when he raised his head from between her legs, it wasn’t Chuck’s… it was Rio’s.

_“Hey princess, you gonna come for me? Be a good girl, yeah?”_

With a small cry Beth felt herself topple over the edge at the sound of Rio’s low voice in her head. She stared at the ceiling in shock, her heart racing. It took her all of 60 seconds to finish, due to the mere _thought_ of Rio talking to dirty to her from between her legs.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Throwing the vibrator back in her drawer she quickly laid back in her bed, breathing heavily. She couldn’t believe she had an orgasm fantasizing about Rio instead of her own boyfriend! She concluded that she needed to be committed to an insane asylum _immediately._

The next few days were a blur of rushing Annie out of bed, going to school, avoiding Rio at all costs, and going to dance practice. Luckily the elective classes rotated out of student’s schedules every other day and were replaced with study hall. Rio was in her study hall, but so were her dance friends and she was able to sit as far away from him as possible.

It was finally Friday, the day of the first football home game. They had started reading _Handmaid’s Tale_ in Gender Studies. Beth seriously doubted Rio ever did the assigned readings, since he never participated in any class discussions. She was pissed just thinking about having to do all the book reports by herself, but if it meant interacting less with Rio it was worth it. Every time they locked eyes she imagined her twisted fantasy… his head between her legs, whispering dirty words into her thighs. Speaking of which… she clenched her thighs together, and pulled at her little denim skirt.

She was currently sitting next to Rio in Gender Studies, he was leaning back in his chair, pencil at his lips as he pretended to listen to Ms. Glassman lead a class discussion.

“So, we’re a few chapters in now. Has anyone noticed anything… different about the names of the handmaids?” Ms. Glassman asked, her eyes scanning the class for volunteers. “Anyone?”

The class was dead silent, until Ruby spoke up. “Well, they all start with the letters O and F. Like Offred and Ofglen.”

“True,” Ms. Glassman smiled. “That’s part of it, but what else? What’s significant about these names?” The class was silent.

“Their names say who they belong to,”

Beth’s mouth dropped in shock as she started at Rio, who had finally decided to participate. He was still leaning back in his chair, twirling his pencil in his long fingers.

“Very good. Explain a little more for the class, Christopher,” Ms. Glassman said, smiling.

“Well we say her name as ‘Offred’, right? But it’s really ‘Of Fred’ Fred bein’ the name of her commander. And ‘Ofglen’ belongs to a dude named Glen,” Rio said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Excellent job, Christopher. Does that make sense to everyone?”

The class murmured, no one had noticed that detail, except Rio. Beth was staring at Rio with wide eyes. He glanced over at her and winked.

“I’ll give everyone two minutes in their pairs to discuss details they’ve noticed of this new world, ‘Gilead’,” Ms. Glassman said, glancing at her watch to note the time.

“How did you know that?” Beth asked, unable to contain her shock.

Rio shrugged. “It’s kinda obvious,”

“Well, I didn’t notice that,” Beth said.

“Maybe you just ain’t payin’ attention enough to the book,” Rio smirked.

Beth took the bait. “And here I thought you couldn’t read,”

“I can read lotsa things. Not just books,” Rio said, his eyes travelling down her body and landing on her soft thighs, which were barely covered by Beth’s skirt. “I can ready body language too. Why are you pressin’ your thighs together so tightly, Elizabeth?” He murmured.

Beth quickly brought her hands down to her legs. “Just thinking about what Dean and I are going to do after the game today,” She smiled sweetly, shocked by her own boldness.

“Is that right? Should I call you ‘Ofdean’ now?”

“I belong to myself,” Beth hissed back. “You’re just jealous he can have what you can’t, and _won’t_ ever get,”

“You half right, mama,” Rio said, leaning back in his chair again, “But never say never. Crazier things have happened,”

“You’re such an- ”

“Elizabeth? Would you like to share what you and Christopher discussed?” Ms. Glassman’s asked, raising her eyebrows.

Beth glared at Rio, who leaned forward, putting his chin in his hand, looking at her expectantly, clearly amused.

“Yes,” Beth said sweetly, “ _Christopher_ was just telling me how he didn’t read the assigned chapters. He just read the Spark Notes, so we didn’t have much to discuss,”

The class erupted in giggles, some of the students smiling behind their hands. Beth looked at Rio, a sweet smile on her lips. Rio scowled at her.

“Well that’s disappointing,” Ms. Glassman said, not looking at Rio but at Beth. “Well since clearly it wasn’t just Christopher who only read the Spark Notes, I’m assigning you all a paper over the weekend,” The class groaned. “I want 500 words on the symbolic meaning of the colors and types of clothing the different classes of Gilead wear. Why do handmaids wear red, why do the wives wear blue, et cetera. This should be done with your partner,”

Beth looked back at Rio, who was now grinning at her.

“So partner, my place this weekend, yeah?”

_Shit_

** Rio: **

Rio hadn’t actually just read the Spark Notes. He had done the assigned reading. He actually liked the book. It was fucked up and twisted. Plus, his favorite books were all dystopian novels, like _The Hunger Games_.

He let Elizabeth get one up on him in class that day. He was pleasantly surprised by how she was able to fire back at him so quickly. He doubted she ever had verbal sparring matches with Dean; no way the poor dude could keep up with her.

As much as Rio didn’t want to go to the stupid football game, he knew there would be a huge crowd, all potential buyers, including bored parents. He knew a lot of his regular clients would be there tonight, so he dressed in his trademark black jeans and hoodie, grabbed his backpack and headed back toward the school at 8 that evening.

Teresa had begged to come with him, but Rio had given his mom a look. She had sighed sadly and told Teresa she would take her to the movies instead. As Rio gave her a kiss he slipped a hundred dollar bill into his mother’s hand. “For the tickets and snacks,” He murmured. His mom begrudgingly accepted the money.

He cursed as he pulled in to the school parking lot. It was packed with cars and there were no spots available. The game was well underway, already halfway through the second quarter. He had to park across the street in the neighborhood he smoked up in before school each day.

As he exited the car and made his way to the crosswalk, he noticed a little girl, about his sister’s age, all alone. Her eyes were glued to her iPhone, and she had earbuds in her ears. Without looking both ways, she began to cross the street toward him.

“Shit,” Rio hissed. He sprinted into the middle of the street, scooping the girl up and to the side as a car sped past them, the driver honking loudly and throwing a middle finger up out his window. “Yeah, fuck you too!” Rio called out.

The little girl was staring up at him, mouth hanging open, one earbud falling from her ear.

“Hey lil mama, what you doing walking alone? And why didn’t you look both ways before crossing the street?” Rio crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the little blonde.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers. So I don’t have to answer you!” The little girl said snootily.

Rio rolled his eyes. _White kids._

“Listen kid, I’ll give you five bucks if you tell me where your parents are,”

The little girl raised her eyebrows. “Ten,” She countered.

Rio let out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine,”

“My dad left us and my mom is at home sleeping,” She said, holding out her hand expectantly. Rio reached into his pocket and handed her a ten. The girl grinned, examining the money.

“So what you doing out here all alone, then?”

The kid sighed. “I’m here with my stupid sister. She always drags me to these things,”

“What’s your name?”

“Annie, what’s yours?”

“Rio. Okay Annie, let’s go back to the game. I’m sure your sister is worried about you,” At her skeptical look Rio added, “Hey the concession stand has pretty good pretzels. You could probably get one with that money,”

The girls face broke out into a smile. “Yeah! Let’s go,” She reached out and grabbed his hand, making Rio roll his eyes. They must have looked like quite the pair, her tiny hand in his big, tattooed one as they approached the school. They made their way toward the field and stopped short at the front of the bleachers.

“Ok, kid. Which one is your sister?”

“Hmmm,” Annie hummed, looking around.

“ _And now ladies and gentlemen, the Huntington High Dance Squad will perform their half time routine. Let’s show them some love!”_

The announcers voice boomed over the speakers and the crowd broke into applause. Rio and Annie’s gaze were drawn to the 50-yard line, where the dancers got into formation. The sound of Bad Bunny filled the stadium, making Rio’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Since when did these girls dance to this kind of music?

“There she is,” Annie pointed excitedly. Rio followed her gaze, right toward Beth Marks, who was coming down the middle of the squad doing back flips.

“Hold up kid, your sister is Elizabeth Marks?” Rio said, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth’s body as she danced to the music with her squad.

“Yep,” Annie said, popping her “p”.

Rio was transfixed, eyes on Beth as she rolled her hips like a pro. It was a warm night, and the team was wearing sparkly blue skirts and crop tops. The music was contemporary Latin hip-hop that Rio himself listened to. “Oh fuck,” He whispered as the team formed into a straight line, doing high kicks like the Rockettes, then they jumped and landed in vertical splits on beat. Beth had a huge smile on her face. The crowd cheered.

“Oh fuck,” Rio whispered again.

Annie giggled. “That’s a bad word,”

As the dance squad waved to the crowd and ran over to the sidelines, Rio saw Beth’s head scanning the crowd. Annie lifted her hand and waved to her. “Hi Beth!”

Elizabeth’s eyes landed on them, her eyes narrowed, and she looked _furious._

“Uh oh,” Annie said, biting her lip. She moved to stand behind Rio. “Protect me from her!”

“Ain’t no protecting you from that one,” Rio responded, watching as Beth hurried toward them.

“Annie!” Beth yelled, “Where the _hell_ have you been? I look away from one minute and you’re _gone!”_ She focused her gaze on Rio “And _you?_ Get away from my sister!” She grabbed Annie’s wrist and yanked the little girl toward her.

“Sorry, Beth. The game is soooo boring. And I saw a really cute dog and I followed it. Then I lost it in the crowd and kept walking,” Annie shrugged.

“I swear to God, Annie,” Beth got down on one knee and grabbed her sister’s face. “You can’t just leave like that. You scared me half to death,”

“Sorry,” Annie murmured. “But I made a friend,” She smiled up at Rio.

Beth stood up to her full height, glaring up at Rio. Her blue eyes were full of fire. “What the _fuck_ are you doing with her?”

Rio glared right back, pissed at what she was assuming. “I didn’t do anything, _princess_. I found her wandering around alone and brought her back here. No need to thank me,” He turned to walk away, “Oh and tell your little sister to look both ways before crossing the street,” And with that he was gone.

Rio made his sales as the game progressed, unable to shake off his anger at Elizabeth. Sure he teased and flirted with her shamelessly in school, but did she really think that low of him? That shit bothered him. He scowled at a suburban housewife who was fiddling in her purse for her wallet. She quickly withdrew the money, he made the exchange and she hurried away.

He lingered after the game behind the bleachers by the fence, for any more potential customers. He stiffened as he saw Elizabeth approaching him, looking sexy as hell in her little uniform, her little sister in tow. She had a bashful expression on her face as she dragged Annie behind her.

“Hi,” She said, reaching him.

“Hey,”

“Listen, um,” She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “I’m sorry, for the way I reacted. It was wrong. I’m just really protective of Annie,” She looked up at him shyly and _fuck_ her cornflower blue eyes were so big, he could get lost in them.

“All good,” He replied, shrugging, “I have a little sister too,”

“Is she my age?” Annie asked with excitement.

“Annie!” Beth hissed, “Remember what we talked about?”

“Oh, right,” The little girl took a deep breath, “Thank you for taking me back to the school. And thank you for saving me from that car,” Annie looked up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth just raised her eyebrow expectantly. Annie sighed, and pulled the ten dollars from her pocket, “And here’s your money back, sorry I took it,” She mumbled.

Rio couldn’t help but give the girl a little smile as he pocketed the money from her outstretched hand. “You’re welcome,” Rio looked at Elizabeth, “She tried to rob me blind,”

Elizabeth smiled back. “Yeah, I heard,”

The two stared at each other, both smiling stupidly.

Annie finally broke the silence. “Can I get a pretzel?”

Elizabeth cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away from Rio. “No, Annie. We have food at home,”

“If you let me keep the ten dollars I could have gotten three pretzels,” She mumbled, turning to walk toward the parking lot.

“Um, thank you,” Beth said, blushing slightly and quickly standing on her toes and kissing Rio’s cheek before hurrying after her little sister.

Rio stood there, looking like a dumbass, pressing his fingers to his cheek.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't follow a cute dog and then get lost? Annie is all of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a manipulative dick, as per usual. Rio saves another Marks sister, but ends up taking two steps back.

** Beth  **

****

Annie would not stop chattering about Rio as Beth drove the two of them home from the game. As they pulled into the garage Beth couldn’t take it any longer.

“Will you stop talking about him?!”

“But he’s so nice and cool. I can’t believe you made me give him the ten dollars back!”

“We don’t need his dirty money,” She murmured to herself.

“You should date him instead of stupid Dean!” Annie exclaimed, following Beth into the kitchen.

“Shut up, Annie! Do you want a snack before bed or not?”

Annie groaned. “Dean wouldn’t jump in front of a car for me,”

“Ok, it’s bed time now,” Beth said, grabbing her little sister and hoisting her over her shoulder and walking toward the steps.

With Annie tucked into bed, after she insisted Beth tell her a story, it was almost 10:30. Beth sighed as she quietly closed the door to Annie’s room. She paused in the hallway, glancing at her mother’s room, debating whether or not to check on her. Deciding against it, she made her way to her own room. She had a party to get ready for.

There were always parties after the football team won, and most of the times even when they lost. Tonight’s game had been a blow out, with Dean scoring 3 of the 6 touchdowns. Beth had cheered on the sidelines, and after each touchdown Dean pointed at her. She had gotten a lot of jealous stares from other girls throughout the game, but she ignored them all.

Opening her closet door she contemplated her outfit choices. It had gotten slightly chilly outside after the sun had set, so she decided to go with a pair of tight, dark skinny jeans and a lacy light blue top that matched her eyes. Dean was supposed to pick her up for the party at 11. She quickly refreshed her make up and sprayed on perfume, not having enough time to shower. At exactly 11 pm she received a text from Dean that he was outside.

She quietly checked on Annie, who was passed out, her limbs splayed everywhere. Smiling softly, she closed the door and tip toed down the stairs and out the door.

“Hey gorgeous,” Dean said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

“Hi,” Beth giggled, “You were amazing tonight,”

“I know, I can’t believe Coach didn’t bench me after I missed all those summer practices,” Dean said, grinning, “It also helps that my dad is a team booster,”

“Yeah,” Beth grinned, “So whose house is the party at tonight?”

“Asher’s parents are out of town tonight. And they got a pool installed this summer,” Dean grinned.

“Please don’t tell me the guys are planning on a cannonball contest?” Beth said, rolling her eyes.

“You know us so well!”

“Ugh! Fine I’ll just hang out with Nicole and Courtney,”

After 10 minutes they pulled up to Asher’s big house. Dean killed the engine and turned to look at Beth.

“Listen Beth, you know I love you a lot, right?”

“Yes, of course I do,” Beth said.

“And you love me, right?”

“Again… yes. Dean what’s wrong?” Beth asked, frowning slightly.

“Well we’ve been dating almost two years and… we haven’t… you know,” Dean trailed off, looking away.

“Oh,” Beth responded quietly. “Well, um, I’m not sure if I’m ready for that,” She twirled a stand of her long hair nervously.

“And that’s okay!” Dean said quickly, “I know you want your first time to be special. But… it’s just you’re so beautiful and I want you so bad, Beth,”

Beth cleared her throat awkwardly. “We can always… do other things I guess,”

“Like…” Dean started, “A blowjob?”

“Um, yeah, I can try that,”

“Cool,” Dean said, a huge grin splitting his face. He leaned over and kissed Beth on the lips. “C’mon, we’re already late,”

The house erupted in cheers as Beth and Dean walked in. There was a lot of manly backslapping and handshakes and quickly Beth lost Dean to the crowd. Of course as soon as she was left alone she was swarmed by most of the dance squad, who were chatting excitedly about the amazing reaction of the crowd to their halftime performance. Beth grinned, some of the tension she felt from her awkward conversation with Dean melting away. It felt good to be surrounded by her girls.

“Let’s take shots!” Courtney screamed, and all the girls cheered.

After two rounds of tequila shots, a game of flip cup immediately ensued, Beth lining up across from Dean for a boys vs girls game.

“Let’s see what you got,” Dean said, grinning at her.

Beth and Dean were the last person at each end of the table, which meant that it would come down to one of them to end the game.

“Up, down, up, drink!” The crowd cheered as the two starters kicked off the game, draining their drinks and setting the plastic cups on the table.

The boys were off to a head start, one whole cup in front of the girls, who were screaming at Nicole to “just do it!” Nicole finally managed to flip her cup and made it land on its head.

As Beth expected, it came down to her and Dean. When the girl next to her successfully flipped her cup, Beth grabbed hers and gulped down the beer. Dean was one try ahead of her, and was struggling to get his cup to flip. Beth set her cup down, took a breath, and with one flick of her finger the cup flipped over and landed upside down perfectly.

The girls screamed in delight, as the guys groaned.

“Alright guys, I let her win, okay? I’m a gentleman,” Dean was bullshitting to the guys. Beth just rolled her eyes.

As the night progressed the party got rowdy. Several people had taken their clothes off and jumped in the pool. The guys seemed to have forgotten about their cannonball contest and were focusing on the drunk girls.

Beth looked around from her spot in the backyard, unable to find Dean. Him along with several of his teammates were missing. She frowned and asked Nicole if she had seen them.

“Oh yeah, I saw them heading to the basement,”

Beth shakily made her way toward the basement door, her vision slightly blurred from the alcohol. As she made her way down the steps her senses were assaulted by the smell of smoke and weed. She paused halfway down the steps to listen in on what the guys were saying.

“Rio sells the best shit,” Asher said, coughing slightly after taking a huge hit.

“Yeah well, guy’s an asshole,” She heard Dean say.

“You only say that because the dude wants to bone your girl,” She heard Dean’s friend, Tommy say.

“ _Everybody_ wants to bone Dean’s girl,” Asher said, laughing.

Beth covered her mouth with her hand, and waited for Dean to defend her.

“Well that’s too bad, fellas. She’s mine. We’ve already sealed the deal. Took her virginity and everything,”

She gasped. He was _lying_. His statement was followed by exclamations and backslapping from the guys. She peaked over the bannister and saw Dean grinning victoriously as he took a puff of his joint, obviously loving the attention.

“Ahh dude, you’re so lucky. I can’t believe Beth put out like that,”

“She already told me I’m getting a BJ tonight,” Dean bragged.

Beth had heard enough, she ran up the stairs, tears swimming in her eyes. Is that all Dean wanted from her? Sex? She couldn’t believe he would disrespect her like that to his friends. And the way his friends spoke about her was downright disrespectful as well.

“Hey, Beth! Where are you going?” She heard Courtney yell after her.

“I’m going home,” Beth replied.

“But the party is just starting to get fun! You can’t _go!_ ”

“Can you take me home, Courtney, please?”

“Girl I’m drunk as hell! And I’m not leaving,” Courtney said, laughing.

Beth looked around the party. Everyone was shit-faced, including herself. She pulled out her phone and opened the Uber app. The closest Uber was in the city and 30 minutes away. _Ugh!_ She requested a ride anyway, and after waiting two minutes her request was cancelled. No Uber driver wanted to drive out to the suburbs at 1 in the morning. She felt tears prick at her eyes. The last place she wanted to be was there.

It was two miles back to her place, not terrible but it would be a forty-minute walk, and it was dark outside. She looked around desperately, hoping to find someone who looked semi-sober. It was in that moment that she wanted nothing more than her mother. The old version of her mom would be there in minutes, comforting her as she cried on the way home. Her mom now was so out of it all the time Beth wondered if she remembered her own name. That thought made the tears in her eyes spill over.

It was then she heard loud cheers coming from the front of the house. Her heart nearly stopped as she heard a familiar deep voice.

“Heard y’all needed some more party favors,”

Beth groaned out loud. _Of course he was here._ She had to get out of here, _stat_.

She quickly hurried toward the back door, everyone had gone inside to buy drugs off Rio, so she was alone in the backyard. She heard the sliding door open behind her.

“Beth?”

It was Dean. She refused to face him, and let the tears fall from her eyes.

“Beth, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine,_ Dean. Go buy your drugs,”

“What? Where did that come from,” Dean reached out to lightly touch Dean’s arm. Beth slapped him away.

“Don’t touch me!”

Dean raised his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a stain on his shirt.

“Babe, what is it? Have you had too much to drink?”

“ _No!_ But you have!” Beth shot back. “How could you talk to the guys about me like that?”

“Huh? Like what?” Dean asked, confusion on his face.

“I heard you talking to them! In the basement. You lied about us having sex,”

Dean’s face immediately turned red. “That’s just guy talk, Beth. All the guys talk shit. Don’t listen to them,”

“It’s not them I’m worried about, it’s _you,_ ” Beth spat.

“Jesus, Beth. All the guys have slept with their girls. Even their exes. And then there’s you, you won’t let me do _anything_ ,”

“How can you blame this on me?” Beth shrieked. “I told you I wasn’t ready, I made it clear. If all you want is sex why don’t you just break up with me?”

“I don’t want just sex, Beth. And I’d never break up with you. I love you,” Dean pleaded.

“I want to go home,” Beth said. “Right now!”

“Just give me an hour to sober up and I’ll take you home, okay?”

“You’re insanely fucked up. You should just sleep here tonight.” Beth pushed passed him to go back in the house.

“Beth!” Dean yelled after her.

Beth quickly made her way through the crowd, head down as she pushed past here rowdy classmates. She made her way through the front door.

_Fuck it, I’ll walk home_

She was almost to the street when she heard the front door of the house open behind her.

“Hey, mama! Where you goin’?”

“Ugh!” Beth stopped, turning on her heel to face Rio. “Home! Leave me alone,”

“Oh yeah? How are you gettin’ home? Don’t see your car,”

“I’m walking,” Beth responded, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

Rio let out a humorless laugh. “Oh no you ain’t. Get in my car, sweetheart,”

“I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone’s help, okay?” Beth snapped.

Rio didn’t respond, just walked up and until he was towering over her.

“It wasn’t a request,” He said softly, reaching out and tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Beth sneered.

Rio narrowed his eyes. He felt the overwhelming desire to throw his fiery little partner over his shoulder, give her ass a good smack and put her in his car. Beth seemed to catch on to what he was thinking, and took a small gulp but didn’t back down.

“Get in the car, Elizabeth,” He murmured down to her. “Please,”

Beth glared for a moment, thinking it over. Her options were severely limited. “Fine,” She snapped.

Rio led her to his old Cadillac and held the door open for her. She sank down into the seat and sighed, leaning her head back.

“You’ll have to tell me how to get to your house,” Rio said, as he slid into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. “Despite what you might think, I don’t actually stalk you,”

Beth blushed slightly. “Yeah, um, take a left on this street, then a left at the light and just keep driving straight,”

Rio nodded and pulled away from the loud party. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“So why you wanna leave so bad? All your friends were in there,”

“They’re not my friends,” Beth murmured, still tipsy from all the alcohol.

“What you mean?” Rio asked, glancing over to her.

“I mean, yeah they’re my friends. But I don’t think I could like, trust them with things, you know? Things that matter,” Beth couldn’t believe she was voicing these opinions out loud, and to _Rio_ no less.

“I got you,” Rio nodded seriously.

“I’m so over high school,” Beth sighed.

“Yeah, same,”

“Why do you even go to school?” Beth asked, slurring her words slightly.

Rio shrugged. “Promised my ma I’d graduate. Set a good example for my sister. She’s the one who’s gonna go legit. College and all that,” He laughed slightly.

“Yeah, I get that,” Beth replied. “Annie told me that she told you our dad left,”

Rio scratched the back of his neck as he made a left turn toward Beth’s neighborhood. “Yeah, she mentioned it,”

“He has a new family now,” Beth continued, leaning her head against the window. “Traded in my mom for a younger model, has a baby. We haven’t seen him since he left. He sent a Christmas card, though,”

“What a dick,” Rio snorted.

“Yeah,” Beth smiled softly, “What about your dad?”

Rio was quiet for a moment, obviously debating whether or not to share.

“He died,” Rio said. “In prison,”

“I’m sorry,” Beth said quietly, looking away.

Rio shrugged. “I was 8, and my ma was pregnant with my little sister when he went away. A year later he was gone,”

“I’m really sorry,” Beth wasn’t sure what else to say. She felt like a bitch for even asking such a personal question.

“No worries,” Rio said, “I don’t remember him much. We used to go fishin’ in Canada sometimes, but he wasn’t home a lot,”

Beth pointed at which house was hers, and as Rio pulled up to her house they sat in silence.

“Thanks for the ride,”

“No problem,” Rio looked straight ahead, hands still on the steering wheel.

“You helped both Marks’ sisters today I guess,” Beth said, leaning in closer.

Rio closed his eyes. She smelled slightly like tequila, but also of her usual irresistible scent.

“Rio?” Beth asked softly, and he turned to face her. She looked beautiful in the dark, the street lamp illuminating part of her face and blonde hair. She moved in closer, her hand cupping his cheek as she moved in to kiss his lips.

Rio took her hand gently and pulled it away from his cheek. “Don’t, Elizabeth,” He said quietly.

Beth sat back like she had been slapped.

“Fine,” She snapped, opening the door of the car and slamming it shut.

Beth hurried up to her house, unlocked the door and quickly closed it, leaning against it and breathing heavily. She sunk down to the floor, her arms around her knees as she cried quietly to the empty house.

** Rio: **

****

He didn’t sleep at all that night. His mind kept replaying the scene of him and Beth in his car outside her house. How she had leaned over to kiss him, how he had pushed her away.

_Don’t Elizabeth._ He had said, but he had thought: _Not like this_.

The girl was shit-faced, and obviously really upset about something. He wasn’t going to take advantage of her in that vulnerable state; there was no way she could consent.

But _fuck_ she had looked beautiful in her tight skinny jeans and lacy top. Who was he kidding? The chick always looked good no matter what she was wearing. He sighed. Now he was probably back to Square One with her, if not worse. He had embarrassed and rejected her.

It had taken inside a week for him to realize he didn’t care about the stupid bet with Mick. He wanted her to himself. _Mine_. He thought possessively. He had a pretty good feeling that Dean had set her off at the party the night before. Maybe they were even broken up.

Whatever happened, he had to strike while the iron was hot. They had a book report due Monday in Gender Studies, and Ms. Glassman had made it clear it had to be done as partners. And it just so happened he had his partner’s phone number.

He grinned as he remembered Annie reciting the number to him, in case they couldn’t find her mystery sister when they reached the football field the night before.

Pulling out his phone he sent her an iMessage.

_Hey partner, we have an essay to write_

He sent the message, which was delivered in less than a second. He doubted she had the read receipts on her messages. Five minutes later his phone chimed.

_How did you get my number?_

Rio grinned.

_A little birdie told me_

There was a two-minute pause before her next message came through.

_I’ll start a google doc. What’s your email? I’ll share it with you._

Rio groaned. A Google doc? Damn, this girl really didn’t want to see him.

_That’s no fun_

_Just tell me your email_

_What if I don’t have an email?_

_Then I’ll write it myself and put your name on it._

Rio rolled his eyes. She was being way too difficult. The little princess was back and feistier than ever.

_Fine my email is[CRamirez@gmail.com](mailto:CRamirez@gmail.com) but only cuz I don’t trust your writing skills _

She didn’t respond, but ten minutes later a Gmail notification popped up on his phone that Beth had shared a Google Doc with him.

He stared at their text conversation. She was obviously pissed. He wondered what he could do to make it up to her.

He was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of his little sister bursting through his bedroom door.

“Christopher! Mom says you have to play with me,” Teresa said, practically vibrating with excitement.

“I thought Ma was at work,” Rio groaned.

“She is, which is why you have to play with me. Can we go to the park?”

“Fine,” Rio said, pushing off his bed, “Go get your shoes on and tie the laces tight, don’t want you trippin’ over and bustin’ your face open,”

Teresa giggled and took off down the hall.

Five minutes later he was pushing his little sister on the swings in the neighborhood park.

“Higher!” She demanded.

“You better not fall, lil mama cuz I ain’t explainin’ that one to Mom,” Rio warned.

“Hey, Rio,” He turned his head, smiling as he saw his homegirl, Rhea coming toward him.

“Hey pump your legs, T, I’ll be right back,”

Rio met Rhea halfway and pulled her into a hug. Even though they went to the same school and lived in the same neighborhood he didn’t see her around much, as she was a year younger and her family wasn’t involved in the gang.

“Wassup, girl?”

They had hooked up once, when Rio was a freshman and Rhea was in 8th grade. They had taken each other’s virginities, and while the entire experience had been painfully awkward, they promised to remain friends after.

“Nothing, just walking to the store to get some milk for my moms. Thought I’d say hi,”

“Yeah, you lookin’ good. You on the dance team this year, right?”

“Yep,” She said, smiling. “I’d never taken dance classes before but decided to try out for fun. It was actually Beth Marks that vouched for me and got me on the team. She said I have great rhythm and technique can be taught,”

Rio cleared his throat at the mention of Elizabeth. Rhea gave him a sly look.

“Speaking of which, I heard Beth left Asher Green’s party with you last night,” She raised her eyebrows.

Rio shrugged. “She just needed a ride home and everyone else was too fucked up,” He paused, “How did you know?”

Rhea snorted, “That girl can’t sneeze without everybody knowing about it,” Rhea lowered her voice, “I also heard she got into a huge fight with Dean,”

Rio just shook his head, his heart jumping slightly, “How you know all this gossip?”

“Dance team group message,” Rhea said. “There’s a main one with everyone, but there’s groups of girls in other private ones,”

“Did you hear what they were fightin’ about?” Rio couldn’t help but ask, and Rhea smirked.

“Well it’s not a verified fact, but I heard from Ashley, who heard from Courtney, who heard from Tommy, that Dean was bragging to his friends about taking Beth’s virginity,”

Fury blossomed in Rio’s chest, but he held it down. “Damn, girl. You been hangin’ with these white kids too long,”

Rhea laughed. “Hey, you asked! Listen, I gotta go get this milk or my moms is gonna throw _la chancla_ at me,”

“Aight, see ya, mama,” Rio laughed and waved as she walked off down the street.

He made his way back to his sister, who was sitting on the swing, looking pissed that she lost her personal pusher.

“Sorry, T, I’ll push you real high now, you ready?”

Rio spent the next couple hours at the park with his sister, who had actually passed out in the jungle gym from exhaustion. He had scooped her up and carried her home, placing her in bed and tucking her in gently. He was tired himself; running after his kid sister wasn’t an easy task. Plopping down on the couch, he pulled out his laptop. Beth had written a short introduction in the Google Doc, but that was it. He could see she wasn’t online, so he launched into an explanation of why the Handmaiden’s wore red.

A couple hours later his mom walked through the door, two bags of groceries in her hands.

“Hey, ma, let me do that,” He said, jumping off the couch and taking them from her.

“Oh, thank you _mi amor_. There’s more in the car,”

Rio went out to the car and grabbed the remaining bags, as he closed the trunk of the car he noticed a black SUV drive by with tinted windows. He didn’t recognize the car, or the license plate as it slowly drove by him. A bad feeling washed over him.

Hurrying inside, he placed the groceries on the counter and kissed his ma on the cheek.

“Stay inside, ma. Think the block is hot,”

He hurried to his room and grabbed his gun, which he hid in a shelf above his dresser, where he knew Teresa couldn’t reach. Stuffing it in the back of his jeans he opened his burner phone, and dialed Carlos. He was one of only a few guys who had Carlos’ number.

“ _Que onda?”_

“Carlos, saw a wack SUV just drive past my house. Any of your boys see it?”

“Yeah, I’m sending some guys to follow the _pendejos_. Could be undercover cops, could be 7 Mile, either way, we gonna find out. Get your ass over here,”

“ _Si_ ,” Rio hung up.

“Christopher, don’t you dare leave this house,” His mother said sternly as he tried to walk out the front door.

“Sorry, ma. _Mira,_ I’ll be fine, aight? I’ll be home soon,”

“Please, _mijo_ ,” She begged, “Just stay home, let someone else deal with this,”

“You know I can’t do that,” He kissed the top of her head, and she looked on sadly as he left.

It wasn’t until after 2 in the morning that Rio dragged himself through the door of his house. He had a couple shallow cuts and a fairly deep slice on his arm.

It had been 7 Mile gang. They were trying to move in on their territory. They had shot up a garage in the area, which belonged to the Latin Kings. Rio and his crew had rushed to return fire. Glass shattering from the bullets accounted for the shallow cuts Rio had on his neck and arms. A member of the rival gang had slashed at Rio’s arm and landed a hit, but couldn’t do any more damage as Ray put a bullet in the guy’s head.

The hit on the garage was just a warning. The 7 Milers knew it wouldn’t do shit, but they wanted to shake up the neighborhood and see how the King would react.

Rio’s mother jumped off the couch when Rio walked through the front door.

“Christopher!” She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, all good,” He said, “Just tired,”

“I heard about the garage,” His mother said, biting her lip, “Was anyone hurt?”

“Nothin’ too bad. Pedro caught a bullet to the shoulder, but it went clean through so he’ll be fine,”

His mother shook her head. “I hate this, Christopher. I had hoped once your _papa_ died that you wouldn’t go down his same path,”

“But I ain’t goin’ down his path, ma,” Rio said, “I just need to build a base, then I’ll go legit. I’m thinkin’ long term here, _papa_ only thought short term,”

“But you’re so smart, _mi amor_. You could go to college,”

“You know I can’t leave here,” Rio said darkly, “Not yet. The Kings own me,”

His mother shook her head sadly. “And it’s my fault. I took money from them once _tú papa_ went to prison. They looked after us and protected us, yes, but then they took you from me,” Tears welled up in her eyes. “There was no other way to pay the debt,”

“No,” Rio murmured, pulling her into an embrace. She cried in his chest, and Rio squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m gonna get us out of here. I swear to you. And they will never, _ever_ touch Teresa. _Te lo prometo.”_

** Beth: **

****

Beth wanted nothing more on Monday morning than to call in to school sick. She couldn’t bear the thought of facing both Dean and Rio. Dean had been texting and calling her nonstop all weekend, but she never answered.

Instead she spent the weekend baking, much to Annie’s delight. Beth had made homemade sugar cookies, red velvet cake and doughnuts. Annie had declared her favorite the cake, the sugar cookies being a close second. At one point during the day her mother had come down to the kitchen, drawn by the sweet smells of the baking. Both Beth and Annie stared at her as she mumbled a hello and grabbed a cookie, before walking out and driving away.

Beth thought briefly if she should call the police and have her mother pulled over for driving while under the influence, but decided against it as the police might decide to split up her and Annie into foster homes.

Annie was quiet as she munched on her cookie, and Beth was thankful. She didn’t feel like answering any questions about their mother.

Besides baking and watching _Frozen 1_ and _2_ back to back with Annie, Beth didn’t speak to anyone except a brief text exchange with Rio about their essay. She had dozens of texts from the dance squad asking if she was okay, and why she had left so suddenly. She knew the gossip during the next few days would be brutal, and there had to have been people see her get in the car with Rio. She posted a couple Instagram stories of her baking adventures to let people know she was alive and well.

Annie had asked to sleep in her bed Sunday night, and Beth agreed, secretly happy for the extra comfort.

Turns out, sleeping next to Annie sucked. She always forgot that part, because it was so hard to say no to Annie’s big brown eyes. Beth woke up with Annie’s foot in her back and dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

“Ugh, Annie wake up,” Beth said.

“Noooo,”

And so a typical morning ensued, with Annie groaning and moaning about getting ready for school. Beth rushed to get ready and ushered Annie into the car. She dropped off Annie at school right on time, and was almost late for her first period class. She felt the stares as she walked into her Human Anatomy class, followed by the whispers. She kept her head high and confidently sat down next to her friend, ignoring the murmurs of her classmates.

“Heard she fucked both Dean and Rio Ramirez in the same night,” She heard a female voice whisper behind her. She tightened the grip on her pencil. These rumors really had gotten out of hand. She would have to settle her cold war with Dean if she wanted them to stop.

At lunch she sat in the passenger seat of Dean’s car. He had tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Beth. I fucked up so bad. You mean so much to me, you have to believe that,” He said sadly. “I just want us to share something extra special,”

Beth felt bad for him in that moment. Maybe she was the problem? I mean what girl didn’t want to sleep with her boyfriend? Especially a good-looking, wealthy, star football player?

“You were cross-faded,” Beth said, “And just trying to show off to the guys,”

“Yes! That’s exactly it, Beth. Please forgive me. Give me another chance,”

“Okay,” Beth exhaled, “One chance,”

He didn’t ask about her leaving with Rio, even though it seemed the entire school knew. When the two walked back into school hand in hand, the whispers quieted. Beth was safe now from the vicious gossip.

The day dragged on, but finally it was time for Gender Studies. Beth considered skipping, but she knew Ms. Glassman would punish her through the dance squad, so she sucked up her courage and took her seat. Rio hadn’t arrived yet, and she had a shrivel of hope that he wouldn’t show.

Luck wasn’t on her side, as Rio sauntered in right as the bell rung.

“Hey Ms. G,” He said, giving his trademark grin to the teacher, who didn’t react.

He took his seat next to Beth without a word. Beth prayed he kept his mouth shut for the remainder of class.

“Ok guys, lets turn in those papers,” Ms. Glassman said, “I’ll come around to collect them,”

Beth’s eyes went wide. She had completely forgotten to print out the damn essay. She thought up a million excuses to throw at Ms. Glassman as she approached their back corner of the class. But before she could open here mouth Rio was speaking.

“Here,” He said, handing her a perfectly crisp essay.

“Thank you, Christopher, Beth. I look forward to reading it,”

Beth stared at Rio, her mouth open slightly.

“Someone’s gotta carry the team, princess,” He said, with a smirk.

Beth scowled at him. “Whatever,” She said snootily.

“So,” Rio murmured, “Heard you were back with your boy,”

“Yes, not that it’s any of your business,” Beth muttered back.

Rio smirked. “Also heard some other rumors too,”

Beth’s jaw tightened and she stared straight ahead, not responding. She refused to rise to the bait. He seemed to back off by the look on her face, and didn’t speak to her for the rest of class, but occasionally tossed glances her way.

Two weeks of school went by without incident. Beth continued to work with Rio in their Gender Studies class, but refused to engage with him outside the classroom. She instead focused on her relationship with Dean, the dance team and Annie. But it didn’t take long for her to feel _bored._ She craved something more, something excited. _Like Rio…_.

He still made an appearance in all her fantasies. She wondered what his body looked like under those hoodies. She wondered how his lips would feel on hers. A few times she tried to replace Rio’s face with Dean’s, but even with the vibrator pressed to her clit on the highest setting she couldn’t finish thinking of just Dean.

As she set next to Rio in Gender Studies on Wednesday, she chanced a glance at his handsome face. Gulping, she remembered her fantasy of him from the night before, kissing down her naked body and sinking to his knees in front of her, holding her hips steady.

_So wet for me and I’ve barely touched you…_

She was snapped out of her daydream as Ms. Glassman handed her their dual essay. She had a disappointed look on her face as she handed out the papers. Beth stared at the paper in shock. They had gotten a _C_!

“What the fuck,” She whispered. She looked over at Rio, who shrugged.

“Alright listen up,” Ms. Glassman started, “I could tell most of you did those on a shared document. Like a Google Doc. I thought I made it clear the first day of class that I wanted you to collaborate together in person, I want you all to have deep, meaningful conversations instead of assigning each other a section of the essay,”

Most people looked disappointed in their grades, which made Beth feel slightly better, but she was still upset. She thought for sure they’d get an A. Even Rio had made some really great points in his analysis. Beth couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten anything lower than a B on a test or assignment.

The bell rung, and Beth quickly packed up her things.

“Guess we’ll be seeing more of each other,” Rio said, smirking.

“Unfortunately,” Beth replied.

“Damn, girl. What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Shut up,” She murmured.

“Or maybe you ain’t wearin’ panties?”

Beth could feel her face flush. “You’re disgusting and I hate you,”

Before he had a chance to reply, Beth stormed out of the classroom, leaving him smirking after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write. ALL I WANT TO DO IS TO MAKE BETH AND RIO DO THE SEX!!! But alas, I must be somewhat realistic in this self indulgent fic. Drop a comment shitting on Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth celebrates her 18th birthday. Rio finally gets a taste.

** Beth: **

Beth’s 18th birthday passed with minimal drama. She had insisted on a small get together at Dean’s place. His parents were more than happy to host, even if his mother made a couple snarky comments on Beth’s dress. His parents also didn’t mind if the kids drank alcohol in the house, as long as no one was driving drunk. Beth had dragged Annie along, but her sour attitude changed quickly at the sight of the Boland’s basement, which had every videogame imaginable.

The party dissipated at about midnight, until the only ones left in the basement were Beth, Annie and Dean. Annie had on a headset and was talking shit to the other players on Call of Duty.

“Thanks for the party, Dean, it was amazing,” Beth said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Of course, did you like my present?”

Elizabeth twirled the diamond ring on her left index finger. It was a promise ring. A promise that one day Dean would propose and love her forever. It was an extravagant present, much too extravagant for Beth’s taste, but she had put on a show for everyone at the party, gasping and throwing her arms around Dean. Her friends looked on approvingly. Annie was in the corner, rolling her eyes as she shoved cake in her mouth.

“Yes, I love it,” Beth said with a smile.

Dean grinned proudly, pressing a kiss to her head. Ever since their talk in the car he hadn’t pressured her for anything. Their relationship continued o solely making out and some heavy petting, but that was it. Every time Beth stopped them he had groaned, but didn’t push her.

“Maybe your little sister can go upstairs for a few minutes? So we can talk?”

Beth glanced over at Annie, who was oblivious to the two of them, her eyes focused on the game in front of her.

“Sure,” Beth replied, an uneasy feeling in her stomach, “Hey, Annie. Can you go upstairs and play with Baxter?” Beth threw a pillow at her sister.

“But I’m right in the middle of this game!” She whined.

“It’s too violent. Go upstairs and play with the dog, ok?” Beth demanded.

“Fine,” Annie huffed, taking off her headset and trudging up the stairs.

“So, what’s up?”

“You look amazing, Beth,” Dean said, his eyes trailing down her body.

She had chosen a pink, floral print dress that ended above the knee and strappy heels. The dress was a little tight, something Mrs. Boland definitely hadn’t approved of.

“Thank you,” Beth replied nervously.

Dean moved in and took her lips in his. Beth leaned into the kiss, pressing against her boyfriend softly. He groaned, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and bringing his hand up to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress, squeezing roughly. He took Beth’s hand and brought it down to his crotch, making her feel his hardness.

Beth tried to pull away, but Dean pressed her hand on him harder.

“Hmm!” Beth exclaimed, wrenching her lips from his, “What are you doing?”

“C’mon, babe. Let’s fool around a little,” Dean pleaded.

“But your parents are right upstairs,” Beth breathed, her heart pounding.

“So? They won’t bother us down here,” Dean said, leaning in to kiss her again.

“I just don’t feel comfortable,” Beth whispered, trying to put some distance between the two of them.

“God damn it,” Dean murmured, pressing his head into his hands, “Then when will you be comfortable, Beth?”

“I don’t know,” Beth said, “I’m sorry,”

“I got you that promise ring for a reason. I’m promising to love you forever, Beth. But what are you promising me?”

Beth’s mouth dropped open slightly. “To marry you one day, to also love you forever. What else should I be promising?”

“Let me take your virginity, Beth. I promise I’ll make it good for you,”

Beth’s head was spinning. How many more excuses could she come up with? For Dean? For herself? It wasn’t like she wasn’t horny. She was well acquainted with her vibrator. She had watched plenty of porn. The thought of sex didn’t disgust her, but there was something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“I don’t want to,” She said firmly, pushing off the couch, “I’m going to find Annie,”

His hand on her wrist stopped her from going any further, pulling her back to him.

“C’mon, Beth,”

“Let go of me, Dean, don’t ruin the day,” Beth said.

“How am I ruining anything? You’re the one who’s being a total prude,”

Before Beth could even respond he was pulling her onto his lap, crashing his lips on hers. She squirmed and wiggled, trying to break free. Pushing on his chest she managed to untangle herself from him. “No,” She murmured as he held her tightly. She could feel herself start to panic, unable to pull away from his strong hold.

“Beth?” Annie’s voice was small and soft from the bottom of the stairs.

The shock of hearing her sister’s voice snapped the two of them out of their struggle. Beth jumped away from Dean and hurried toward her sister.

“Come on, Annie. Say good bye we’re going home,” Beth tried to manage to sound calm, but she was sure her voice bordered on hysterical. Dragging her sister up the stairs, Beth quickly thanked the Boland’s for hosting before rushing out the front door, leaving them staring after them with surprise.

Once in the safety of her car she couldn’t help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She cried for a minute, aware that Annie was staring at her, open mouthed, but she didn’t care. Gathering herself, she quickly pulled away from Dean’s house.

“Beth, um, are you okay?” Annie asked quietly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Beth said, swiping tears from her eyes.

“Why are you with him?”

Beth paused. “Because he loves me, he won’t leave me,”

“But you don’t love him?”

“I don’t know anymore. It’s complicated,” Beth admitted.

“You need to stop caring what everyone else thinks and do what you wanna do,” Annie said simply.

“It’s not as easy as that,” Beth said, “You wouldn’t understand,”

Annie shrugged, looking out the window. “I just want you to be happy, you’re my sister and I love you,”

Beth felt the tears pool in her eyes again, but she held them back. “I love you too, Annie,”

As they pulled up to their house, Beth noticed a package at the front door. Pulling into the driveway, she told Annie to go inside and pick out a movie on Netflix for the night.

Beth approached the steps leading up to her front door. It was a medium sized brown package, scrawled on the top was her name, no return address. Curiously, she picked it up and brought it inside, setting it on the kitchen table.

“What is it? Who is it from?” Annie asked excitedly.

“I don’t know. Can you get me a pair of scissors so I can unseal it?”

Annie bolted to the appliances drawer and quickly brought over the scissors, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Beth cut open the box. She pulled away the bubble wrap and drank in the contents of the box.

It was a light blue, wire bound sketchbook. Underneath the book were a multitude of colored pencils, graphite pencils, pens, sharpeners and erasers.

Annie gasped. “Do you think it’s from Dad? Look! There’s a note,”

With shaky hands Beth pulled the small piece of paper out of the box.

_I noticed you like to draw in the margins of your notebooks. Happy Birthday, Elizabeth._

“So? Who’s it from?” Annie exclaimed.

Beth knew exactly who it was from. “I don’t know, it must be a mistake-” She yelped as Annie snatched the note from her hand, eyes scanning it greedily.

“Well it’s definitely meant for you. But who calls you ‘Elizabeth’ anyway?” Annie scrunched up her face and then looked at Beth’s pink cheeks. “Oh my god!” Annie squealed as realization flooder her features.

“Shut up, Annie!”

“It’s him! OMG! I _knew_ he liked you,” Annie was practically bouncing with delight.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Beth said wearily, but her heart was doing flips in her chest.

“Um, are you kidding me? It’s way more meaningful than that stupid diamond,” Annie said, pointing at the rock on Beth’s finger.

“If you go pick out a movie we can have leftover cake,” Beth said desperately, trying to get Annie off her back.

As Annie ran to the living room, Beth pulled out her phone, scrolling to Rio’s contact. She took a breath. Did she really want to do this? It would be rude to not thank him for the gift… An incredibly thoughtful gift at that. She didn’t advertise her artistic ability. Dean certainly never noticed.

She typed out a dozen different texts, deleting each one. What could she possibly say? A small voice in her head told her to call him… to hear his voice. The idea was tempting. She stood in the kitchen, her finger hovering over the “call” button on her phone.

Annie burst into the kitchen with incredible speed, snatching the phone out of her hand and running away, giggling hysterically.

“ _Annie!”_ Beth shrieked, bolting after her sister, “Annie I swear to God I’m gonna _kill_ you!”

Annie had locked herself in the bathroom, Beth was pounding on the door like a deranged person.

Her heart stopped as she heard Annie’s high voice on the phone.

“Hi, Rio!” There was a pause before Annie said, “Beth got your gift and she looooves it. She wants to say thank you,”

Beth gasped as Annie flung open the door and threw the phone at her, before sprinting away, cackling like the devil. Beth stared at her phone, before slowly bringing it to her ear.

“Um, hi. Sorry about that,” Beth said, squeezing her eyes shut.

“No worries,” Came Rio’s voice on the other end of the line. Beth felt hands shake at the sound of his voice. “So I take it you got my present?”

“Yeah, it’s really great,” Beth replied, “Thank you. You didn’t have to,”

“You’re real talented, from what I’ve seen from your little doodles in Glassman’s class,” Rio said casually.

“Oh, yeah, I’m okay I guess,” Beth said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger nervously.

“You playin’ with your hair right now, ain’t ya?”

Beth immediately dropped her hand to her side, “No!”

“Right, right,” His voice drawled on the other end of the line.

“Listen,” Beth said, taking a shaky breath, “I’ve been a bitch to you these past couple weeks.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been teasin’ the hell out of you so, guess we’re even,”

Elizabeth laughed. “Yeah, but still, I’m sorry for some of the things I said,”

“Don’t apologize,” Rio said, “I like it when you fire back at me. It’s cute,”

“ _Cute?”_ Beth exclaimed as she heard Rio’s laugh on the other end of the line.

“Sorry mama, you’re very intimidating is what I meant to say,”

“Good,” Beth replied, grinning, “Someone needs to put you in your place,”

“So how was today, birthday girl?” Rio asked suddenly, surprising her.

“It was fine,” Beth replied casually. “Nothing crazy. How did you know today was my birthday?”

“Hey I’m on Facebook too,” Rio teased.

“But we’re not Facebook friends,” Beth replied, “So you _are_ stalking me. Cyber stalking,”

Rio laughed again, making Beth grin like a lunatic, “Aight, aight. You got me. I might have looked you up,”

“I knew it,”

“Well you ain’t exactly forthcoming with information. Most of the time you tell me to go to hell,”

Beth suddenly felt a little guilty, but she remembered how he told her to not apologize. “Well most of the time you’re being a total jerk!”

“Guilty as charged,” She could feel Rio smiling through the phone, “So how was today, really? I know you lyin’,”

Beth considered lying again for a second, but decided against it. “It could have been better,” She admitted, “Dean got me this huge diamond promise ring,” She laughed, “I don’t really care for expensive jewelry,”

“Thought diamonds were a girl’s best friend?”

“No, it’s sketchbooks,” Beth replied sarcastically.

“Damn, mama. That’s cold,”

Beth laughed. “I really do love your gift, though.”

“We could always do a nude modelin’ session. I’ll be your muse,”

She snorted. “Like in _Titanic?_ ”

“Yeah, I’ll be your Rose. Draw me like one of your French girls,” Rio said playfully.

“You’re so dumb,” Beth said, but she felt her cheeks flush.

She was about to suck up her courage and ask why Rio had rejected her that night in the car. It was something that had been eating at her for weeks.

“ _Beth!_ Can we please watch the movie now?” Annie screamed from the living room.

“Sorry,” Beth said, “Annie is yelling at me. See you tomorrow in class?”

“Yeah, see ya,”

Beth hung up and pressed the phone to her chest, smiling softly. Before joining Annie on the couch she had one more phone call to make…

** Rio: **

The next day the school was buzzing. Elizabeth Marks had broken up with Dean Boland on the night of her birthday, after he had given her a _diamond_ ring. The rumors swirled. Some people said Dean had cheated, some say Beth had cheated. But no one knew the real reason. Most of the girls chatted in delight that Huntington High’s hottest man was back on the market.

Rhea had cornered him at his locker between periods.

“Spill,” She said.

“I ain’t do nothin’,” Rio said, raising his hands innocently.

“Bullshit,” Rhea said, “I know you. Once you have your eye on something, or someone, you don’t stop,”

“Nah girl, you trippin’. Me and Elizabeth are just friends,” Rio himself wasn’t exactly sure if he would classify their relationship as friends, but he went with it.

Rhea shrugged. “If you say so,” She gave him a wink before walking away.

Mick and Pedro appeared by his side. Rio rolled his eyes, leaning back against his locker.

“Sup?”

“So, did you do it?” Mick asked, grinning.

“Nah,” Rio shook his head, “Guess she finally realized what a douche Boland is,”

“Damn!” Pedro said, pulling out a twenty and handing it to Mick, who pocketed it happily. “You didn’t do nothin’ with her?”

“Nothin’, listen fellas you gotta play the long game,” Rio said, smirking.

“Long game?” Mick said curiously. “That ain’t like you,”

Rio shrugged. “She’s cool,”

Pedro’s mouth opened in shock. “Bro, you like her don’t you?”

Before Rio could reply the bell rang. “Catch ya later,”

Rio headed to his Gender Studies class, feeling excited about the prospect of seeing Elizabeth. He had sent her the birthday present as a kind of peace offering. It had clearly worked, seeing as how open she was with him during their phone call, even if it was her little sister who dialed him.

He walked in just as the bell rung. His eyes immediately went to Elizabeth, who was wearing a blue tank top with a cardigan over it. He couldn’t help but eye her chest, her breasts poking out invitingly over the fabric.

Taking his seat, he didn’t say anything as Ms. Glassman greeted the class.

“Hmm,”

He glanced over at Elizabeth, who was pushing her new sketchbook in his direction. It was a drawing of Lake Huron as the sun was setting. The water was a dark, blue-grey and the sun was orange. It was a beautiful drawing. Elizabeth didn’t look over at him, eyes glued to Ms. Glassman, but a hint of a smile was playing on her face. He couldn’t help the feeling of pride that swelled in his chest. She had used his gift.

“Looks real good,” He murmured in her direction.

Elizabeth glanced over at him. “I wasn’t sure which lake in Canada you and your dad used to go fishing in. So I guessed it was this one,”

Rio felt a rush of emotions at her words. She had drawn this for _him._

“It was Lake Superior,” He replied in a low voice, “But it was a good guess,”

“Oh,” Beth looked slightly disappointed, “It’s meant for you, if you wanna keep it,”

Rio gently tore the drawing out of the notebook and placed it his backpack. He was lost for words, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Thanks,”

Beth just smiled in return and turned her attention back to Ms. Glassman.

“So as of today you should have finished _Handmaid’s Tale_. Before we start our class discussion, I would like to remind everyone that your final paper is due this Friday. Remember, no Google Docs… I’ll know…” She gave a purposeful look toward the back corner of the class where Beth and Rio sat.

As the class ended, Elizabeth turned to Rio. “So, I guess we have to find a time that we’re both available,” She nervously pushed a stand of hair behind her ear.

“For you I’m always available,” Rio couldn’t help but smirk as Elizabeth’s cheeks flushed a light pink.

“I don’t have dance practice tomorrow. You could come to my house after school?” Elizabeth said in a rush. “Unless you wanna go to the library or like, stay at school, or-”

“Elizabeth,” Rio said with a smile, “Your place after school is good,”

“Yeah? Ok, well see you then!” Rio watched as Elizabeth hurried out of the classroom, shaking his head with a smile.

“Christopher, as much as I love your company I’d like to go home too,” Rio heard Ms. Glassman’s stern but amused voice.

Tearing his eyes away from the door Elizabeth had walked out of moments before, he realized he was the last one left in the classroom. He gave Ms. Glassman his most charming smile.

“Sorry Ms. G, got distracted,”

“I can see that,” She said, raising her eyebrows, “Have a good day, Christopher,”

Rio linked up with Mick and Pedro after school at his neighborhood gym. He had a lot of pent up energy to release. By the time he was finished he was drenched in sweat. Both Mick and Pedro exchanged a look.

“Damn, bro. You went hard today,” Mick said.

Rio wiped his face with a towel and shrugged.

“You gotta a date with that uptight bitch later?” Pedro teased.

“She ain’t a bitch,” Rio snapped.

“Ohhhh shit,” Mick said, laughing into his fist. “You got it bad, bro,”

“Y’all play too much,” Rio mumbled.

Rio met up with Elizabeth in the parking lot after school the next day, wearing his trademark black hoodie and jeans. Elizabeth looked stunning in her tight black skirt and grey cami.

“I’ll follow you back to your place, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Elizabeth said with a smile.

The whole ride to Elizabeth’s house Rio was tense. He wanted nothing more than to hike up her little shirt, rip off her panties and fuck her into next week. But before fucking her he’d sink between her legs and eat her til she screamed… He wondered if she’d ever experienced being eaten out properly.

They pulled up to a two-story modest house in the burbs. Rio was a little surprised it wasn’t a McMansion like so many of her friend’s lived in. He pulled his car against the curb as Elizabeth drove up the driveway.

He followed her through the backdoor, unable to tear his eyes from her delicious ass, looking round and sexy as hell in that little skirt.

They set up camp in the living room, Elizabeth spreading her notes over the coffee table and pulling up her laptop to be the designated scribe. The topic of the essay was relating the world of _The Handmaid’s Tale_ to modern times.

“Well, there’s the idea that women are lesser than men. Even the wives of the Commanders are in a high place in society, but they don’t have any rights either. Even, like, the guys who are the servants in the house have more freedoms than the wives,” Elizabeth said.

Rio raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, but ain’t no race into it,”

“What do you mean?”

Rio shrugged. “The book doesn’t discuss race. You can’t tell me race ain’t play a factor in how Gilead was created,”

“Yeah,” Elizabeth said, “Yeah, you’re right,”

“Hold up, can I record you sayin’ that?” Rio teased.

“No! There can be no evidence.” Elizabeth laughed. “But I think we should incorporate that into our essay, as like, a critique of the book, you know?”

The two chatted back and forth about their ideas. Rio pointed out that kids’ were being torn apart from their mothers at the Mexican border. Elizabeth pointed out that the government was constantly making strides to police women’s bodies, whether through birth control or abortion.

By the time they had finished their discussion, Elizabeth had written four pages, Rio was sprawled out on her couch.

“Well, I think that’s about. We just have to proofread it,” Elizabeth said, smiling. “Um, do you want something to eat?” She asked shyly as she turned to face him.

“Only one thing I wanna eat,” Rio said from his position on the couch, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Oh, shut up,” Elizabeth said, throwing a pillow at him.

She made her way to the kitchen. Eyes on her ass, Rio couldn’t help but follow. Before she could make her way to the fridge, Rio grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. His eyes were gazing at her hungrily.

Elizabeth blushed red, but didn’t say anything as she leaned against the island counter in her kitchen. Rio moved slowly, never taking his eyes off her. She was staring at him intently, lips slightly parted.

Rio leaned in, trapping her against the counter. He could feel her breath against his lips. It was intoxicating.

“What are you thinkin’ about?” He murmured against her lips.

“I… Why didn’t you kiss me that night? In your car?”

Rio was taken aback. He pulled away slightly, his eyes never leaving her cornflower blue ones.

“You were drunk,” He said simply. “When I kiss you I want you to remember it,”

“So you’d kiss me now?” Elizabeth breathed; her eyes were heavy and halfway closed.

“Yeah,”

“So do it,” She challenged.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Rio leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Her lips were soft against his; her body was practically shaking as he moved one hand off the counter and onto her hip. His mouth moved in rhythm with hers as he pulled her closer against his body. She moaned into his mouth, lightly licking his tongue with her own.

Rio yanked her until she was plastered against his body, his tongue diving into her mouth, his hands tight on hips. She was grinding slightly against his body, whether she meant to or not, it didn’t matter, Rio could feel his pants tighten.

She hesitantly brought her hands up to his chest, gripping his shirt in her little hands as she kissed him back enthusiastically. He fought the urge to hoist her up on the kitchen counter and tear her panties off. His mind was playing with all sorts of ideas of how to fuck her. He pulled away, groaning as she whimpered at the loss of his lips.

“Elizabeth,” He breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from her blue ones.

As Elizabeth leaned in to join their lips together again, the alarm on her phone blared through the quiet kitchen, making her jump and bringing her back to reality.

“Shit,” Elizabeth whispered, grabbing her phone and silencing the alarm. “I have to pick up Annie from her after school program,”

“You can be a lil late,” Rio murmured, gripping her ass cheeks firmly as he pulled her against him for another kiss.

Elizabeth moaned against his mouth, “I can’t be late, or else they fine you,” She whispered.

“How much?” Rio asked, trailing kisses down her soft neck.

“Wha… what?” Elizabeth’s eyes rolled back as Rio’s finger danced around the edge of her skirt, his lips never leaving her exposed neck.

Rio chuckled darkly, as he pulled her skirt up slightly, his finger swiping along the fabric of her panties. He could feel a wet spot forming with her arousal. All that for a few kisses? Rio had to grit his teeth.

“This for me, baby?” He murmured. “I’m flattered,”

Elizabeth whimpered in response, parting her legs slightly. His fingers never dipping inside her panties, just barely skirting the insides of her thighs and lightly trailing up and down the wet fabric. He kept up this torture for what seemed like forever.

“What do you want, Elizabeth?” Rio murmured, lightly kissing behind her ear. “I’ll give you anything. Just tell me,”

Elizabeth’s hold on his shirt tightened, her hands balled up into little fists as she let out sweet little whimpers. “I…” Her breath hitched in her throat as Rio’s thumb swiped over her clit. “I want…”

The moment was interrupted again as Elizabeth’s phone went off, vibrating and ringing against the countertop.

In a haze Elizabeth reached for it, and brought it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Beth, where are you?!” Rio could hear Annie on the other end of the line, her voice high and whiny. “You’re late and I’m one of the last kid’s here,”

“Yeah, sorry I’ll be there in a second, ok?” Elizabeth said breathlessly.

“Are you ok? You sound like you just ran a marathon,” Annie asked loudly over the phone. Rio smiled arrogantly as Elizabeth’s eyes grew wide.

“I’m fine, see you soon,” She said quickly, ending the call.

Rio grinned down at her cockily, his hand still between her legs, but unmoving.

“Don’t wanna keep her waiting, sweetheart,” Rio smirked.

“You’re an asshole,” Elizabeth whispered, her cheeks still flush.

“To be continued, yeah?” Rio murmured against her lips, kissing her gently.

“Yeah,” Elizabeth replied breathlessly.

Rio reached into his wallet and put a twenty down on the counter.

“For the late fee,” He said, before taking her face in his big hands and kissing her firmly. “See ya,”

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeeee! I think I earned my M rating right? I may or may not have had a few glasses of wine while writing this chapter... I may have accidentally turned myself on?? Someone send help as I am clearly going quarantine crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth are horny teens. That's it, that's the plot.

** Beth: **

“Rio, we can’t! Not here,” Beth whispered breathlessly as Rio gripped her thighs roughly, hoisting her up onto the teacher’s desk.

“Why?” He murmured, kissing down her neck. “Ain’t nobody here but us, baby,”

“Yeah but, _oh_ ,” Beth sighed as Rio sucked behind her ear. “We’re in school. There’s people next door,”

“So?”

“So what if we get caught?” Elizabeth moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“That’s the fun of it,” Rio whispered, “Tell me you’re not turned on,”

All Beth could do was whimper pathetically as Rio slipped his hand under her dress, his other hand lightly around her neck.

“Hmmm,” He growled as he felt her wet panties.

She had never let Dean touch her down there; she had always squirmed away. For some reason the thought of his fingers inside her panties made her nervous and somewhat disgusted. But with Rio… She couldn’t get enough of him. He never pushed her passed her limits, never once asked for sex. He consumed her thoughts not just at night, but all day. She would find herself day dreaming in class about his smile, about his laugh, his hands on her body…

She threw her head back as Rio slipped his fingers into her panties.

“You like that, mama?” Rio murmured in her ear.

“Yes,” Beth gasped, one hand clutching the side of the desk tightly, the other clinging desperately to his forearm.

“Fuck,” He whispered, circling her wetness with his finger.

“I’m gonna…” Beth whimpered.

“Yeah?” Rio picked up his pace, rubbing her clit firmly.

“Yeah… yes!” Beth moaned, digging her nails into his arm, her orgasm crashing through her.

She panted, her breasts heaving as she came down from her high. She looked up at Rio, who looked like the smuggest man on the planet as he raised his fingers to his lips, sucking them into his mouth.

“You taste good, mama,” He said, removing his fingers from his mouth.

Beth blushed a deep red and refused to meet his eyes with her own.

“Look at me,” Rio growled, gripping her chin with his hand and turning her head towards him. He kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Beth threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately.

The bell rang suddenly and the sound of students talking, laughing and bickering filled the halls. Beth detangled herself from Rio, pushing at his chest.

“Get off!” She hissed.

“I didn’t, but you did,” Rio said, smirking at her.

“Shut up,” Beth mumbled, hopping off the desk and grabbing her backpack. It wasn’t lost on her that she had never _returned the favor_ so to speak. She felt bad about it, guilty almost, even though Rio never made her feel that way. She wanted to please him, but she didn’t even know how to begin, afraid she would mess up and embarrass herself.

Rio grabbed the back of her backpack as she tried to walk away, yanking her back, wrapping one arm around her stomach. He gripped her long, strawberry blonde hair, pulling it back as he kissed her cheek.

“It’s rude if you don’t say ‘thank you’,” He said, she knew he was smirking even though she couldn’t see his face. She struggled to get away, but his grip remained tight. There was no way she would ever win this fight. “People are gonna walk in any moment. Better thank me, princess,”

“Fuck you,” She said sweetly. She saw an opportunity as his hand lost the grip on her hair, moving around to trace her lips. She bit his finger, hard.

“ _Shit,_ ” She was able to break free from him as he shook his hand out. “You’re gonna pay for that, sweetheart,”

Beth tossed a grin over her shoulder as she slipped out the door into the sea of students, leaving Rio in the empty classroom, hard as a rock, smirk wiped from his face entirely.

They had gotten a perfect score on their final essay. Ms. Glassman had written glowing comments in the margins. She had said it was the best essay on the book she had read in her 7 years of teaching. She had even used passages from their essay to share with the class, outlining how well the pair had interpreted the symbolism of the book and compared it to the real world. She kept the authors of the essay anonymous. The class was buzzing, wondering which pair had written the essay. Rio and Beth sat in their usual spots in the back of the class, trying not to look too pleased with themselves.

“Listen,” Rio murmured, “My cousin is havin’ his birthday party this weekend. You wanna come with? “

Shocked didn’t even cover what Beth was feeling in that moment. “You want me to be your date?” She whispered.

Rio chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I do,”

No one from school knew about their _extracurricular activities_ , not even Beth’s closest dance friends. They had been sneaking around for two weeks, fooling around in Rio’s car, empty classrooms, closets… anywhere the two of them could get their hands on each other without any witnesses.

“Sure. What should I wear?” Beth cringed at herself; the question had just slipped out.

“Hmmm. Wear that white skirt,” Rio replied, licking his lips slightly.

She knew which skirt he was referring to. It was a white denim skirt she had worn during the first few weeks of school. It was early October, and the Michigan weather had been surprisingly warm during the day.

“You just want easy access,” She whispered, feeling emboldened by the hot looks he was throwing her way.

“Yeah,” He replied, “So don’t wear no panties,”

His dirty words still had an effect on her. She blushed crimson.

“Anything you’d like to share with the class, Christopher?” Ms. Glassman asked loudly, raising her eyebrows at Rio knowingly.

Rio cleared his throat. “Just tellin’ my partner how excited I am to read the next book,”

There were a few sniggers throughout the class, which were silenced by a cold look from Ms. Glassman.

“Our next book isn’t defined as a classic feminist text like _The Haindmaid’s Tale_ , but it is by an outspoken feminist author. _Sharp Objects_ is a mystery thriller, and I had to do a bit of persuading to the school board to let you all read this book,”

That definitely caught the attention of the class. Beth rolled her eyes, as if _The Handmaid’s Tale_ wasn’t screwed up enough. Her and Rio shared a knowing look. “The first three chapters are due Friday, and we will have a class discussion,” Ms. Glassman stated as the class ended and the ball rang.

Beth and Rio took their time to pack up, as usual. As the students filtered out the door, Rio pressed a quick kiss against Beth’s cheek. She saw him wink at Ms. Glassman as he exited the room as well. Beth couldn’t meet Ms. Glassman’s eyes as she hurried out the door as well.

Beth still danced at every home football game, cheering on the team with the rest of the squad. Dancing was her passion, but she couldn’t care less about the football team. In her eyes they were a bunch of misogynistic assholes. She had given Dean back the diamond ring and didn’t even flinch at the tears in his eyes. Maybe she was a bad person, but she had never been happier.

That Friday night was no different. Beth danced her heart out during the halftime routine. She knew Rio was watching somewhere from the shadows. She hit her flips and split perfectly, grinning as she waved to the crowd.

She was so nervous for their date tomorrow that the halftime performance was a welcome distraction. The other girls constantly shot her curious looks, wondering how she could look so happy after her and Dean broke up. The only girl who didn’t look at her funny was Rhea.

Huntington High had lost that night; their hopes of making it to the playoffs were shot. Beth was sad that her dance season would be cut short as well. As she said goodbye to her team, she began the impossible task of searching for Annie.

Strong hands wrapped around her middle as she felt herself pulled under the dark bleachers She giggled, knowing exactly who it was.

“Look so fuckin’ hot in that little outfit,” Rio murmured against her skin, spinning her around, his hands reaching around to grip her ass roughly.

“Did you like the routine?” Beth asked, wrapping her arms around him.

“Yeah,” He growled. “You sure Ms. Glassman is a feminist? Those moves she has you girls doin’…”

“We’re embracing our sexuality,” Beth corrected him, “That’s inherently feminist,”

“Well, I love feminism,” Rio said, smirking as he pulled Beth closer to him. His hands warm on her exposed midriff.

“Beth?”

The pair jumped apart at the sound of Annie’s voice. Her eyes were wide, mouth opened slightly as one earphone fell out of her ear.

“Hi, Annie,” Beth said brightly, “I was just looking for you,”

“Uh huh,” Annie said, eyeing the guilty couple, not believing a word that came out of her sister’s mouth. “I want a pretzel,”

Beth knew what she really meant was: _Get me a pretzel and I won’t say anything._

“Fine,” Beth said.

Annie grinned, running toward the concession stand.

“She has the best timin’,” Rio said, pulling her back toward him and kissing her softly.

“I gotta go,” Beth replied, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up,”

Beth smiled, standing on her toes and kissing his lips before hurrying after her little sister.

Annie was able to keep her mouth shut for the entirety of the time she munched on the soft pretzel in the car, which was about three minutes.

“So are you dating him?”

“ _No!_ Shut up, Annie,”

“I saw you kiss him,” Annie said smugly. “That means you’re dating,”

“No, it doesn’t,” Beth snapped.

“Yes, it does! That means you’ve gotten to _first base!”_

Beth groaned. “Do you even know the rest of the bases, Annie?”

“Maybe,” Annie said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, right,” Beth rolled her eyes.

As they got into the house Beth let Annie have two Oreos before sending her to get ready for bed. She told Annie a story before the little curly headed blonde drifted off to dream land.

Beth hopped in the shower herself, her hand involuntarily coming between her legs as she thought about the other day in the empty classroom with Rio, how he had kissed her neck, his fingers pushing her panties aside… She came hard in the shower, crying out against the spray of the water.

She snuggled under the covers of her bed, unlocking her phone. There was a text from Rio. She felt a warm feeling spread through her chest as she opened the message.

_You get home ok?_

_Yeah_

She added a smiling emoji to her message, pressing send and waiting with baited breath for Rio’s response.

_See you tomorrow at 12. Sweet dreams princess_

Beth closed her eyes, smiling and holding her phone to her chest as she let herself succumb to the darkness of sleep.

The next day Beth awoke with a start, feeling like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She checked her phone, groaning as she saw it was only 9 o’clock. Despite her best efforts she just couldn’t get back to sleep, she was too excited for the day ahead.

She had arranged an all day play-date and sleepover for Annie so she could spend as much time with Rio as possible. The only catch was the play-date was with Ruby Smith’s little sister, Jada… She had spoken to Ruby’s mom a few days prior at the after school pickup, and Mrs. Smith had agreed enthusiastically to the idea. Annie was just as excited; she hadn’t had a sleepover in ages.

Annie woke up at 10, jumping into Beth’s bed and bouncing excitedly.

“So when can I go to their house?”

“I’m taking you there at 11, chill out!” Beth said, “Do you have your overnight bag ready?”

“Uh huh!”

“Right,” Beth said, raising her eyebrows, “Did you pack your toothbrush? And toothpaste?”

“Uhhhhh, yes?” Annie said, smiling guiltily.

Beth rolled her eyes. “What about your hairbrush and extra underwear?”

“Beth those things don’t matter! The only things you need for a sleepover are PJs, a flashlight and slime!”

Beth rolled her eyes again. Why were little kids _so_ obsessed with the slime videos on Youtube? Annie was constantly begging her to order more slime kits off Amazon. Jada was apparently into the slime phenomena as well.

“Go pack again,” Beth demanded, “I don’t want Mrs. Smith thinking we’re wild animals,”

“Fiiiine,” Annie groaned, “But can you make me pancakes? With chocolate chips?”

Beth groaned. “Yes, just go pack those things I said,”

As promised Beth made chocolate chip pancakes for Annie. Just for fun she made them in the shape of Mickey Mouse, using the chocolate chips to form a smile. She was too nervous for her date later to eat anything. Annie didn’t seem to notice as she chomped down on her breakfast.

“Ok go get your things,” Beth said, clearing the dishes away.

Annie bounded up the stairs to her room, struggling to come down the stairs with a huge pink duffel bag. She was small for a 10 year old, but undeniably cute as she gave Beth a huge, toothy grin. Beth took the duffel from her sister and they walked the four blocks to the Smith’s house. Beth rang the doorbell as Annie bounced beside her on the balls of her feet.

Beth was surprised to see her ex friend, Ruby, open the door.

“Hi,” Ruby said with a little smile.

“Hey,” Beth said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

“Jada has been talking about this sleepover non-stop,” Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Same with Annie,” Beth said, smiling slightly.

“JADA!” At the sight of her friend, Annie rushed passed Ruby into the house. “I brought all my slime with me!”

“Annie, don’t be rude!” Beth exclaimed, but it was too late. The duo had already disappeared from sight, their giggles fading as they went deeper into the house. “Sorry about that,” Beth said, standing on the doorstep with the bright pink duffel in her hands

Ruby shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. Jada has like, zero manners,”

Beth laughed, “Same with Annie. I swear she’s like a little beast,”

“Do you wanna come in?” Ruby asked, clearing her throat.

“Um, I really do, but I can’t,” Beth said, twirling her hair, “I kinda have a… thing,” She finished lamely.

“Girl whenever you play with your hair it means you’re nervous about something,” Ruby said, crossing her arms. “Let me guess. It’s your Gender Studies partner,”

Beth’s eyes grew wide. “What? No way,”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Please. Like the entire class doesn’t notice you two eye- fucking each other,”

“We don’t eye-fuck!”

“Yeah, ya do,”

Beth blushed. “We’re just friends,”

“Look, I’m not judging you. He’s hot,” Ruby said, smirking slightly.

Beth laughed, wishing her and Ruby could go back to the way things were… She remembered them sitting cross-legged in Ruby’s basement in middle school, debating who they thought was the cutest boy in school and watching Disney channel. She had slept in Ruby’s basement in her sleeping bag countless times as they stayed up late watching scary movies and eating popcorn.

“Ok, I have a date with him today,” Beth admitted, unable to withhold her grin, “We’re going to his cousin’s birthday party,”

“Cousin? So you’re gonna meet the family?!”

And just like that it felt like the two of them were best friends again. Beth nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I guess! Oh my God, I didn’t even think of that,”

“What are you gonna wear?”

“White denim skirt, blue crop top and converse,”

“Cute,” Ruby nodded, agreeing with her outfit choice.

“Yeah,” Beth grinned. The two stared at each other for a moment. “So, um, can I give you Annie’s bag? It’s kinda heavy. Lot of slime in here apparently,”

Ruby took the bag from Beth’s outstretched hand. “Remember when we used to have sleepovers like, every weekend?”

“Of course, they’re some of my best memories,” Beth cleared her throat. “We should like, hang out again, you know?”

“But what will your popular friends think?” Ruby asked sarcastically. Suddenly the tension was palpable and thick in the air. Beth stared down at her feet, feeling completely ashamed of herself.

“Look, I’m really sorry, Ruby,” Beth whispered, unable to meet her ex best friend’s eyes. “I made a huge mistake, and I’ve been wanting to repair our relationship forever it’s just that… I was being a narcissistic bitch, and I’m _so_ sorry,”

“Ok, please don’t grovel,” Ruby said, her voice lightening, “I accept your apology. But yeah, you were an uptight bitch for like, years. Walking around the halls of school like you owned the place,”

“Yeah well, now I can’t wait to leave school for good,” Beth said, “Why don’t we hang out tomorrow? When I come to pick up Annie? We can catch up,”

“Yeah,” Ruby said, “I’d like that,”

“Just um, keep this on the down low, okay?”

Ruby snorted. “Of course, your dirty little secret is safe with me,”

Beth giggled. “Thanks, Ruby, see you later, k?”

Walking home with a spring in her step, Beth had never felt lighter. It had felt amazing to repair her friendship with Ruby. She kicked herself mentally for not having done it sooner. She could already feel that today was going to be an amazing day.

** Rio: **

****

He leaned against the side of the car outside Beth’s house, taking a long hit from his vape pen. He hadn’t felt nervous like this since he was jumped into the gang. Asking her to his cousin’s party had been spur of the moment. He wasn’t sure how she was going to feel about his neighborhood, he didn’t exactly live in the best part of town. His hood was often referred to as Gang Land, and that title wasn’t exactly inaccurate, but birthday parties were always safe spaces.

His jaw dropped slightly as Beth emerged from her house, looking smokin’ hot in her little skirt and converse. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few pieces of hair framing her face. Pocketing his vape, he couldn’t help but smile as she came toward him smiling from ear to ear.

Reaching for her eagerly, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She squeaked into his mouth, but eventually succumbed to his kisses, sighing softly.

“How am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you lookin’ like that, mama,” He groaned, burying his face into her neck.

Beth giggled. “You told me to wear this skirt,”

“Now I remember why,” Rio smirked, grabbing the backs of her thighs and pulling her closer.

“I don’t wanna put on a show for the neighbors! They’d be scandalized,” Beth giggled.

“Then let’s go inside, yeah?”

“But aren’t we going to be late?” Beth breathed, a small flame igniting in her lower belly.

“Darlin’, one thing you gotta learn about Mexican parties is showin’ up two hours late is showin’ up on time,” Rio laughed.

“Two hours is a long time,” Beth murmured.

“I know,” Rio grinned. “Let’s find a way to kill the time,”

Beth grabbed his hand, hauling him inside the house. He trapped her against the front door as soon as they were inside, pinning her little wrists above her head as he kissed her deeply. She whimpered into his mouth as he devoured her, lavishing her delicate neck with kisses and bites. Rio couldn’t believe how horny his little Gender Studies partner was, Boland definitely hadn’t been hittin’ it right.

Releasing her wrists, he leaned down, grabbing her thighs and hoisting her easily around his waist. Her little skirt lifted up from the movement, and he couldn’t help but grip her ass cheeks in his big hands.

“Thought I said no panties,” Rio said against her lips as he flicked her thong between his fingers.

Elizabeth blushed. “You’re not the boss of me,”

“Right, right, independent woman,” Rio murmured. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Upstairs,”

Rio carried her up the stairs, kissing her the entire way and she nodded her head toward her bedroom. He sat on her pink duvet, bringing her down with him. Her legs still wrapped around his waist as their lips locked passionately.

“You’re intoxicatin’, Elizabeth,” Rio whispered, kissing down her chest and pulling her shirt off.

She moaned as his fingers pinched her nipple through her bra.

“I think about you all the time,” She confessed, grinding down onto him.

“Fuck,” Rio groaned. “Me too, mama,”

“I wanna please you,” Beth whispered blushing crimson, looking away. “But I don’t know how,”

Rio almost came in his pants right there. Their sexual relationship had been decidedly one-sided. He hadn’t wanted to push her too far or scare her away, so he settled for pleasuring her with his fingers and some heavy-petting. Let’s just say his life consisted of lots of cold showers and a very strong relationship with his right hand. He hadn’t jerked off this much since he was twelve, but Elizabeth was worth it.

****

“Fuck, Elizabeth,”

Swallowing heavily, Elizabeth climbed off his lap and sank to her knees.

“Just tell me what to do,” She whispered. “I’ve never done this before,”

_God have mercy._ Rio felt like he was going to die and go to heaven right then and there. She had never given a blowjob before? He groaned at the thought of being the first one in her mouth.

She fumbled awkwardly with his jeans, her fingers shaking as she flipped open the button and pulled down his zipper. She looked up at him with her big, blue doe eyes, blinking innocently and biting her lip nervously.

“You’re killin’ me, Elizabeth,” Rio shifted his hips, pulling down his black boxer briefs and letting his erection spring free. Elizabeth was staring intently, her eyes wide, as if he had never seen a hard dick in person before. “Start by suckin’ on the tip,” He said, jaw clenching.

Elizabeth did as he said, lightly bringing his tip into her mouth and sucking gently. Rio groaned, he wasn’t going to last long. The sight of Elizabeth on her knees was pornographic enough, but with his dick in her mouth? It was a fantasy come to life.

“Now take more of me,” He said, gasping as Elizabeth opened her mouth wider and took him in. She gained more confidence with each of his groans, bobbing her head up and down on his straining dick, swirling her tongue on the tip of his dick as she sucked him off.

She released him with a pop, gasping for air, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” She said, blushing.

And _fuck_ she had no idea how perfect she was. Rio reached out, gripping her ponytail lightly, guiding her toward his dick again, but stopped her as she opened her mouth to take him in again.

“Are you ok?” He murmured down at her.

She nodded quickly, and surged forward, making him groan as she took him in her mouth all the way. He used her ponytail as a leash, guiding her head as she swallowed his cock. He fought the urge to fuck her mouth roughly, instead tightening his grip on her hair and throwing his head back, closing his eyes.

“I’m not gonna last long,” He warned.

Elizabeth just responded by sucking more enthusiastically, he felt his ball tighten and then he was exploding into her mouth. She gagged slightly at the feeling of his cum encompassing her mouth, but she swallowed it all like a champ.

“How was that?” She asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Rio said, tucking himself back in his boxer briefs and lying back on the bed. “Better than I imagined,”

“You think about this a lot?” Beth teased, moving to straddle his hips.

He smirked. “Every time I look at that hot mouth of yours,”

Beth giggled. “Well that’s all the time,”

“Yup,” Rio grabbed her hips suddenly, flipping her over so he was on top, pressing her wrists into the mattress. “I think about other things too, want me to return the favor, princess?”

“Like, go down on me?” She whispered innocently.

“Yeah,”

“Are… are you sure? You don’t think it’s gross?”

“Nothin’ about you is gross, Elizabeth, especially that tight pussy,”

“Rio!” Beth squealed, turning bright pink and turning her head away.

“Come on, baby. You ain’t never thought about it?” Rio asked, leaning down and licking her neck.

“Maybe,” Beth said breathlessly, eyeing the drawer to her left, which held her vibrator. Rio followed her gaze toward her nightstand next to her bed. Elizabeth tried to squirm out from under his iron grip, her cheeks turning crimson.

“Two guesses as to what’s in there,” Rio teased.

“Shut up,” Beth mumbled.

Rio could feel himself getting hard again, thinking about Beth in her bed, pressing a vibrator between her soft legs…

“You’re gonna have to show me that one day,”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond as he captured her lips with his own, tasting himself on her tongue. He didn’t give a fuck. She moaned sweetly into his mouth. He pulled one cup of her bra down, sucking a hard nipple into his mouth. He slipped both her small wrists into his one hand, the other trailing down her belly and cupping her under her skirt. She was so damn wet.

“I think you’ve ruined these panties,” Rio chuckled, slipping a finger into her folds. “Might as well throw ‘em away.”

Elizabeth gasped as he tortured her slowly. His lips kissed down her body, before he had settled on his knees in front of her, hoisting her knees above his shoulders. He pushed up her skirt, his fingers edging with the top of her panties.

“Do you want this?” He asked, praying to God she said yes. Elizabeth just moaned in response, fisting her hands in her sheets. “Gonna need to hear you say it,”

“Yes!” She practically screamed.

Rio grinned triumphantly before pulling her panties roughly down her legs and discarding them on the floor. He kissed the inside of her thighs lightly, gripping her hips tightly so she couldn’t move around. He continued his slow torture, refusing to kiss her where she needed it most. He sucked her soft, pink lips into his mouth. He growled into her perfect, pink pussy. Slipping his tongue inside her gently, he fucked her with his tongue. She was moaning and writing above him, her hands gripping her sheets tightly.

“Oh God,” She moaned.

He licked her like she was his last meal on Earth. She was so damn wet she was dripping into his mouth. He gripped the inside of her thighs, pushing them wide open as he devoured her. She was squirming and moaning desperately, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Please, Rio,” She whimpered, and he finally relented, sucking her aching clit into his mouth. Her eyes shot open as she tried to buck her hips off the bed. Her whimpers spurred him on, sucking harder and harder until she was practically crying.

“You gonna be a good girl and come for me?” He murmured into her pussy.

“Yes!” Elizabeth cried, “Oh, _please_ ,”

Rio picked up the pace, pushing two fingers inside her and pulling her swollen clit into his mouth, sucking greedily. With a cry, he felt her wetness gush around his fingers as she pulsed around his fingers. He watched as her orgasm rocked through her, and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He gave her pussy a few long licks as she came down from her high, unable to get enough of her sweet taste. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Moving up her body, he kissed her lips softly.

“That was…” She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

He rolled off her and pulled her against his chest, kissing her forehead. Her hair was a mess, most of the long locks had fallen out of her ponytail. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hazy. Rio couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful.

“You’re perfect, Elizabeth,” He whispered softly.

“I’m not,” She mumbled, “I’m not perfect,”

“To me you are,” He confessed. He realized he sounded cheesy as fuck, but he didn’t care.

“We’re gonna be actually late to the party now,” She whispered.

“It don’t matter, it’ll go for hours. Plus, the fun doesn’t really start til around midnight,” Elizabeth’s eyes were heavy; he could tell she could barely keep them open. “Why don’t you sleep for a minute,”

“Yeah,” She said, snuggling into him and closing her eyes.

Rio stroked her hair as her breathing evened out. He felt himself go under a few minutes later as well, Elizabeth clutched tightly against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rio loves consent!!! Drop a comment if you're turned on like I am.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio takes Elizabeth to a party on his side of town. She wins over one Ramirez woman, the other... not so much.

** Beth: **

****

Beth awoke slowly, her eyes blinking open heavily as she took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, which was normal… the warm body next to her… definitely _not_ normal. She yelped, jumping up into a sitting position as she heard a low groan next to her. Glancing over she saw Rio begin to open his eyes. The events of earlier that day came rushing back to her, Rio carrying her up the stairs, her going down on him, him going down on _her_.

“What’s the matter?” Rio murmured as he sat up beside her. “Wet dream?”

“Shut up!” Beth whispered at him, clearing her throat as she remembered they were the only two home, “What time is it?”

“It’s four,” Rio said, grinning lazily at her. For a moment he stole her breath away. The afternoon sunlight streaming through her bedroom window was hitting his face, making his dark brown eyes sparkle.

“We slept for a long time,” Beth said.

“Yeah I knocked you out, baby,”

“Oh shut up! You fell asleep, too!” Beth said, hitting him in the face with a pillow.

“You have bed head,” He teased.

Beth instinctively shot her hand to her unruly hair, blushing as she tried to tame her locks with her hand.

“It’s cute,” He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks,” She murmured. She sincerely doubted she looked any kind of cute, but took the compliment anyway. “We’re definitely gonna be late now,”

“It don’t matter,” Rio said, shrugging. “No one will notice, except if you walk in with your hair lookin’ like that,”

Elizabeth glared at him before scooting to the edge of the bed. Rio shot his arm out, pulling her back down onto the mattress and bringing her in for a kiss.

“I need to get ready,” Beth moaned in between kisses, “ _Again_ ,”

“Take your time, sweetheart,” Rio said, leaning over to smack her butt as she walked by him. She yelped, and hurried down the hall into the bathroom to redo her makeup and hair.

Forty-five minutes later, after Beth had adjusted her bed-head and reapplied her mascara and foundation, and after a long make out session, they were in Rio’s old Cadillac. They pulled up to the party at five, which was in full swing as they arrived.

Beth gasped as Rio put the car in park. “Oh my God,” She said frantically, “I don’t have a gift for your cousin! Quick, let’s go to Target and I’ll find something,”

Rio burst out laughing. “Don’t worry, mama.” He reached behind him, pulling out a bottle of tequila from the backseat. “This is our present,”

“How did you even get that?” Beth exclaimed. Rio just gave her a smirk, “Oh,”

“What is it with white girls and Target?” Rio teased.

“Well there’s usually a Starbucks inside, so, it’s basically white girl heaven,” Beth said, grinning.

“Ain’t no Starbucks in this neighborhood,” Rio said, shaking his head. “C’mon,”

He held the door open for her as she exited the car. She took his extended hand and they walked through the front door without knocking. Beth was shocked, who just _walks_ into someone’s house like that? She quickly got over the lack of manners when she took in the scene before her.

The house was _packed_. There were tables full of tequila, whisky and some unidentifiable punch. On the floor next to the tables were coolers filled to the brim with coronas. It seemed like there was no age restrictions at this party. Kids zoomed around, chasing each other and laughing hysterically as the adults stood in circles, taking shots and drinking beer.

Looking to her right, she saw a few younger kids passed out on a sofa, curled up on top of discarded coats and outwear.

“Oh my God,” She said, unable to help herself.

“Welcome to your first Mexican party, girl,” Rio said, grinning down at her, obviously amused at her shock. “Tequila or corona?”

Before Beth could answer, she heard a high-pitched female voice coming closer.

“ _Christopher!_ ”

Rio quickly set his bottle of tequila down on the table as a little girl, about Annie’s age, with dark curly hair rushed towards him. She wasn’t alone; she was being pursued by another little kid, who was hot on her heels. The little girl positively leapt into Rio’s arms. He hauled her up off the floor before the other kid could get a hand on her.

“He’s _chasing_ me!” She shrieked, throwing a dirty glance down at the boy on the floor. “And he’s _mean!”_

“That just means he like you, T,” Rio said, pressing a kiss to her curly head.

“Ew! But he has cooties!”

“I do not!” The little boy exclaimed, from below “You do!” And with that scorching zinger he ran off into the crowd of people.

“I hate him!” The little girl cried.

Rio smirked over at Elizabeth, who was completely overwhelmed by the sight of Rio holding a small child. “Sound familiar?”

The little girl perked up as she looked over at Elizabeth, who was smiling nervously.

“Who are you?” She asked boldly, arms tightening around Rio’s neck.

“Teresa!” Rio scolded, “Be nice. This is Elizabeth. She’s my… friend,” He winked at her. “Elizabeth, this is my sister,”

“Hi Elizabeth. I’m Teresa. I’m eight. How old are you?”

“It ain’t polite to ask a woman her age,” Rio teased as his sister pouted.

“I’m eighteen,” Elizabeth said, unable to hold back her smile at the adorable girl, “I have a little sister who’s ten,”

Teresa nodded enthusiastically. “Does she have a Tik Tok?”

“Yeah,” Elizabeth said, laughing, “Do you?”

“No,” Teresa pouted again, “Mami won’t let me have a phone. But I play with Christopher’s all the time. He has really fun games like Candy Crush,”

“Oh, _Christopher_ let’s you use his phone?” Beth said, smirking over at Rio who rolled his eyes.

“Well sometimes I have to steal it,” Teresa whispered, giggling.

“Yeah and drain all the battery,” Rio mumbled, tickling his sister’s sides.

Beth couldn’t help swoon slightly at the scene before her. Rio was smiling ear to ear, she had only seen that smile once or twice. He looked so carefree and so… young. He always acted so serious, dominating every space he walked into. But this version of Rio was different. It was softer. She felt like she was invading a private moment.

“Are you my brother’s girlfriend?” Teresa asked suddenly, eyes going wide.

“What?” Beth said, laughing nervously. “No,”

“You’re pretty,” Teresa said, squinting at her, “Like really pretty. You look like one of my Barbies.”

“Okay, T,” Rio said, setting her down on the floor, “Why don’t you go play with the other kids,”

“Okay, but we have to dance later!” Teresa exclaimed, crossing her little arms over her chest, looking absolutely adorable in her sparkly rainbow shirt.

“Promise,” Rio said seriously, linking his pinky around hers. Once the deal was sufficiently sealed she ran off in search of her friends.

“She’s adorable,” Beth said, blushing at the interaction.

“She’s a terror,” Rio said, smiling down at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“So where’s the birthday boy?” Beth asked, looking around the party, trying to pin point a cousin that might look around their age.

Rio shrugged. “Prolly sleeping over there on the coats,”

“Wait, what?” Beth said, glancing back over toward the living room where multiple little kids were passed out. “How old is your cousin?”

“Two,” Rio supplied, laughing loudly at the shocked look on her face.

“All this for a _two_ year old? There’s alcohol everywhere!”

“Hey, two is an important age,” He said seriously, “You learn to drive toy cars, kick a soccer ball…”

“Do his parents know everyone here?” Beth asked as she scanned the crowded house.

“Nah, but when someone throws a party the whole neighborhood shows up, and then friends of neighbors, then friends of friends,” Rio shrugged, “It’s kinda a thing,”

“This is crazy,” Beth whispered.

“C’mon you little _gringa_ , let me introduce you to some people,”

Rio weaved through the crowd, it seemed like he knew everyone, even all the kids. He had several different handshakes with different guys, he kissed the cheeks of all the women, old and young, and he made sure to introduce Beth to everyone he interacted with.

Most of the adult women cooed at him saying things in Spanish and winking at him. Beth could make out words like _bonita, chica_ and _felicidades_. Rio just smiled lazily back at them, replying in Spanish but quickly switching back to English so Beth could understand.

The men on the other hand slapped Rio’s back and complimented Elizabeth, telling her how beautiful she was and how lucky Rio was.

“Listen, darlin’, there’s some guys I gotta talk to, why don’t you go get a drink?” Rio murmured in her ear.

“Yeah, sure,” Beth said, trying to sound confident. Rio kissed her cheek quickly before disappearing into the crowd.

She went over to the drink cooler and pulled out a corona. Under age drinking didn’t seem to be a problem at this party. She was pretty sure she saw kids young enough to be in middle school drinking beers. Grabbing the bottle opener she popped it open, taking a quick drink. The coldness felt amazing against her throat, it was warm inside the house due to all the people.

Scanning the house, she looked for Rio but saw no sign of him. Feeling out of her element, Beth took another swig of her drink.

“It tastes better with lime,” Said a familiar voice behind her. Beth spun around and saw Rhea smiling at her, holding a corona as well.

“Rhea,” Beth exclaimed, “I didn’t know you’d be here,”

“And I didn’t know you’d be here,” Rhea said. “Sorry, but you kinda stick out,”

Beth laughed. “I know, it’s good to see a familiar face,”

“So, you’re here with Rio?” Rhea asked, raising her eyebrows, a hint of a smile ghosting her lips.

“Um, yeah,” Beth replied awkwardly, “Just as friends,” She added quickly.

“Hmmhmm, I can see that,” Rhea said sarcastically, “He can’t keep his hands off you. He’s never brought a girl as a date, anywhere,”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Beth said, snorting slightly.

“It is,” Rhea said, as she cut up a lime on the table and handed it to Beth, who popped it into her bottle. “He’s not one to be tied down,”

Beth gaped, “I’m not tying him down! He can do as he pleases,”

“Yeah,” Rhea drawled, “Right. Let me tell you this. We have a lot of functions around here. Birthday parties, block parties, cookouts, bonfires… Rio has showed up alone or with his boys every time since we were kids.”

“Oh,” Beth said lamely, taking a sip of corona, which tasted way better with the lime.

“Girls have been trying for years. All I’m saying is, he’s definitely fallen for you,”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Beth exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink.

“Girl, you’re kidding right?” Rhea asked, rolling her eyes, “You’re _Beth Marks_ , guys trip over themselves trying to get a look at you in the hall. You’re the best dancer on the squad and your body is literally amazing!”

“Oh my god, stop,” Beth said, hiding her face with one of her hands.

Rhea laughed. “I definitely sound like a lesbian. No homo. Ok maybe a little. You’re the reason I’m even on the dance team,”

“No!” Beth exclaimed, “You’re on the dance team because you have the best high kicks of any girl I’ve ever seen,”

Now it was Rhea’s turn to blush, “Yeah, because you taught me,”

“No, because you have a gift,” Beth fired back.

The two bickered back and forth, giggling as they drank their coronas, then their second coronas, then their third… The conversation soon turned to school gossip, which Beth knew all about. Rhea tried to pry for more information about Rio, but even in her tipsy state Beth kept her mouth shut.

The two girls were having a great time until another familiar, but unfriendly face made an appearance.

“So,” Lorena said, her eyes dragging up and down Beth’s body judgmentally. “What’s a little white girl like you doing in a place like this? Gonna call the cops on us?”

“I’m here with Rio,” Beth said, raising her eyebrows, “He invited me,”

“How cute,” Lorena said, smirking, “I used to go to these things with him. If he’s left you alone already it looks like you’ll be without a date for the rest of the night,” Lorena flipped her hair, turning to Rhea and giving her a once over before strutting away.

“I hate that _puta_ ,” Rhea muttered. “She was lying, by the way, Rio never took her to one of these things. She would just show up and cling to him the entire time,”

“I don’t care about her,” Beth said, taking a long swig of her beer.

Lorena looked stunning in her tight red body-con dress and platform heels. Her long, silky hair fell down her back, flowing from side to side with each step. Her skin was tan and glowing, like she had just stepped off a beach. Beth suddenly felt insecure.

“Hey, don’t feel bad,” Rhea said, “Rio and Lorena haven’t hooked up since sophomore year, he would never get back with her. He basically hates her,”

“Then why did he give her a ride on the first day of school?” Beth asked, gripping her drink tightly.

“Because she’s an attention whore,” Rhea said, rolling her eyes, “And Rio can’t say no to a girl in the gang, they’re supposed to look out for each other,”

“Wait, _she’s_ in the gang?” Beth asked, gaping slightly.

“Yeah,” Rhea said, eyeing her.

“But you’re not?”

“No,” Rhe replied, shaking her head, “I don’t have any brothers and my dad divorced my mom before we moved here. But we’re still part of the neighborhood,”

A feeling of uneasiness fell over Beth. She had kind of just _forgotten_ that Rio was in a gang, that he sold drugs, and maybe even did other illegal things. She set her drink down.

“I’m gonna find the restroom,” Beth said, “I’ll be right back,”

“Ok, I’ll be outside by the fire,” Rhea called after her.

Finding the bathroom proved to be a challenge, but Beth finally located it and quickly flipped the lock. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol, and a few pieces of hair had escaped her ponytail. She couldn’t help but compare herself to Lorena, who looked like a tall, Miami Beach goddess. Beth felt inadequate in her skirt and converse. How could she ever stack up against Rio’s old flame? Even though Rhea claimed he hated her, she just couldn’t imagine Rio ever hating a girl that beautiful.

She peed quickly, washing her hands and reapplying her pink lip-gloss. There was a knock at the door and Beth quickly put the makeup back in her purse before tightening her ponytail. “One sec!” She called before flinging the door open, only to see Rio smiling down at her.

“Hey, mama,” He said, backing her into the restroom and closing the door behind him, “Lost you there for a minute. You havin’ fun?”

“Yeah,” Beth said breathlessly, trying to sound cheerful, “I talked to Rhea,”

“I heard,” He said, eyeing her knowingly, “I also heard you had a little run in with Lorena,”

Even the way he said _her name_ sounded sexy. Beth couldn’t help but look away, jaw clenching. “Rhea has a big mouth,”

“She likes you, she was worried,” Rio said softly, taking her hand in his. “Don’t listen to Lorena, ok? She’s full of shit,”

“You obviously didn’t think that when you banged her,” Beth muttered.

“Are you jealous, darlin’?” Rio said, grinning, “I’m flattered,”

“No!” Beth exclaimed, stepping away from him, “Who you fuck is your business,”

Rio raised his eyebrows, “Dirty mouth, princess,” He took a step toward her, “I wanna fuck _you_ , not her,”

Beth felt all the air being sucked out of her lungs. “Why? She’s gorgeous,”

“Nah,” Rio said, pulling her against him, “You’re the most beautiful thing I ever seen,” There were no words after that, as Rio claimed her lips fiercely, his big hand coming up to grip her neck tightly as she clutched at his shirt, clawing her nails down his chest. Rio smiled against her mouth at her act of possessiveness before hoisting her up onto the counter.

For once Beth didn’t protest as he crashed his lips against hers. Maybe it was the coronas, maybe it was her jealousy, maybe it was how damn good Rio looked in his tight black t-shirt, but Beth didn’t care about who might walk in on them. She secretly hoped it would be Lorena. She kissed him back passionately, clutching him tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Need to get you jealous more often,” Rio teased.

“I’m not _jealous_ ,” Beth muttered.

“Sure, sweetheart,” Rio said, groaning as Beth’s hands trailed down his chest toward his crotch, “Listen, I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this but… we can’t do this here,”

“Oh yeah?” Beth said boldly, “Look who’s being the pussy now,”

Rio growled, taking her ponytail in his grip and pulling back sharply, making her gasp. He bit her exposed neck, pulling her hair roughly. “Careful,” He said.

“Or what?” Beth asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Or I’m gonna fuck you right here, in this bathroom,” Rio said in a low voice. “You want that, Elizabeth?”

_Yes, yes, yes!_ Her body screamed at her. She could feel herself getting wet.

Suddenly the two were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rio released her from his iron grip, taking a step back. Beth jumped off the counter, smoothing out her ponytail.

“Oh shit,” Beth whispered, “Who is it?”

Rio rolled his eyes, “How would I know?”

“Well you go out first!”

“Fine,” Rio opened the door and cheerfully greeted the person waiting for the restroom. Beth tried to duck out after him but raised her head high as she realized who it was. Lorena had a sour expression on her face, and looked like she wanted to slap Beth right then and there.

“Oh, hi Lorena,” Beth said, smirking, “So sorry about that,”

Lorena had no comeback, just glared daggers at Beth who followed Rio back into the crowd.

“Feel better?” Rio asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Yes, very much,” Beth said confidently, “Let’s take a shot,”

** Rio: **

****

Rio couldn’t believe Beth was jealous of Lorena. Sure, Lorena was hot, but she was also bat shit crazy. Beth was everything: smart, witty, beautiful… So when Rhea had run up to him and told her to go check on Beth in the bathroom, he couldn’t believe that Beth was feeling insecure. He smirked slightly, she was also _jealous_. He definitely liked that part.

He laughed at Beth, who made a face as she downed her shot of tequila, quickly sucking on a lime like it was her lifeline. “Ugh!”

Rio threw his shot back easily, not even needing a lime as a chaser. “This was your idea,”

“How can you just take it like that?” Beth asked.

“I’m Mexican,” Rio shrugged, “Tequila is like water to us,”

Beth laughed. “Don’t stereotype! Haven’t you learned anything from Gender Studies?”

“Yeah, lotsa things,” Rio said, staring at her flirtatiously.

“Christopher,” The duo turned as Rio’s mother approached them, a slightly sour expression on her face. “I’ve been looking for you. Why am I not surprised to see you taking shots of tequila with your… friend?”

Rio cleared his throat. “Ma, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my Mom.”

Elizabeth looked like a deer caught in headlights but recovered quickly. “Hi, Mrs. Ramirez. It’s so nice to meet you. Rio, um, _Christopher_ and I are partners in Gender Studies,” She held out her hand to Rio’s mom, who took it firmly.

“Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. Are you the one influencing my son to drink underage?”

“Ma!” Rio exclaimed. “Come on,”

Rio could tell Beth was extremely uncomfortable. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was unable to meet his mother’s eyes. He wanted to tell her to not show any signs of weakness in front of his mother, but it was too late. She had already pounced on her prey

“Are you dating my son? She asked blankly.

“Ma, stop,” Rio said, rubbing his forehead.

“Was I speaking to you, Christopher?” She snapped.

“We’re friends,” Elizabeth said, finally finding her voice. “Just friends,”

“Hmm,” Mrs. Ramirez eyed Elizabeth’s neck, which Rio realized had formed a light hickey from their romp in the restroom. _Oh shit_. “So can I assume _that_ is from someone else then?” Rio’s mom gestured towards Elizabeth’s neck.

Elizabeth lightly touched her fingers to the hickey on her neck, looking like she wished the Earth would open up and swallow her whole.

“Ma, enough,” Rio said firmly, “Elizabeth is my friend, and she’s my guest,”

“ _Watch your tone,_ ” Rio’s mother snapped at him in Spanish. She turned back to Elizabeth. “I hope you enjoy the party,” She walked off, leaving Elizabeth absolutely speechless.

“That was your Mom?” Elizabeth gasped.

“Yeah,” Rio said, scratching the back of his neck, “Sorry about that. She’s just really protective. She’ll warm up to you,”

“I don’t know about that,” Elizabeth said doubtfully. “She looked like she hated me,”

“I’ve never brought a girl around is all,” Rio said, “She’s skeptical. My sister loves you, though,”

Elizabeth laughed. “Now I just need to win over your Mom,” She cleared her throat quickly. “Not that we’re dating or anything,”

“Right, right,” Rio said, smirking down at her, “Let’s go outside, yeah? The fire is where the party is at. And there’s food,”

Elizabeth let Rio make a plate for her, who picked out all his favorite foods from the neighbor’s he knew were the best cooks. He grabbed a bottle of green salsa, the mildest kind, and set her plate down in front of her at the card table masquerading as a picnic table.

“Okay,” He said seriously, “You must try a bite of everything, and you have to tell me what you like the best.” He had also made her a makeshift margarita, which was really just tequila, lime juice and _tajin_ on the rim of the plastic cup.

Elizabeth ate everything enthusiastically; obviously the drunk munchies had set in. She moaned as she took a bite of a beef empanada.

“Oh my god,” She said, closing her eyes, “This is definitely the best,”

Rio grinned. “My ma made them. They’re my favorite too,”

“She’s amazing,” Elizabeth said, shoving the rest into her mouth, making Rio laugh. “This tastes like heaven,”

“Maybe you two _will_ get along,” Rio teased. Elizabeth just glared at him.

As Elizabeth munched on her food, Rio could feel the hairs on his neck stand up. Someone was watching them. Turning around he spotted Carlos a few tables over, his eyes on them intently.

“ _Mira_ , I’ll be right back, okay? Keep eating,” Rio said, Elizabeth just nodded, too wrapped up in her empanadas.

Rio made his way over to Carlos, who was sitting with a few of his boys.

“Fuck me, _mano_ ,” Carlos said, slapping Rio’s hand, “That girl of yours is fine as fuck,”

“Yeah,” Rio agreed, “What’s up?”

“Just wonderin’ how a gang banger like you ended up with a little _gringa_ like that,”

Rio’s jaw clenched, but he had to act casual around _el jefe_ , “I’m a lucky guy,”

“ _Si,_ ” Carlos agreed, “Would you let me take her for a ride?”

His boys laughed heartily, eagerly anticipating Rio’s response. His heart pounded in his chest, he wanted nothing more in that moment than to take swing at his boss. “You ain’t her type, _viejito_ ,” Rio said, teasing Carlos casually, praying it was the right move.

Apparently it was, and Carlos threw his head back, laughing. “Aight _pendejo._ Go back to your girl, she looks lonely. We’ll talk business later.”

“Bet,” Rio said, head nodding to the boys before making his way back to Elizabeth.

“Who’s that guy?” Elizabeth whispered.

“No one,” Rio said, “Just a friend,”

“Looks kinda old to be a friend,” Elizabeth said, obviously not buying it for one moment.

“Family friend,” Rio said smoothly.

_Definitely not my boss and not a gang leader._

“Hi!” Teresa said, popping up in front of them, arms behind her back as she smiled innocently.

“Hi,” Elizabeth said, giggling slightly.

“Christopher you _promised_ to dance with me,” Teresa whined.

The makeshift dance floor was in full affect. The backyard was encompassed by a white tent and there was a DJ at a laptop off to the side. String lights were hanging all around, illuminating the dance floor against the darkness of the night sky.

“Aight, let’s go,” Rio stood up, letting his little sister drag him onto the dance floor. She stepped up on this feet and he held her hands to keep her steady. The two rocked along to the music, Rio couldn’t help but smile down at his sister, who was giggling brightly. He gave her a few lifts and twirls, making her shriek in delight.

“Again!” She cried, as the song ended. Rio looked over at Elizabeth, who was watching them with a smile. She nodded to him.

“Okay, one more song,” Rio said. It actually turned out to be two more songs, but who was counting?

Elizabeth clapped as they made their way back to the table. Rio set Teresa down on his lap as he took a seat.

“You could be on the dance team,” Elizabeth said to Teresa.

“Ew! I’m gonna be on the soccer team!” Teresa said. “I can do 60 juggles in a row now. But to be on the team you have to do 100. I practice every day,” She added seriously.

“Sixty in a row?” Elizabeth gasped. “That’s a lot!”

“Yep,” Teresa said, nodding proudly, “I can do more than any kid at my school,”

“How many can your brother do?” Elizabeth asked, her voice teasing.

“Like, _a billion!_ ” Teresa said. “He can juggle using his head!”

“Oh really? Why isn’t he on the soccer team?”

“Cuz he has more important things to do, like hang out with his stupid friends,” Teresa said, sticking her tongue out at Rio.

“Hey,” Rio said laughing, “That’s not nice. Are you callin’ Elizabeth stupid?”

“ _She’s_ not stupid!” Teresa cried, “She’s a girl. Girls aren’t stupid,”

“Damn, T, you should be in our Gender Studies class,” Rio said as Elizabeth cracked up.

“What’s a Gender Studies?” Teresa asked seriously.

“All you need to know is that girls are way better than boys, and you should also never kiss a boy,” Rio said seriously, raising his eyebrows at his younger sister. “Girls are the superior gender, ok?”

“Obviously,” Teresa said, “And I would _never_ kiss a boy, they’re so gross,”

“That’s my girl,” Rio said, placing a kiss to his sister’s curly head.

Elizabeth couldn’t stop laughing. “I can’t believe you, I wish I could have recorded that,”

Rio grinned at her lazily as his sister rested her head against his shoulder. “Hey, it’s true,” He said, “Us boys only think about one thing,”

“What’s that?” Teresa mumbled against Rio’s shoulder.

“That’s somethin’ you ain’t ever gonna find out,” Rio teased as his sister pouted.

Rio and Elizabeth chatted over the next hour about everything – from the new book they were assigned in class to which _Harry Potter_ movie was the best. They even got into a heated discussion on whether Snape was a good guy.

“He definitely is!” Elizabeth exclaimed, her jaw dropping. “He saved Harry so many times,”

“So he’s suddenly a good guy cuz he protected a kid and also wanted to bang his mom?” Rio asked, raising his eyebrows.

“He loved her,” Elizabeth argued.

“And he got friend zoned _hard_. He was a dick to Harry because he looked like his Dad. He was a jealous prick,”

“He was playing a part,” Elizabeth argued, “A double agent can’t be a nice guy,”

“Not sayin’ he has to be a nice guy,” Rio said, “But he also needs to let shit go,”

“The love of his life died,” Elizabeth countered.

“Well it’s his own fault, he told Voldemort part of the prophecy,”

“I can’t with you,” Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

“You just don’t wanna admit I’m right,” Rio said cockily.

“We’ll have to agree to disagree,” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Like always,” He said, grinning.

At this point Teresa was fast asleep on his lap, completely unaware of the bickering couple. It was ten o’clock and way passed her bedtime. Rio stroked her hair lightly. Her little fingers were clutching his shirt and she was drooling slightly.

“She looks like an angel,” Elizabeth said, giggling.

Rio scoffed. “Hilarious,”

At that moment his mother walked over. He noticed Elizabeth straighten up and clear her throat slightly.

“ _I think it’s time for Teresa and I to go home,”_ His mother said in Spanish, ignoring Elizabeth completely.

“Yeah,” Rio said, handing his little sister to his mother. Teresa stirred slightly but didn’t awake.

“I’ll see you at home, _mijo_ ,” She said seriously, eyeing Elizabeth, “Good night,”

“I don’t get it,” Elizabeth said sadly, “Parents usually love me,”

Rio laughed. “White parents,” He corrected, “Mexican moms are an entirely different breed,”

The music had changed from a lighthearted _miarachi_ to a deeper, more modern beat. All the kids were either asleep or at home, and it was an adults-only party now. The DJ played Latin hip-hop and pop remixes. The dance floor was full of couples dancing salsa. Some of the younger couples had abandoned the footwork required of the dance and we’re grinding on each other. The older folk looked on, some shaking their heads disapprovingly, others chuckling into their drinks.

“So, you know how to dance to music like this?” Rio teased.

“We’ve done choreography like this in our routines,” Elizabeth said, biting her lip, “But I only the know the basic footwork,”

“All the moves are basic,” Rio said, shrugging, “Some people just get a little creative is all,”

“Hmm,” Elizabeth said, eyeing a couple, probably in their mid-thirties, dancing an intimate salsa. They looked stunning together, and there was a small circle of people cheering them on. “I could do that,” Elizabeth said, as she watched their feet move.

“Oh yeah?” Rio said, smirking, “You gonna ask me for this dance?”

“What makes you think I wanna dance with you?” Elizabeth shot back, “There’s plenty of guys here, and they’ve been staring at me all night,”

“Because you ain’t exactly the right shade, darlin’,” Rio said laughing. It wasn’t just that, of course, most of the guys at the party had been eye-fucking Elizabeth for hours.

Elizabeth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the couples dance.

“C’mon,” Rio said, standing up and extending his hand to her, “Let’s see what you got, girl,”

Rio could tell that Elizabeth suddenly felt nervous as they approached the dance floor, some of the wind deflating from her sails. He could feel several pairs of eyes on them as they made their way. Glancing at Elizabeth, he noticed she was blushing lightly.

“You’ll do great just um,” He whispered in her ear, “Picture everybody naked,”

“Oh my god, stop,” Elizabeth whispered back.

The song changed as he pulled her towards him, Elizabeth relaxing as she recognized the song – _Mia_ by Drake and Bad Bunny. Rio smiled, glancing over at the DJ who gave him a thumbs up. He gave a head nod to the DJ, thankful he played a song a white girl would know.

“This is bachata,” He murmured down to her, “You know the basics?”

“Yeah, but you lead,” Elizabeth said, taking his hand as he took her waist.

They started with the simple footwork. Rio knew all the steps to most dances, his mother had taught him at a young age. He was impressed by how quickly Elizabeth caught on, mirroring his steps with her own. He could tell people were staring at them.

Once he felt she was comfortable, he gave her twirl, dipping her back slightly. She took it in stride, easily conforming to the new moves and coming back into him. He grinned. He shouldn’t have been surprised, she was the best on the dance team for a reason.

He didn’t usually dance at these things, except with his sister and sometimes his mother. His time was usually spent blazing up with his boys and talking shit. But having Elizabeth pressed up against him on the dance floor? This was way better.

As the song ended there was applause from around them. Elizabeth was smiling broadly, and she looked stunning under the twinkling lights.

“How did I do?” She asked, obviously fishing for a compliment.

“Not too bad,” He sad casually, “You only stepped on my feet a couple times,”

She gasped in outrage. “Did _not!_ ”

He laughed. “Nah, you did good, mama,” He pulled her closer to him, “Every guy is jealous of me right now,”

“Let them be jealous,” She murmured.

“Well look who’s actually dancing!” Rhea said, approaching them with a gleam in her eyes.

“ _Callate_ ,” Rio responded, rolling his eyes.

“Everyone here is shocked that a white girl can dance like that,” Rhea said to Elizabeth. “You have a lot of suitors around here,”

“They can get in line,” Rio said, glaring at his long-time friend.

“I’m just sayin’ don’t let her stray too far,” Rhea said, raising her hands innocently before walking away toward her friends.

“What’s this song?” Elizabeth asked breathlessly as the beat changed.

_Explícale_ blared through the speakers. It was one of Rio’s favorites.

“Another Bad Bunny song,” Rio said, taking her hand in his.

“What’s he saying? It sounds… hot,” Elizabeth admitted.

“Hmmm, basically askin’ his girl to tell him how she feels when she’s naked,” Rio replied, enjoying the look on Elizabeth’s face. “Also sayin’ how her body sweats and trembles,”

Elizabeth stared up at him, her lips parted slightly. Placing his hand on her waist, he pulled her against his body and they began to dance to the music. It was another bachata, and Elizabeth danced it perfectly, moving her hips in sync with his. They held each other gaze the entire time, Rio unable to look away.

As the song ended, Rio cupped her face, bringing her to him for a passionate kiss. He didn’t give a damn who stared. Let them look, so everyone would know that she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly recommend listening to the song Explícale. I'm a huge Bad Bunny stan if you can't tell. I'm also a white girl dating a Mexican, part of the reason why Beth and Rio have such a special place in my heart. This was definitely my favorite chapter to write. More to come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth have unconventional pillow talk. Rio is given a new assignment.

** Beth: **

****

The party raged on until 3 in the morning. Beth danced the rest of the night with Rio, Rhea, uncles and cousins. She couldn’t remember the last time she had fun like this. The liquor flowed and the DJ played hit after hit. If a party like this happened in her neighborhood the cops would be banging down the door for noise violations.

Rio’s friends, Pedro and Mick, had shown up around midnight. She had to laugh at the shocked looks on their faces as they saw her and Rio dancing salsa. They introduced themselves, and Beth pointed out they had all shared classes together for the last four years, _of course_ she knew who they were.

As Beth danced with Rhea she could feel Rio’s eyes watching her. She put on a bit of a show, moving her hips and shaking her ass a little more than normal. She looked over at Rio, who was leaning against the side of the house, taking a drag of what looked like a vape. He gestured for her to come over. Like a moth attracted to a flame she made a beeline for him.

He held up what indeed was a vape pen. “You want a hit, mama?”

She had never smoked before.

“I… I don’t know,” She whispered.

“It’s good shit,” He said, inhaling deeply as he brought the pen to his lips.

“I’ve never smoked,” She admitted, feeling herself blush. “I don’t know how I’ll react,”

“Open your mouth,” He murmured.

She did as he asked, parting her lips and watching him take a hit. He inhaled heavily, his eyes never leaving hers. He leaned in, taking her cheeks in his hands. He lightly blew a stream of smoke into her mouth. She opened up wider, taking in the earthy scent of the drug. She met his lips with her own, kissing him greedily.

“Again,” She whispered. He brought the pen to his lips, and she opened her mouth to accept the smoke. She could feel her body start to lighten. “I want you,” She whispered against his lips.

“Want you so bad,” He murmured, trailing one long finger softly down her cheek.

“Let’s go,” She said, taking his hand. He nodded, leading her back to the crowd of people.

He said his good byes to his boys, and they gave him knowing head-nods. They made sure to thank the hosts, his aunt and uncle, before they left. His aunt kissed Elizabeth cheeks and gushed over what a great dancer she was, before thanking them for coming.

They pounced on each other in the car, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Rio tugged on her ponytail, which had become loose from all the dancing. Beth moaned, she loved it when he pulled her hair.

Giving her a dark look, Rio drove towards Beth’s house, his hand on her bare thigh the whole way. Beth leaned against the window, feeling hazy and sleepy from the alcohol and the weed. Her body was tired from dancing for hours. She had no regrets, she had never been so happy while exhausted.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew Rio had turned his car off and was whispering in her ear.

“Elizabeth,”

“You gonna reject me again?” She whispered back, her voice teasing.

He kissed her softly, his big hands framing her face.

She giggled as he pulled her out of the car, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the front door. Beth reached into her bra and pulled out her house key, leaning over in his arms to open the door. He crossed the threshold, still holding her bridal style.

“You look tired,” He murmured into her hair as he carried her up the stairs.

“Hmmm,” She agreed against his chest, “Had so much fun,”

“Good,” He said, as he lightly kicked open her bedroom door. “Everyone loved you,”

“Except your Mom,” Beth pouted.

He set her down on her soft bed, and she moaned as she snuggled into her pillows.

“Don’t worry about her,” He said, “It could have gone way worse, trust me,”

“Will you stay with me?” Beth asked, blinking up at him sleepily.

Beth could have sworn she heard Rio mumble a curse under his breath.

“Yeah,” He said, kicking off his shoes and removing his shirt and jeans.

She reached out and snatched his shirt where it lay discarded on the bed, taking off her own top and replacing it with his, before pulling her bra out from underneath and tossing it on the floor. Shimmying out of her skirt and shoes and socks, she cuddled under the covers. She inhaled into her new pajama shirt deeply, intoxicated by the smell of him.

“Fuck,” He whispered before climbing into bed with her, pulling her close.

“Sorry if I led you on,” She murmured guiltily, yawning, “I’m so tired now, I’ll make it up to you,”

“Don’t be sorry,” He said into her hair, “You don’t owe me nothin’,”

She smiled, feeling so small and safe in his arms. She turned over so her back was to his warm chest. He tucked a strong arm around her tummy and she sighed contentedly. She was so warm and comfortable.

“Rio?” She whispered, feeling her eyes begin to close.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,”

She thought she heard him say “For what?” But she was pulled under a second later, her mind going blissfully blank.

Beth awoke to light kisses being placed on her neck. Rio’s arm was still around her middle, and she snuggled back into him, sighing softly. Closing her eyes, she replayed the previous night in her head. She couldn’t stop smiling. And Rio had _stayed_ over and they had cuddled all night. She felt like she was in the twilight zone.

“Hi,” She whispered, as she felt Rio tighten his grip around her.

“Mornin’,” He murmured.

“Hmmm. What time is it?” She reached for her phone, swiping it open and gasping a little as she saw it was noon already. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept that late. “It’s not the morning anymore,”

“You need to get black out curtains,” He mumbled, burying his nose into her neck. She rolled onto her back, Rio’s arm still tight around her. His hand slipped under her shirt, stroking her back softly. “You look good in my shirt,”

“It’s so soft,” She said, “I wanna steal it,”

He chuckled, kissing her forehead softly. She ran her hand down his naked chest, tracing the muscles of his stomach with her fingertips. He a few faded scars lining his chest and a nasty looking fresh one on his forearm.

“How’d you get these?” She breathed, touching each of them lightly.

He pulled her wrist away lightly. “It don’t matter,”

“I want to know,” She said, making her eyes wide in a way she knew he couldn’t resist.

He sighed, releasing her wrist and she splayed her fingers over his chest, covering his heart.

“The fresh one, here,” He said, rubbing his arm, “Happened a few weeks ago. Guy caught me with a knife,”

“What? Why?” She whispered, pressing her fingers to the red mark. Rio’s jaw clenched. She could tell he didn’t want to talk about it, but she couldn’t help herself.

“A garage we give protection to got shot up,” He said, avoiding her eyes.

“Shot up?” She gasped. “Did anyone… die?”

“No one on our side,” He said.

“What happened to the guy who did this? She asked, hand still on his arm.

“Elizabeth…” He murmured.

“Tell me,” She urged.

“Bullet to the brain,” He replied, finally meeting her wide eyes.

“Was it… was it you?” She whispered.

“No. It was my boy,” He looked away again. “But I would have if he couldn’t,”

“Have you ever…” She gulped, trailing off.

“Killed anyone?” He finished for her.

She nodded.

“Do you really wanna know?” He murmured, and that was the only answer she needed.

“How many?” She asked quickly, her curiosity getting the better of her. She immediately regretted asking as his face twisted.

“Elizabeth,” He said harshly, sitting up, “I don’t wanna involve you in this shit,”

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, “I just… I’m sorry. I can’t imagine…” Her eyes lowered.

He cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

“My world is complicated,” He said, “I don’t want you gettin’ hurt,”

“I won’t,” She said, sitting up as well. “I don’t care what you’ve done,”

Rio closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, sighing slightly. He leaned in, kissing her lips lightly.

“You’re so innocent,” He whispered, his hand creeping up her shirt.

“I’m _not_ ,” She said, gasping as his fingers pinched her nipple

“Yeah, you are. With your big doe eyes, always starin’ at me,” He chuckled, pulling up her shirt and taking her hard nipple into his mouth. “You get all hot and bothered when I talk dirty. Even when you hated me,”

Beth blushed. It was true; she was innocent in many ways. She wasn’t used to being seduced with dirty words and rough hands. She gasped as his tongue flicked over her nipple.

“I never hated you,” She protested, groaning as he rolled on top of her, lavishing her other breast with attention.

“Lies,” He said, smiling against her skin, “You were always glarin’ at me, cursin’ me out…” He chuckled.

“Only because I had a boyfriend and _oh_ , you scared me,”

“You should be scared of me,” He said, kissing down her body, hooking her panties in his fingers.

“I’m not,” She said, her voice shaking from her arousal. “You’re a big softie,”

“Oh yeah?” He dragged her panties down her legs, growling as he took in her wet pussy.

“Yeah,” She whispered, staring up at the ceiling and closing her eyes.

“Only for you,” He said, before taking her in his mouth.

Her back arched off the bed as she fisted her blanket for dear life. His tongue danced inside her and his fingers soon joined the party, stretching her deliciously. She didn’t hold back her moans. She chanted his name over and over like it was her lifeline. He devoured her passionately, gripping her thighs apart tightly, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

When she came she screamed his name, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Tears pricked her eyes from the intense sensation, and she could barely catch her breath.

“Love this pussy,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her center chastely. “Could eat it all day,”

“I wish you could,” Beth sighed.

“This my pussy, yeah?” He growled, slipping his finger back inside.

“Yes!” She exclaimed as he circled her wetness.

“Who else can touch you like me?”

“Nobody,” She groaned as he began to fuck her slowly with two fingers.

He chuckled darkly. “You think about me inside you?” Beth’s cheeks were flushed and pink, her eyes fluttering open and shut, fists back in her sheets. She could barely get a word out. He withdrew his fingers, making her whimper. “I asked you a question, Elizabeth,”

“ _Yes!_ ” She cried. He rewarded her by thrusting his fingers into her faster, rubbing her clit casually. “All the time,” She sobbed.

“Good,” He muttered darkly. “You’re mine, you hear me?”

“Yes, yes, oh yes,” Beth whimpered, she was _so close_ if only he’d give her what she so desperately needed. She bucked her hips up pathetically, trying to get more friction.

“You want to come? You have to ask permission,” Rio said, torturing her with precision.

“Please,” She whimpered, unable to say something so dirty.

“Please… what?” He teased cruelly.

She covered her face with her hands. “Please let me come,” She mumbled into her palms.

“Come again?” Rio asked innocently, flipping her clit.

“Please let me come,” She exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut. “You asshole,” She added.

Rio laughed. “Your wish is my command”

With a few skilled flicks and thrusts, Beth toppled over the edge, crying out loudly, her head thrown back in pleasure.

He moved back up the bed, pulling her to his chest and kissing her head firmly. Beth’s leg’s felt like Jell-O from the two orgasms she had just received.

“No one’s ever made me…” She said, trailing off, embarrassed at herself.

“Not even yourself?” He teased, squeezing her hip.

“Well, yes,” She said flustered. “You know what I mean!”

“Yeah,” He said, looking mighty proud of himself.

“Ugh,” She groaned. “I didn’t need to feed your ego any more,”

“Too late,” He smirked. “Let’s take a shower,” He murmured, kissing her shoulder.

Beth poked her head out the door, looking both ways to ensure that her mother wouldn’t suddenly appear in the hallway, but the house was quiet.

She giggled as she led him by the hand to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The spray of the water felt amazing, and they washed each other gently, teasing and touching.

She went down on him, his back against the spray, shielding her from the water. She had gained much more confidant, taking all of him and deep throating him slightly. When he came in her mouth she smiled triumphantly up at him.

They took their time, Rio massaging shampoo and conditioner into her long hair. It felt so good she never wanted him to stop. After a while her hands started to turn pruney and the water was running cold.

She sat down at the vanity in her room, brushing her wet locks. Rio pulled on his clothes, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

“I have to go pick up Annie from her sleepover,” Beth said, catching his gaze in the mirror.

“Yeah, I gotta go,” He said, straightening up. “See you real soon, yeah?”

Beth watched from her window as his car pulled away. She missed him already. She wanted to call him, beg him to come back so the perfection that was the last 24 hours wouldn’t end.

** Rio: **

“Where the _hell_ have you been!”

Rio ducked, narrowly missing the shoe that was thrown his way. It hit the door with a thud. “Shit,” He said lowly, as the second shoe flew towards him, hitting him squarely in the stomach.

Rubbing his stomach he looked up to see his Ma glaring at him from her place behind the kitchen table. She had another shoe at the ready.

“Answer me!” She waved the shoe threateningly.

“I slept at Elizabeth’s,” He said, taking a cautious step toward her, his hands raised innocently, “Damn, Ma. I’m your only son. That hurt,” It hadn’t really hurt, not at all.

“Oh so you have sleepovers with girls now, huh?” His mother yelled, letting loose the third shoe. He jumped out of the way again. “I’m too young to be an _abuelita,_ Christopher!”

“You’d be the prettiest _abuelita_ , though,” He said teasingly.

“You’re… you are _grounded_!” She said, looking around for more shoes, settling on one of Teresa’s sparkly flip flops.

“Grounded?” Rio grinned, “That’s for white kids. You’re gettin’ soft. You used to chase me around with a wooden spoon,”

His mother sighed, lowering the flip flop to her side. “You’re too fast now,” He laughed, approaching her slowly, well aware she could still fling the shoe at him. “I was worried about you,”

“C’mon, you don’t gotta be worried about me,” he said confidently.

He towered over his mother, and she sighed. “When did you get so tall?”

“Sorry I worried you,” He said, kissing the top of his mother’s head. “I’ll call you next time. Please don’t hit me with that shoe,” His mother laughed, dropping her weapon to the floor.

“So that girl,” His mother started, “ _Elizabeth_ ,”

“You scared the shit out of her,” Rio admitted, chuckling. “Did you have to be so intimidatin’?”

“You shouldn’t be with a girl like that,” She said, shaking her head. “She’ll get you in trouble,”

“Trouble? Rio laughed, “I’m the one that’s gonna get _her_ in trouble. She’s a good girl, Ma. She’s different,” His mother raised an eyebrow at him. “I… I really like her,” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt,” She said, “Some girls just want to experience something… dangerous, before settling down with a nice rich boy,”

“You sayin’ I ain’t a nice boy?” He teased.

“I’m sayin’ you ain’t rich,” His mother shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

“Ouch,” He said, clutching his chest. “Elizabeth is different. You’ll see,”

“Hmmhmm, okay,” She said, turning away. He walked toward his room, planning on sleeping the rest of the day. He was exhausted from the night before. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“To my room,”

“Oh no you ain’t. You gotta help Teresa with her math homework. Then you gotta cut down the dyin’ tree in the front yard,”

“Ma,” Rio whined, rolling his eyes.

“Nope,” She said sternly. “You stayed out all night. Now you pay the consequences,”

“Fuck,” Rio muttered.

Helping Teresa with her math homework was easy, cutting down the tree, was not. He was sweating by the time he finished, even though the October air was cool against his face. He dragged the pathetic, dead tree to the curb.

When he was finally in the sanctuary of his room he pulled out his phone. He had texts from Mick, Pedro and Elizabeth. He opened Elizabeth’s first.

_I miss you_

She had added a little blue heart emoji.

_Already?_

He waited, watching the little typing bubbles appear and disappear from his screen. He smirked.

_You’re the best cuddler_

He laughed before typing out a response.

_What you doing?_

_Lying in bed. Trying to read our chapters. But I’m soooo tired._

_I can tell you what happens. I finished the book._

_What?! No way_

Before he could type out a response he had an incoming call from Elizabeth.

“Hey mama,”

“You finished the entire book already?” She exclaimed.

“Yeah,” He said, laughing.

They talked for the next hour about anything that came to mind. He couldn’t get enough of her voice, he loved the way she giggled and smiled into the phone.

“I have to put Annie to bed,” She said finally, “Or else she won’t get up for school tomorrow,”

“Where’s your Ma at?” Rio asked suddenly, cursing himself as the line went silent.

“She’s around,” Beth said quietly, “She’s just not in her right mind. I have to take care of Annie for now,”

“Sorry,” Rio said, “That’s gotta be hard,”

“It’s fine,” Beth replied, “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do next year. I want to go to college. I applied to University of Michigan over the summer. But I don’t know if I’ll get in,”

“You kiddin’, girl?” Rio asked, “Of course you will,”

Beth giggled. “Thanks, I hope so. But it’s so expensive, even for in-state tuition,”

“Can’t you get a scholarship or somethin’?”

“I can apply for academic scholarships, but I have to get in first,”

“You will,” He said confidently, “You got perfect grades right?”

“Pretty much,” She said. “But my Gender Studies partner got me a C on a paper earlier this semester,” She teased. “He’s the worst,”

He scoffed. “You weren’t sayin’ that earlier today. If I remember correctly you said _Oh Rio, you’re a sex god.”_

“You’re full of it!” She cried, “I did not say that,”

“You might as well have,” He smirked, feeling his pants tighten as he remembered Elizabeth squirming under him.

“Okay I really have to go now. It’s past Annie’s bed time,” She said.

“Aight. Night, sweetheart,”

It was only 9 o’clock, but as Rio laid back in his bed his eyes grew heavy. He texted his boys back, who were dying to know if he’d fucked Elizabeth yet. He gave them vague answers, smirking to himself. He would fuck her soon, but it had to be the right moment. She knew she’d lost her virginity to that Boland douchebag, but there was no way he made it good for her. Every time he gave her an orgasm she looked at him like he hung the moon.

He passed out early, waking up to his sister jumping on top of him. He grumbled and groaned as she giggled, bouncing up and down on his chest. Reaching for his phone he saw it was 6:30 in the morning. He hadn’t slept that well in a minute.

He tickled Teresa mercilessly until she was breathless, begging him to stop. She leapt away from, running out of his room giggling hysterically.

A text from Carlos came in as he sat up in bed.

_Need you today_

Rio rubbed his forehead. There was no arguing with the boss. Carlos didn’t give a damn about school, if he said he needed you, you showed up no matter what.

_Sure_. _When?_

_Now._

“Fuck,” Rio said out loud, running his hand over his shaved head.

His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast with his sister. She was in her work uniform. He had to give her mad props, she was a nurse’s aid at a nursing home for old folk, and she had to be on her feet nearly all day.

“I gotta head out,” He said, touching mother’s shoulder lightly and bending down to kiss his sister’s curly head.

“You can’t sit down for two minutes and eat breakfast?” His mother said with frustration.

“I’ll sit with you for dinner,” He promised before heading out the door.

He could have walked to Carlos’s, but he didn’t want to start shit with his mother so he drove the couple blocks over so she’d think he was at school.

“Wassup,” He said, nodding to Carlos as he walked into the house.

“Got shit for you to do today,”

Carlos was middle aged. Once in shape, he had lost a lot of his muscle, his stomach was soft and his beard hid most of his chubby face. His arms were covered in tattoos, as was his neck. Despite his soft body, he was still an intimidating dude, with huge arms and hands that Rio had seen crush men to death.

Rio raised his eyebrows. “I still got half a pound left to sell,”

“Nah,” Carlos said, eyeing Rio carefully, “Got different shit for ya. Take a seat,”

Rio obeyed, sitting in the armchair across from his boss.

Carlos said he needed help collecting. He had several guys that were late on payments and they needed _persuading_. Rio knew ‘persuading’ meant ‘the shit beaten out of’.

“Don’t kill em,” Carlos said. “Break some bones, crack some ribs. Scare ‘em. They have 24 hours to pay,”

“ _Si patron,_ ” Rio replied. He kept his face neutral, but he was pissed off underneath the surface. Carlos had people to deal with shit like this, big guys who enjoyed inflicting pain. He knew Carlos was toying with him, testing him.

As he walked to his car he shot off a text to Elizabeth.

_Not feeling well today, I won’t be in school_

He sighed, preparing himself for the long, gruesome day ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little short! The sex is coming soon... then... the ANGST!!! Brace yourselves, cuz even I'm not ready. Drop a comment if your mom ever threw a shoe or any other household object at you. Update coming in 24 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has zero self preservation instincts. Rio grapples with his conscience.

** Beth: **

****

_Not feeling well today, I won’t be in school_

Beth frowned at the message on her screen. He hadn’t seemed sick the day before. She couldn’t help the feeling of sadness that washed over her. Seeing him was the only thing she looked forward to at school. She sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

_Is there anything I can do?_

She fired off the text quickly and waited a few seconds for a response, when none came she sighed and pocketed her phone. As she walked toward her first class of the day she stopped dead in her tracks. Her best friend Courtney currently had her tongue down Dean’s throat in the middle of the hallway.

The two broke apart, Dean looking slightly ashamed, Courtney looking like she won the lottery. Beth scoffed at her so-called best friend. Not that she gave a shit what Dean did, but Courtney was supposed to be her ride-or-die.

“Hey Beth,” Courtney called out, smirking.

Beth walked straight up to the couple, not caring who was watching.

“What are you doing, Courtney?”

“Kissing my boyfriend,” She replied, her eyes glinting. She slowly moved a piece of hair away from her face in a very deliberate motion. Beth saw a familiar glistening diamond ring on Courtney’s finger.

“How sweet,” Beth said, her voice sugary, “Enjoy my sloppy seconds, Courtney,”

Beth rolled her eyes as she walked away. Courtney was always trying to elevate her status in school, and Dean was the perfect way to become more popular. Beth supposed popularity was more important to Courtney than their friendship.

“I will,” Courtney called after her, “Just like I did the night of Asher’s party,”

The entire hallway was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Beth slowly turned on her heel, eyes locking with Courtney’s. Dean had the audacity to look mortified at the scene before him.

Everyone’s eyes were on Beth. She knew half the school what love to see her de-throned, but at this point she didn’t give a shit.

“I hope you wore a condom with her, Dean,” Beth said viciously to her ex-boyfriend, “Because herpes is incurable,”

The bystanders gasped, some chuckling behind their fists. Courtney’s eyes were wide and filled with fury. Dean’s face had turned an unfortunate shade of red. Raising her eyebrow at the pair, Beth flipped her hair, walking away with as much confidence as she could muster.

The school was buzzing all day about Beth and Courtney’s stand off. Rumors had already started, some people claiming the two feuding girls got into a cat-fight. Beth couldn’t care less what people said. The only person she cared about was Rio, and he wasn’t even in school.

Gender Studies was dull without his usual colorful commentary. Beth sat in her usual seat, head on her chin, barely paying attention to what Ms. Glassman was saying. She sighed, eyeing the clock on the wall. There was still 30 minutes to go; it felt like an eternity.

Ruby kept shooting her looks from across the room. Beth and Ruby had hung out the day before when she went to collect Annie from the Smith’s. Beth had spilled everything to Ruby, everything about Dean, her mother, Rio… Ruby had listened patiently, offering advice when she could. It had felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders when she confided in her best friend.

When the bell rang Beth jumped from her seat, quickly gathering her belongings. She went up to Ms. Glassman as the students filtered out the door.

“Hi, Ms. G,” She said, pushing her hair behind her ear. “I’m not feeling well today, I won’t be able to make it to dance practice,”

“Is that so?” Ms. Glassman said skeptically, “I’d like to remind you that you’re team captain,”

Beth felt guilt twist inside her gut, but she pushed on. “I know, I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you,”

“You know Courtney asked for a change in leadership,” Ms. Glassman said, crossing her arms. “Don’t prove her right,”

Beth gulped, her eyes flashing. _That back-stabbing bitch!_

“I’m worried about Rio, um, Christopher,” Beth said quickly, “I want to make sure he’s okay. He hasn’t texted me back all day,” She stared down at her feet, a blush forming on her cheeks. She peeked up at Ms. Glassman, whose face had softened considerably. “I promise I’ll never miss a practice again,”

Ms. Glassman sighed, “Okay, just this once I’ll allow it without penalty.”

“Thank you so much, Ms. G!” Beth exclaimed, hurrying out the classroom door before the teacher changed her mind.

Beth ran to her car, jumping in the driver’s seat and pealing out of the parking lot. She stopped at Panera, ordering chicken noodle soup in a bread bowl to-go, as well as a few Gatorades. She made a better chicken soup than the restaurant, but she didn’t have time to make it, she hoped Rio would appreciate the gesture anyway. She texted Ruby’s mom while she waited for her order, asking if she could pick up Annie from her after school program along with Jada.

She knew he lived a few blocks from his aunt and uncle’s house, he had pointed out his house on their drive home from the party. She remembered it had a red mailbox and was a one-story ranch style home. The neighborhood was quiet, it was a chilly October day and she assumed most people were still at work or school.

She drove down several streets, trying to find his house. When she finally saw a ranch style home with a red mailbox she stopped, her heart beating excitedly in her chest. She frowned, his car wasn’t parked outside, that was strange. He was supposed to be home sick.

Frowning, she grabbed the take-out from the backseat and approached the front door. She rang the doorbell and knocked twice… no answer. She looked around the empty street quickly before pressing her ear to the door, there was no movement inside. Realizing she looked like a total stalker she made her way back to the car, unable to hide her disappointment.

Sitting in her car she pulled out her phone, pulling up her last message to Rio. He still hadn’t replied. She began to type out a message, but deleted it. She tried calling but there was no answer. He had been lying to her, and now he wasn’t responding. She settled on a brief text.

_Let me know you’re ok_

Well, at least she had dinner for Annie now. Annie loved Panera. Beth pulled off into the street, trying to find the exit to the neighborhood, too lazy to type in her address into her GPS. As she pulled onto a new street her eyes popped open. Rio’s car was sitting outside an old two-story house with an overgrown yard and large front porch. Without thinking she parked her car behind his.

This part of the neighborhood wasn’t the nicest… there were abandon cars, houses and litter lining the street. She gulped, wondering why Rio’s car was parked here of all places. Against her better judgment she exited the car, looking up and down the street.

“What’s a girl like you doin’ in the hood?” She nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice calling to her. It had come from the front porch of the house. A small, lean guy with tattoos covering his arms was leaning against the porch railing, staring at her intently. “You lost, _chica_?”

“No, um,” Beth called back, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, “Just…looking for a friend,”

“Who’s your friend? Maybe I know him,” The guy grinned at her.

Beth knew something was off, and she suddenly became aware that she was a small girl, alone, in a very dangerous part of town.

“I’ll just be going,” Beth said nervously, opening her car door, “Sorry to bother you,”

“Where you goin’, girl? Why don’t you come up here?”

“No… thank you, I…”

“What’s all this yellin’ out here, Paco?” A voice boomed, the front door opened and a large man stepped out into the sun. “My girl is tryin’ to sleep in here,”

Beth recognized the large man immediately from the party that weekend. It was the guy Rio had gone to talk to when they were eating outside. Rio had claimed he was a family friend. Beth released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Just talkin’ to this fine young lady, Carlos,” The skinny man, Paco, laughed, gesturing over to Beth.

She watched as Carlos took her in, the anger in his face diffusing, and soon, he was grinning ear to ear.

“Oh you’re Rio’s girl,” Carlos said, licking his lips, “Saw you at the party,”

“Yeah,” Beth said, “I’m trying to find him, he, um, wasn’t at school today I just wanted to make sure he was… ok…” She finished lamely.

“Damn, that boy skippin’ school?” Carlos said, shaking his head, “He’s way too smart to be doin’ that shit,”

“He said he was sick,” Beth offered, taking a step toward him, “Is he here?” She gestured weakly to his car.

“Nah,” Carlos said, taking a drag of a cigarette, “But he’ll be here real soon. Why don’t you come up and wait for him?”

“No… no,” Beth said, “That’s okay…”

“Here, let me call him. He’ll answer me,” Carlos said reassuringly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He gestured her closer. “I’ll put him on speaker,” Against every self-preservation instinct she had, Beth took a few steps towards the porch, until she was on the first stair.

Carlos grinned at her, pressing a few buttons on his phone. He held it out, hitting the speaker button. The phone rang twice before there was an answer.

“ _Que onda?”_

Beth gasped slightly as she heard Rio’s voice on the other end, climbing the last few stairs of the porch. Carlos raised a hand to her, gesturing her to keep quiet.

“Just checkin’ in, _cabron,_ ” Carlos said, “How are things?”

“Good,” Rio said, “I’ll be there soon,”

“ _Bueno_ , _”_ Carlos ended the call. “See? He’ll be here real soon,” He grinned at Elizabeth, who was still standing hesitantly on the bottom step.

“He hasn’t answered any of my texts or calls,” Beth said, looking down at her feet.

“Hey, don’t feel bad, _preciosa_ ,” Carlos said, almost softly, “I’m sure he’s been real busy today,” Paco snickered from his place on the porch before taking a drag of his cigarette. Carlos shot him a look, “I’m Carlos, and you are?” He extended his hand.

“Elizabeth,” Beth said quickly, taking his hand, blushing slightly at her lack of manners, “But my friends call me Beth,”

She shivered slightly as he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles lightly.

“Any friend of Rio’s is a friend of mine,” He said, staring at her intently. “ _Mucho gusto,_ ”

“He said you guys were, um, family friends,” Beth said, pulling her hand back.

“Yeah,” Carlos said smiling, “Yeah, somethin’ like that. I knew his old man back in the day,”

“Oh?” Beth asked, trying to be polite, but also feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, yeah. So how’d you two meet?”

“We’re partners in a class,” Beth said.

“How cute,” Carlos said, sharing a smile with Paco, “Guess you’re more than partners now, huh?” Him and Paco laughed heartily.

“We’re friends,” Beth said quickly, “Just friends,”

“Is that so?” Carlos asked, raising his eyebrows, “It ain’t safe for a single girl to be in this neighborhood alone. It’s a dangerous part of town, _chica_ , did you know that? Why don’t you come inside?”

“I really don’t think,” Beth yelped as Carlos took her wrist in his giant hand.

“Don’t be rude, Beth.” Carlos said mockingly, “It’s okay if I call you _Beth_ right?”

Beth’s heart pounded in her chest, she could feel her face go white with fear. The two men on the porch looked like they wanted to eat her alive. She tried to pull her hand away.

“Let go of me,” She said, trying to yank her hand out of his grip, but it was like steel.

_“Elizabeth!_ ” Beth’s head whipped around at the familiar voice, relief washing through her at the sight of Rio.

Carlos released her wrist. “Rio, look who came by. Said you called out sick from school,” Carlos shook his head, feigning disappointment.

Rio took the porch steps two at a time, immediately pulling Beth to his side, stepping in front of her slightly. Beth could feel Rio vibrating with anger, his jaw was clenched, his hands balled into fists. She had never seen him like this.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash that he handed to Carlos. Beth gasped at the sight of his bloody and bruised knuckles. Carlos flipped through the money casually.

“Very good,” Carlos said to Rio, “Gotta send you out to collect more often,”

“We’re leavin’ now,” Rio said, taking Beth’s hand.

“You should keep your girl on a tighter leash, _mano_ ,” Carlos said. “It’s a real dangerous neighborhood, ain’t it? Would be a shame if somethin’ _happened_ to her,”

Rio’s eyes burned, but he just nodded, dragging Beth down the stairs toward her car. Beth could hear the laughter from Carlos and Paco echo behind her.

“Get in the car,” Rio said lowly, opening the driver’s side door for her. She slipped in without hesitation. Rio got into her passenger seat.

“Don’t you wanna get your-”

“Drive, Elizabeth, _now_ ,” He looked absolutely furious, and his voice brokered no room for argument. Beth started up the car, pulling away from the curb quickly. Her hands were shaking on the wheel. “Turn here,” Rio said, his jaw clenching.

They drove in silence, Beth’s heart beating wildly in her chest. The only words spoken were the directions Rio was giving her.

“Pull over here,” Rio said. She recognized the house as his.

She did as he asked, turning the key to the ignition, waiting for him to speak as the car shut off. He wasn’t saying anything, wasn’t even _looking_ at her.

“Rio…” Beth started.

“Shut up,” He said harshly, Beth stared at him in shock. He had never spoken to her in that way. She felt her face go red in anger.

“Don’t talk to me like that!” She yelled.

“What are you doin’ here, Elizabeth?” He yelled right back.

“I came to see you,” She cried, “I was worried and you weren’t answering my texts or calls,”

“Do you have a death wish, sweetheart?” Rio asked, “Cuz I know you ain’t stupid.”

“What? No, I-”

“Comin’ into _this_ neighborhood, _by yourself_ , with no protection? Unbelievable,” He shook his head, laughing dryly.

“If you even bothered to text me back, this wouldn’t have happened!” Beth exclaimed.

“And what were you doin’ up there with Carlos, huh?” Rio continued, ignoring her protests. “Somethin’ could have…” He trailed off, looking away.

“You said he was your family friend, and when he called you, you actually answered,” Beth said, crossing her arms.

“I swear to God, Elizabeth,” Rio exclaimed, running his hands over his face. “Don’t ever do somethin’ so stupid again? Do you hear me?”

His burning eyes were back on her tear-filled ones.

“I was just worried,” She said, her voice breaking. “I’m sorry,” Tears spilled down her cheeks, as she stared down at her lap.

“Elizabeth,” He sighed, his voice was softer now. “I didn’t mean to yell, okay? Please stop cryin’,”

But she couldn’t stop; all the anxiety she had felt in the last hour hit her full force. She had been scared to death on the front porch, and when Carlos had grabbed her wrist she knew there was nothing she could do to defend herself.

“Why did you lie?” She sniffled, wiping her tears. “Why are your knuckles all bloody?”

“Carlos needed me to work for him today,” He said, “I didn’t have a choice,”

“Why?” She asked softly.

“He’s my boss,” Rio admitted, “And a gang leader. He definitely ain’t no family friend,”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that in the first place?” She asked.

He sighed. “I don’t want you knowin’ about this stuff. It’s dangerous,” He cupped her tear stained cheek with his hand, “I can’t let you get hurt,”

“I won’t,” She said, twisting around to face him.

He took her hand lightly, holding up her dainty wrist. Finger shaped bruises had blossomed on her pale skin. Rio shook his head.

“You already did,” He said, “And it’s my fault,”

“No! It’s not,” Beth said quickly, “It’s mine, I’m the one who went up on that porch in the first place. They didn’t force me,”

“Elizabeth,” He murmured, kissing her bruised wrist softly, “When I saw your car outside his house, I was so scared, then when I saw him grab you I…” His jaw clenched, and he looked away.

“I’m fine,” Beth assured him, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek. “I promise. And I promise I’ll never put myself in danger again, okay?”

She leaned in, kissing him softly, he kissed her back, his hand fisting in her strawberry hair.

“Let’s go inside,” He murmured against her lips.

** Rio: **

****

The terror he had felt when he saw Elizabeth’s car parked behind his in front of Carlos’s house was unlike anything he had felt before. It was worse than getting shot at, stabbed, beaten up. He could feel his heart literally aching as he ran up the front lawn. And when he saw Carlos _touching_ Elizabeth? He nearly saw red. It took everything in his power not to tackle him to the ground and beat him to death. When she heard his voice she looked so relieved that he was there to save her. But it was his fault she needed saving.

She should stay away from him, from his world. There was no place for her. She hadn’t put herself in danger, he had. He wished he could go back, tell himself to stay away from Elizabeth, keep her out of danger. And yet…

The way she looked at him with her cornflower blue eyes, the way she moaned his name and kissed him so softly… He couldn’t give that up. She was his addiction, and there was truly no cure. He was too selfish to let her go, too selfish to imagine her happy with someone else.

“I got you soup and Gatorade,” She had said as they exited the car, “But it’s probably cold now,”

He knew he didn’t deserve this woman. She was too good, too innocent, too _pure_ for his dirty hands. The things he had done with his hands… If he told her even half of it she would be running away. She should run. But the girl had no self-preservation skills. She was a sheep and had walked right into the lion’s den.

He watched as she set her take-out bag on the counter, looking around his house curiously. She walked around the kitchen, smiling as she touched Teresa’s colorful drawings on the fridge. He scrubbed the dried blood of his hands in the kitchen sink, until his knuckles were raw and red. His Ma was still at work and his sister was in her afterschool program. They were alone in the house.

“Come here,” He murmured taking her hand and leading her down the hall to his bedroom. His walls were bare. He never felt the need to decorate. The only picture was on his dresser. It was of him and his sister, smiling cheek to cheek. Elizabeth ran her fingers over the picture lightly.

He sat on his bed, patting his lap. She sank down on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I was really scared,” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

“I know,” He said, holding her close. “I know, baby,”

God, he was the most terrible person in the world. He hated himself fiercely in that moment. His mind was screaming at him to let her go, to give her up for good, but his body was pulling her closer, intoxicated by her soft curves and sweet scent. He groaned.

She kissed him passionately, and he could taste her salty tears. His pants tightened as Elizabeth moved to straddle his lap, grinding on him slowly. Her ass felt amazing in her tight skinny jeans, he gripped her cheeks roughly, moving her back and forth over his hard erection.

“I want you,” Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

“Are you sure?” He asked, taking her face in his hands.

“Yeah,” She said softly. “Please, Rio,”

How could he say no to the Venus on his lap? He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes. His body won over his mind, and he flipped them over so she was lying back on his bed. He hovered over her, kissing down her neck, nibbling as he went.

“Oh,” She sighed softly as he removed her shirt and kissed her breasts.

She unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor and Rio eyed her chest greedily. Her nipples were pink and hard, just begging to be licked. _Perfection_.

He sucked on the pebbles firmly, giving each breast an equal amount of attention. Elizabeth squirmed and moaned underneath him. She tugged on his shirt, which he discarded on the ground carelessly. The feeling of her soft breasts against his hard chest was too much, he growled, unzipping her jeans and pulling them down her legs.

She had on a sad excuse for a pair of panties, a little white satin thong that could barely contain her pink pussy lips. Her panties were soaking wet, he eyed the damp fabric hungrily, ripping them down her legs.

“You call these panties?” He asked lowly, tossing them to the side.

He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off. His cock was rock hard in his boxer briefs. Ignoring his straining dick he spread Elizabeth’s creamy thighs with his unworthy hands.

She cried out as he ate her soaking wet pussy, lapping her up with his tongue. After her first orgasm she tried to clamp her thighs together, but he would have none of it.

“Nuh uh,” He said, forcing them open again. “I ain’t done with you. You’re gonna take what I give you,”

She whimpered as he punished her over stimulated center with his tongue, sucking on her clit harshly. She was bucking wildly on his bed, her wetness gushing out of her onto his tongue and sheets.

“I can’t anymore,” She whimpered, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. “I can’t, Rio, please,”

He relented, lightly running his finger over her puffy pink lips threateningly.

“Are you gonna put yourself in danger again?” He asked lowly.

“No!” She cried, “No, I promise,”

He moved up her body, kissing her flushed face softly, caressing the underside of her breast. He felt like his dick was about to explode.

“Do you still want this?” He asked.

She nodded. “Yes, please,”

“So polite,” He chuckled, kissing her sweetly.

He discarded his boxer briefs and moved to hover over her again, sucking on her neck greedily.

“Rio?” She whispered quietly.

He stopped, looking down at her beautiful face.

“What is it, mama?” He murmured.

“I…” She swallowed, her chest heaving, “I’ve never done this before,”

He pulled away slightly, shock etching across his features.

“What?”

“I’m a virgin,” She whispered, looking away from him.

“But, I thought…”

“He lied,” Elizabeth muttered, “We never… _did it_ ,”

Any words he could think of immediately died on his lips. Elizabeth was a goddamn _virgin_. He was surely going to hell. He let out a string of curses in Spanish. She was looking up with him, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted. She looked embarrassed at her own admission.

“Hey,” He murmured, “It’s okay. We don’t have to,”

“But I want to,” She said, the words rushing out of her, “I want _you_ ,”

“ _Fuck_ ,” He breathed.

He hadn’t taken a girl’s virginity in over two years. The act was foreign to him. If he took Elizabeth’s virginity… He shook his head slightly. He was completely unworthy of the gorgeous woman lying beneath him. He had no right to touch something so precious… to take someone so innocent…

He nearly choked as he felt her hand wrap around his cock. “Elizabeth,” He gasped.

“ _Please,_ ” She whispered, “I want it to be you,”

And _fuck_ she was looking at him with so much goddamn trust it made his heart ache. A mind/body battle ensued once more, but all his hopes of being a good man disappeared from his head as she started to pump his cock gently in her hand.

“Please,” She repeated again.

_I ain’t just gonna fuck her… I’m gonna make her beg for it._

He groaned as his own words from the first day of school came back to haunt him. If he did this, there was no turning back, there were no do-overs. He would take something from her that she could never get back.

“Elizabeth,” All he could say was her name, gritting his teeth as her hand moved faster between them. “Fuck,” He said, reaching into the drawer next to his bed and pulling out a condom. He sat back on the bed, slipping it on as Elizabeth watched him with her doe eyes.

There was no question now; he was truly going to hell one day.

He framed her face with his elbows, nudging his cock against her pussy lightly. Her legs were wide open, ready to accept him fully.

“Are you ready?” He gritted out.

“Yeah,” She nodded, gripping his forearms tightly.

Her body was tense, and there was no way this was going to feel good for her if she kept tensing up.

“Relax,” her murmured, kissing her lips. She loosened her grip on his arm, breathing heavily.

He sighed, trailing his hand down her sides, tickling lightly. She gasped and giggled, before he moved his hand between her legs. He took his cock in his hand, pumping it a few times to relieve some of the pressure. He pressed three fingers inside her, making her gasp.

“It’s just my fingers,” He assured her.

He stretched her out, she was still soaking wet from his tongue earlier. She moved on his fingers, and when her body loosened and she began to moan, he replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing halfway in.

She yelped at the difference, and he stopped immediately, his jaw clenching.

“Are you okay?” This was truly the worst form of torture.

“Yeah,” She whimpered, “Keep going,”

“Fuck,” He pushed in slowly, watching her face carefully, ready to stop at a moment’s notice.

She was gasping and whimpering under him, the feeling of him inside of her completely foreign. “I’m okay,” She assured him, clutching his shoulders.

When he was all the way in he let out a groan, dropping his head to her shoulder.

“Can I move?” He gritted out.

Beth whimpered, “Yeah,”

Every animalistic instinct was screaming at him to pound her tight pussy into oblivion, but he fought his primal urges, instead focusing on her flushed, beautiful face. He began to move slowly, her pussy clinging to his cock deliciously. The sensation was almost too much to bear.

A couple tears fell from her eyes, and he kissed them away, pumping in and out of her slowly. He reached between them, pressing his thumb to her clit, he saw her eyes flash with pleasure, and he added more pressure. He picked up his pace, moving in and out of her rhythmically, his hand still toying with her clit.

He pushed off the bed, so he was fucking her on his knees, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he gripped the backs of her thighs.

“Fuck, baby,” He groaned. “You’re so tight and perfect,”

“ _Oh,_ ” She cried out as he lifted her leg slightly higher.

He stopped immediately. “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” She cried, “Don’t stop,”

He resumed his maddening pace, hitting her in the place that she liked. She clawed at his sheets, her head thrown back as he fucked her.

“More,” She whimpered.

Rio slammed his hips into her, unable to help himself. He closed his eyes, pushing into her over and over again until he exploded. He gasped as he came in the condom, his entire body felt like it was melting.

Elizabeth looked like a goddess in his bed, her hair splayed out across his pillow, her lips puffy from his kisses, her neck covered in little bites. She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back.

He pulled out of her, making her whimper. Peeling off the condom he threw it in the trash, he noticed it was smeared with blood.

“You okay?” He asked, cuddling next to her and pulling her so her head was resting on his chest.

“Definitely,” She said. His hand reached between her legs, swiping lightly. Pulling his finger up he saw it was covered in blood. Elizabeth blushed. “Sorry,”

“Don’t be,” He said, firmly. “Come on,”

He pulled her up off the bed and she collapsed against him, giggling. “I can’t walk,”

He helped her to the bathroom and into the shower. She pulled her hair up in a bun to keep her hair dry. He stood against the spray of the water, cleaning her softly as blood swirled down the drain.

He kissed her bruised wrist several times and massaged her delicate shoulders. She sighed contentedly.

When they were back in his bed he gave her a pair of his sweats and a hoodie to wear. He hid her panties in his drawer, feigning shock when she couldn’t find them.

“ _Mira_ ,” He said, “My ma and sister are gonna be home soon. I don’t think you want them to see you like this,”

Elizabeth bit her lip. “Definitely not,” She laughed slightly, but Rio could tell she didn’t want to be alone.

“Don’t you gotta pick up Annie?”

“She’s at neighbor’s house,”

Rio sighed. “I’ll come over later, promise,”

She perked up. “You’ll sleep over?”

“Yeah,” He replied, cupping her face and kissing her forehead.

“Okay,” She said, pleased with the new arrangement. She put her clothes in her bag and Rio walked her to the car.

Opening the driver’s side door for her, he smacked her ass lightly. He liked how she looked in his clothes.

She rolled down the window, leaning out and accepting his kiss.

“See you,” She said, smiling slightly.

“Real soon,” He promised, giving her another long kiss.

As she pulled away he ran his hand over his face. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh you never forget your first time, right?? Mine was in a frat house the first week of college. I've always been a classy broad. I know you've all been waiting for Rio to find out Beth's a virgin. I hope I did you proud! xoxo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth makes a public statement. Rio makes her an offer.

** Beth: **

****

She laid in bed, staring at her phone, locking and unlocking it with a sigh, still no word from Rio. She was beginning to get anxious, he had taken her virginity just hours before and there had been no word from him. Maybe he had changed his mind about coming over? She wanted to text him, to ask where he was, but she didn’t want to seem desperate and clingy.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head into a pillow. There was a dull ache between her legs. She was sore from their earlier activities. She groaned into the pillow at the embarrassment she felt from the blood between her legs, how she had begged him to be her first. It all seemed so _pathetic_ now that he wasn’t here.

Frowning, she turned to her window; she swore she had heard a noise.

_Tap tap_

She flipped over and sat up straight as an arrow, straining to hear. Cautiously, she stepped out of bed. She walked to her window slowly and peered through the blinds. There was a familiar figure silhouetted against the moonlight, his arm reaching back as if to throw something. A pebble hit her window, right in from of her face. She scoffed. Really?

Beth opened her window, goose bumps erupting on her skin from the late October chill. She leaned out, seeing Rio standing below.

“What are you doing?” She called.

“Tryna be romantic and shit,” He called back.

“You could have just texted and I’d let you in the front door,”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He teased.

“What are you gonna do? Climb up to my window?” She asked, resting her arm on the windowsill and setting her cheek on her fist. “Like I’m Rapunzel?”

He looked around casually. “Ain’t nothin’ to grip on to. Besides, Rapunzel threw her hair down,”

“Well my hair isn’t long enough,” She giggled.

He made a show of sighing heavily. “I guess I’ll meet you at the front door,”

Beth closed her window, quickly rushing over to her vanity to check her appearance. She had taken off her makeup and let her hair hang loose. She was wearing her favorite pair of white/grey Victoria’s Secret leggings and a pink tank top with no bra. Bounding down the stairs she let out a yelp as she some him in the foyer.

“How did you get in here?” She asked, worrying if she had forgotten to lock the door.

He twirled a pink bobby-pin in his fingers, _her_ bobby-pin. She unconsciously touched her hair.

“Your front lock is too easy to pick,” He said, shaking his head and pocketing the pin.

“You _picked_ my lock?” She asked incredulously.

“Yep,” He said, stalking toward her. “You should get a better security system, mama. Don’t know who might break-in.”

She giggled, backing away at the glint in his eyes. Turning on her heel, she tried to make a break for the stairs, but in two steps he caught her easily, wrapping his strong arms around her middle and pulling her back to him. He pressed his face into her neck, growling as he bit her gently.

“I wasn’t sure if you were gonna come,” She admitted breathlessly, tilting her head back to give him easier access.

“I promised, didn’t I?” He murmured into her skin.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” She whispered, sighing as he kissed her exposed collarbone.

“Let’s go to your room,” He said, releasing her from his embrace.

He couldn’t keep his hands and eyes off her ass as they ascended the stairs. She giggled, swatting his hands away as they made their way to the bedroom. She shut the door quietly. Annie and her mother were both fast asleep.

He tackled her onto the bed, pressing her wrists to the mattress.

“Hmmm,” She hummed as he captured her lips with his. Her nipples hardened beneath her flimsy tank top and she clawed at his shoulders.

“So soft,” He murmured, kissing down her chest, “You’re beautiful, Elizabeth,”

“Thanks,” She whispered. She had been told she was beautiful countless times since she was 12. But coming from Rio it felt different. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time he praised her.

Rio settled between her legs, still holding her wrists down and kissing her languidly. His tongue in her mouth felt like heaven, and he smelled _so good._ She whimpered as he released her wrists, moving his hand down her leggings and into her panties.

“I’m sore,” She admitted quietly, blushing furiously. Did she _have_ to be such a virgin?

He removed his hand immediately, bringing it up to cup her cheek.

“S’ okay,” He murmured. “Want my tongue? I’ll be gentle.”

A fire was burning low in her belly. The soreness between her legs was still present, but a new ache was forming, and she could feel herself getting wet.

“Yes,” She moaned pathetically.

Rio grinned, sitting back and pulling her leggings and panties off slowly.

“Take your shirt off,” He said lowly. She obeyed, watching how his mouth hung open slightly at the sigh of her bare breasts. “Perfect,”

He held her hips down as he descended on her center, licking her pussy lightly. He didn’t press his fingers inside her, instead he very carefully tongue-fucked her, stopping every so often to suck on her clit gently.

He took it easy on her, building her up slowly and letting her fall over the edge without hesitation. She came with a soft cry, her breasts rising and falling captivatingly.

Crawling up the bed he laid down next to her on his side, his fingers lightly tracing her hardened nipples. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” She said, catching her breath. “Do you want me to…?”

“Nah,” He shook his head, “I’m good,”

She could see the outline of his erection in his jeans, but she was thankful he didn’t expect any reciprocation. She could feel her eyes growing heavy.

They got ready for bed together, they brushed their teeth side by side and Beth couldn’t help laugh slightly at the domesticity of it all. A few months ago she never would have thought Rio Ramirez would set foot in her house, let alone brush his teeth with her after he gave her a knee-trembling orgasm. He grinned at her around his toothbrush; she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

They crawled into bed together, Beth pressing her back to his bare chest, his tattooed arm coming to rest around her stomach.

“Annie is going to be so excited when she sees you in the morning,” Beth giggled.

“You want me to stick around for breakfast?” He asked into her hair, “Figured I’d dip out before she woke up,”

“I’m making pancakes,” She replied sweetly.

“How can I say no that?” He asked, kissing her head.

She fell asleep all too easily in his arms with a smile on her face.

The sunlight streamed through the windows, and Beth moaned as her alarm went off at 6:30 on the dot. She smacked her phone, hitting snooze as she snuggled back into Rio’s arms. He was so warm against her back, like her own personal heater. He tightened his hold on her, throwing his leg over her hip. Five minutes later the alarm went off again.

“I have to go wake up Annie,” She murmured, attempting to pry herself from his arms. He refused to release her, holding her against him securely. “Come on,” She said, trying to wiggle away.

“No,” He said, his voice gravelly from sleep. “You feel too good,”

“You’re such a baby,” She teased, “I really have to get up,”

He released her with a groan, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. She rolled her eyes. _So dramatic_.

She went to wake up Annie, who had somehow managed to turn sideways in her sleep with her feet hanging off the bed. She sighed.

“Wake up,” She whispered, shaking her sister’s shoulder. At Annie’s moan she continued, “We have a surprise visitor, and I’m making blueberry pancakes,”

Annie’s forehead creased and her eyes blinked open suspiciously. “Who is it?”

“It’s Rio,” Beth said, “And he’s really excited to eat breakfast with us,”

Annie’s eyes shot open, “Really?”

“Yep, so you better get dressed,” Beth encouraged, squeezing her arm.

Beth took advantage of being out of bed first, brushing her teeth and applying her makeup in the bathroom. When she tiptoed back to her bedroom she saw Rio was still fast asleep, clinging to her pillow.

She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck sweater to wear for school. She changed quietly as to not disturb her sleepy guest.

The scent of pancakes and bacon cooking caused both Rio and Annie to emerge from their slumbers. Annie came downstairs first; she had opted for pink leggings and a grey sweater. Her hair was still all over the place, curly and wild.

“Hi!” Annie said, bouncing on her stool at the kitchen counter as Rio entered, fully dressed in his dark clothes and beanie. “Did you guys have a sleepover?”

“Yeah,” Rio said, smiling, “Your sister takes up the whole bed, too,”

“I do not!” Beth argued, putting a stack of pancakes and a few slices of bacon in front of Annie, who dove into her food with gusto.

“Are you gonna drive me to school?” Annie asked Rio, mouth full of pancakes. “Are you 18 yet?” Rio couldn’t help but laugh at the randomness of little kids.

“Annie, chew with your mouth closed,” She scowled, setting a plate in front of Rio. “I’m gonna fix your hair after you eat, it’s a hot mess,”

Annie poked her tongue out at Beth and continued wolfing down her pancakes.

“So are you gonna drive me?” Annie asked enthusiastically.

Rio shrugged, “I can drive all of us. And yes, I’m 18, like your sister,”

Beth laughed, “Really?”

Rio raised his eyebrow, “Really, what?”

“Do you really want people at school seeing us pull in together?”

Rio paused, his fork in the air. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means people are gonna wonder what someone like me is doing with someone like you,”

The silence was deafening, even Annie stopped eating, looking back and forth between the two. Sensing tension, Annie cleared her throat, pushing her pancakes away.

“I’m gonna go, um… fix my hair,” She said, practically running away from the kitchen.

“You think half the school don’t already know I’m hittin’ it?” Rio asked roughly.

“Excuse me?” Beth growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetheart, _makin’ love_ ,” He corrected, a scowl on his face.

“We’re not dating,” Beth spat, “You’re not my boyfriend,”

“You scared what your fake friends are gonna say, huh? Damn, Elizabeth. I knew you could be a bitch but I didn’t know you were this shallow,” He stood up, grabbing his keys from the counter. “Wouldn’t want to ruin your perfect little reputation, princess. I’ll see you later,”

He stalked out the front door, leaving Beth staring after him, guilt flooding her body. She was doing it again, choosing popularity and reputation over the people she cared about. She hadn’t even realized what she was saying until it was too late. Since she was a freshman she had worked so hard to become popular, to hide the pain of her father leaving and her mother sinking into a downward spiral.

For the past four years she had worn her popularity like a shield of armor, looking down on others and fueling school gossip, while on the inside she felt like she was dying. She had pushed Ruby away all those years ago, and now she was doing the same to Rio.

He was right. She was surrounded by fake friends. Her “best friend” had slept with Dean while they were still dating. She had found out later that her other “best friend” Nicole had known about it the whole time, but didn’t tell her.

“You’re a real bitch,” Annie said from the hallway, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beth glared, a fire raging inside her, but instead of snapping at her sister she sighed.

“Yeah,” She said, deflating, “I am,”

“Why did you say those things?” Annie asked, coming closer.

“I just…” Beth trailed off, “I just don’t want people at school to talk bad about me,”

_Because I deserve it._

“So? Who cares?” Annie said, “Rio will beat them up,”

Beth laughed softly, “Yeah. Except I think he hates me now,”

“Are you stupid?” Annie exclaimed, “He’s like _in love_ with you. Just apologize. Maybe bake him a cake or something,”

“He’s not in love with me,” Beth said quickly, “But I will apologize… and also maybe bake a cake,”

“That’s the Beth I know and love!” Annie said, “Come on, I’m gonna be late to school because of you,”

Beth sped Annie to school, peeling into the drop-off line just on time, earning her a few judgmental looks from the aids. She waved to them sheepishly before pulling onto the road leading to the high school. It only took five minutes to get to her school, but each minute she thought about Rio, and how she could make it up to him.

She went right up to Ruby’s locker before first period, needing her friend, her _real_ friend.

“I need help,” She stated.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Ruby said, closing her locker and smirking.

“I really fucked up with Rio this morning,” Beth said, putting her face in her hands, “I said some really mean things,”

“Let me guess, queen bee of Huntington High popped out?” Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Beth grumbled, “And she’s such a bitch,”

“Just go apologize,” Ruby said simply, “And mean it, like show him with your actions and not just words,”

“Actions…” Beth repeated, trailing off.

“Oh God,” Ruby said, “What are you thinking?”

“Ruby, you’re a genius,” Beth exclaimed, “I gotta go,”

She hurried towards Rio’s locker, racing to beat the bell before the crowds of students dissipated. His back was turned to her, and he was talking with Mick and Pedro. As she approached Mick raised his eyebrows at her, before head nodding her way. Rio turned, watching as she approached, looking her up and down, his lips curling slightly.

Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him down to her for a very public, very dirty kiss.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” She heard Pedro say.

For once in his life Rio must have been stunned, because he was frozen against her for a moment. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. The bystanders erupted, she heard hoots and hollers coming from the guys and exclamations of “Oh my God!” from the girls.

“Hey! That’s enough” Called the Vice Principal, “Everyone get to class!”

Beth broke their kiss, panting slightly and grinning ear to ear.

“What was that?” Rio asked, raising his eyebrows.

“So everyone knows I’m hittin’ it,” Beth replied, smirking, “And also to say sorry,”

Rio threw his head back, laughing, “You gotta do more to make it up to me, mama,”

“How about you come over after dance practice?” She whispered, “I’ll make it up to you all night,”

The Vice Principal stormed towards them, shaking his head. Mick and Pedro slipped away quietly.

“I expect much more from you, Ms. Marks,” He said sternly, glaring at Beth over top his glasses.

“Sorry, Mr. Thompson,” Beth said, not even having the decency to look remotely sorry.

“What about me?” Rio asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes at Rio, muttering _Get to class_ before walking away.

“So, I guess we’re dating now,” Beth said.

“Hmm, I dunno,” Rio teased, “I got a reputation to uphold,”

“Oh shut up,” Beth said, smiling, “You know our last period of the day is Study Hall…”

“Elizabeth Marks,” Rio exclaimed in faux outrage, “Are you suggesting we cut class?”

“Study Hall isn’t a class…”

“You’re a bad girl, sweetheart,” Rio murmured, Beth could feel her center tighten, “You should be punished,”

“Yeah,” Beth whispered, standing on her toes as her eyes fluttered shut…

The bell rang suddenly, breaking the couple out of their reverie. Beth cleared her throat, blushing slightly. Rio looked down at her with his trademark grin.

“To be continued, yeah?”

** Rio: **

****

_My car 5 minutes_

Rio typed out the message, smirking as he hit send. The bell was going to ring any second, and soon he would get to sink himself into Elizabeth’s hot body.

Sneaking out of the school was easy, especially for him. Cutting class was a specialty of his. Nobody gave him a second glance as he slipped out the side doors of the school and headed toward the parking lot.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw Elizabeth leaning against his car, a smug expression on her face. He was impressed at how easily she had snuck out of school.

“Beat ya,” She gloated.

“Hmmm,” Rio agreed, pushing a strand of hair from her face with his pinky, “Bet you couldn’t wait. Bet you were squirmin’ in your seat for the past hour, pressin’ your thighs together,”

Elizabeth’s eyes went hazy, her lips parting. He could tell she was already incredibly turned on. She must have had all sorts of dirty thoughts all day…

“Get in the car,” He murmured lowly, watching as she scurried to the passenger seat, practically flinging herself into the car.

Rio started up the engine, peeling out of the school parking lot. His pants were already tight. Elizabeth’s sweet scent encompassed his car.

He pulled off the main road and parked next to the forest in a secluded spot.

“Get in the back seat,” He growled at Elizabeth, who obeyed immediately, climbing into the back excitedly.

He pulled her on his lap so she was straddling him. She ducked her head low, meeting each of his kisses with equal enthusiasm. His hands squeezed her ass cheeks roughly as she grinded herself on top of him.

They managed to rid each other of their clothes, carelessly tossing them to the ground. Rio had pulled a condom from his pant pocket and rolled it on expertly. He fingered Elizabeth’s tight pussy until she was whining for his cock.

“Are you still sore,” He gritted out, thrusting his fingers inside her.

“A little,” Elizabeth admitted with a gasp, “But I don’t care,”

“Ride me,” He demanded, pulling his fingers out of her slick heat.

He helped her guide his cock to her entrance, but let her set the pace. Biting her lip, she slowly sank down onto his straining cock. They both gasped as she took him in all the way.

She was awkward at first, trying to establish her rhythm. He gripped her hips tightly and whispered words of encouragement as her cheeks flushed pink.

“So beautiful,” He murmured into her neck, “And all mine,”

Elizabeth gasped as she found her rhythm, moaning as she bounced up and down on his cock. He surged forward, taking a nipple into his mouth.

“Oh, Rio,” She cried as she rode him, her head thrown back in pleasure.

He slapped her ass a few times, hard, making her gasp.

“Such a bad girl,” He whispered, “You love riding my cock don’t you?”

When she didn’t respond he slapped her ass hard again.

“Yes!” She screamed, picking up the pace and bucking against him wildly.

He whispered filth in her ear, circling her clit with his fingers. She was impossibly wet, and the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin filled the car.

She cried out as her orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around his cock deliciously. With a few hard thrusts he came also, groaning as he spilled into the condom.

She climbed off him, hissing as the leather seats of the car came into contact with her sore ass. Rio laughed, turning her over slightly so he could see the red handprints on her cheeks.

“Looks good,” He murmured approvingly, stroking her backside softly.

She sighed, snuggling up on his shoulder, her legs curled under her.

“So am I forgiven?” She asked, peering up at him with her impossibly blue eyes.

“Maybe,” He replied thoughtfully, “Might have to show me how sorry you are again,”

She giggled, tracing her finger over his chest, “I can do that,”

They cuddled for a few more moments before putting their clothes back on and clambering to the front seats of the car.

Rio dropped her back off at the school in time for dance practice, walking her toward the gym. The hallway was empty. He pressed her against the wall, kissing her filthily.

“Ahem,” The two turned to see Ms. Glassman staring at them disapprovingly, her arms crossed over her chest. “You should get changed, Beth, or else you’ll be late to practice,”

Elizabeth blushed red, and with one last look to Rio she hurried into the gym.

“Don’t worry, Ms. G,” Rio said cockily, “She’s all warmed up for you,”

Rio sat at Elizabeth’s kitchen table, peeling off the wrapper of his water bottle as him and Elizabeth finished their final essay on _Sharp Objects_. Elizabeth typed away on her laptop, fixing any punctuation and error mistakes.

“That book was messed up,” Elizabeth declared.

“Ms. G sure knows how to pick ‘em,” Rio said casually, eying her chest blatantly.

“Hey Beth!” Annie said, running into the kitchen, “Is my costume ready?”

“Costume?” Elizabeth asked blankly, staring at her sister in confusion.

“For Halloween,” Annie said slowly, “Duh,”

“Oh _shit_ ,” Elizabeth swore, eyes going wide. “Is that tomorrow?”

“Um yeah!” Annie exclaimed, “And we’re supposed to wear our costumes to school! There’s a contest,”

Rio looked at Beth curiously. “I promised Annie I’d make her a Tinkerbelle costume,” She explained.

“Yeah, you _promised!_ ” Annie pleaded.

“Get in the car, we’re going to Michael’s before it closes,” Elizabeth demanded.

“Yay!” Annie said, rushing off to put on her shoes.

“Wanna come?” Elizabeth asked.

Rio shrugged. “Sure,”

Twenty minutes later Rio and Annie were following Elizabeth around the giant craft store. She weaved in and out of the aisles like a pro, filling her shopping cart with pieces for the costume.

Rio glanced at Annie as Elizabeth compared two very similar colors of green tulle. Annie shrugged.

“Which color, Annie?” Elizabeth asked, “For the tutu?”

“Hmmm,” Annie eyed them closely, “They look the same,”

“Lighter shade it is,” Elizabeth declared, dropping a hefty amount of the tulle in the basket Rio was carrying. “We just need to find an elastic band, I’m pretty sure that’s in Aisle 7,”

“Come here, often?” Rio asked Annie.

“Like _all_ the time,” Annie said in exasperation.

Rio watched his girlfriend’s ass as she led the way.

_Girlfriend?_

The thought burned in his mind. He’d never had a girlfriend before. And this whole thing with Elizabeth had started out as a bet… But it had turned into so much more. Mick had tried to fork over the money he’d lost a couple weeks ago, but Rio had shaken his head. Elizabeth wasn’t just a bet, she was _everything_.

“Rio?” Elizabeth called, “You coming?”

Like a moth attracted to a flame Rio followed, entranced by her sweet smile and silky strawberry hair. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she scanned the aisles for the right product. Her eyes lit up as she found what she was looking for on the top shelf, standing on her tip toes, her sweater riding up her tummy.

She pouted in frustration when she couldn’t reach it, turning to Rio.

“A little help here?” Rio grinned. She was so cute. He stood a half a foot taller than her. He leaned over and easily grabbed the elastic band Elizabeth was eyeing. “Thanks,”

“I’m hungry,” Annie complained.

“We’ll order pizza when we get home,” Elizabeth said, sighing.

As they checked out, Elizabeth used a credit card that wasn’t in her name. The card read _Diane Marks_. That must be her mother. Elizabeth chewed her lip as the chip in the card processed. He knew that look well. It was the look his mother used when she took him to the grocery store when he was little. The desperate look of _Please let this card go through_. He filed that piece of information away for later.

Elizabeth let out a breath as the machine dinged in approval. Annie was oblivious to her sister’s anxiety; she was too busy eying the candy longingly.

Beth had brought her own cute little tote bag, claiming that plastic was killing the environment and she was “trying to reduce her carbon footprint,” Rio had rolled his eyes. He carried the tote out to the car, setting it in the trunk before climbing in the passenger seat.

“Hey, lil mama,” He said to Annie, who was pouting out the window slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a big Snickers bar. “Want this?”

Annie’s face lit up, and she made grabbie hands from the backseat.

“We didn’t buy that,” Elizabeth said, frowning as Annie munched on the candy happily. “And she’s about to have a shit ton of candy tomorrow night,”

Rio gave her a sly smile. “Too late to return it,” He pointed out. Annie already had chocolate smeared on her face.

“I can’t believe you _stole_ a candy bar,” Elizabeth muttered, reversing out of the parking space.

“Could have stole all that stuff you bought,” Rio said casually, “Would be real easy if you were in on it too. Pretty little white girl like you could get away with murder,”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “You’re incorrigible,”

Back at the house Elizabeth got to sewing the Tinkerbelle costume while Annie complained that the pizza was taking too long. Rio and her played _Go Fish_ on the living room floor. His jaw dropped as she won yet again.

“We should take you to Vegas,” He said to Annie.

She giggled, “You owe me five bucks,”

“No he doesn’t, Annie!” Elizabeth called from the kitchen table.

The doorbell rang and Annie was up like a shot. “Where’s your wallet, Beth?”

Rio opened the door, taking the extra large pizza from the delivery guy and handing him cash. “Keep the change,” He said.

By the time Annie was at the door with Beth’s wallet the delivery-man was walking back to his car. Annie followed Rio hungrily to the kitchen, where he set the pizza down on the counter.

“Where’s my change?” Beth asked her sister.

“Rio paid for it,” Annie supplied, climbing into a chair as Elizabeth set the table with plates and napkins.

She raised her eyebrows at him, “You didn’t have to do that,”

He shrugged, “Isn’t a boyfriend supposed to pay for dinner?”

“Only half the time,” Elizabeth replied. “I’m a modern woman,”

“Well then you got next time,” He said, grinning, even though he had no intention of letting her pay for basically anything.

They ate their pizza and listened to Annie talk excitedly about the costume contest. She had won last year as Elsa. Apparently Elizabeth had sewn her a blue, sparkly gown.

“There was glitter in the carpet for weeks,” Elizabeth said laughing. “I swear I ran the vacuum like a hundred times and each time I picked up more glitter,”

“My ma is working the night shift tomorrow,” Rio said, “I’m supposed to take Teresa trick-or-treating. Wanna go together?”

“Yes!” Annie shrieked, “She can come with me and Jada!”

“Jada and _me_ ,” Beth corrected. “Sure. Our neighbors are pretty generous with candy,”

“Except the old lady on Elm Street who gives out apples,” Annie said, scowling into her pizza. “We just won’t go to her house,”

Rio laughed. “Teresa will be real excited,”

“What’s her costume?” Annie asked.

“Moana,” Rio replied, rolling his eyes, “I swear I’ve watched that a movie a million times,”

Elizabeth groaned. “Right? That and _Frozen_ ,”

“Can we watch _Frozen_ tonight?” Annie asked suddenly.

“No!” Rio and Elizabeth exclaimed at the same time.

“Whatever,” Annie pouted.

Rio stayed up with Beth as she worked on the costume. Annie was fast asleep on the couch in a pizza-coma. He sat across from her at the table, eying her work with admiration.

“So,” Rio started, “You use your Mom’s credit card often?”

Elizabeth stopped sewing, peering at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, but it’s almost maxed out,” She admitted.

Rio nodded. “Does she work?”

Elizabeth scoffed. “No, she quit her a job a couple years ago. When my Dad left us she kind of spiraled,” She shrugged, “She comes and goes from the house, we don’t see her much,”

“Damn,” Rio said, “So you’re raising Annie by yourself?”

“I get a lot of support from her school and from neighbors,” Beth replied, extra focused on her sewing machine. “The last lucid thing our Mom did was put Dad on child support for me and Annie. But my child support ends when I graduate high school. We’re able to get by on that. My Dad is rich, so the court ordered him to pay a good amount for the two of us, but it’s hard sometimes,”

She met his eyes. “No one knows that about us, except Ruby,”

“Ruby from our class?” Rio asked, “Didn’t know you two were friends,”

“We were best friends,” Beth admitted, “But then I became… _me_ , and I pushed her away. We just became friends again last week,”

“Like you tried to push me away?”

“Yeah,” She said softly, looking down at the table. “It’s something I’m ashamed of,”

“Hey,” Rio said gently, “You fixed it, that’s all that matters,”

“Four years too late,” Beth replied quietly shaking her head. “I was so wrapped up in popularity and hiding my real life,”

“You don’t have to hide no more,” Rio said seriously, “Not with me,”

She gave him a small smile from behind her sewing machine. “Thanks,”

“I’m serious,” He continued, “Anythin’ you need, I got you mama,”

“How about five thousand dollars?” She asked, laughing dryly, “To pay off the credit cards,”

Rio raised his eyebrows. “Your dad ain’t gonna help you with that?”

Elizabeth scoffed. “He’s pissy enough that his ass is on child support. He won’t give us anything extra. But his new family lives in a mansion and they drive Mercedes,” She glanced over at Annie, who was still asleep, “Annie still thinks he’ll come back,”

Rio shook his head, sadness creeping into his chest for Elizabeth and her sister. He knew what it was like to have an absent parent, but _both_ parents? No wonder Elizabeth was always hiding her true self behind a bitchy persona.

“You don’t need him,” Rio said, “It’s his loss,”

“Yeah,” Beth said, “That’s what I try and tell Annie. My Mom has moments of clarity sometimes. She’ll break down crying and apologize, say how horrible of a mother she is. She’ll act normal for a few days, cook dinner and clean, but then she falls back into old habits,”

“How about,” Rio started, chewing on his bottom lip, “You help me out with somethin’?”

“What kind of something?” Elizabeth paused, eyes widening.

“You can bake real good right?”

“Yeah…”

“I got a lot of customers that like eatin’ their high,” He explained slowly, “But ain’t none of us know how to bake,”

“So like… weed brownies and stuff?” Elizabeth gasped.

Rio shrugged. “Somethin’ like that. Brownies, cookies, gummies…”

“You want me to make edibles?” Elizabeth asked, her jaw dropping.

“Only if you want to,” Rio shrugged. “Could help with some of the bills. Just a suggestion,”

“How would that work?”

“I’d give you some of my supply. You’d do the bakin’ and the packagin’. I’d do the sellin’. Mark up the price for it and you would wrap up the goods in real pretty bags with your craftin’ skills,” He took in her face, which was still shocked, he continued, “You’d get twenty percent off the top,”

“Thirty,” She countered immediately, her cheeks flushing.

A grin crept across Rio’s lips. Was she _negotiating?_

“You got yourself a deal, _mami_ ,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters! Let me know your thoughts. Next update is coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Glassman POV. 
> 
> Beth gets into a fight- Rio has heart eyes.

Kiara Glassman was the youngest teacher at Huntington High. She was approaching her 30s, but could pass as a senior if she didn’t wear makeup or glasses. She was well aware that she was one of three female teachers of color at the school. The Principal and Vice Principal were both white men, and while their hearts were in the right place, they had no idea what educating was about these days. Kiara had come from Detroit highly recommended by her superiors, but had to beg to get the books she chose for her curriculum approved.

The new Gender Studies class was an attempt for Huntington High to become more “progressive” and “woke”. The high school had recently expanded its borders a few years prior, accepting students from “rougher” parts of town. To put it bluntly the school had been integrated, and some teachers were having a rough transition.

But to Kiara, this school was like paradise. The parents were (mostly) active in their student’s lives, the kids pursued college dreams and there were no security checks by guards at the front doors. She missed her students at her old school dearly, but after seven years in the inner city she was worn out. She felt a tinge of regret every time she thought about her old job, feeling like she had failed the kids she left behind. But as her partner had said, she had done more than anyone expected. Most fresh teachers didn’t last past a year in the inner city.

At her old school, mostly all her boys, and a good chunk of the girls, were in gangs. School was the one place where they all had to come together and make peace. Kiara tried her damndest to keep that peace in her classroom, but as a twenty-something teacher she was in way over her head the first few years.

The boys would blatantly hit on her, and showed her zero respect. There were a lot of tear filled days and nights. She would weep, thinking that she wasn’t making any sort of difference in these teenager’s tough lives. She wasn’t ignorant, she knew she wasn’t going to make change overnight _a la_ “Stand and Deliver” but she didn’t think it would be so _hard_ to get through one flimsy lesson plan.

Sending her troubled kids to the Principals office did nothing to fix their behavior. Often times the kids would be suspended; sent home to where they were neglected or abused mentally or physically. They would return to school eager for a fight, and the cycle would start all over again.

Kiara stopped sending her kids to the Principal’s office altogether. Instead, she would ask them to stay after class for a few moments. Since the boys thought she was hot, they would obey, probably hoping for a twisted teacher fantasy come to life. Kiara wasn’t proud of it, but she used their attraction to her as an advantage.

Instead of lecturing them for poor behavior, she would ask them about their weekend, about their plans, about anything really to get them talking. One trick she used on the boys was asking them to help move around the desks in the classroom. They usually were delighted to, eager to show off their muscles to the sexy teacher.

Her tactics slowly but surely began to work. Once the boys fell in line the girls did too. There were some students who she couldn’t reach, there always was. But she preferred to focus on the ones that succeeded in her classroom despite their poor reputations.

She didn’t focus so much on grades as she did discussion and participation. She was an English teacher, so she was able to be more flexible with her lesson plans unlike the math and science teachers. The students were grateful for this, most of the teachers handed out failing tests like candy, completely unaware of the effect a giant “F” could have on the otherwise uncaring students.

Once her bosses realized how successful her classroom management was, they stopped getting on her ass about grading rubrics and tests. They were just grateful that a teacher as young as her could control her class, and it meant less suspensions and expulsions.

Out of the seven years she spent at that school, five of her students died, all the deaths were gang related, all caused by bullets. They were all sixteen or seventeen years old. She attended all their funerals, sitting in the back pews of the churches, watching as their families wept.

She would cry at home, her head in her partner’s lap. Lisa would stroke her hair and rub her back. The next day at school she had to wipe her tears and go back to teaching. There was only one grief counselor for the entire school, and Kiara wasn’t going to hog any time that the students might need.

So, yes, the transition to Huntington High was an easy one. She taught one Gender Studies class and two sections of freshman English. She was biased toward her elective; it was without a doubt her favorite to teach.

She had been deliberate when choosing the pairs for Gender Studies. She did extensive research on the twenty students in her class. Even going so far as to look some of them up on Facebook and Instagram. She questioned her fellow teachers, asking them to describe students in a few words.

The descriptions for Elizabeth Marks had been: Smart, popular, beautiful, bitchy, dancer, bratty and dedicated.

The descriptions for Christopher “Rio” Ramirez were as follows: pain-in-the-ass, cuts class, gang member, intelligent and lazy.

These two students caught her eye. Similar, yet different in so many ways. She doubted the two of them every spoke, they came from completely different worlds. Elizabeth was perfect on paper; she had perfect grades, the perfect boyfriend and a perfect reputation. Christopher, on the other hand, slacked off but still managed to make decent grades, he caused all sorts of trouble and had a bad-boy reputation.

Pairing them together was an experiment of sorts. Pair the bad boy gang member with the beautiful but bitchy girl and see what happens. Plus, Kiara had always been a fan of rom-coms.

As she predicted, Christopher never skipped her class. He couldn’t pass up the chance to tease the hell out of Elizabeth. And Elizabeth was pushed out of her comfort zone, her good girl routine cracking wide open.

All the teachers marveled that Kiara was able to get Christopher to go to her class, let alone actually pay attention and participate. Him and Elizabeth were her best students by far. Their papers were always insightful; their discussions in class were always thought provoking. Although sometimes they would get into heated arguments in front of the class, and Kiara would have to metaphorically break it up.

_“Alan is definitely irredeemable,” Christopher snapped at Beth, “He let his wife kill their daughter,”_

_“He’s a product of his environment,” Beth shot back, “And was completely under the control of Adora. He was afraid of her.”_

_“Afraid of her?” He scoffed, “You’re trippin’, girl,”_

_“I’m not! Adora clearly had mental illness, yes, but what about Alan? We focus so much on the mental illness of the women in this book, rightfully so, but not the men.”_

_“Nah,” He shook his head, “Men are supposed to protect their families. Alan was just a huge pussy,”_

_“Have you learned literally nothing from this class?” Elizabeth snapped, “You chauvinistic-”_

Kiara had stopped them there, before insults were thrown. She reprimanded Christopher for his cuss word, to which he just grinned lazily. Arguments between the two were common, Christopher usually taking the opposite side of Elizabeth just to push her buttons. And Elizabeth clearly wasn’t used to being told she was wrong. Yes, the two were definitely learning a lot from each other.

She often caught them whispering in the back of the glass, Elizabeth ducking her head and giggling as if Kiara couldn’t see them. She usually let it go, pleased that they were getting along so well. Christopher watched his partner with blatant admiration. Whenever she made a valid point in class she would peak over at him, and he would give her a small smile of approval.

She wasn’t surprised to see them fall head over heels for each other. They were each other’s matches mentally. Their essays proved how well they worked together. Teachers complained about the couple sneaking around all over school, thinking they were so discreet. Anyone with eyes could see the two were equally infatuated. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

It had taken less than three months for the two to get together officially. Elizabeth making out with Christopher in the middle of the hall before first period was the gossip of the school, even among the teachers. Kiara wondered if the teachers gossiped even more than the students.

She usually sat in on study halls, helping keep an eye on the dozens of students. She noticed that day Elizabeth and Christopher were very much absent. Kiara couldn’t say she was surprised, and let it go. Besides, Study Hall wasn’t really a class anyway.

** Beth: **

****

Annie’s costume at school had been a hit. She didn’t win the coveted “Best Dressed” award but she did win for “Most Creative”. It was a consolation prize, Annie had cried in disappointment. Beth knew the teachers couldn’t let her win first place two years in a row. But still, she worked really hard on that damn costume while the rest of the kids wore store bought crap.

Dance practice that day had been tense. Courtney glared daggers at her the entire time, while Nicole just watched her with puppy-dog eyes. She took her breaks with Rhea, standing off to the side sipping her water.

“So, how’s Rio?” Rhea asked. “Everyone’s _still_ talking about your PDA the other day,”

Beth laughed. “They really have nothing better to talk about?”

“Beth Marks dating a gang member?” Rhea scoffed, “People will be talking about this for years,”

“Oh shut up,” Beth teased lightly, “He’s actually really sweet,”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Rhea said, grinning widely.

Ms. G called them back in formation, calling out they start the routine from the top. Practice was almost over and Beth was exhausted, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

The music started, Beyonce’s _Crazy in Love_ blasting from the speakers. Beth loved this song, and let her body fall into the moves of the routine. She was the squad’s best tumbler, and in the middle of the song she did triple backflips. Right as her hands went to push off the mat for her second back flip she felt a foot fly in her face. She lost her momentum, falling painfully onto her back.

“ _Shit!”_ She cried, staring up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

The team flooded around her, but Beth’s eyes immediately fell on Courtney, who stood to the side with a smirk.

“What the fuck, Courtney!” She yelled, sitting up despite the pain in her back, she raised her hand to her nose, feeling blood pouring onto her fingers.

“Courtney!” She heard Ms. Glassman exclaim angrily.

Courtney just smiled. That _bitch._

Despite her body’s protests Beth jumped to her feet, wiping blood from her nose as she flew at Courtney, punching the bitch square in the face. Courtney cried out, falling to the ground, clutching her cheek.

“Elizabeth, stop right now!” Ms. Glassman’s voice rang in her ears, but she was too fueled by her blood lust to listen.

She climbed on top of Courtney, straddling her waist, yanking her hair and slapping her face repeatedly.

“You fucking bitch,” Beth screamed.

Courtney screamed below her, trying futilely to stop the blows. “You’re crazy!”

“You’re a backstabbing _cunt_!” Beth shrieked.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms yank her off Courtney, she fought against the iron grip of the intruder.

“That’s enough!” A deep male voice boomed behind her. It was Vice Principal Thompson. But at that point Beth didn’t give a fuck.

Beth smirked at Courtney, who was whimpering pathetically on the ground.

“You broke my nose, you bitch!” Courtney cried.

“Good!”

“Practice is over, ladies,” Mr. Thompson declared, “Everyone _out!_ Someone go get the athletic trainer,”

An hour later the girls were sitting in front of Mr. Thompson’s desk, Ms. Glassman glaring at the two of them from her place next to him. Beth had an icepack pressed to her back, and tissues stuffed in her nose. Courtney had a similar icepack on her on her face.

“I am completely disgusted by your behaviors today,” Mr. Thompson started, “Your actions were completely unacceptable,”

“She almost beat me to death!” Courtney wailed.

“She could have broken my neck!” Beth protested.

“Enough,” Mr. Thompson said firmly, “Courtney, you were wrong to put Elizabeth in danger during her back flips. And Elizabeth, your reaction was absolutely _abhorrent.”_

Both girls glared at each other, looking like they wanted to go round two.

“Both of you are suspended from the team,” Ms. Glassman declared.

“ _What!”_ Both girls exclaimed.

“But I’m the captain!”

“But it’s my last year!”

“You two should have thought about that before engaging in shameful behavior,” Ms. Glassman replied firmly.

“You’re also both suspended from school for three days,” Mr. Thompson said.

Beth swore she saw Ms. Glassman shoot him a disapproving look.

“ _No!_ ” Courtney cried. “That’s not fair!”

“Perhaps we could find alternative discipline for them,” Ms. Glassman said, “Instead of school suspension,”

“Don’t question me, Kiara,” Mr. Thompson snapped.

Beth could see a fire light in her teacher’s eyes. She looked like she was about to protest, but snapped her mouth shut.

“Are we dismissed?” Beth asked.

“Get out,” Mr. Thompson gritted through his teeth.

Ms. Glassman escorted them to the parking lot, ensuring that they made it to their respective cars without killing each other. Because they were both eighteen, parents didn’t need to be called, not that Elizabeth’s would show up.

“Elizabeth,” She called, as Courtney drove away, “You’re lucky her nose wasn’t broken,”

Beth snorted. “She could have broken my nose _and_ my back. You saw what she did,”

“Which is why you both received equal punishments,” Ms. Glassman said, raising her eyebrows, “I haven’t seen a fight like that in quite some time,”

“Wouldn’t call it a fight, Ms. G,” Beth replied, “She got what she deserved,”

Ms. Glassman sighed, staring at the sky as if for divine assistance.

“You know, I thought I left behind school violence,” She said sadly, “You disappointed me today, Elizabeth. You should have been the bigger person,”

Beth’s jaw dropped. “I’m _tired_ of being good little Elizabeth,” She snapped, “I’m tired of letting people walk over me and take advantage of me. I have no regrets. I’d beat her ass again in a heartbeat!”

“But we can win with our words, Elizabeth, not with our fists,”

“Spare me,” Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes, “I won’t apologize for what I did,”

“Then you won’t get back on the team,” Ms. Glassman said simply before walking away.

Beth flung open the car door, sitting behind the steering wheel for a moment, burying her face in her hands. She had several missed calls from Annie’s school, a missed call from Rio and a slew of texts.

By the time she had picked up a tearful Annie thirty minutes late, she felt bone-deep exhaustion.

“What happened?” Annie sniffed, looking absolutely adorable in her Tinkerbelle costume, despite her puffy eyes.

“I got into a fight,” Beth sighed, “I’m gonna lie down for a minute,”

“But kids are already out trick-or-treating!” Annie cried. “I’m gonna miss out on all the candy!”

“I don’t care,” Beth snapped harshly, immediately regretting her words as Annie sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Beth lay on the couch, throwing an arm over her face. She simply didn’t have the energy to apologize to Annie, let alone take her out trick-or-treating.

The doorbell rang, and Beth cursed. Goddamn trick-or-treaters. She tried to ignore it, but the doorbell rang again.

Beth stormed toward the door, flinging it open, “We don’t have any fucking can-” She snapped her mouth shut at the sight of Rio and the miniature Moana by his side.

“Damn, mama,” Rio said, holding up his hands, “Can we come in?”

_Shit_. She had totally forgotten that Rio was bringing Teresa over for Halloween.

“Yeah, come in, sorry,” She said, smiling at Teresa who smiled back timidly. “Um, take a seat, let me get Annie,”

“Hold up,” Rio said, “T, go wait on the couch,”

“What?” Beth asked tiredly.

Rio shoved his hands in his pockets. “Heard you went all _Rambo_ on some bitch today,”

“The bitch deserved it,” Beth snapped, “How do you even know?”

“I think everyone knows,” Rio said, biting his lip to hide a grin.

“It literally _just_ happened,”

“Ah but the Internet waits for no man… or woman,” Rio pulled out his phone, handing it to her.

It was a video. She pressed play. Someone had filmed the fight. She groaned. Seriously?

“Who took this?” She asked, handing the phone back to Rio.

He shrugged. “I’m not sure, but it’s been uploaded to Instagram already,”

“Fuck. This is so not good,” Beth groaned, sinking onto the bottom step.

Rio took a seat next to her, “You can report it, get it taken down,”

“Yeah, that’s gonna take forever,” Beth said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

“Look on the bright side,” Rio said, “You got mad street cred now, girl,”

Beth snorted. “For beating Courtney’s skinny ass? Pretty sure anyone can do that,”

“You knocked her shit, darlin’,” Rio chuckled, “It was hot,”

“Seriously?” Beth cried, slapping his shoulder, “I’m in so much trouble. I got kicked off the dance team and I’m suspended for three days,”

“No shit,” He said, “You got suspended before me this year?”

“Guess there’s a first for everything,” Beth mumbled.

Rio inspected her knuckles, which sported some impressive bruises.

“I’ll get you brass knuckles,” He joked.

“You’re _so_ not helping,”

“Aight, aight I’ll stop,” Rio said seriously, shaking his head but unable to hide his amusement, “You okay, mama?”

“Yeah,” Beth said softly, “I yelled at Annie. And the last thing I want to do is go out trick-or-treating for two hours,”

Rio kissed her head, putting his arm around her shoulder. “I’ll take em,” He offered.

“What?”

“You stay here and hand out candy, I’ll take them out,” Rio said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. “You need a break,”

“Are you sure?” Beth worried, biting her lip. “Annie’s a handful…”

He scoffed. “Have you met Teresa? C’mon, baby. Go take care of yourself for a few hours. I’ll bring ‘em back all tired out,”

“Okay,” Beth said softly. A break sounded amazing. “I’ll go talk to Annie. And remember you have to pick up Jada,”

Her and Annie made up within minutes, as sisters do. She had insisted Annie wear a coat over her costume as not to catch a chill. Annie pouted for only two minutes, and soon Beth was alone in the empty house. The quiet felt oddly relaxing.

She dragged herself up the stairs to the bathroom, taking in her disheveled appearance. She grimaced at her reflection.

Glancing at the bathtub, she shrugged out of her clothes, filling the tub with hot water. A bath sounded just perfect…

** Rio: **

Ruby had raised her eyebrows at him as Jada bounded out the front door, screaming at Annie that they were late.

“It’s Beth’s fault!” Annie cried.

“We have a lot of ground to cover,” Jada said seriously, the tiara on her head bobbing. She was dressed as Cinderella.

Annie introduced Teresa to her friend. Teresa had been shy upon meeting the rambunctious curly haired Mark’s sister at Beth’s house. She had stood slightly behind Rio, peering around him to get a look at Annie. Annie of course had no such shyness, taking Teresa immediately under her wing.

The trio ran up the lawn to their first house, pillow sacks at the ready. Rio sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. This was gonna be a long night.

Half an hour in his phone buzzed with a message from Elizabeth.

_How’s it going?_

Rio smiled down at his phone.

_Send help_

_Oh no… the big bad boy can’t handle 3 little girls?_

Rio scoffed as he typed out his next message.

_I think they’re just beasts dressed up as little girls_

Piercing shrieks from the front porch of the house made Rio snap his head up. He spotted the trio sprinting toward him, they’re pillow sacks dragging on the ground behind them.

Rio groaned as the three girls dove into him, wrapping their skinny arms around him.

“There was a skeleton!”

“It moved!”

“That was sooo scary!”

Rio looked up at the house, a man dressed as a skeleton waved to him before hiding back into the bushes, ready to scare the next batch of trick-or-treaters.

Soon the girls were giggling hysterically, teasing each other about who ran away first.

Rio walked dutifully behind them the entire night, standing on the curb with the other parents as the girls went house to house. Almost three hours later Rio wondered who was more exhausted – him or the girls.

He finally saw Teresa yawn, then Annie, then Jada.

“Okay ladies, let’s call it a night,”

They made some weak protests, but overall they were too tired. Rio had taken all three of their candy bags since they had gotten too heavy for them to carry.

He dropped Jada off at her house and herded the other two back to the Mark’s residence.

There was an empty bowl of candy on the front porch, with a sign that said “Please take 2” in Elizabeth’s handwriting. Rio scoffed. As if any kid would listen to that.

“Beth!” Annie shouted as they walked into the house, “Come look at all my candy!”

Annie and Teresa settled in the living room, spilling their loot over the floor and separating each candy by category. Rio sat down on the couch heavily, leaning his head back. Running after his sister was exhausting enough, but three hyper children all at once? Never again.

He turned as he heard Elizabeth come down the stairs, dressed in soft grey sweats, a big blue t-shirt and fuzzy socks. She blushed as she met his gaze.

“Sorry,” She said, plopping down on the couch next to him, “I wanted to be comfy,”

He pulled her close to him, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She smelled delicious.

“You look perfect,” He murmured, “What did you do while we were out?”

“I took a bath,” She said, “And watched Netflix in bed,”

“I’ll join you next time,”

Elizabeth giggled, snuggling up closer to him.

They watched the girls sort candy, and once it was sufficiently sorted, they watched them barter each other.

“I’ll give you two mini snickers for one Reese’s,” Annie declared, eyeing Teresa seriously.

“One Reese’s is at least _three_ mini snickers,” Teresa shot back, crossing her arms.

“How about two mini snickers and two Hershey kisses?” Annie countered.

Teresa thought for a moment, a pensive look on her little face.

“Deal,”

Rio and Elizabeth laughed quietly from their place on the couch.

“Your sister is a negotiator,” Rio whispered, “Wonder where she got that from?”

Elizabeth elbowed him, smiling slightly. “Everything is a negotiation with Annie. I have to negotiate with her to put on pants in the morning,”

“Can I negotiate you _out_ of your pants?”

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, glancing at Teresa and Annie who were still very seriously trading candies.

“Annie,” Elizabeth called, standing up and taking Rio’s hand, “We’ll be right back okay? Yell if you need anything,”

She dragged Rio up the stairs, who followed with a shit-eating grin on their face.

“What are they doing?” Teresa asked.

“Probably gonna go make out,”

“ _Ew!_ ”

Elizabeth giggled breathlessly as Rio kicked the door closed behind them, fisting his hoodie in her hands and standing on her toes to kiss him.

“So are we gonna _make out_?” Beth teased.

“We’re gonna make out so hard,” Rio said, grinning against her lips.

Elizabeth yelped as he picked her up, tossing her on the bed. He was on her immediately, his hands and mouth everywhere. She arched her back, moaning lightly.

“We gotta be quiet,” Elizabeth whispered, “They’re downstairs,”

“It’s you who’s gotta be quiet,” Rio smirked, “You’re the loud one,”

Elizabeth blushed furiously, but couldn’t deny the truth. Rio shed his hoodie and shirt, ridding Elizabeth of her sleep shirt as well. Her breasts were bare and the temptation of sucking her perky nipples was much too strong. Once satisfied with her perfect tits Rio pulled down her sweat pants, smiling slightly at the sight of her pink fuzzy socks. He pulled those off too, tossing them on the floor.

Then he was on her, fingering and mouthing her pussy, not even bothering to remove her panties. Her taste was perfection, and he made her come on his tongue before removing his pants and boxier briefs. He grabbed a condom from his pant pocket, rolled it on, threw her panties aside and pushed into her without hesitation; Elizabeth arched her back at the sensation.

He covered her mouth was his hand to stifle her moans, her eyes rolling back in her head as he thrust into her over and over. He hoisted her legs over his shoulders, placing his hand back over her mouth and the other held her thigh tightly. Each thrust felt like pure ecstasy, she was so tight and so wet, her breasts bounced deliciously as he pumped in and out of her.

“Hmmm!” She moaned against his hand, her eyes going wide with surprise as she came all over his cock.

The sensation was too much for Rio to bear, he followed her seconds after, panting into her shoulder. He kissed her face lightly and pulled out of her. They both stared at the ceiling for a moment, completely lost for words.

“That was…” Rio started.

“Amazing,” Elizabeth finished.

They laid in bed for a for more moments before pulling their clothes back on and making their way down the stairs. Elizabeth covered her mouth to stifle her laughter at the sight of Teresa and Annie, both passed out on their backs on the floor, surrounded by candy wrappers.

“You need help with her?” Rio asked, gesturing towards Annie.

“No, I got it,” Elizabeth replied. “She’s still tiny,”

They each picked up their respective sister. Teresa clung to Rio’s shoulders, burying her little face in his neck. He picked up her candy bag and leaned in to give Elizabeth a chaste kiss.

“Guess I won’t see you at school tomorrow,” Rio teased, “My little fighter,”

Elizabeth blushed. “Skip study hall tomorrow and come over,” She paused, “I’ve got a lot of time to bake,”

Rio grinned. “Let’s see what you got, mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much wine while writing this so I apologize for errors. Tell me your thoughts!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth plays dirty. The author should change the rating to E.

** Beth: **

****

Beth sighed as she read over the instructions for the 100th time. Rio had given her an ounce of weed to work with. On her first day of suspension she did exhaustive research on making edibles. She decided to start easy with brownies. She had scoffed when Rio told her she couldn’t make the brownies homemade, to just buy the boxed stuff.

_Excuse me? I don’t make boxed brownies_

_Elizabeth, we gotta cut costs, darlin’. Now take this cash and go buy the boxed shit._

Beth rolled her eyes as she recalled the conversation they had had this morning when Rio dropped off the ounce. Boxed brownies? It was downright insulting. Nevertheless, she had done as Rio asked, making a sour face as she dumped the boxes into her shopping cart.

She learned from her research that the trick to making the brownies was the butter. The weed and butter had to be essentially melted together to make canna-butter.

Her first batch was in the oven; she had thrown in extra chocolate chips to make them extra gooey and delicious. She switched on the oven light, bending over to check the progress.

“Ain’t that a sight,”

Beth shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin as she whirled around. Rio was leaning against her counter, hoodie pulled over his head and hands shoved in his pockets. He was looking at her up and down, smirking at her pink apron.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?” Beth asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged. “It’s lunch time. And I’m _starving_ ,”

Beth’s cheeks lit up. “And how did you even get in here without me noticing?”

He stalked toward her slowly. “You really need to be more aware, sweetheart,”

She took a step away, her heart beating faster as he got closer. He loved playing this little game of cat and mouse. She knew it turned him on. What she didn’t understand is why she felt like prey every time, even though he would never actually hurt her.

“So,” He said casually, “Aren’t you gonna offer me somethin’ to eat?”

“What do I look like? Your maid?” Beth asked snootily, sliding around the counter to avoid his advance.

Rio raised his eyebrows. “You got a maid costume lyin’ around?”

“You… you’re ridiculous!”

“So is that a yes?”

“ _No!_ You perv,”

“What are you runnin’ away for, mama?”

“Nothing,” Beth said, blushing furiously.

“Right, right,” He said, looking at her with amusement, “So c’mere then,”

“No, I can’t let the brownies burn!” Beth exclaimed. “And you’re gonna try and distract me!”

“What?” Rio gasped, clutching his chest dramatically, “ _Me?_ ”

“Yes,” Beth snapped, “So stay away,”

Rio groaned. “At least gimme a kiss, baby. You’re killing me,”

“One kiss,” Beth conceded.

“That’s all I want,” Rio said, smirking as he took a few steps toward her, pulling her into his arms.

He kissed her neck first, pulling on her ponytail slightly to give himself better access. He fingered the straps of her apron, moving it aside to press his lips to the crook of her neck. She smelled more delicious than the brownies cooking in the oven. His one hand fisted her hair, the other wrapping around her waist possessively.

Beth’s eyes closed in pleasure as his lips assaulted her neck. She was whimpering by the time he captured her lips with his own, slipping his tongue into her mouth expertly. Her earlier thoughts of the brownies had vanished… Brownies? What brownies?

When he pulled away Beth moaned, pouting slightly.

“You said just one,” He teased.

“That wasn’t fair,” Beth whined.

“Can’t let you fuck up my product,” He said, straightening up, “Go check on them,” His hand connected with her ass, giving it a solid smack as she turned away.

“Jerk,” She muttered under her breath, rubbing her butt.

She checked her watch and then the brownies. It was time for them to come out. She grabbed two mitts before pulling the hot pan out of the oven. The scent of brownies wafted through the kitchen.

“We have to let them cool for 15 minutes,”

“There are a few things we could do in 15 minutes…”

It actually took twenty minutes, but who was counting? Rio grinned as he followed Beth back down the stairs, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Beth descended the steps with shaky legs. She could get used to missing school.

Rio watched her as she cut the brownies into perfect squares, carefully removing them from the pan. She split them into packages of three, carefully tying intricate bows around each baggie.

“So how do we know if they’re any good?” Beth asked curiously.

Rio just grinned in response.

Two hours later Beth was on her back, on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

“You good, mama?”

She heard Rio’s voice, but couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. It sounded distant, like she was in a dreamscape.

Her body felt like it was slowly melting in the most delicious way. She had never felt so relaxed. The fibers of the carpet felt amazing against her skin, had the carpet always been that soft? She could hear herself moan slightly as she ran her fingers over the floor.

“Elizabeth?”

There was his voice again. But where was he? She couldn’t be bothered to respond. Her voice wasn’t working anyway.

“Fuckin’ shit,”

She frowned, the voice sounded angry. How could anyone possibly be angry right now? Everything felt positively marvelous…

She moaned as she felt a hand grip her arm, it was so warm, felt so good against her bare skin.

“Need you to talk to me, sweetheart,”

Suddenly in a sitting position on the floor, she blinked in confusion. The carpet had felt so good. Her eyes widened in shock as Rio’s face came into view. The tattoo on his neck blurred slightly and she giggled.

“Rio,” She whispered conspiratorially, eyes as wide as saucers. “I… I think I’m high,”

Beth frowned as she heard his loud laughter. She couldn’t possibly fathom what was so funny in that moment. But she giggled despite herself. Suddenly she couldn’t stop smiling…

“No shit,” Came his reply, “And you only had half of one,”

“Half of one… what?”

“Half a brownie, Elizabeth,” He explained patiently.

“Ohhhh,” She nodded, “I make a good brownie,”

His laughter rang in her ears again. “You do, mama,”

“Are you proud of me?”

She felt his lips press against her forehead. She sighed, they were so soft and full. It was then she realized he was crouching in front of her.

“Yeah, you did good,”

“So now what?”

“Now,” Rio said, a glint in his eye, “We make some money,”

x

Beth threw herself into baking during her suspension. Rio had sold the first few batches of brownies to his regulars, and they had given him glowing reviews, asking him when they could get more.

She didn’t stop at brownies, though. She made cookies, banana bread, cupcakes and fudge… Suddenly it seemed like everyone at school was hooked on edibles. She had even made zero calorie gummies so Rio could target the girls.

Within a month business was booming. Rio marked up the price of the edibles to his well-off customers, and Beth’s baking was so damn good some people asked if they could buy normal desserts.

“I’m having a dinner party this weekend,” One client said, “Do you think I could place an order for fudge without the weed in it?”

Beth nearly fell off her chair laughing when Rio told her. The client had been a middle aged suburban mother.

“You can’t be serious!” Beth snorted.

“Deadly,” Rio responded, grinning.

The duo was unstoppable. Their product had even made its way into new neighborhoods and territories. Money flowed in on the daily; Rio’s burner phone was blowing up with requests. The best part was? No one had any idea who the chef was.

As winter break approached Beth started making weed infused hot cocoa. The new recipe was an instant success. It even came with a cute Christmas mug. Then clients could choose between a Christmas mug, Hanukah mug, or a “Happy Holidays” mug.

“This hot chocolate is a life saver,” One suburban dad told Rio, “Keeps me warm and not bored out of my mind during my son’s hockey games,”

Rio still sold dime bags and ounces to the traditionalists who preferred to smoke their high, and Carlos had never been happier at all the extra cash flowing in.

Everything in the universe felt right, Rio was happy, the gang was happy and Elizabeth was happy…. Somewhat…

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” Rio groaned, fisting his hand into his girlfriend’s hair, “You’re so good for daddy,”

Elizabeth moaned around his cock, taking him in deeper and deeper with each bob of her head. Her panties were already soaked from just sucking him off. She was on her knees, and she peered up at Rio who was leaning against her bedroom wall, eyes closed in ecstasy.

She felt powerful like this, even if she was the one on her knees. His moans and grunts spurred her on, until she was deep throating his cock and she could feel herself gagging.

From the way his breathing was becoming erratic she could tell he was close…

She released his cock with a soft pop, pulling back sharply.

“ _Fuck,”_ He hissed above her, his eyes snapped open, and he glared down at her.

“I want forty percent,” Beth said, licking the tip of his twitching cock.

“What?” He gasped, as Beth took him all the way in again, sucking him greedily.

“My cut,” She explained, pulling back from his straining dick. “I want more. Forty percent,”

Rio groaned, fisting his hand into her hair, yanking her head sideways harshly.

“What makes you think you deserve it?” He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Beth smiled serenely below him, cupping his balls in her hand and sucking his tip into her mouth. His groaned again, resting his head against the wall.

She picked up the pace, blowing him enthusiastically, spit dribbling down her mouth as he thrust into her forcefully. When his balls began to tighten she pulled away again.

“ _Fucking hell!”_

“Forty,” She demanded, looking up at him.

“Thirty five,”

“Forty,”

“Not gonna happen,” He said, his jaw clenching, “You’re not takin’ any risk,”

“What happens when your clients find out who the chef is?”

“You think Imma snitch, darlin’?” Rio glared down at her, gripping his straining dick in his hand.

“I want forty,” She said again, forcefully. “It’s me doing the heavy lifting. You couldn’t do this without me,”

Rio’s eyes had become impossibly dark, his face twisting into a scowl.

“You play dirty,”

“I could ask for fifty,” Beth said, “And besides… don’t you wanna finish?” She gestured towards his rock hard erection.

He growled, bringing his hand back into her mussed up hair.

“Deal,” He said, before shoving her mouth towards his cock.

He didn’t make it easy on her, fucking into her mouth roughly, tightening his grip into her hair painfully. Her jaw was beyond sore and she gagged a few times from the length of him. She knew he was punishing her for their bargain, but she didn’t care. Each thrust felt empowering, and when he spilled down her throat he tasted like victory.

She licked her lips as he released her. Wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Standing up at her full height she still had to peer up at him, her lips curling into a smile. He looked _pissed_. Much too pissed for a guy who had just gotten a spectacular blowjob.

“Why the face?” She teased.

She gasped as he grabbed her, bending her over the side of the bed, pressing his hand to her back so she was flat against the mattress. He used his other hand to rip down her leggings and thong. She couldn’t help but grin into her blankets. She had won and he had _lost_.

“You think you’re so cute,” He growled from behind her.

The smirk was wiped from her face as she felt a _crack_ against her backside, then another. She yelped at the impact of his hand on her bare cheek, instinctively reaching back to protect herself.

He grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the small of her back before reining more smacks down on her defenseless ass. She whimpered and shrieked, struggling to get away. But each smack sent a hot ache between her legs, and her pussy was practically dripping onto the mattress.

“You’re a sore loser!” She gasped.

“You’re gonna be sore,” He muttered, giving her one last smack.

Then he was on his knees behind her, spreading her red cheeks open and licking into her wet center. She pressed her face into her sheets, whimpering as he tongued her roughly. He rubbed his large hand over her stinging backside, soothing some of the burn. He licked her up until she was practically crying.

His fingers danced over her outer lips as he pulled his face away. One finger slipped inside her, curling up just right… Her clit was aching, it had barely been touched and she bucked her hips against the mattress to try and get some friction.

“ _Please_ ,” She whimpered, her body shaking with lust as he tortured her with just one finger.

“Poor baby,” He cooed behind her lowly, “It’s no fun is it?”

“Hmmm,” She moaned into her bed, fisting her sheets tightly.

He thankfully added a second finger, gently pumping them in and out of her slick heat.

“Tell me, Elizabeth,” He murmured, “You think you’re a boss?”

She heard him chuckle darkly as she just moaned in response, unable to get a word out.

“You ain’t no boss,”

Then his fingers were wrenched out of her and she almost _cried_ at the loss. Her pussy felt so empty, it was weeping wetness…

But she gasped as she felt his hard cock nudge her from behind. She heard the crackle of the condom wrapper, and her hips lifted off the bed immediately, her thighs trembling.

She cried out as he thrust into her, his dick filling her deliciously. He had never taken her from behind before. They were always face-to-face. There was something about this position that felt dirty, her ass jiggling as he slammed into her. But he was able to hit her deeper this way, and she could feel her orgasm building, waves of pleasure crashing through her body. He was rubbing her clit furiously and soon she toppled over the edge.

“Rio!” She yelled as she came, shockwaves blasting through her.

He hadn’t come yet, and she lay boneless over the bed as he continued to pound into her aching pussy. He felt so good inside her, he filled her up so good, it was like they were made for each other.

When he pulled out after his own orgasm Beth whimpered at the loss of him. She didn’t move a muscle, feeling completely fucked-out. She wasn’t sure she could move even if she wanted to.

Still… she smiled. She had gotten her forty percent.

** Rio **

Forty fuckin’ percent?

Rio was pissed the entire ride home, and was pissed throughout dinner with his mother and sister. But underneath the anger he felt a swelling of… pride?

Damn Elizabeth and her fucking Bambi eyes. Negotiating with him while she was giving him a blowjob? That was downright dirty, but of course she needed to have an edge over him when asking for more. He had to respect her hustle.

He went to Carlos that night to drop off money and pick up more product. He begrudgingly accepted that Elizabeth was right – he couldn’t do the edibles without her. So maybe she did deserve the raise, but either way, he wasn’t happy about it.

“Sup?” He asked, nodding his head at Paco and Ray who were hanging out on the front porch.

He still felt a stab of anger whenever he saw Paco. Even if he hadn’t touched Elizabeth that day in October, he had scared her, and that was enough to drive Rio into a rage.

But his real beef was with Carlos, who had tried to manhandle Elizabeth into the house and bruised her delicate wrist in the process. He was just about done with Carlos, tired of being his bitch. He hadn’t told anyone, but he had been planning his exit strategy from the Kings for weeks. It wasn’t going to be easy, but if he ever wanted to become anything more it was the only way.

Rio wanted to be the boss, and he was willing to die trying.

“Sup, _cabron_?” Carlos asked, sitting at his kitchen table, taking a bite from the plate of flautas in front of him.

“Got your money,” Rio said, “And need more product,”

He always tried to keep his interactions with Carlos brief nowadays, not wanting to talk more to the bastard than what was necessary. Rio was his top seller and always showed respect, so Carlos usually never gave him a hard time.

“Sit,” Carlos said shortly, gesturing toward the chair across from him. Rio bit back a sigh, sitting down heavily.

“Wassup?”

“Tell me about this new product you movin’,” Carlos said casually, looking up from his plate of food.

Rio shrugged. “It’s edibles. Takes longer for the high to kick in, but when it does it lasts longer than any joint,”

“I know how edibles work,” Carlos said lowly, “I want to know how you’re makin’ ‘em,”

“What you mean?” Rio asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Listen kid, I ain’t stupid. I know you ain’t bakin’ in your kitchen like a damn housewife,”

“I’ve been watchin’ _Martha Stewart,”_ Rio deadpanned.

Carlos pounded his fist on the table, his face morphing into an ugly expression.

“Who’s the chef?” Carlos snarled, “If it was just brownies I wouldn’t look twice. But you out here pushin’ cookies, gummies.. fuckin’ _banana bread_. Who’s cookin’ your shit?”

“I am,” Rio said, looking him straight in the eyes, “Asked my ma to show me how she bakes,”

Carlos leaned back in his chair. Rio’s mother was well respected in the community. Her husband had gone to prison and died for the gang, then she let her son join when he was fourteen without question. She never left the neighborhood, and always showed up to community events with her famous homemade empanadas.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Carlos started slowly, “I’d say your little _novia_ was helpin’ you out,”

Rio scoffed convincingly, but his heart began to beat frantically in his chest. “She ain’t about that life. I don’t involve her in my shit,”

“Yeah,” Carlos said, going back to his food, “She don’t look like the type to break any rules… that _Elizabeth_ ,”

“She don’t,” Rio said. “And she don’t know about business,”

“That’s good,” Carlos murmured, “Bitches can be a liability. Can’t keep their fuckin’ mouths shut. Your girl disobedient?”

_Only all the fuckin’ time_

“Nah,” Rio said, smirking confidently, “She do as I say,”

Rio spoke casually and confidently, but on the inside he was burning. He hated the way Carlos spoke her name, hated the way he spoke down to him. He knew he was being tested yet again. The fat old _pendejo_ couldn’t let it go. Rio’s fists had balled up under the table, and he relaxed them quickly.

“Aight, then, Rio,” Carlos said, leaning back in his chair, setting down his fork, “You good for now. Ray will hook you up,”

“Thanks, _mano_ ,” Rio stood up, “Be back soon,”

“Rio?” Carlos called. Rio’s hand froze on the doorknob. “You best not be lyin’ to me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the shorter chapter. More to come soon. Hold on to your hats, people!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio celebrate.
> 
> PS: Go read my AU "The King's Mistress"  
> It's the reason this chapter took me so long. LOL.

** Beth: **

****

The end of the first semester of the school year was fast approaching. Winter break was right around the corner, and the school was buzzing, eager for the holidays and two-week break. Most students, the seniors especially, had mentally checked out. Some had already heard back from colleges, and “Senior-itis” was descending on the graduating class.

Beth checked her status online from University of Michigan every day, but she received the same message: that her application was still pending. She was beginning to get nervous, it was either Michigan or Huntington Community College. She definitely did _not_ want to take courses at the latter; it was for the burnouts of her high school, the ones whose parents forced them to take college courses.

She had been pondering about what to get Rio for Christmas, but all her ideas fell flat. Even Annie rolled her eyes at Beth’s attempt to think of a gift. The kid had been brutally honest, shooting down all of Beth’s ideas.

It was the end of the school day, and she was supposed to meet Rio at her house later to work on their final essay for Gender Studies. _Well,_ she thinks, _we’ll have some fun first;, then work on the paper._

First, however, she needed to stop by the gym locker room. Ms. Glassman had instructed her to clean out her dance locker. Beth wasn’t planning on apologizing to Courtney any time soon, so she resigned herself to packing up her stuff and moving on from the dance team.

Sighing sadly, she made her way into the empty locker room. She dialed the combination into her locker, opening it to reveal her sparkly uniform, matching blue tennis shoes and extra workout clothes.

Running her hands over the soft fabric of her uniform, she felt a sense of longing. She had been the only girl in the school’s history to make the dance team as a freshman. The older girls had sneered at her, completely outraged that a first year was on the team. But Beth soon gained their respect when she showed off her tumbling skills.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?”

Beth turned at the sound of Courtney’s voice behind her. Courtney was leaning against the lockers, eyeing Beth with an unreadable expression.

“Yeah,” Beth replied, slamming her locker shut, “It does,”

She watched as Courtney twiddled her necklace nervously around her finger. Courtney lowered her eyes, a few pieces of dark brown hair framing her face.

“You were always the best dancer. Always the best at everything,” Courtney admitted, chuckling dryly to herself.

Beth rolled her eyes. “If you have something to say, spit it out,”

Courtney’s eyes snapped up to Beth’s, her arms coming up and crossing over her chest. “Yeah, yeah I do have something to say,” she says, “You have _no_ idea what it was like,”

“Like what was like?” Beth was already exasperated by the conversation.

“Standing in your shadow,” Courtney replied.

“What?” Beth asked, confusion crossing her features.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know,” Courtney exclaimed, “I was always second best to you, and you know it!”

“Oh my God, Courtney, spare me,” Beth said, rolling her eyes once again.

“I was never good enough,” Courtney continued, her face flushing pink, “When we were freshman you made the dance team and I didn’t. When I had a crush on Dean, you still ended up dating him!”

“Oh come on!” Beth cried, throwing her hands up, “You told me you were over him,”

“I wasn’t,” Courtney said, suddenly going quiet, “I had a crush on him all freshman year and into sophomore year. He asked me to hang out after school one day and I was _so_ excited. But all he wanted to know about was _you_ ,”

Beth reared back a little. “What? He asked you out?”

“Yeah, but only so he could question me about what you liked,” Courtney replied, “When he showed up to pick you up for your first date with Tiff’s Treats sugar cookies and white roses, did you ever think about how he knew that was your favorite dessert and flowers?”

Beth was suddenly at a loss for words. “Did you tell him that?”

“Of course I did,” Courtney sniffed, “The day we hung out. When I thought he was into me.”

“Courtney… I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were my best friend. And you were so happy that he asked you out. So I just pretended I was over him,” Courtney replied, eyes downcast.

“Well you got what you wanted,” Beth sneered, despite a pang of guilt that had blossomed in her chest. “He gave you the diamond ring. After he cheated on me with you, of course,”

Courtney looked to the side, her face turning red. “I didn’t mean to. We were so fucked up and he was just pawing at me once you left.”

“So? What are you two? Animals?”

“I’m sorry okay,” she breathed in a rush, “It shouldn’t have happened. I felt terrible about it and Nicole was begging me to tell you,”

“Fucking Nicole,” Beth muttered.

“Don’t be mad at her. She walked in on us, and I told her she better not tell you or else I’d tell the school she did anal with Asher last year,”

“I’m still ma – wait, _what?_ ” Beth asked sharply, her mouth dropping open.

“Shit, I promised her I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Courtney muttered, scratching the back of her neck. “Don’t say anything, okay?

“I’m sorry, I’m still processing,” Beth gasped. “She did _anal_ with _Asher_?”

“Yeah,” Courtney giggled. “In his hot tub,”

“Oh my God, _gross!_ ” Beth exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

“I know right?”

“We’ve been in that hot tub!” Beth cried.

“Ugh, it’s disgusting,” Courtney agreed.

“Repulsive,” Beth stated, nodding her head.

“You won’t tell anyone right?” Courtney rushed out, “I don’t want to lose another friend,”

“I won’t,” Beth said, “Just because I’m pissed at you doesn’t mean I have a problem with Nicole,”

“Well, I was um, hoping you could stop being pissed at me,” Courtney said, the tension and awkwardness building up between them once more. “I’ve started going to therapy after our little _…_ incident. My therapist says I need to ‘unleash my anger in healthier ways’ so…”

“So, is this where you apologize?” Beth asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m really sorry for kicking you down during practice that day,” Courtney cringed, “I kind of deserved to have my ass kicked,”

“Yeah. But I shouldn’t have hit you in the first place,” Beth conceded. “So I guess I’m sorry, too,”

Courtney looked at her with surprise, a smile spreading across her lips. “So… are we good?”

Beth nodded. “Yeah, we’re good now,”

“Cool,” Courtney said, fiddling with her necklace again, “I, um, broke things off with Dean the other day,”

Beth raised her eyebrows. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“Well, he’s kind of an asshole…” Courtney trailed off. “It took me way too long to figure that out,”

“It took me two years,” Beth said, nodding her head empathetically.

“Plus, he has a really small dick,” Courtney whispered, before breaking into giggles.

Beth couldn’t help but join her, and soon they were giggling like the teenage girls they were.

“I wouldn’t know,” Beth said through her giggles. “We never got that far,”

“I _knew_ he was lying!” Courtney exclaimed. “I knew he didn’t take your virginity,”

“Nope,” Beth replied, her cheeks turning pink.

“Wait, ohymygod,” Courtney breathed, “Someone did though?”

“Ugh! Courtney can we not talk about-”

“It was Rio!” she shrieked, “You two are like, all over each other!”

Beth could feel her blush spread down her chest. “Ok, yes,”

“Every time Dean saw you two together he looked like he was about to have a stroke,” Courtney laughed.

“Really?” Beth smiled coyly.

“Totally,” the brunette nodded enthusiastically, “I mean, everyone is so shocked you two are even together. It’s like, totally unexpected, you know?”

“I never would have thought it, either,” Beth admitted, “But I really like him.”

“Obviously, since you sucked off his face in front of the whole school a few weeks ago,”

“Oh shut up,” Beth said, but she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m happy you’re happy. Seriously.”

“Thanks, Court,”

The two girls were at an impasse, both having run out of things to say. They stared at each other for a beat, before Courtney cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I gotta go clean out my locker too, I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah,” Beth replied.

As Courtney began to walk towards her locker, Ms. Glassman popped her head around the corner.

“What are you ladies doing?” The teacher asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Packing up our stuff….” Beth said, shooting a glance at Courtney.

“I don’t think so,” Ms. Glassman said, shaking her head, “The men’s basketball season starts before break and I need my two best dancers,”

“Wait, so we’re not off the team?” Courtney asked hopefully.

“You’ve been reinstated. But a new captain has been chosen,” Ms. Glassman stated firmly. Both girls squealed, Beth even bounced on her heels like her little sister did when she got extra dessert. Courtney was smiling ear to ear. Ms. Glassman just looked on in amusement. “Practice tomorrow at 3 pm sharp. Don’t be late,”

xxx

“What took you so long, girl?” Rio asked, frowning as Beth hopped out of her car.

She couldn’t stop smiling, hadn’t stopped smiling since Ms. Glassman had let her and Courtney back on the team.

Beth bounced up to Rio, who was leaning against his car casually, but eyeing her curiously. She stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I saw Courtney in the locker room,” she informed him, the grin never fading from her face.

“Ah shit, you suspended again?” Rio asked, taking her hand and examining her knuckles.

“ _No_ ,” she said, “She said sorry and so did I,”

“No catfight round two?” Rio looked disappointed.

“You’re ridiculous,” she exclaimed, pulling her hand away, “We made up,”

“Hmmm,” Rio hummed, a glint in his eyes, “So you kissed and made up, huh?”

“Oh my God, we didn’t kiss, you perv!”

“It’s a nice visual,” he teased, “You can let a guy dream,”

“You’re so gross,” Beth said, shaking her head. “Anyway, Ms. Glassman must have heard us and she just appeared out of nowhere, telling us we were both back on the dance team.”

“No shit?” Rio asked, “That hard ass is lettin’ you back on?”

“Yep!” Beth grinned.

“Well I’m happy for you,” Rio said, “You’ve been mopey as hell ever since gettin’ kicked off the team,”

“Have not!” Beth exclaimed, punching his shoulder.

He pouted, faking a grimace as he rubbed the spot where she had punched him. “God damn you aggressive, girl,”

She smiled up at him coyly. “I can show you just how aggressive I can be, if you come inside,”

Rio eagerly pushed off his car, grabbing Beth’s hand, practically dragging her into the house.

He let Beth take control this time, obviously enjoying the way she sucked on his neck as she straddled him. Beth knew he liked it when she got possessive, marking up his skin with dark bruises.

He lay back on the bed, clasping his hands behind his head and eyeing her with a cheeky grin.

“You wanted to be in control, mama. So have your way with me,”

Beth blushed and giggled, before making her face neutral. She tugged on his shirt roughly. “Take this off,”

He immediately did as she demanded, ripping his Henley off and tossing it to the ground. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans, but she managed to unclasp it and pull his pants down his legs. She eyed the straining bulge in his boxers and swallowed.

“You just gonna stare at it all day?” Rio teased.

“Shut up,” she snapped, before grabbing his boxers and shoving them down.

She sat back, licking her lips, admiring the hard lines of his body and the tattoos on his arms. Her mouth had gone dry with lust; it was simply unfair just how _hot_ he was.

Her clothes felt heavy on her skin as her body warmed under his watchful gaze. He was usually the one tearing her clothes off, but he was submitting to her will this time, and she felt uncomfortable having to strip for him. Swallowing, she stood up, watching as he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view.

She drew her sweater over her head, revealing the lacy blue bra underneath. Her fingers went to her tight skinny jeans, undoing the button and shimmying out of them. She stood before him in her matching bra and thong, his eyes had grown dark, his lips parted hungrily.

“C’mere,” He murmured darkly.

Beth shook her head; reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the ground. Shakily, her hands trailed up her stomach and she pinched her own nipples, making herself gasp. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, but she continued toying with her breasts.

Rio’s jaw was clenching and unclenching furiously as he watched. He stayed on the bed, though it was obvious he wanted to yank her down on the mattress and fuck her into next week.

“Oh,” Beth gasped as she toyed with her nipple and moved her other hand down into her panties.

“Elizabeth,” He gritted out, “Come here,”

“Uh uh,” She shook her head once again, taking a step back. “You said I’m in control,”

He conceded, sliding back further on his elbows, eyeing her furiously as his cock twitched.

She was so caught up in her lust, all the previous embarrassment melted away. Rubbing her clit furiously, she tossed her head back, eyes closing.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasped.

Another pair of panties was effectively ruined, her wetness seeping through the flimsy material. She thought of how much she wanted Rio to jump off the bed and punish her for putting on this little show, but he didn’t, just continued to watch her with that same dark look.

Her fingers just weren’t as skilled as his, and definitely couldn’t go as deep. She whined quietly, rubbing herself harder and harder.

“Aww, poor baby,” Rio teased lowly, “Bet you wish it was my fingers inside you,”

Her nipples went rock hard at the sound of his voice. _Traitors_. She imagined what it felt like when he sucked on them.

She whimpered pathetically, sweat gathering on her forehead.

“Come to daddy, baby,” he murmured, “I’ll make you feel real good,”

Unable to help herself, she ripped her panties down and jumped on his chest, eliciting a deep chuckle from him. She rubbed herself against him desperately, trying to make up for the friction she had lost.

He palmed her ass cheeks, yanking her up until her pussy was hovering over his waiting mouth. She eagerly lowered herself down on his face, groaning as he licked into her.

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the headboard. Rio lapped her up, his hands firm on her butt, holding her in place. She whined, grinding herself onto his tongue. He chuckled underneath her, the vibrations shooting straight into her pussy.

She knew she was dripping onto his face, but didn’t feel the slightest bit of shame. Rio certainly didn’t seem to care, he was having the time of his life beneath her. He sucked shamelessly on her clit before working her hole with his tongue.

“Oh, baby,” she gasped, bucking her hips, “Don’t stop,”

He moved one hand off her ass, letting his fingers join the party. She was so wet his two long fingers slid into her easily. He curled them inside her deliciously, licking her clit softly with his tongue.

“More,” Beth demanded breathlessly.

Three fingers pushed into her, making her cry out loudly. Her thighs trembled, tears pooling in her eyes. When he sucked firmly on her clit it was over. She came hard, grinding onto his tongue as she rode out her orgasm.

She slumped over him, trying to catch her breath. He was growling softly underneath her, tracing her pussy lips with his fingers.

Her thighs were burning while her pussy continued to clench.

Gathering up her remaining strength, she slid down his lean body, lining his cock up with her entrance. She locked eyes with him as she lowered herself on top of him, inch by inch.

“Fuck,” he hissed at the feeling of her pussy going raw on his dick.

All thoughts of a condom flew out of both their heads as she began to move her hips. She leaned down, taking his wrists and pinning them against the mattress with her small hands, like he had done to her so many times. He grinned below her, and let her hold him captive.

She gripped his wrists tightly; enjoying the illusion of power he was giving her. She knew he could break free from her grasp at any moment, but she appreciated that he let her hold him down.

Her hips slapped against him, and her pussy sucked him in greedily, still wet from their earlier activities. The bed rocked against the wall at the force of her thrusts. She bounced on his cock enthusiastically, unable to stop herself from moaning.

“Ride me, baby,” Rio gasped, “Feel so good,”

His praise only spurred her on; she rolled her hips faster and harder until they were both shaking.

Beth could feel her thrusts become more erratic as she trembled, and soon Rio easily ripped his hands out of her grip. She yelped as he grabbed her, rolling them over on the bed so he was on top. She couldn’t even be mad at him for taking back control; her body was aching from riding his face and his cock.

He slammed into her, lifting her legs over his shoulders. His cock was buried deep inside her and it felt _so_ good. She closed her eyes, letting her orgasm build. He was refusing to come first, his face twisting in concentration as he fucked her.

Her second orgasm hit her suddenly, a cry ripping from her mouth. Rio grinned triumphantly above her, before pulling out and coming on her chest with a groan.

Beth should have been squeamish about his cum all over her boobs, but she actually liked it. She dipped a finger to her chest and sucked it into her mouth. Rio grunted as he watched. She smiled demurely.

He grabbed a few tissues from her bedside table and handed them to her. She wiped her chest clean as Rio watched intently.

“So…” she started, “We should probably start that paper,”

** Rio: **

****

“ _Christopher!_ ”

His mother’s voice bounced off the walls as he entered the front door of the house. He flinched instinctively, waiting for a shoe to fly through the air at the sound of her yell.

Mick and Pedro were close behind him, they had plans to work out and play soccer that night. They both smirked at Rio in amusement.

His mother bounded up to him and threw her arms around his middle, since she was too short to reach his neck. Rio grunted in surprise. Both his friends snickered in amusement. Rio just rolled his eyes, gently prying his mother off him.

“What is it, ma? Everythin’ okay?”

“Look at what came in the mail today,” his mother said breathlessly, then taking in the sight of Rio’s friends, “Oh, _hola Miguel, Pedro, como estas?_ ”

“ _Bien, gracias señora_ ,” They both chimed at the same time, grinning ear to ear.

“What is it?” Rio asked, frowning, moving toward the kitchen table where a thick package was lying.

“I opened it, sorry _mijo_ ,”

Rio picked it up, blinking in surprise. It was from the University of Michigan. He had submitted an application to the school last minute after his phone conversation with Beth two months ago. He hadn’t told anyone, and wasn’t even sure why he did it. It’s not like he could go to college anyway.

He reached into the large envelope, pulling out a letter.

_Dear Mr. Ramirez,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into University of Michigan at Ann Arbor’s freshman class of 2020. Please submit your response online at…_

Rio’s eyes went wide, dropping the letter to his side. He had _gotten in?_ His boys looked on in confusion, while his mother was squealing in delight.

“Oh Christopher, I’m so proud of you,” she said, tears brimming in her eyes, “I had no idea you applied to college,”

“College?” Mick asked, his jaw dropping.

Pedro moved to Rio’s side, swiftly snatching the paper from his hand. Rio watched as his friend’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Holy shit, dude, you got in,” Pedro gasped, “Sorry _señora_ ,” he added, cheeks turning pink.

“When did you apply?” Mick asked, “You never said anythin’,”

“Just did it one day, didn’t think I’d get in,” Rio said casually, shrugging.

Mick and Pedro exchanged a knowing look, but didn’t say anything. His mother was practically crying in delight.

“What happened?” Teresa asked, coming into the kitchen with a yawn, holding her stuffed teddy to her chest. She had obviously just woken up from a nap.

“Christopher got into college, _mija_ ,” their mother said, “He’ll be the first in the family to go,”

“College?” Teresa frowned, “That means you’re leaving?”

Rio turned to his sister; her eyes were already filled with tears. But unlike their mother’s hers were definitely not tears of joy.

“Nah, I ain’t goin’ anywhere,” he said, grabbing the letter back from Pedro and tossing it on the table.

“What… what do you mean?”

Rio looked at his mother, his eyes softening as he took in her distraught face.

“You know I can’t go, ma,” he murmured, “We’ve talked about this,”

“But you applied!” she exclaimed, “Why apply if you don’t want to go?”

“It’s cuz his girlfriend applied,” Pedro teased, grunting as Mick elbowed him in the ribs.

“Elizabeth?” his mother said sharply, making Rio cringe, “She influenced you to apply?”

“No, ma. I just applied to see if I could get in, that’s all. I ain’t goin’,” he said firmly, his voice brokering no room for disagreement.

His mother’s eyes hardened, before she grabbed Teresa and ushered her back to her room.

“I mean, you don’t wanna go?” Mick asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rio scoffed. “C’mon bro, you know I can’t. Let’s go to the gym,”

Pedro was staring at him, still unable to process the situation before him. “But it’s because of her, right?”

“Shut up,” Rio murmured harshly, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and striding out the front door.

Mick and Pedro eventually let the subject drop as they worked out. Rio benched more than usual, his mind whirring with the bomb that was just dropped in his lap. He truly didn’t believe he could get in. His grades were decent, he did enough to get by, but it’s not like he had any valid extra-curriculars to put in his application.

Although he had spent a fair amount of time on the essay. The topic had been, “Tell us something about yourself that is not in this application; that no one else knows,”

Rio wondered what Elizabeth had written. Her resume was probably stacked, filled with A’s and leadership roles. She was basically a goddamn girl scout without the vest. If he had gotten in, she had to have gotten in as well.

Later when he was lying in bed after his shower, he unlocked his phone, dialing Elizabeth’s number.

“Hi,” her voice was bright. “Miss me already?”

He snorted, but unable to not smile at the sound of her voice. “You check your status to Michigan today?”

“No,” she said curiously, “I haven’t checked in a week, I’ve been too nervous,”

“You should check,” he suggested.

“Why?” she asked, but he could hear her moving around the house, probably toward her laptop.

“Heard that some people from our school got in,” he lied casually.

“What? Who?” she exclaimed, “I’m checking now,”

He waited as he heard her typing away on the keyboard, holding his breath. There were a few clicks of the mouse, a gasp, then…

“Oh my god! I got in!”

She shrieked so loud he had to pull the phone away from his ear. He grinned at how excited she was.

“Told you,” he said smugly.

“I can’t believe it, I even qualify for a partial academic scholarship! I mean, I’ll still have to take out loans but still!”

“Congratulations,” he said earnestly, “You earned it,”

“This is crazy,” she replied breathlessly, “I’m really going,”

“Yep, proud of you, mama,”

“Thanks,” she paused, “I wish you could come to,”

Rio felt a pang deep in his chest. He couldn’t tell her about his acceptance letter, it would cause a division between them. He would have to keep her in the dark.

“You won’t be too far,” he said easily.

“I could always stay here, live it home,” she said quickly, “It’s not too bad of a commute…”

“It’s an hour, Elizabeth. More with traffic,” he scoffed, “Live on campus. Get the real experience and all that,”

“I just have to figure out what to do with Annie,” she said quietly. “I’ve been thinking of calling my Aunt,”

“You’ll think of something,”

“So who else got in?”

“Huh?”

“Who else from school got in?” she pressed, “You said you heard some people got in,”

“Oh, I dunno. Just heard Mick talkin’ about some people in his class who got in,”

“I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough,” she replied, completely unaware of his lie.

“Yeah… listen why don’t we celebrate?” he asked quickly.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Hmmm,” he hummed mischievously, “I have a lot of things in mind,”

“Oh shut up,” she said. He could ear her smiling through the phone.

“On the real, though. You free Saturday night?”

“I can be,” she said, “I’ll send Annie to a neighbor’s,”

“I’ll pick you up. Say five?”

“Perfect,” she replied happily, “My hands are still shaking,”

He laughed. “Get some sleep, kay? I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“Night,” she said, “Lov -, um, see you tomorrow,”

xxx

Saturday came quickly. Rio had plans to take Elizabeth to a park on Lake St. Claire. It was freezing outside, so he made sure to tell her to dress warmly. Despite the cold Michigan weather it hadn’t snowed yet, and the lake would still be beautiful at night. His ma caught him the night before Googling romantic spots along the lake.

Of course she interrogated him until he cracked. But he was surprised when she didn’t raise her eyebrows disapprovingly when he mentioned Elizabeth. Instead, she just smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

They had come to a standoff on the topic of college. His mother had given him the cold shoulder for two days. She had finally cracked when he pulled her into a hug before leaving for school.

Teresa was elated that he wasn’t going. As far as she was concerned, college was dumb, practicing soccer in the streets was much more important. Rio didn’t have the heart to tell her that he would see to it personally that she went to college in ten years.

After taking care of some business Saturday afternoon Rio came home to the delicious smell of empanadas cooking in the oven. He nearly groaned. He was starving.

“Please tell me these are for us,” he begged his mom.

“They’re for you,” she informed him, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, “For your date with Elizabeth tonight. I saw you packing a picnic basket,”

“Ma, it ain’t a picnic basket,” he scowled, “Wait, did you say they’re for us?”

“Yes, I want you two to have a good time tonight,” his mother patted his chest lovingly, “And I saw the way she ate my empanadas at _tu primo’s_ birthday party,”

Rio laughed, warmth filling his dark eyes. “Thanks, ma. You didn’t have to,”

“ _Mira,_ Christopher,” she said, ushering him to sit down, “I like her,”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, his lips pulling back into a smile, “Thought you hated her,”

“I didn’t _hate_ her,” she sniffed, “No one is good enough for my baby boy,”

“Maaaaaaa,” he groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

“You’ve changed since meeting her. It’s like you’re a different person,” she said softly, “You’re going to school every day, you haven’t even gotten suspended yet,”

“That’s a low bar,” he joked.

She swatted his arm. “I’m proud of you, _mijo_ ,”

“Thought you were mad at me cuz I ain’t goin’ to college,”

“Your response isn’t due for another three months. You’ll come round, especially when you see Elizabeth gettin’ ready,”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t think so,”

“Just wait,” she said, patting his arm before going to check on the empanadas.

Rio rolled up to Elizabeth’s house at five sharp. Before he could even reach for his phone her front door opened and she hurried down the lawn. She jumped into his car, slamming the door shut harder than necessary, making Rio cringe.

“It’s so cold!” she exclaimed, rubbing her pink cheeks with her mittens.

She looked adorable in her black knit beanie and matching gloves. She had on a thick pair of leggings and a giant sweater, which was peaking out from under her big blue Northface jacket.

“Told you to dress warmly,” he teased, drinking her in.

“So where are we going?” she asked, buckling her seatbelt.

“You’ll see,” he replied with a wink.

She huffed, crossing her arms with a pout on her pretty lips. But she couldn’t keep quiet for long, within a minute she was chatting happily about Michigan. Apparently they had all sorts of majors to choose from, and she was still undecided about which one she wanted to commit to. They also had a dance team, she informed him, and they performed at every home and away football game.

He chimed in every once in a while as he drove, but was mostly just content to hear her excited voice fill the car.

Thirty minutes later he pulled off the main road, maneuvering the car easily through the gravel.

Elizabeth squinted through the windshield, trying to peer around the trees surrounding them. Rio chuckled at her eagerness, reaching over and squeezing her thigh lightly, leaving his hand there.

“Oh…. Wow,” Elizabeth breathed as he pulled into a clearing.

The scene was better than the photos. The red sun was just beginning to set into the dark water.

“C’mon,” Rio said, pleased he had timed the sunset perfectly.

He reached into the backseat, pulling out the basket (it was _not_ a picnic basket, okay?) and blankets.

“So romantic,” Elizabeth teased, poking his side.

He rolled his eyes. “More romantic than the janitor’s closet last week?”

Elizabeth’s cheeks flushed pink, and not from the cold. “Shut up,”

Rio laughed, holding the not-picnic basket and blankets in one hand and throwing his other over Elizabeth’s shoulder. He led her down closer to the water, spreading one of the large blankets down on the cold sand.

He patted the blanket, gesturing for Elizabeth to sit down. She plopped down on the blanket, crossing her arms over her chest to fight off the cold. Rio draped the second thick blanket over her shoulders, and she immediately sighed happily, snuggling into it.

Sitting down next to her, she cuddled up to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

“It’s so pretty,” she sighed, staring at the disappearing sun.

_Yes, you are._

“See? Romantic,”

She shoved at him playfully. “If you think you’re going to get me naked out here you’re _so_ wrong,”

“Don’t need to get you naked to get inside you,” he teased, “I have extra blankets too,”

“Whatever,” she muttered.

“Got a surprise for you,” he said, enjoying how her eyes lit up.

“What?”

He reached into the basket, pulling out the Tupperware his mother had given to him. She eyed it curiously, and he slowly peeled the lid off, grinning as her jaw dropped.

“Are those,” she trailed off.

“Yep,”

“ _The_ empanadas?”

“Yep,”

“Your mom made them for you?” she gasped excitedly, grabbing one from the container.

“For us,” he corrected.

She paused, her mouth open ready to take a bite, “Us?”

“She likes you,” Rio shrugged, “Told you she’d come around,”

Elizabeth gave him a thousand-watt smile, her white teeth shining. “What caused her change of heart?”

“She thinks you’re good for me,” he mumbled, “Just eat your empanada,”

Her eyes lit up, but she didn’t say anything thankfully, and took a bite. She moaned as she chewed.

“Just as good as I remember,”

They ate their food in silence, watching the sun dip lower and lower in the dark sky. After polishing off the empanadas, Rio reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of bourbon.

“You ever had bourbon?” he asked.

She scowled, making a face. “I had a sip once, it was gross,”

He laughed, amused by her innocence. “This is the good shit. You’ll like it. And it’ll warm you up,”

She took the bottle from him, before cautiously taking a swig. He laughed as she gasped and sputtered, the liquid obviously burning her throat.

“Ah,” she squeezed her eyes shut, “That burns,”

Rio took a drink as well, immediately feeling a warm swell in his chest as he swallowed. “Tastes better the more you drink,”

She giggled, taking the bottle back and tipping it to her mouth. “Are you trying to get me drunk, sir?”

“Don’t need to, mama,” he smirked, baring his teeth at her.

They watched silently as the sun disappeared into the black water, passing the bottle back and forth.

“This is perfect,” she sighed, snuggling against Rio.

He pressed a kiss to her head, breathing in the rosy smell of her soft hair. He couldn’t get enough of her. Her scent lingered in his nose, and he knew it would linger for days after.

“I’m real proud of you,” he said quietly against her hair. “You’re really gonna be somethin’, Elizabeth,”

She smiled against his shoulder. “You think so?”

“I know so,”

“I’ll miss you,” her voice was small, and it made his heart clench.

“Nah, don’t do that,” he said, smiling, “Just promise that when you graduate with a fancy degree you’ll be my sugar mama,”

She burst out laughing, burying her face into his coat. “Promise. I’ll still miss you, though,”

“I’ll visit. I’ve always wanted to fuck a college girl,” he teased, “I’ll tie you up in that lil dorm bed,”

“Oh my God,” she said, blushing, “You know I’ll have a roommate, right?”

“Put a sock on the door,”

“You’re so ridiculous,”

“Mhm,” he agreed, taking her chin between his fingers and kissing her pink lips softly.

“Rio?” she asked, pulling away.

“Yeah, mama?”

“I kinda wanna dance,” she said, biting her lower lip. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and bourbon; her eyes hopeful.

“Okay,” he agreed easily, because how could he ever say no to her?

She pulled out her phone, using her mouth to bite one of her mittens off and scroll through a playlist. Once she settled on a song she put her mitten back on and stood up, offering her hand to Rio with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, taking her small, gloved hand in his big one. If his boys saw this they would never let him live it down. Shit, he did a lot of things for Elizabeth he never thought he would do. Slow dancing on the shores of Lake St. Claire had never been on the top of his bucket list.

She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest as they moved. Elizabeth had chosen an Ed Sheeran song. He actually liked the guy’s music, but he’d never admit it. _Give Me Love_ played softly as she looked up at him, her eyes impossibly big and blue against the moonlight.

“Rio…” she trailed off.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the moon, maybe it was the way she looked so damn pretty in her beanie, but his heart had never felt so full.

“Elizabeth,” he murmured against her lips. “I…”

They were interrupted by the squeal of tires, and Rio jerked Elizabeth closer to him. Bright headlights crashed over them, making her yelp. His heart thudded in his chest as he heard a rough voice shout in Spanish.

“ _7 Mile putos,”_

There was a loud bang, and Rio jerked Elizabeth away, covering her with his body and pushing her to the ground. There was a second bang; then the squeal of tires as the car peeled away.

A sharp pain in his shoulder made him gasp, his teeth clenching. He was aware of Elizabeth squirming underneath him, crying his name. He managed to roll off her, the pain nearly blinding him.

“ _Rio,_ ” her voice was panicked, and he wanted to tell her he was fine, but he couldn’t form the words. “Oh my god, oh my god, you’ve been shot,”

Obviously, and _fuck,_ it hurt.

“Elizabeth,” he managed to gasp, his eyes scanning her for injuries.

He wanted to tell her to run, to take his car keys and leave him and save herself in case they came back to finish the job.

“Rio, stay with me,” she cried desperately, pressing her mittens into his shoulder, making him jerk.

“ _Go_ ,” he gasped, each breath more painful than the next.

“I’m not leaving you!” she screamed, “ _Help! Somebody help!_ ”

His vision blurred, her beautiful face above him filled with worry, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked like an angel, he thought blearily, the moonlight above them casting a halo over her strawberry hair.

Darkness was closing in on him quickly, and he wondered if her face would be the last thing he saw.

_Not a bad way to go_.

Then his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me *scurries away*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mercy" (Acoustic) by Shawn Mendes was the song inspo.

** Beth: **

The sirens blared and flashed red, lighting up the dark sky as the ambulance sped down the highway. The EMTs moved quickly and efficiently, literally cutting Rio’s clothes off to get to the bullet wound. Beth watched in horror, curled up in the corner as she watched blood pour from his shoulder. The voices of the medics swirled around her.

“Pulse is there but it’s weak,”

“BP is 90/60 and dropping,”

“Let’s get him some oxygen, stat!”

“Keep up the pressure,”

“No visible exit wound,”

Silent tears fell from her eyes as she watched the scene unfold before her. An oxygen mask was strapped to Rio’s face; one medic applied firm pressure to the wound while another checked his vitals. His eyes were closed, his body limp and unmoving. Beth bit back a sob.

“Okay, honey, we’re five minutes from the hospital,” said the one female EMT, “When we pull up to the ER he’s going to be transferred to the OR for surgery,”

“Is he going to make it?” Beth asked, her breathing erratic.

“Not sure,” she said firmly, “He’s lost a lot of blood, but it looks like the bullet missed his brachial artery, which is a good thing,”

Beth’s head spun. Her wrist was aching from the impact of their fall, but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind. He had jumped in front of a bullet. He had _saved her life_. The throbbing sensation in her wrist was nothing.

Five minutes felt like an eternity, but finally the ambulance came to an abrupt halt. The back doors were flung open and the EMT’s worked quickly to bring him down in the stretcher. Several nurses rushed through the ER doors, helping the medic team move him into a rolling gurney.

Beth ran beside them through the halls of the hospital. Their voices were a blur as the EMT’s filled in the nurses on the situation. Rio had yet to open his eyes.

“Needs to be prepped for surgery to remove the bullet,” a female nurse shouted, “Page Dr. Cooper”

“Please, is he going to be okay?” Beth pleaded to the nurse.

“He’s going to be in the best possible care,” she replied firmly. “You can’t go through those doors with us,”

Beth tore her eyes away from Rio and saw a set of double doors fast approaching. _Hospital Staff Only_.

“No, no, please, I can’t leave him,” she shrieked. “ _Rio!_ ”

The medical team flew through the doors, shouting instructions to passing staff. Beth tried to run through the doors after them, but was stopped by a large male nurse. Rio disappeared from her view.

“You have to stay here,” he demanded, pressing an arm against her chest.

“Please you don’t understand,” she cried, tears covering her face, “I need him to be okay,”

“You have to let us do our jobs,” the nurse said, his voice softer, “We’ll keep you updated on his progress. The only thing you can do right now is sit and try to calm down. I’ll show you where the waiting room is,”

Beth yelped in pain as he took her injured wrist. “ _No!_ ” She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that when she opened them she would awaken from this nightmare.

“C’mon, sweetie, lets get your wrist checked out, okay?”

“I don’t _care_ about my wrist!”

Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest, her ears echoing with the sound of each beat. She suddenly felt choked up, like she couldn’t breathe. She clutched a hand to her chest, gasping for air. Her body felt light, and her knees trembled.

“You’re having a panic attack,” he informed her briskly, “Prep bed 3!”

Beth could feel herself being dragged away down a different hallway. Her breathing was shallow, and her chest felt like it was on fire. She was suddenly pressed down onto a hospital bed in a sitting position.

“Can’t breathe,” she gasped out, her vision blurring as the nurse took her hands in his.

“Yes you can,” he said gently, “Just take one deep breath, like this, and hold it,” She sucked in as much air as possible, holding her breath. “Good, now let it out. Very good. Look at me, and keep doing that exercise,”

Her breathing began to even out, and the knot in her lungs began to unravel. The nurse had blue eyes, like hers. She focused on the blue, never letting go of his hand.

“Thank you,” she breathed, as she felt her heartbeat begin to slow.

“It’s okay, honey,” he informed her, “Happens here every day. Now lets get this wrist checked out, huh? What’s your name, sweetie? And how old are you?”

“Elizabeth. I’m eighteen,” she replied, still feeling a little breathless, “I think I’m still on my dad’s insurance,”

“Don’t worry about that right now, okay? Now can you tell me how you hurt your wrist?”

“It was when… when Rio jumped in front of me,” she closed her eyes, the previous events flashing before her, “He pushed me to the ground and fell on top of me. I landed on my wrist,”

“Ouch,” he said sympathetically, “That must have been painful,”

“He took a bullet for me,” she whimpered.

“He was very brave,” the nurse agreed, nodding as he examined her wrist. “He must really love you,”

“I love him so much,” she choked out, “And I never even got to tell him,”

“I’m sure he knows, honey. Now, does this hurt?” Beth cried out as he moved her wrist around in different positions, sniffling from the pressure. “It’s a bad sprain. We’ll get you in a cast,” he informed her. “How’s the pain on a scale of 1-10?”

“I don’t know, um probably an 8,”

“Okay, I’m going to get you a painkiller. Then a doctor will come take a look at you,”

He thankfully pulled the curtain around the bed. She whimpered, holding her aching wrist to her chest. Tears dripped from her eyes, and she didn’t even attempt to brush them away. The scene on the lake played in her mind like a horror movie. The sound of the gunshots pierced her ears. She couldn’t shake the sound of Rio’s gasp of pain as they fell.

She had dialed 911 with her shaking hands, screaming into the phone hysterically while trying to apply pressure to his bleeding shoulder with her mitten-clad hands. She had somehow lost the mittens somewhere. It didn’t matter anyway; they had been soaked in blood.

Beth sat on the bed in shock, unable to move. She sat there for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes before the curtain pulled open.

The same male nurse that had helped her and a short, female doctor appeared before her.

“Hello, Elizabeth, I’m Dr. Wu, it’s a pleasure to meet you. David here tells me you have a bad sprain,”

“Yeah,” she mumbled, feeling silly for even taking up a bad in the ER when there were clearly patients who needed it more. _Like Rio._ She swallowed heavily.

“Here, take this,” Dr. Wu handed her a small cup with a white pill inside, “It’s a mild painkiller, it’ll help,”

Beth took it, reaching for the cup of water David held out for her. “Thanks,”

She sat still as Dr. Wu examined her wrist in a similar way as David. She answered similar questions as well.

“So if you’d like we can get an X-ray. But in my professional opinion it is indeed a bad sprain. You’ll spend a few weeks in a brace and then it’ll be good as new,”

“Sure,” she mumbled, “No X-ray, please,”

“Alrighty then, Elizabeth. David will get you a brace. Have a good night,”

“Wait!” Beth called as Dr. Wu turned to leave, “Have you heard anything? About my boyfriend?”

She shook her head, “Sorry, but I don’t have any news,”

Beth sighed, and David looked at her sympathetically. “I’ll be right back, sweetie,”

Thirty minutes later Beth was led to a waiting room, her wrist secured tightly in a black brace. David motioned for her to sit, and he crouched down in front of her.

“You should probably call his family,” he said gently, “Also call someone for you, too,”

Beth let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She nodded, thanking him before he walked away. She pulled out her phone, immediately dropping it to the floor with a gasp as she saw it was splattered with blood. Her vision began to blur once more, and she did the breathing technique David had taught her.

Shakily, she picked up the phone, taking a tissue from the table in front of her and wiping the blood away. She didn’t have Rio’s mother’s number, but she had Rhea’s.

“Hello?” Rhea’s voice answered after two rings, Beth breathed a sigh of relief.

“Rhea?” she asked shakily.

“Beth? Are you okay?” Rhea asked, her voice filled with worry.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, but,” she took a deep breath before rushing out, “Rio’s been shot,”

“Oh my God, is he okay? Where are you?”

“I don’t know,” she said, choking on her tears once more, “We’re at St. John’s hospital. They took him for surgery,”

“Does his mom know?”

“No, and I don’t have her number,” Beth cried. “Please help me,”

“Listen, it’s okay. I’ll call her, okay?”

“Thanks,” she sniffed, “Call her now, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I will. Hang in there, Beth,”

The line clicked and went dead. Beth leaned her head back against the wall, the fluorescent lighting of the waiting room irritating her blurry eyes. The guilt she felt was overwhelming. _It’s your fault_. A voice in her head kept repeating over and over. She curled her knees up to her chest, making herself as small as possible in the waiting room chair.

Every time a member of the hospital staff came through she looked up hopefully, but none of them came for her.

“Are you Elizabeth?”

A deep voice coming from above her snapped her back to reality. She nearly jumped out of her seat, eager to hear any news.

But the large man above her wasn’t a nurse or doctor. He was a police officer. He was white, middle aged with thick arms and mustache.

“Can I help you?” she asked, her voice small.

“I’m Officer Johnson. You were with the gunshot victim from two hours ago?” he asked briskly.

“Yes, yes I was there. Do you know if he’s okay?” she asked hopefully.

“No idea,” he said shortly, “But I need you to answer a few questions for me,”

“Oh, okay, sure,” she said, her head dropping.

“Name of the victim?”

“Christopher Ramirez,” she replied quickly.

“And where were you two tonight?”

“We were at Lake St. Claire, on the shore,”

“And were you two drinking?”

“What?” she asked in surprise, “I mean, yes, but that’s not-”

“Is Mr. Ramirez in a gang?” he cut her off.

Her head was spinning. Should she lie? It was fairly obvious he was, he had _King_ tattooed on his fingers for God’s sake.

“Yes,” she said finally, nodding.

The officer grunted, writing something on his notepad. “And were you two fighting beforehand? Is that how you hurt your wrist?”

“Huh? Wha…?” Beth’s mouth hung open, her eyes wide from the assumption Officer Johnson was making.

He sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. “Answer the question, ma’am,”

“ _No_ ,” she snapped, “No, he didn’t _hurt me_. He _saved my life_! He pushed me to the ground and took the bullet for me. So you can write that down, _officer_ ,”

Officer Johnson narrowed his eyes at her. “What were you two doing at the lake?”

“You’re asking all the wrong questions,” Beth shrieked, “Why don’t you go out and actually find the guys who shot my boyfriend?”

“You better pipe down, kid, or I’ll arrest you for underage drinking,” he pointed a meaty finger at her.

Beth sputtered, her cheeks burning with unquenchable rage. “I was just shot at and you’re threatening to arrest _me_?! Go do your fucking job! Or at least ask the right questions,”

Officer Johnson’s face turned red, his lip curling into a snarl. Beth stood her ground, glaring him right in the eye, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Elizabeth?”

The two turned and Beth breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Rio’s mother hurrying toward her, Teresa in tow.

“Mrs. Ramirez,” she choked, “I’m so sorry,”

“Where’s my son? Is he okay?” she asked desperately.

“They took him for surgery, I don’t know,” Beth cried.

Beth gasped slightly as Rio’s mother pulled her into a tight hug. She melted into her embrace, tears beginning to streak her face again.

“Are you the victim’s mother?” the officer grunted.

“Yes, I am,” Mrs. Ramirez said firmly, pulling away from Beth, “I need to know how my son is,”

“I can’t answer that for you, ma’am. I’m just here to get the witness statement,” he said, with a sneer.

Mrs. Ramirez looked back and forth between Beth and the officer, the tension hanging thick in the air.

“I think she’s had enough of your questions,” the older woman said firmly, “You are also not allowed to question a minor without a guardian’s consent,”

Beth kept her mouth shut and wisely didn’t correct Rio’s mother about her age. The officer sneered again before turning on his heel and walking away briskly. She gave Mrs. Ramirez a grateful look.

“Let’s go to the desk, I need to know what’s going on,”

Beth and Teresa followed Mrs. Ramirez across the waiting room. Teresa slipped her little hand in Beth’s, her other hand clutching a stuffed teddy bear. Tears were pouring down her little cheeks.

“I’m Carmen Ramirez. My son was just admitted with a gun shot wound,” she spoke confidently to the nurse at the reception desk, but her voice shook.

“He was sent in for surgery an hour ago to remove the bullet,” the nurse informed her, typing into the computer, “Removing the bullet is necessary to save his life. They are still working on him. We will keep you updated with any and all information we get.”

Rio’s mother sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over her face. “Thank you,” she said tiredly.

The trio moved back to the waiting room, sitting down heavily. Teresa pressed her face into her teddy, curling up on the chair, mirroring Beth’s previous position.

“Is Christopher going to die, mami?” she whispered.

Beth watched, her heart breaking as a few tears slipped from the older woman’s eyes. They were quickly swiped away.

“Of course he isn’t, _mija_. Your brother is going to be fine,”

“We were supposed to go to the park tomorrow to play soccer,” she said sadly. “He was going to play goalie,”

“He’s going to have to stay here for a while, _mi amor_ ,” Mrs. Ramirez stroked her daughter’s soft hair.

“Why did he get shot?” Teresa asked innocently, unable to fully process the situation.

“He saved my life,” Beth said, staring blankly at the wall across from her, “It’s my fault…”

“Elizabeth,” Mrs. Ramirez said sharply, and Beth turned to meet her dark eyes. The same eyes as Rio, “It’s not your fault, you understand?” Beth’s bottom lip trembled and a fresh set of tears poured from her blue eyes. “Come here,”

Rio’s mother guided Elizabeth’s head to her shoulder, stroking her hair like she had done to her daughter.

The three sat in silence, huddled up against each other. Teresa offered Beth her stuffed teddy. Beth took it, holding it tightly to her chest.

“ _Cariña_ ,” Mrs. Ramirez said, stroking Beth’s back, “Why don’t you call your parents? I’m sure they’re worried about you,”

“They’re not,” Beth said softly, “I might as well not have parents,”

Mrs. Ramirez sighed. “Do you have a sister or brother?”

“My little sister is at a sleepover. I’m supposed to pick her up in the morning,”

“Okay, _mi amor_ , it’s okay,”

Rio’s mother shushed her, tightening her grip around Beth’s shoulders.

Another hour passed before a doctor in a white coat strode up to them. The trio straightened up, eyeing him hopefully.

“Are you the Ramirez family?” he asked.

“Yes,” Mrs. Ramirez spoke quickly, “Do you have any news of my son?”

“Yes,” his nametag read _Dr. Cooper_ , “I operated on him. The surgery was successful. The bullet barely missed his brachial artery; he’s lucky to be alive. He’s in a medically induced coma and will be awake in a few hours. Once he’s awake we can evaluate his shoulder further.”

“Oh _gracias a Dios._ Thank you, Doctor,” Mrs. Ramirez cried gratefully.

“You can go see him and wait for him to wake up,” he informed her. He eyed Beth, “Family only, I’m afraid,”

“She’s basically family,” Rio’s mother said quickly, “She can come back with us,”

“Sorry, ma’am. It’s hospital policy. When he wakes up and asks for her we can bring her back,”

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth. As soon as he wakes up we’ll bring you back,” Mrs. Ramirez promised Beth, taking her hand briefly.

“It’s okay, go see him,” Beth rushed out, too grateful to be upset. “I’ll be right here,”

The mother and daughter duo rushed after Dr. Cooper, disappearing out of sight. Beth watched them go, still holding onto Teresa’s stuffed teddy bear.

She sighed, once again taking a seat in the waiting room. It wasn’t long until she heard her name being called.

Ruby was rushing toward her, and Beth’s jaw dropped. “Ruby?!”

“Beth! Oh my God. Are you okay?”

The two best friends embraced briefly, before Ruby pulled away, scanning Beth from head to toe.

“Yes, I’m okay. How did you know I was here?”

“Rhea messaged me on Facebook. It took me a while to see it or I would have come sooner. I’m so sorry,”

“Don’t be,” Beth shook her head, “I’m so glad you’re here,”

“How is he?” Ruby breathed.

“He’s stable. The doctor said the surgery was successful. He’ll wake up in a few hours. His mom and sister were allowed to see him,”

“That’s good news,” Ruby nodded encouragingly.

“How’s Annie?” Beth asked.

“She’s fine. The girls have no idea what happened. When I left they were watching Tik Tok videos. Annie can stay at my house as long as you need.”

“Good,” Beth nodded, feeling herself regain some sense of normalcy. “Thank you,”

“I brought some snacks and Gatorade,” Ruby said, gesturing to her giant purse.

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry,” Beth mumbled.

“At least drink the Gatorade,” Ruby insisted, holding it out.

Beth gulped down some of the cool liquid, and then some more, surprised by how thirsty she was. The girls sat down, Beth took Ruby’s hand in hers and didn’t let go.

Hours passed and Ruby never left Beth’s side. She managed to get Beth to eat some trail mix but not much else.

“He should be awake by now,” Beth sighed.

“He’s probably loopy from the pain meds,” Ruby replied, “It took me like, an hour to wake up after getting my wisdom teeth out,”

“Yeah,” Beth said quietly, but a dark thought was eating at her. Maybe Rio didn’t want to see her? Maybe he blamed her for getting shot?

She sighed, sinking down further in her chair, holding the teddy tightly.

Her eyes lit up as she saw Dr. Cooper approach the reception desk. She bolted up, running toward him.

“Dr. Cooper!” she yelled, getting his attention, “My boyfriend, Christopher, you operated on him earlier. He should be up by now. How is he? Has he asked for me?”

“Yes, he’s awake and with his mother and sister. He’s doing well; he’s expected to make a full recovery. But, um, he hasn’t asked for you yet to my knowledge.” Dr. Cooper finished awkwardly.

Beth’s heart dropped to her stomach. “Well when you go check on him can you tell him I’m still here and I’m waiting for him? Please?”

“Yes, I will,” he assured her before turning to speak to a nurse.

She sighed, turning to Ruby with sad eyes. “He doesn’t want to see me,”

“No, girl, I’m sure he does,” Ruby assured her, “He probably just doesn’t want you to see him all weak and stuff in a hospital gown. He’s a macho guy, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Beth mumbled.

“Come on, let’s go sit down okay? You should eat more trail mix,”

As the hours ticked by and the early morning sunlight streamed through the hospital doors, Beth’s heart was aching profusely. Dr. Cooper had surely relayed her message to Rio. Why hadn’t he asked for her?

Beth slumped forward, burying her face in her hands as her body was racked with sobs once more.

** Rio: **

****

Rio’s eyes blinked open slowly, assaulted by the harsh lighting of the hospital room. His mouth felt dry and his body weak. He could hear himself groan lowly as he came to.

“Christopher?”

His mother’s voice sounded distant, as if she was calling to him in a dream. A moment later he heard his name again, this time from his sister.

The memories of the past few hours hit him suddenly. Sipping bourbon on the shore of the lake, holding Elizabeth in his arms, a gunshot… His shoulder burst into flames at the thought, and he groaned again.

“ _Elizabeth_ ,” he managed to whisper, his voice hoarse.

“She’s okay, _mijo_. You saved her life,” his mother’s voice was coming in clearer now, and he could see the outline of her face hovering over him. “How are you feeling?”

“Ugh,” he moaned lowly. “Like shit,”

“I’ll ask the doctor to give you more morphine,” she assured him gently. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Yeah. Shot.”

His eyes were fully open now, and his surroundings became clear. Unshed tears shone in his mother’s eyes, and Teresa was staring at him tiredly. He tried to sit up, but gasped in pain.

“Stay still, _mijo_. Don’t hurt yourself,”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, blinking at the ceiling. “You said she’s okay?”

“She’s fine, _mi amor_ ,” she said softly, “She wants to see you,”

“No,”

“But Christopher-”

“I said no,” he repeated harshly.

“Okay, okay,” his mother whispered, stroking his cheek, “Just rest,”

He let himself be pulled back into the darkness once again. The memory of Elizabeth’s terrified face swirling before his eyes.

xxx

He was discharged from the hospital a week later. The doctors were pleased with his progress, but his shoulder still hurt like a bitch. He was sent home with a bottle of Valium, a prescription and his arm wrapped tightly in a sling.

The bullet had been removed, as well as several pieces of shrapnel. Dr. Cooper told him he was lucky to be alive, and even luckier that he would regain full function of his left arm.

He made it his personal mission to charm the nurses. Being bedridden was almost as painful as getting shot. He had to find amusement somewhere. His mother would roll her eyes as the female nurses gave him extra chocolate pudding cups.

His phone had barely survived as well. The screen had several deep cracks but it was still functioning. He received several texts a day from Elizabeth, all of which he ignored.

Rio knew he was being an asshole. But he had to end things with her. It was for her own good. She shouldn’t be with someone like him, anyway.

Pedro and Mick were waiting for him as he got home. They slapped his good shoulder enthusiastically, grinning and making jokes about his sling. His mother shot them dirty looks, snapping at them to leave him alone and let him rest.

They followed him into the house anyway, pulling chairs into Rio’s room and settling down as Rio sat on the bed.

“It was 7 Mile,” Mick said finally, “One of our guys was in the area and spotted the truck on 94.”

“How did they know I would be there?” Rio growled.

“No idea,” Mick shrugged. “Probably followed you,”

“Listen, _mano_ ,” Pedro said, leaning in, “Those edibles you and your girl been cookin’? It’s been pushin’ into their territory. It was retribution,”

“How did you know Elizabeth was involved?” Rio asked sharply.

“C’mon man,” Pedro said, spreading his hands, “You always got more supply every time you see her. Plus, do you even know how to make banana bread?”

Rio sighed, rubbing his good hand over his face. “Have we found the _pendejos_?”

“Not yet,” Mick said, “Carlos has everyone on payroll lookin’ for em,”

“They’ll pay,” Pedro murmured darkly. “You’ll get revenge for you and your girl,”

“She aint’ my girl,” Rio snapped, “Not anymore,”

Pedro and Mick exchanged a look. “Does she know that?” Mick asked slowly, “I heard from Rhea you ain’t seen her since it happened,”

“It don’t matter. We’re done,” Rio said firmly.

“Aight, bro. But you should at least talk to her,” Mick said, raising his hands.

“You’re doin’ the right thing, Rio,” Pedro said, nodding, “This shit is too dangerous for her. Better for her to stay away,”

Rio glared at his two best friends since the first grade. He wanted to talk about anything _other_ than Elizabeth.

“Tell Carlos as soon as my arm’s healed I’ll join the hunt,” he said, licking his lips, “I want in,”

“We will,” Mick assured him, then gave him a sly smile, “We also got your week’s worth of homework. It’s a lot, bro,”

“Toss it,” Rio said, rolling his eyes, “I ain’t goin’ back to school,”

“Your mother-”

“I don’t give a damn what she thinks,” Rio snapped. “I ain’t goin’ back to school and I ain’t goin’ to college. It’s time for me to accept who I am,”

His boys left a few minutes later, after assuring him once again they would relay his message to Carlos.

Rio sighed, leaning back in his bed. He knew what he had to do.

xxx

_We need to talk. Come over._

He had texted Elizabeth forty-five minutes ago. She had responded within seconds.

_Be there soon._

His heart nearly skipped a beat as he heard her car pull up outside. His house was empty, his mother at work and Teresa at school.

The knock on the door was soft. Rio sighed as he opened it, revealing a timid Elizabeth who was holding homemade lemon bundt cake with vanilla icing, his favorite dessert. She gave him a shy smile. His heart clenched.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hey,”

“How are you?”

“Fine,” he said, standing aside and gesturing for her to come in.

She bit her lip and walked passed him cautiously, setting the cake on the kitchen table.

“So you wanted to talk?” she asked shyly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rio bit back a sigh. He had forgotten how big her fuckin’ Bambi eyes were.

“Yeah,” he said, looking away, jaw clenching.

“Rio…” she stepped up to him, running her small hand down his chest. She leaned up to kiss him, and he turned his head. “What is it?”

“We’re done,” he said firmly, forcing himself to meet her gaze.

“What?” she whispered, dropping her hand from his chest.

“You and me. It’s over, Elizabeth,”

“Why?”

Her doe eyes filled with tears, and she struggled to blink them back.

He shrugged, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. “Do I need a reason? I said we’re done. So we’re done.

She took a step back, like she had been slapped. “Just like that?”

“Pretty much, yeah,”

“No,” she said lowly, “You can’t do that. Don’t push me away,”

“I can. The faster you accept it the easier it’ll be,”

“I won’t accept it,” she snapped, “I… I _love_ you, Rio,”

Rio’s eyes were cold and unforgiving as he stared down at her.

“Well that’s too bad,” he said coldly, “Because I don’t love you,”

“You’re lying,” she exclaimed, wrapping her eyes around her middle, tears spilling over her eyelids and onto her cheeks. “You were going to say it, that night at the lake…”

“It was a bet,” he gritted out.

“What?” she whispered.

“I made a bet with Mick the first day of school. He said I couldn’t get into your panties. I said I would before winter break,” he paused, raising his eyebrows, “Didn’t take that long, though, did it? You spread your legs for me so fuckin’ easy,”

He expected the slap before he felt it. “ _Fuck_ you,”

His jaw clenched, and he rubbed his stinging cheek. “Don’t be mad cuz it’s true, sweetheart. _You_ begged _me._ Best $100 I ever earned,”

The raw emotion on Elizabeth’s face was almost too much to bear, but he made himself look. He deserved to see every ounce of pain she was feeling. His hand itched to wipe her tears, to pull her close to him, to whisper how sorry he was into her soft hair. But he didn’t. He stood stoically, but his heart broke as she began to sob.

“I hate you,” she gasped through her tears.

_Good._ He thought. _You should._

“Get out then,” he said tightly.

She turned around quickly, practically running out the door. Only when her car had disappeared around the corner did he let his true emotions show.

“ _Fuck,”_ he snarled, flipping the table, the chairs, any piece of furniture he could get his hands on. He reached blindly, grabbing a glass and smashing it against the wall. Rooting around the cabinets he found a bottle of tequila. He gulped down the bitter liquid until the bottle was nearly empty. Then he threw that against the wall, too.

He sank to the ground, his back sliding down against the kitchen counter. For the first time in years, tears pricked at his eyes. He blinked them away furiously, burying his face in his good hand.

_It’s for her own good_. _She’ll be safe now._

The thought set his mind at ease, but he knew the image of her distraught face would haunt his dreams for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stick with me, have faith in Brio!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next four years Beth begins to heal. Rio extracts his revenge.
> 
> Each time jump is from the day of the shooting. So consider the shooting as Day 1.
> 
> cw: violence, mentions of PTSD

** Beth: **

****

_ 1 month later:  _

“C’mon, Beth, we need you back on the team,” Rhea pleaded, hurrying after Beth as she made her way to the locker room.

“I quit, Rhea. So stop asking!” Beth snapped.

“Ms. Glassman said she’d take you back whenever you’re ready,” the younger girl said breathlessly, “Come to practice today, just one little practice and you’ll see how much we need you,”

Beth stopped abruptly halfway to her car. “Between you, Courtney and Nicole you’re all driving me literally insane. I’m done with dance, okay? Just accept it,”

“I thought you wanted to dance at Michigan?” Rhea asked, crossing her arms, “You don’t want to go to their tryouts all rusty,”

Beth sighed, running her hand through her long hair. “I don’t know what I want anymore,”

Rhea’s eyes softened, “I really think you should talk to someone, Beth. Like a counselor,”

“Just quit it, okay? I don’t need any help,” Beth snapped, “I’m fine,”

Less than a second after the words left her mouth a loud _bang_ erupted through the parking lot. Without thinking Beth threw herself to the ground behind the nearest parked car, her hands scraping against the harsh asphalt. She crouched on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut as the night at the lake flashed before her.

“Beth?”

She could hear Rhea’s voice, but it sounded distant. Instead, she focused on her breathing, _in and out_. But each breath felt like it was in slow motion.

“Hey, Beth,”

She snapped back to reality as a warm hand touched her shoulder. Rhea’s worried face came into view.

“Beth, you’re shaking,” Rhea said worriedly, “Come on, stand up,”

“What was that sound?” Beth breathed, refusing to rise to her feet.

“It was just a car backfiring,” Rhea informed her quietly, “It’s okay,”

Beth stood up shakily, mortified by her reaction. Rhea eyed her sadly, and Beth couldn’t stand her pitiful gaze.

“I need to go. I have to take my Mom to an AA meeting and get Annie,” she declared, turning on her heel.

“Hey… Beth!”

She ignored Rhea as she strode quickly to her car, leaving the younger girl to stare after her, pity in her brown eyes. Throwing open her car door she peeled out of the parking lot, her hands trembling on the wheel.

Beth chided herself harshly. _A gunshot in the school parking lot? How ridiculous!_ Her palms ached and upon further inspection there were shallow cuts and bits of gravel stuck to the heels of her hands.

She didn’t realize she was crying until she pulled up to her house. Crying was so natural for her these days. The taste of tears had become familiar as she lay in bed every night. Sleep continued to evade her, and she found herself dozing off in class more times than not.

Teachers often kept her after class, asking if she was okay, telling her she looked tired. Beth just shrugged them all off. Her grades fell dramatically. She couldn’t focus in class or on her homework.

_At least I’ve already been accepted to college_. But she also knew she couldn’t flunk out her last semester of high school. Concentrating was just _so_ hard nowadays. She managed to get by on her natural smarts, and most teachers took pity on her.

The school gossip had begun to die down, at least; that coupled with Courtney’s ice-cold stares at any whispering bystanders kept Beth relatively safe from any rumors.

Rio hadn’t returned to school. After wondering when he’d come back she’d sucked up her pride and asked Rhea, who informed her that he had dropped out. Her heart plummeted at the news. As much as she hated him, there was still a shrivel of hope that she’d get to see him again. She despised herself for that thought.

She sighed, leaning her head back against the seat as she watched her mother appear on the front step and lock the door.

Apparently her daughter almost dying was enough to get Diane out of her alcohol-induced stupor and into rehab and AA. Even her father had called to see if she was okay, after he got the hospital bill for her wrist, of course. Annie was quieter now; her usual bubbly personality disappearing as she witnessed her older sister’s dark spiral.

Beth knew Rhea was right. She had refused to talk about _the incident_ since it happened, hoping time would help her heal. But it hadn’t. She felt as shitty as the day Rio broke her heart. When she did manage to sleep she could only dream of Rio. Most times her nightmares consisted of that fateful night at the lake, but sometimes it was him telling her he never loved her, that it was all just a bet.

But one time, after two days of not sleeping, she had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion and had a different dream. In this one Rio had sneaked through her front door, like he’d done so many times before. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. When she woke up his scent was still lingering in her nose. She had turned and buried her face in the pillow Rio normally used when he stayed with her; trying to capture his smell once more, but it had dissipated. Her tears soaked the pillow, and she wished she’d had a nightmare instead.

Beth drove her mother to AA in silence. She knew her mom was completely lost for words, unsure of what to say to her estranged daughter. Beth didn’t feel like speaking anyway, so she turned up the volume on the radio.

Mrs. Marks paused as they pulled up to the church, her hand coming to lightly rest on Beth’s leg.

“They have a meeting for trauma victims next door to AA,” she told her daughter quietly, “Why don’t you come in?”

“I have to pick up Annie,” Beth said shortly, staring straight ahead through the windshield, “I’ll come get you in an hour,”

Her mother fiddled with the door handle for a moment and sighed, exiting the car with a sad look.

Beth watched as her mother disappeared inside the church. Rhea’s words from earlier that day rang in her ears. One meeting couldn’t hurt, could it? She would never have to go back if she didn’t like it.

Sighing, she picked up her iPhone and dialed Annie’s school, asking them to send her little sister to the after school program, and that she’d pick her up in an about an hour.

She flipped the car visor down, taking in her appearance. Her under eyes were dark and swollen, her cheeks pale and thin. The old Beth would cringe.

With one last sigh she stepped out of the car, the cold January air whipping across her face. She made her way to the church doors, her hands shaking as she stepped inside.

_Here goes nothing_.

_ 8 months later  _

__

By the end of the routine Beth was gasping and panting for breath. The paper number stuck to her shirt was wet with her sweat. _Damn I’m out of shape_. She moved to the side as the next batch of dancers stepped up to perform the tryout routine.

“This whole thing is so intimidating,”

Beth turned to see a beautiful, tall blonde girl standing next to her, an equal amount of sweat coating her body. She glanced at Beth and gave her a timid smile. Beth smiled back before taking a sip of her water.

“Yeah, and I’m so out of shape,” Beth said in an attempt to make friendly conversation.

“Ugh me too,” the blonde said, shaking her head, “I’m Megan. But my friends called me Meg, I’d shake your hand but it’s really sweaty,” Megan laughed nervously.

“I’m Elizabeth, but I go by Beth, and mine is too, don’t worry,” Beth responded, immediately taking a liking to Megan.

“You dance really well,” Megan said, giving Beth another timid smile.

Beth blushed. “You too,”

“I heard there’s fifteen spots available. And it looks like there’s at least fifty girls trying out,” Megan said nervously, fiddling with her paper tryout number.

Beth bit her bottom lip. “Yeah, and everyone is really good,”

Megan hummed in agreement, taking a drink from her water bottle. The two watched the second group of girls dance in silence, both nervously shifting on the balls of their feet.

“Okay, ladies. Looks like we’ve seen what we need for today. Stick around for the next hour and we’ll call out the numbers that will report for round 2 tomorrow.”

The Michigan head dance coach was a middle-aged woman, sporting long brown hair, a tiny waist, and a pretty obvious nose job. Beth sucked in a breath and offered Megan a small smile.

An hour later the coaches returned, clipboards in hand. A hush fell over the gym, and all the girls sat up eagerly.

“Thank you to all who came out and gave their best today,” the coach began, “If you don’t make the cut this year we still highly encourage you to try again next year. Here are the numbers moving to the next round,”

Beth sucked in a breath as the coach called out the numbers, starting with the lowest. She was number 48, and she crossed her fingers under her legs.

Megan gasped as her number was called, pressing her hand over her mouth in shock. Beth gave her an encouraging smile, despite feeling down that her number hadn’t been called yet.

“And our last number is 48,” the coach declared, lowering the clipboard. “Thank you all, again. To the girls who are continuing on please report back here tomorrow at 8 am sharp,”

Beth could barely contain her excitement. For the first time in eight months, she finally felt alive.

_ 10 months later: _

“So guess what I heard,” Megan sang as she plopped down next to Beth in the library, two coffees in hand.

“What’s that?” Beth asked, gratefully taking the steaming cup.

“Guess,” Megan said, grinning widely.

“Ugh, I don’t know… Coach is getting us better game-day sports bras?” Beth asked, rolling her eyes. The bras in question were cute… just not enough to hold in all of Beth’s… assets.

“Nope,” Megan said, popping her _p_.

“Then what?”

“I heard that Jackson Miller likes you,” Megan said, practically bouncing in her seat.

“The tight end?” Beth asked, frowning. “Isn’t he a junior?”

“Mhm. I heard he wants to ask you on a date,”

“No thanks,” Beth said quickly.

Megan scoffed loudly, earning a few harsh glares from the surrounding students. “What do you mean? He’s so hot! And he’s probably gonna go pro!”

“I don’t wanna date football players,” Beth scowled.

“Um, what’s the point of being on the dance team if not to chase cleats?” Megan teased, arching a perfectly waxed eyebrow and taking a sip of her coffee.

“I dated a football player in High School. Total douche,”

“So? That was _High School_. Jackson is _twenty one!_ He’s like, totally grown up,” Megan exclaims, trying to keep her voice down but failing miserably.

“I’m sure he can date literally anyone else. He’ll get over it,” Beth replied.

“C’mon, Beth,” Megan pleaded, “All the football guys are going to the Lacrosse House for a party tonight. It’s a bye-week and they invited the dance team. Just come with us and talk to Jackson. Pleeeeeeease,”

Beth sighed, putting down her pencil and rubbing her hands over her eyes. Megan stared at her longingly, giving her puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. Okay,” Beth said, giving in mostly just to get Megan off her back.

Megan squealed, throwing her arms around Beth’s shoulders. “Okay. I am totally coming to your dorm tonight and helping you get ready.”

“ _Shhhhh!_ ”

Megan rolled her eyes at the girl a few seats down, who was outright glaring at the duo for talking so loud in the library.

Beth couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s enthusiasm. “Okay, come over at 9?”

“Let’s fucking do this!”

xxxx

Beth and Megan arrived with several other members of the dance team. When they came through the front door the house erupted in cheers, mostly from the guys. Their girl squad looked hot. Megan was wearing a lacy crop top and form fitting skinny jeans, while Beth was wearing a little black dress that clung to her curves in all the right places. Megan had given her a light smoky eye, and Beth had to admit she looked damn good.

“Ayyyyy, ladies,” The girls giggled as the Senior Lacrosse Captain sauntered up to them, red solo cup in his hand. “Y’all look hot tonight. Let’s get these girls some drinks,”

Two jungle juice’s and one tequila shot later Beth was starting to feel loosened up. Megan poked her hard in the side, gesturing over to the foyer of the house where the majority of the football team was sauntering in casually. It was well past midnight, and every guy looked absolutely bombed.

“Wolverines in the house,” one guy screamed, causing everyone to cheer drunkenly.

Beth rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but grin at everyone’s enthusiasm. She immediately noticed that Jackson was looking at her, a hazy smile on his lips.

He _was_ handsome. Tall and muscular with tattoos lining his dark forearms. Rumor had it that he was going to forgo his senior year to enter the NFL draft. Jackson was one of the star players on the squad and was regularly featured in ESPN’s Top Ten Plays of the week.

Girls swarmed him immediately, pressing up against him and vying for his attention.

“C’mon, let’s go dance,” Megan slurred, “He won’t be able to resist,”

After taking one more shot Beth followed the blonde to the dance floor, and the two began grinding to the deep bass of the music. Memories flashed before Beth’s eyes as _Bad Bunny_ started playing. Memories of _him_. How he had wrapped his arms around her and danced bachata all night at his cousin’s party, how he had kissed her in the middle of the dance floor, not giving a damn who was looking…

She suddenly felt hot, her breaths coming in short pants. Megan was too busy twirling and winking at guys to notice Beth’s sharp change in demeanor.

“I need to pee,” Beth yelled over the music.

Without waiting to hear a response Beth made a beeline down the hallway, toward where she assumed the bathroom was. Tears pricked her eyes as all the memories she had been trying to suppress for almost a year came crashing down on her full force.

Thankfully the bathroom was open. She slipped in, locking the door behind her, but immediately regretted her choice of pity-party venue as she took in the scene before her.

The bathroom was just _gross_. The tile was grimy, and the opened shower curtain revealed a stained tub. It looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years. Beth wrinkled her nose. How boys could live like this was beyond her. She carefully placed toilet paper around the rim of the toilet, but still refused to sit, using every ounce of thigh muscle she had to squat over the bowl. _Ugh_.

She peed as quickly as she could, and grimaced as she saw the lack of soap on the sink.

Beth checked her makeup in the mirror, and despite the heat pouring off all the sweaty bodies in the house it had stayed on pretty well. Sighing, she remembered how her and Rio almost hooked up in the bathroom at his cousin’s party…

_“Don’t listen to Lorena, ok? She’s full of shit,”_

_“You obviously didn’t think that when you banged her,” Beth muttered._

_“Are you jealous, darlin’?” Rio said, grinning, “I’m flattered,”_

_“No!” Beth exclaimed, stepping away from him, “Who you fuck is your business,”_

_Rio raised his eyebrows, “Dirty mouth, princess,” He took a step toward her, “I wanna fuck you, not her,”_

She buried her face in her hands, unable to get his low voice out of her head. Even after everything he put her through, she still couldn’t help but love him.

A knock on the door made her jump, remembering where she was. When she opened the door she nearly came into contact with a very solid, _very_ broad chest.

“Hey,”

She tilted her head up, coming face to face with none other than Jackson.

“Hi,”

“I, um, saw you run off and wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh! Well I’m fine,” Beth smiled, feeling just as awkward, “Except that bathroom is totally disgusting. The Lacrosse team is a bunch of pigs,”

Jackson laughed, some of the tension leaking from his shoulders. “Yeah, I’ve been here a few times. We always give ‘em shit for it,”

Beth laughed, unsure of how to respond. It’s like she had completely forgotten how to flirt.

“So,” they both started at the same time and snapped their mouths shut.

Beth gestured for him to continue, “No, you go,”

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch sometime?” Jackson asked, “Outside of the dining hall,”

“Oh, um, I don’t know. I’m pretty busy with dance and classes and I’m sure you’re busy too, so…”

Jackson looked deflated for a second, but tried to brush it off. “Nah, it’s all good. Just wanted to ask. Uh, enjoy the party,”

He began to walk down the hallway, shoulders slumped. Beth mentally kicked herself. What the hell was she doing? She couldn’t keep living her life with the shadow of Rio hanging over her head.

“Wait! Jackson,” Beth called. She smiled as he turned around hopefully, “Let’s do it,”

_ 15 Months Later  _

__

The dance team huddled around each other eagerly, heads down as one of the girls said a prayer. It was the Big 10 National Dance Competition, and all the dance teams in the conference were performing today for the national title. This year the competition was held at Michigan State in East Lansing, thankfully an easy bus ride for the Michigan girls.

Their biggest rival, Penn State had just performed, and those girls had been damn good. They were up next, and the tension was vibrating off each member of the squad. Coach Nichols led them through a breathing technique, before giving them a quick pep talk.

They executed their routine flawlessly, each girl hitting every flip and kick perfectly in sync.

As the competition wrapped up, the announcers took the stage. The girls held hands eagerly, heads bowed.

“In first place, with 90 points, is the University of Michigan Wolverines.”

The squad erupted, each girl jumping up and down with delight. They shrieked as a giant trophy was brought out. The crowd roared for them, and Beth looked up as she waved, eyes scanning the crowd for Jackson. He wasn’t easy to miss. She saw him standing front and center, and she waved to him enthusiastically, blowing him a kiss.

Her heart nearly stopped as she looked over the crowd. There, sitting at the top of the gymnasium bleachers, looked an awful lot like….

“ _Oh my god Beth!_ ”

Megan tackled her with a bear hug, nearly knocking Beth over. But when she looked back at the top of the stands, he was gone.

_ 2.5 Years Later _

__

Beth tapped her foot impatiently, waiting in line at the post office. _It’s almost as bad as the damn DMV_. She had to get back to studying. Finals were in a few days and she was about to wrap up her sophomore year. Her partial academic scholarship required that she maintain a 3.5 GPA. Beth currently had a 3.7, but her Financial Analysis class had been kicking her ass all semester.

Finally, she was gestured up to the counter. As usual, for the fourth semester in a row, she was gifted with a huge basket full of goodies to help her through finals. The return address was her dad’s house. He maybe called her three times in the past two years, so she assumed this was his way of trying to stay involved in her life, not that she every called to thank him for the gifts.

The basket this year contained flowers, Advil, Gatorade, Smart Water (very funny, dad), sugar cookies, a $30 Starbucks giftcard, Pringles, chocolates and as always a bottle of bourbon.

Beth returned the basket to her apartment, snatching one of the Gatorades and shoving the Starbucks card into her backpack. It was going to be a long night at the library.

_ 3.5 Years Later _

“Big smile, Beth! Hold up the flowers more,” her mother crowed as she snapped pictures on her iPhone of Beth in her graduation gown.

“Mom we’ve taken like, a hundred pictures!” Beth groaned.

“Then we can take just a couple more. Annie, get in there,”

Annie rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up recently. She was still short for her age, but for what she lacked in height she made up for in attitude and teenage rebellion.

Her father hadn’t bothered to show up, but Beth didn’t care. As long as her mother and Annie were in attendance she was happy. Beth wrapped her arm around Annie’s shoulder and the two smiled for five more pictures.

“I’m so proud of you,” Mrs. Marks exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes, “The first girl in the family to graduate. And graduate with honors, I might add!”

Beth blushed. She had finished with a nearly perfect GPA and glowing recommendations from professor’s. The only thing she was missing was the offer letter from _Chrysler_ for a coveted Marketing Analyst job. She’d had her final interview a month ago but still hadn’t heard back.

“But still no offer letter yet,” she said, biting her lip.

“They’d be crazy not to hire you,” her mother said, patting her shoulder. “Just give it time,”

“Yeah but I only sent in two letters of recommendation when they said I could send in up to three,”

“Oh honey, don’t worry about that right now! Here, lets get going so we can make our reservation. And I have lots of presents from family and friends that you can open at dinner.”

“C’mon, Beth, I’m _starving_ ,” Annie groaned.

Beth laughed. “Okay, okay,”

She momentarily lost her family in the crowd of graduates, her vision blocked by the pointy caps and billowing gowns. Beth stood on her tip-toes, trying to spy Annie’s blonde head. Faces blurred by her as she searched, and then, right as she glanced to her left, she could have sworn she saw a haunting pair of dark eyes watching her.

“Hey!” she cried as a drunken guy knocked into her, throwing her off balance.

Beth whipped her head up again, but the face that haunted her dreams had vanished, as if into thin air.

_ 4 Years Later  _

Beth smiled at the old security guard, Gary, as she swiped her badge through the electronic entranceway into the _Chrysler_ headquarters. She had received a call during her graduation dinner nearly six months ago from the Director of Sales & Marketing, who offered her the job.

_Our team here couldn’t be more impressed by your interviews, Ms. Marks. You resume is absolutely outstanding, and you’ve shown that you have potential to be a great leader. Not to mention the three glowing letters of recommendation we received on your behalf. With that being said, we’d like to offer you the role of Marketing Analyst…_

That day still felt like a dream. A hundred candidates had applied for the job, and Beth had been the one to score it. She could still barely believe she worked at the headquarters. And the best part was she was able to stay close to her family.

Her desk was immaculately decorated, with pictures of her high school and college friends, sister and the Michigan campus. She even had little string lights set up around her computer that she liked to switch on when she worked late.

The office was an open space concept with no cubicles separating the desks. Offices, which were reserved for higher ups, lined the walls, and Beth dreamed of the day she’d get an office with a sprawling view of the _Chrysler_ campus. But for now she was content with her desk and two monitors in the middle of the floor.

Her department was male heavy. The only other female on the Marketing team was the receptionist who sat out front, an old lady who had been manning her desk stoically for the last thirty years. Beth couldn’t help but feel out of place in her high heels and pencil skirts among the power suits and ties, but she was getting used to it.

“Hey, Beth,” her office neighbor, Carl, said as she sat down at her desk.

“Hi, Carl,” she smiled.

She liked Carl. He was only a few years older than her and had started out as an intern before being promoted to a coordinator position. Carl was also one of the guy’s in the office who hadn’t hit on her within the first few weeks… probably because he was gay.

“So how was your weekend?” he asked, chin in his hand.

“It was fine,” Beth said cagily, booting up her computer.

“Mhm. And how many Tinder dates did you go on?”

Beth squawked. “None of your business!”

“C’mon. I’ve basically run out of gay guys to date in this city,” Carl said with a groan, “Let me live through you,”

“Well,” Beth whispered, leaning over, “I might have had play-date Saturday night,”

“Do tell,”

“He came over to mine, we had some take out and wine and then…” Beth trailed off, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Lucky bitch,” he breathed, “What are his stats?”

“Five ten, built, white, nurse practitioner,”

Carl’s green eyes widened, “So, like a doctor?”

“Not a doctor,” Beth laughed, “But close,”

“So are you gonna see him again?”

Beth hummed, leaning back in her chair. “Probably not,”

“Damn girl, you really love ‘em and leave ‘em don’t you?”

“I’m just enjoying the single life,” Beth said defensively.

“You do you. I’m not judging,”

Beth spent the morning catching up on the weekend’s emails and reviewing her daily tasks and calendar. She only had one meeting after lunch with the core Marketing team, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Most meetings could just be a damn email, anyway.

For a Monday it wasn’t bad at all, despite the usual micro-aggressions thrown her way. The day went by fast, and Beth was out the door by 5:30, texting Ruby to meet up for happy hour.

She was on her second bourbon when she started to complain.

“The dude just won’t stop talking over me in meetings,” she bitches at Ruby, who nods sympathetically.

“Cuz he’s a sexist asshole,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“He totally is. But all the other guys _love_ him because they think he’s cool. Ugh. I hate him,” Beth downs the rest of her bourbon in one gulp.

“Have you thought about going to HR?” Ruby asks.

“I told you I can’t. I would look like a raging bitch if I dared break up their little boy’s club,” Beth sneered, looking around for the server, “I got the next round,”

The waiter approached them briskly, two drinks on his tray. Drinks neither girl had ordered.

“From the gentleman at the end of the bar,” he said smoothly, placing the drinks down.

It was Rosé. Beth scoffed.

She looked over to the bar; two white guys in suits were smirking at her. One raised his glass and took a sip. They looked like investment bankers. Beth nearly groaned.

“Thanks but we don’t drink Rosé,” Beth said sweetly “I’ll take another bourbon, and my friend will have another gin,”

“Of course,” the server smiled patiently, whisking the wine away from the table.

“The one perk of going out with you is that we get free drinks bought for us. But then you always send them back!” Ruby complained.

“That’s the only perk of going out with me? Not my witty repertoire and conversational skills? Plus, that one guy was definitely looking at you,”

“Girl you know he was looking at you. Don’t front,”

“Well they look like huge assholes anyway. Probably just waiting for another chance to crash the economy,”

The server came back quickly with their drinks. “The same gentleman has offered to pay for this round,”

“The guy just won’t give up,” Beth moaned.

“We’ll take them!” Ruby said, snatching hers quickly. “By the way, when did you get into bourbon? You order it all the time,”

Beth paused mid-sip, unable to meet Ruby’s curious eyes. When had she gotten into bourbon? She knew the answer, of course, but she would never admit it.

“Guy I dated liked it,” she said smoothly. “Got me into it,”

“Which guy? The football player in college?” Ruby asked.

“No, different one. Some hipster type I dated for a week,” Beth waved it off casually.

“Hmm. You know that football player is a huge star now. He plays for the Vikings,”

“Jackson?” Beth asked smiling, “Yeah, he texts me occasionally,”

Ruby glared.

“Girl, I hate you,”

Rio: 

_ 1 month later:  _

“I’m not doing this anymore,”

“Hey, Rhea, where you goin’?”

Rio jogged after her down his front lawn, frowning at the venom in her voice.

“I’m going home. And I’m done being your little spy,” Rhea said, whirling around and crossing her arms.

“What happened?” he asked, eyes narrowing.

“Nothing, I’m just over it. If you wanna see how Beth’s doing then nut up and talk to her yourself,”

Rhea turned to leave again, but Rio snatched her arm. “Tell me,” he said sternly.

“Fuck off!” Rhea cried, yanking her arm out of his hand, “You’re a _pendejo_ ,”

“Yeah, I know,” Rio agreed easily, “You gonna tell me or did you just come over to my house to throw a tantrum?”

“Fine, I’ll tell you what happened,” Rhea said, poking his chest firmly with one finger, “We were in the parking lot and a car backfired. She _flipped_ out. Thought it was a gunshot. She’s obviously still traumatized and you were the world’s biggest dick to her so there. I hope you’re happy.”

Rhea spun on her heel, storming away. Rio cursed, jogging after her, blocking her way.

“Did you tell her to go to the counselor? Like I asked you to?” he asked.

“Of course I did,” Rhea snarled, “But she refused. Now get out of my way.”

Rio watched her turn the corner, hands shoved in his pockets. He really was the world’s biggest dick. Images of Elizabeth’s terrified face flashed before him, and his chest tightened painfully. He kicked at the dirt as if it personally offended him, picturing Elizabeth crying at the sound of a damn car backfiring.

Shaking his head, he stalked back into his house. He needed a smoke.

xxx

Two weeks later Rhea came up to him as he was smoking a joint with his boys on the corner. He ignored the cackles and whistles as she tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing for him to follow her.

Once they were a good distance away from his friends she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“She went to a meeting for victims of trauma, at the same time her mom goes to AA. She said she’s gonna go again,” Rhea said, giving him a meaningful look before walking away.

Rio sighed in relief before bringing the joint up to his lips. At least one of them could begin to heal.

_ 8 months later  _

Blood dripped onto the dirty floor of the warehouse. The owner of said blood was looking a little worse for wear. His wrists and ankles were tied tightly to the chair with zip ties, his mouth stuffed with a bloody cloth. He moaned pathetically around the gag, his eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head.

“Nuh uh. I ain’t done with you yet,”

Rio grabbed the bound man by his hair, yanking it harshly. The man groaned lowly, coughing more blood into the cloth. Rio smirked before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“See, you fucked up, bro,” he said lazily, crouching down to be eye level with his victim. “You took a shot at me and my girl,”

The man whimpered, trying to speak around his gag.

“ ‘Ey Rio, he ain’t gonna last much longer,” Pedro called from behind him. “Just end it,”

“I wanna hear what he has to say,” Rio snarled, yanking the gag out of the man’s mouth.

“I didn’t do nothin’,” he wheezed out, “I didn’t shoot at you or your girl,”

“So you don’t own that big ol’ black truck, huh? The one with the license plate that’s registered in your name?” Rio murmured harshly. “The one that was used in the shooting?”

“I… I swear…”

The man cried out in pain as Rio put out the cigarette on his cheek. Rio grunted, stuffing the soiled cloth back into his mouth.

“End it, Rio,” Carlos huffed from behind him, his beefy arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah,” Rio muttered, taking his gun from the waistband of his jeans.

The man’s eyes lit up with fear, and he began to scream around his gag as Rio pointed the golden gun between his eyes.

Rio didn’t even blink as he pulled the trigger, his shot being at such close range that he quite literally blew the guy’s brains out.

The 7 Miler’s body lay lax against the chair, his eyes wide open, and a gaping hole in his forehead. Rio cocked the safety, shoving the gun back in his pants. He stared at the man who almost killed him, shit, who almost killed _Elizabeth_.

He expected to feel a sense of relief, a sense of _justice_ as he enacted his final revenge.

But instead he felt nothing.

_ 10 months later _

“Oh, fuck, Rio, don’t stop,” Lorena moaned, her fists curling into the bed sheets.

“Shut up,” Rio grunted, pounding into her from behind with such a force the bed banged against the wall.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, imagining that it was Elizabeth moaning and squirming underneath him. But Lorena just wouldn’t _be fucking quiet._

“ _Rio, ohh,_ ” she cried.

She gasped as he pushed her face into the pillow, muffling her moans. Finally, now he could fantasize in peace.

He groaned, remembering how he took Elizabeth this way for the first time, in her bedroom. The way she gasped with pain and pleasure as he spanked her ass for one-upping him in a negotiation. She had cried his name as she came, her body spent and boneless while he continued to pound into her.

Rio grunted as he finished inside the condom, laying his chest on Lorena’s heaving back before pulling out of her. She whimpered at the loss of his dick.

“You just get better, baby,” she purred, rolling over onto her back.

Rio stood up, yanking his underwear and jeans over his hips, already annoyed by the sound of her voice. He didn’t respond, reaching for his shirt, which lay discarded on the ground.

“See ya soon, yeah?” he asked.

“Wait,” she pouted, “Stay a while,”

“That ain’t what this is,” he said firmly, “I told you from the beginnin’. I come over, we fuck, I leave,”

“Come on, baby. Don’t be like that,” she said, frowning prettily.

“I got shit to do,” he said, turning to leave.

“It’s because of her, isn’t it?”

Rio stopped dead in his tracks, slowly facing Lorena, who was sitting on the bed, clutching the white sheet to her chest.

“What did you say?” he asked lowly.

“You heard me,” she declared, but her voice wavered, “It’s because of that little white bitch. _Beth_ ,”

He was on her in less than a second, pushing her against the mattress and squeezing her neck lightly. Rio could see her eyes light up with lust as well as fear.

“You don’t _ever_ speak her name,” he said softly. “You and me? We’re done, Lorena,”

She cursed him loudly, grabbing the glass of water on her nightstand and throwing it at him. He narrowly ducked out of the way, ignoring her cries of protest as he stormed out the door.

_ 15 Months Later  _

The drive to East Lansing had been a pain in the ass. A tractor-trailer had overturned on the highway, causing an hour-long delay. Luckily he had left with plenty of time to spare, unsure of the schedule for the competition. He prayed that Michigan didn’t perform first, because if they did there’d be a chance he’d miss it.

By the time he took a seat at the top of the gymnasium bleachers he had missed the first two performances, thankfully neither of them were the University of Michigan. He settled down in his chair, eyes scanning the floor for any sign of Elizabeth.

He knew he was a huge pussy. Driving out into the middle of fuckin’ Michigan to watch a dance competition, just for the chance to _see her_. Shit, he hadn’t seen her since that day in his house. The day he had torn her heart to shreds. The day his own heart died.

It had been over a year, and not a day passed where he didn’t think about her. She visited him in his dreams often, her strawberry hair tickling his nose, her soft breasts pressing against his chest as they lay in her bed. He dreamt of her smile and her laugh, how she would toss him a saucy grin in their Gender Studies class, or even better, how her cheeks would flush pink when he whispered something dirty in her ear, causing Ms. Glassman to give him an icy stare.

The nightmares were worse. Sometimes it was her lying on the shore of the lake, blood spilling from an invisible gun shot wound as she gasped for breath, her eyes full of panic as if begging him to _help her_. In his other nightmares she was crying in his kitchen, arms wrapped around herself as he broke her heart over and over again, unable to stop the cruel words from pouring out of his mouth. That nightmare was the worst, because it had been real.

Shaking his head, he focused on the dancers below him. He had grabbed a brochure, and Michigan was up next.

Rio straightened up as the announcer welcomed the Michigan Wolverines Dance Team to the stage. There were some loud cheers throughout the stands as the Michigan girls jumped out into the center of the floor. The uniforms were sparkly blue, similar to the Hungtington High ones, except they had a giant yellow _M_ embossed on the front.

He spotted Elizabeth right away. She was impossible to miss, and his heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of her. Beautiful as ever, her long hair braided into an elegant up-do, her blue eyes sparkling, her skin as smooth as he remembered…

The music started and he didn’t once tear his eyes away from her. She danced perfectly, all the college practices had made her better, stronger. The smile never left her face, and he felt an ache deep in his chest, remembering how she used to smile at him.

Applause filled the gymnasium as the routine ended. The squad ran off the stage, tossing waves and smiles to the crowd. He thought about leaving then, he had only came to see Elizabeth, but he also had a deep desire to see if her team won. The idea of seeing her big smile one more time was too enticing, so he stayed in his seat.

Rio wasn’t surprised when the Wolverines took home the trophy. They had the best routine by far. He watched as Elizabeth celebrated with her teammates, a small smile on his face.

She scanned the crowd, and suddenly, she waved. For a moment he thought she was waving at him, but she blew a kiss, and he followed her gaze to the front of the stands, where a big, muscular guy was waving back.

Was that her boyfriend? Her grit his teeth, trying to push down the hot flame that erupted deep in his chest.

In just a split second, he saw her gaze shift, travelling dozens of rows up to where Rio sat. She squinted at him for the briefest moment, before being tackled by one of her overzealous teammates.

He immediately took his leave, ducking out the door and striding toward the parking lot.

Like he said: huge pussy.

_ 2.5 Years Later _

Gunshots echoed down the dark street. The Kings were in the middle of an all out turf war. 7 Mile continued to push into their territory, and all the tension had finally come to a head in the middle of the night.

Rio twisted out from behind the parked car he was ducking behind and fired several shots, smirking triumphantly as he heard his enemy grunt in pain.

Pedro was right next to him, reloading his clip.

“You good, bro?” Rio called out.

“Yeah,” Pedro nodded, cocking his pistol and leaning over to return fire.

Suddenly, he heard Pedro cry out. Rio turned to see his friend collapse to the ground, a dark puddle of blood beginning to surround him.

“ _Pedro!”_

Rio grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt, dragging him back behind the car. His friend’s blood soaked his hands as he frantically searched for the bullet wound.

Rio’s eyes went wide when he found it- right in the middle of Pedro’s chest.

“No,” he whispered, ripping off his jacket and pressing it firmly against the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood, “C’mon, man, stay with me,”

“Rio,” Pedro gasped, his eyes going wide.

“You’re gonna be fine, _mano_ , aight? Just hang in there,”

“No… _Rio_ ,” Pedro reached up, grabbing a weak fistful of Rio’s shirt.

“What? What is it?” Rio asked, leaning in closer.

“Carlos,” Pedro whispered hoarsely, “It was Carlos,”

“Pedro, what are you talkin’ about?”

“Ordered the hit,”

Blood began to spill from Pedro’s trembling lips.

“ _Pedro_ ,”

“Not 7 Mile,” Pedro gasped, trying to sit up, “ _Carlos_ betrayed you. Wanted to… wanted to bring you closer in,”

“No,” Rio whispered, gripping the front of his friend’s shirt.

“’m sorry,” Tears were leaking out of Pedro’s eyes now, mixing in with the hot blood dripping down his chin, “Threatened my family… made me spy…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, man,” Rio said, tears beginning to leak from his own eyes. “It’s okay, just stay with me!”

“Rio…”

And then, Rio’s friend since the first grade took one, last heaving breath, his eyes fluttering shut.

They didn’t reopen.

_ 3.5 Years Later _

Rio needed to see her. One more time. It might be his last.

He had mobilized a force against Carlos over the past year, gathering soldiers that were sick of the tyranny and betrayal. The battle was coming, when he wasn’t sure. But what he did know was that bodies would drop, and one of them would be his or Carlos’. There was no other option.

Security was tight at this thing, and he scoffed that one of the richest public university’s in the country made family and friend’s _pay_ to see their loved ones graduate. Tickets sold out weeks prior to graduation and hotel prices soared.

Rio’s ticket was two hundred bucks slipped into the security guard’s hand.

He sat at the top of the stadium, watching each student walk across the stage. The entire process was incredibly dull, the speaker was less than inspirational and the sound of kids whining was getting on his damn nerves.

Then, finally, her name was announced.

“Elizabeth Marks, _magna cum laude_ ,”

Of course she had a _magna_ whatever after her name. The girl had always been too damn smart for her own good. He watched her stride confidently across the stage, shaking the Dean’s hand and posing for a quick photo. She had colorful tassels adorning her neck, probably signifying some sort of academic importance.

Rio couldn’t resist watching her after the ceremony, taking pictures with her mom and sister, groaning as her mother insisted on _just one more_.

He looked on fondly, she still looked as gorgeous as the day he met her in the parking lot of school senior year.

_“I said watch where you’re going. You almost hit my car.”_

_“Oh I’m sorry, princess. But maybe you should take a look at that shitty parking job you did. I could always give you a private parkin’ lesson. But it’ll cost ya,”_

_“As if. You disgust me,”_

Rio smiled, remembering the way she glared at him as if he was an ant beneath her heel.

He followed the Marks women leisurely as they made their way through the crowd toward the parking lot, keeping a safe distance between himself and Elizabeth.

She lost her family in the hustle and bustle of caps and gowns, but he managed to keep an eye on her.

Suddenly, she looked his way, and their eyes met. Her lips parted, eyes widening, but then some drunken asshole bumped into her, causing her to lose her footing.

He dipped further into the crowd, disappearing behind the mass of people.

As he walked toward his car, which was parked across campus, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

_You submit that letter?_

Five minutes later his phone buzzed.

_Yes. She should get the offer soon._

Rio pocketed his phone and smiled.

__

_ 4 Years Later  _

Carlos grunted as Mick’s fist flew into his jaw, connecting with a sickening _crack_. Mick looked at Rio, who nodded once, and Mick slammed his knuckles into the bastard’s stomach.

The Kings lined the walls, arms crossed as they watched Rio dole out Carlos’ punishment.

Rio had chosen the same warehouse where he had shot the 7 Miler. The _innocent_ 7 Miler. Well, not completely innocent, probably, but innocent of the crime he had been executed for.

He gave the signal for Mick to stop, slowly striding up to the beaten down ex-kingpin. Carlos spat a mouthful of blood at Rio’s feet, his chest heaving as he glared up at his once protégé.

“You gonna kill me, Rio?” he spat, baring his blood-stained teeth. “I’m the reason you’re here. I could have killed you for betrayal all those years ago,”

“I never betrayed you,” Rio whispered harshly, “You started this war, and I’m going to end it,”

“You think you got what it takes, huh? To be the king? It takes _balls_ to do what I do, kid,” Carlos grunted.

“You’re a coward; and a traitor. And because of that, you’re gonna die,”

“Then do it. Go on, kill me,” Carlos yelled, his voice reverberating off the warehouse walls.

Rio began to walk away, the echoing of Carlos’ maniacal laugh following his every step.

He turned suddenly, swinging his gun around and shooting Carlos in the left shoulder. The ex-king let out a pained grunt, before giving Rio another bloody smile.

“You’re a shit shot,”

“That was for me,” Rio said casually, aiming his gun between Carlos’ eyes. “This is for Elizabeth,”

The shot rang out, the bullet piercing Carlos’ skull.

Rio shoved his gun in his waistband. “Clean this up. I want parts of him dropped all over Michigan,”

He had gotten his revenge yet again.

And yet again, he felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! This is the only chapter where Beth and Rio don't have scenes together and was definitely the hardest to write. 
> 
> Next chapter they will be reunited ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth sees a ghost from the past. Rio protects what's his. 
> 
> Time jumps continue to be from after the shooting. Shooting as Day 1. 5 years later they're 23, 8 years later they're 26, etc)

** Beth **

****

_ 5 Years later  _

It was nearing midnight as Beth pulled into her apartment complex’s parking lot. She had been working ridiculous hours the past week in order to complete a key marketing proposal for her boss, and the deadline was in two days. Scrubbing her hands over her tired face she sighed, already dreaming of her bed.

As she exited her car she clutched her little pink bottle of pepper spray, it had been included in the first Final’s Week goodie basket her dad had sent all those years ago. She had never needed to use it, but a woman could never be too careful when living in a city.

A small, high-pitched squeak caused her to trip up. She glanced around the dark parking lot, pepper spray at the ready. Frowning when she didn’t hear the noise again, she kept walking toward the entrance.

_Eeeek_

Beth whirled around, squinting in the dark. She definitely _wasn’t_ imagining things. Her heart rate picked up, and she strained her ears to try and hear the noise again.

Flipping on her iPhone flashlight in one hand and holding her pepper spray in the other, she carefully approached the source of the sound.

She heard it again, coming from behind a parked car close to the front door of the apartment building. Frowning, she crouched down and pointed her flashlight underneath the back tire of the car.

There, curled up and shaking, was the tiniest kitten she had ever seen. It was a grey tabby, with big blue eyes and small fluffy ears. The kitten meowed again, and Beth let out a sigh.

It had been abandoned by its mother, and was looking at Beth with impossibly wide eyes for such a small creature.

“Shit,” Beth muttered, pocketing her pepper spray.

She had never been a cat person. They were mean little things with sharp claws, and she was convinced that they hated humans but only showed them affection when they wanted food.

The little tabby didn’t move, just continued to make little crying noises. Beth couldn’t just leave it out in the cold; it surely wouldn’t survive the night.

_I’ll take it in tonight and then bring it to the shelter tomorrow_ , Beth thought.

Sighing, she reached out her hand toward the shaking kitten. It leaned over, sniffing her fingers curiously, before rubbing her small head all over Beth’s hand.

She picked it up carefully; the kitten couldn’t weigh more than a couple pounds. It cuddled against her jacket, meowing softly.

“Let’s get you inside,”

xxx

A week later Beth sat on her couch, swiping half-heartedly through Tinder as Luna lay asleep in her lap.

She had tried to bring the cat to the shelter, but they were at capacity. Beth wasn’t about to tempt fate, so she decided to keep the little grey tabby.

Luna was pretty chill, sleeping most of the day and crying for cuddles at night. Beth couldn’t sit down anywhere in her apartment without Luna begging to be held, and she tried to get Luna to sleep in the cat bed she had bought, but eventually caved after 24 hours and let her sleep in the bed.

She looked down at said cat, who looked all too content curled up on Beth’s knees, purring softly. Did this mean she had to update her Tinder profile to say “cat mom”? Beth thought for a moment, before deciding on a hard pass. Didn’t want guys thinking she was a crazy cat lady.

Her phone buzzed in her hand.

_It’s a match!_

Curiously, she clicked on the eligible bachelor’s profile, vaguely remembering that she swiped right on him the day before.

_Brandon. 30. Architect. Lets Netflix and chill._

Beth scowled at his short bio. What kind of self-respecting 30 year-old said Netflix and chill? But she soon remembered why she had swiped yes. The dude was _hot_. Floppy brown hair, big hazel eyes and muscles for days.

_Could be a fun one-night fling_

Two days later she was riding him enthusiastically on her couch. Luna had scurried off somewhere, probably hiding under the bed. The couch creaked against the hardwood floors with each thrust.

Beth rode him simply for her own pleasure, reaching down and rubbing her clit while he panted under her. She let out a silent cry as she came, slowing her pace.

Brandon flipped her over and started pounding into her earnestly. Beth didn’t put in much effort after that, not even bothering to fake moans. She’d gotten what she wanted.

He spilled into the condom with a groan, burying his head in her shoulder.

They lay like that for a beat, until he stood up and walked naked to her bathroom to dispose of the condom.

“So,” he stated as he walked back into the living room, “Nice to meet you,”

“Mhm,” Beth said, reaching for her panties, “Thanks for coming over,”

“You wanna grab something to eat?” he asked, pulling on his underwear as well.

“I actually have to be up early for work tomorrow,” Beth replied, feigning sympathy, “Maybe another time?”

Brandon looked disappointed, but he got the hint. He gave her a quick kiss, promising he’d text her tomorrow, before walking out.

Beth rolled her eyes as he shut the door, reaching for her phone and promptly deleting his number.

_ 8 Years Later _

“Alright people, sales are down this quarter by five thousand units. And we just received word that Ford surpassed its forecasted revenue. So clearly we’re doing something wrong here.”

The tension in the meeting room was thick, everyone shifted in their seats at the large oval table uncomfortably, refusing to make eye contact with the boss.

Beth clutched her binder a little tighter to her chest, clearing her throat awkwardly. They’d had a shitty quarter, and the higher ups were throwing a fit. Cars just weren’t selling like they used to.

Beth’s boss, Mitchell Garcia, eyed the room suspiciously. It was his head on the chopping block, but Beth knew he’d bring everyone down with him if necessary.

“So,” Mitchell started, “What the fuck are we gonna do about this?”

More silence. A few people coughed quietly. Beth glanced at her boss, who looked like he was about to have a conniption, his palms pressed tightly against the mahogany table.

Beth cleared her throat and raised her pointer finger. “Excuse me, sir,”

“Beth,” Mitchel started, “Please speak your mind,”

All eyes zeroed in on her. She was suddenly very aware of being the only female in the room. Beth had gotten used to being the sole woman in an office filled with men, but there was still something very intimidating of having the male gaze on her so intensely.

She cleared her throat again, sitting up straighter in her chair and opening up her binder.

“I ran some analytics on our customer base over the past ten years. I found that the amount of women buying Jeeps, specifically, has increased dramatically in the last decade. Just in the past year 30% more women bought Jeeps. Now, our customer base is still largely male, but based on the numbers I have there is huge untapped potential in the female market. I have a proposal that could help us capture a completely new demographic-”

“Sorry to interrupt, Beth,”

Beth froze as she made eye contact with Kurt Thompson. He had been hired a few years after her and she had hated his guts since day one. His first day of work he asked her to bring him a coffee, assuming she was a secretary. Avoiding him had been a part of her daily work routine since he arrived.

“I haven’t finished speaking, Kurt,” Beth said sweetly.

They were both Senior Marketing Analysts, so he had no power over her. Beth let a lot of things slide as not to cause drama amongst the office, but to interrupt her when she was pitching a proposal in front of all their coworkers was downright rude.

“And I’ll totally let you finish,” Kurt shot back, his voice dripping with disdain, “Just have a few questions for you first,”

“Why don’t we leave questions for the end,” Beth replied, smile plastered on her face.

“Mitchell?” Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows at the boss, “May I?”

And, _oh_ , what a _dick_. Beth clutched her pen in her hand, knuckles turning white.

“Go ahead, Kurt,” Mitchel said, nodding at him.

_God, I hate men_.

“So, basically you want us to target our advertisements toward women? Is that correct?”

“Yes, but-”

“When our customer base is 75% men, and only 25% women?”

“As I said, we’ve seen large increases-”

“Before I worked for Chrysler,” Kurt said loudly, cutting her off, “I always thought of Jeeps as modern, _cool_ cars. And we’re a company that doesn’t conform to social niceties. Fellas, lets face it, our cars are _badass_ ,” there were some murmurs of agreement, and Beth felt her cheeks turn pink, “The entire brand that this company has built is all about feeling powerful in your vehicle. If all of a sudden a bunch of soccer moms start driving their kiddos to practice in a Grand Cherokee, kinda takes all the bad-assery out of the car. Plus, I don’t think women want to drive these cars, anyway,”

Beth was so enraged at this point; she nearly snapped her pen in two. Several heads nodded in agreement with what Kurt was saying. But Beth wasn’t about to back down so easily.

“Wow, Kurt. I didn’t know you were such an expert on women, seeing as your fiancé called it quits a month before the wedding.”

Hearty chuckles filled the board-room, even Mitchell had a smile toying on his lips. Shit-talk was common in these meetings, and Beth had been on the receiving end enough to know these guys didn’t play with kid gloves.

Kurt looked like he had sucked on a particularly sour lemon. He glared at Beth, but kept his mouth shut.

“As I was saying,” Beth continued serenely, “We’ve seen some of our biggest competitors begin to target families. And the features of our Jeeps, including the Grand Cherokee,” she glanced over at Kurt, “Are perfect for storage, car seats, bicycles… not to mention all the extra safety features that protect against blind spots…”

Beth continued her pitch for the next five minutes, and by the time she was done the majority of the room seemed on board with her idea.

Mitchell cleared his throat, and stood from his chair. “Thank you, Beth. That was certainly insightful. However, Kurt does have a point when he brings up our long-standing brand. This would involve a dramatic change to our marketing scheme.”

“But change is a good thing,” Beth argued, “Adapt or die, right?”

There are a few surprised murmurs among the men in the room. People rarely stood up to Mitchell.

“Draw up a proposal and have it on my desk by the end of the week,” Mitchell announced, before adjourning the meeting.

Beth tried to slip out, but was instantly sought after by Kurt.

“It’s a cute idea,” he says, glancing down at her blouse, “But not everything can be Feminism 101 or whatever little women’s studies class you took in college,”

“Hmm, well it’s better than your idea… oh wait,” Beth raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t have one,”

She smirked at him and walked back to her desk, leaving him glaring after her.

_ 10 Years Later _

Beth’s 28th birthday was rapidly approaching and she still had no plans in place. She had been overwhelmed with work, having gotten a promotion the year before. Beth barely had time for herself nowadays between working late and helping Annie with her newborn, Sadie. She loved Sadie with all her heart, but _God_ , did Annie have to get pregnant so young?

She came back to her apartment after her run, sweat pouring down her face from the late summer heat. Rummaging through the fridge, she grabbed a water bottle and greedily drank half of it. Luna meowed at her in greeting, coming to rub up on her legs.

“Hi baby,” she cooed, leaning down to scratch her ears.

Her phone chimed and she reached for it, expecting it to be a Tinder message or Annie or Ruby.

Shock couldn’t even describe the look on her face as she opened her email. A few weeks ago her alma mater had emailed graduates with student loan debt. They had informed her that a generous donation had been made, specifically for graduates of the business school. The donation would be granted to an alumni, one that would cover 100% of his/her student loans. Of course Beth had submitted an application to apply for the grant, but she didn’t think she would get _chosen_ to receive it.

Beth had deferred her loans for as long as possible. Between supporting Annie, her mother and herself she had barely been able to make any payments. And since the student loan system was evil – she had collected interest on said debt.

Essentially she owed thirty grand in student loans, despite having had a partial academic scholarship while at Michigan.

She grabbed her laptop, logging into the student aid website, which transferred her to the loan portal. Logging in with shaky fingers, her jaw dropped as she saw her current loan balance was now at zero.

“What the fuck,” she whispered, grabbing her phone.

She called her loan provider, and waited on hold for 15 minutes before being transferred to a representative.

“Hi,” she said, “My name is Elizabeth Marks, and your website says my student loans have been paid off. I just want to make sure it’s true?”

“One moment, please, Ms. Marks. Can I get your date of birth and last four digits of your social?”

Beth recited the necessary information, impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for the admin to stop typing.

“Yes, ma’am. I have it here in the notes that our collections agency received a $31,433.28 check, made out to your account.

Beth gasped, her hand coming to clutch her chest.

“That’s, that’s amazing,” she choked out, “Um, do you have any details of who the donor is? An email so I can thank them?”

“No, I’m sorry, Ms. Marks, we don’t have any contact information on file,”

“Do you have an address? One that might have been on the check?” Beth asked hopefully.

“Give me one moment to pull up the check,” the admin said, clicking her keyboard once more, “I have a Detroit address for a _Motor City Shipping._ Would you like it?”

Beth immediately pulled out a pen and paper, scribbling the address down quickly. She then called University of Michigan to see if she could get any more contact information. They were able to provide her with an email of the donor, but they had asked to remain anonymous.

She spent hours crafting out the perfect email, thanking the mysterious angel profusely for their generous support. Holding her breath, she pressed send and set her phone aside.

Not one minute later her phone buzzed, she reached for it, frowning at the automatic kick-back email, which read that the recipient’s email was not valid. She had triple checked she had typed in the email correctly.

Beth called the school back, and had them recite the email to her one more time. It was the correct one, and she hung up, more confused than ever.

Her next step was to Google the address that had been on the check. It looked like a warehouse in the middle of nowhere from the little image that popped up on her screen. She couldn’t find any information about this _Motor City Shipping._ It was as if it didn’t exist.

She was dying of curiosity, wanting to thank the person who had lifted such a huge burden off her shoulders. According to Google Maps the address for the warehouse was forty minutes away.

Beth showered quickly, changing into a cute summer dress and sandals before grabbing her car keys. She would just have to thank the mystery man/woman in person.

xxx

The warehouse was big, bigger than it had looked in the thumbnail on the Internet. It had no signs signifying the name of the business, and Beth double-checked that she was at the right address.

There were a few cars parked in the unpaved lot, so she took it as a sign that there were people inside, hopefully the owner was, too.

She stepped out of the car carefully, making sure her phone location was turned on just in case.

The warehouse doors were all shut, and she knocked hesitantly on what she assumed was the front door. She waited two minutes, but there was no answer, so she knocked again, this time louder.

She squeaked, jumping back as the door swung open, revealing a very large, very intimidating man.

“Who are you?” he asked roughly, looking around the lot before settling his piercing gaze on Beth.

“Hi! Um, I’m Beth. I was hoping to… talk to the owner?” she said lamely.

“Owner ain’t here,” he said immediately. “So you can go,”

“Well… any idea when he’ll be back? Or she,” Beth added quickly.

“No,” he said gruffly, crossing his arms.

“Well, sir,” she said, adopting her sweetest tone, “I can tell you’re lying. Your eye twitched several times,”

“How the fuck did you get this address?”

“Excuse me?” Beth exclaimed.

“How. The fuck. Did you. Get this. Address?” he grit out.

“From a check,” she said, thoroughly offended by the man’s attitude, “You’re very rude,”

He glared at her, and Beth glared right back. “Leave. And don’t come back,”

The door was slammed in her face and Beth scoffed. Not one to be outdone she began pounding on the warehouse door with her fist.

“Hey!” she yelled, even adding in a kick.

Her jaw dropped as the door opened again, revealing the same man, but this time he had a gun to her head.

“Get out,” he snapped, waving the gun.

“Okay, okay,” Beth said, slowly moving backwards, her throat going dry, “Sorry,”

Back in her car Beth realized her hands were trembling, but she was more frustrated than scared. She would never sleep again not knowing who had written her that check. Beth had never been one for hand-outs… or rudeness. And was that guy really going to shoot her? Please.

So against her better judgment and self-preservation instincts she went back the next day, this time bringing her pink pepper spray.

She banged on the door, pepper spray at the ready.

“Hello! I’d like to speak with the owner,” she called, grunting as she shook out her stinging fist.

She had been so wrapped up in her task she hadn’t noticed the footsteps approaching her from behind.

“Hey, princess,”

Beth froze, her heart nearly stopping. She blinked, unable to turn around. She knew that voice. It was the same voice that haunted her dreams for the past ten years. The same voice that she had been running from for what felt like forever.

She prayed she was just hearing things, that her mind was playing some cruel trick on her, but she knew deep down that wasn’t the case.

Turning slowly she came face to face with _him_.

His hands were shoved deep in his pockets. The tattoo on his throat flexed as his jaw ticked. He had a light beard now, longer than the usual 5 o’clock shadow he donned in High School. His eyes were the same, deep pools of brown. Except there was something different in them, something darker.

She hadn’t seen him in ten years, and now, like an apparition straight out of her nightmares, he was before her, looking just as handsome as the day they met. _Damn._ He looked even better. His shoulders were broader, his cheekbones more pronounced.

Beth was proud of herself for not fainting on the spot. Instead, she steeled her nerves, like that day in the school parking lot ten years before.

“What are you doing here?” she snapped, glaring at him, her voice venomous.

“I work here,” Rio replied casually.

“Well you have very rude coworkers. But I can’t say I’m surprised given the company they keep,” she sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

His gaze lingered on her face, before moving down to her breasts, which were pushed up from her crossed arms. She immediately had déjà vu, to the first day of senior year.

His mouth twitched, and he took a step closer. “What are you doin’ here, Elizabeth?”

And God, her name on his lips made her mind go fuzzy. Every emotion she had suppressed over the last decade crashed around her, and she felt herself growing hot.

“None of your business,” she spat, anger swelling to the surface.

He seemed to sense this, but pushed on, “Not safe to be out here alone,”

“Like you were ever concerned about my safety,” she scoffed.

Rio went quiet, the muscle in his jaw clenching. Even all these years later she could read him like an open book.

“What do ya got there?” he asked, gesturing to the pink spray bottle in her hand.

She raised her head confidently. “Pepper spray,”

His lips twitched again, almost looking _pleased_ with himself.

“Where’d you get that?”

“Why do you care?”

They had reached an impasse, Beth glaring at Rio like he was the devil himself, Rio assessing her coolly with a small smirk. It all seemed so familiar; it made her heart clench.

“Guess I’ll be going,” Beth said finally, uncrossing her arms, “Have a nice life,”

She pushed past him, purposefully knocking her shoulder against his chest. She could _feel_ his grin bearing into her back.

“Elizabeth,” he called out, making her stop, one foot in the car, “You look real good,”

She scoffed, throwing herself in the drivers seat and reversing out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

** Rio:  **

****

_ 5 Years Later _

__

Rio sat at his kitchen table, glancing down at Teresa’s math homework. She had recently turned thirteen, but thankfully wasn’t full of teenage angst and rebellion just yet. Although much to Rio’s displeasure she had caught the attention of several boys in school. She had informed him that _three_ boys had already asked her to the fall dance. Rio had asked through gritted teeth if she had accepted any offers, breathing a sigh of relief when she’d told him no.

A piece of curly hair fell over her eye, and she huffed at it, blowing the lock up as she scrunched up her face at the math problem before her. She had started algebra in school, and Rio had taken to helping her when he had free time.

He could hear their mother singing quietly along to a Ricky Martin song as she folded laundry in her bedroom.

For a while now he’d been trying to convince his mother to take Teresa and move back to Mexico for a while. The past few years had been fraught with violence in the neighborhood – both police and gang related – and Rio’s involvement in Carlos’s death was still fresh on everyone’s mind. His mother had refused, of course, unwilling to leave behind the home where she’d raised her children.

“I think I solved for x,” Teresa said, finally. “The answer is 24,”

Rio shifted the paper over and looked over her work, nodding in approval.

“Good job, T,” he said, and she beamed at him.

“Wanna go play soccer?” she asked hopefully.

Rio sighed, he didn’t get to spend as much time with her as he’d liked. He’d been busier than ever, picking up the pieces of a fallen empire.

He managed to make a few of Teresa’s home games. She was the star striker on the middle school team, and had tryouts in a few weeks for an elite travel team.

“Sorry, T, I don’t think-”

Rio stopped speaking suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention. He frowned, straining his ears to try and hear for anything out of the ordinary. A low rumble, one that cut through the sound of his mother singing, made him pause.

He heard the sound of a van door swinging open outside his house, and he reacted immediately.

“Get down!” he shouted at Teresa, lunging out of his seat and pushing her to the floor.

Not a second later, bullets flew through the windows, glass shattering all over the kitchen floor. He covered Teresa’s small body with his own, shielding her from the danger. She was screaming underneath him, and he could make out his mother’s screams from the bedroom.

He brought his hands over his and Teresa’s head, pressing her further into the floor as bullets flew.

The ten-second drive-by felt more like ten hours, but he finally heard the van tires squeal and peel down the street, encompassing the shattered house in silence.

“ _Teresa!”_ his mother screamed, appearing to the entrance of the kitchen.

“Get back, it might not be over,” Rio yelled from his place on the floor, “We’re fine,”

His mother looked torn, wanting to run to her babies, but her son’s hard voice made her stop, and she hurried back into the bedroom.

Wasting no time Rio untangled himself from Teresa, who lay limply beneath him. He crouched low, taking her arm and dragging her to the back bedroom.

He waited five minutes before calling for his mother to join them. She burst into the room, tears streaming down her face as she flung herself at her children.

The three huddled on the ground for a moment. Rio’s gut clenched at the sight of Teresa, who wasn’t crying or screaming, just sitting on the floor, eyes vacant and shaking like a leaf.

“Teresa,” he murmured quietly, “Hey, talk to me,”

She didn’t speak, just stared straight ahead of her, toward the blown out kitchen.

He took her in his arms, pressing her curly head to his chest. She went into him without protest, her hands clutching the fabric of his t-shirt.

“ _Mama_. You have to go. It ain’t safe here,” he pleaded, taking his mother’s trembling hand.

“But this is our home,” she cried.

“ _Yó se,_ but you can’t live here no more, you know this. _Please_ take Teresa and get out,”

“ _Mijo_ ,” she said sadly, shaking her head.

“Look at her,” he said roughly, hugging Teresa tighter to him, “ _Mira_ , you want her around this, huh? You want her growin’ up like this?”

For the first time his mother looked absolutely broken. Even after his father died she hadn’t looked this _broken_. It made his black heart ache, but he pushed on.

“I’m sorry, ma. I failed you,” he whispered, “I said I’d get you outta here, but I can’t. Not right now. I need for you to pack up your things, let me take you to the airport. Call _tía Angela_ and tell her you’re coming to stay for a while.”

“Christopher, we can’t just leave…”

“Yes, you can,” he said roughly, “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry about money, aight? I’ll set you up. Let’s go, _now_ ,”

They were at the airport an hour later, buying two one-way tickets to Mexico City. Rio paid for them in cash.

“Come with us, Christopher,” his mother pleaded, grabbing his arm, “Leave this life behind,”

He shook his head. “You know I can’t do that. I ain’t runnin’,”

He ushered them toward security, his mother wrapping an arm around Teresa’s shoulders. She hadn’t spoken a word since the shooting.

“You call me as soon as you land,” he instructed, “ _Tía Angela_ will pick you up at the airport. I’ll send you money as soon as I can. You enroll Teresa in a private international school, _aight_? Make sure she don’t forget English,”

“Oh _mijo_ , her Spanish has always been terrible, anyway,” his mother said weakly, an attempt at a joke.

Rio made himself smile. “Yeah, ain’t that right, T?”

Teresa didn’t look at him, just stared ahead blankly at the security line.

He crouched down in front of her, knocking her chin up to meet his gaze.

“Hey, those kids down there are pretty damn good at soccer. You gonna have some new competition,”

Again, silence. Rio sighed.

“I’ll call you every chance I get, okay?” he tried, cupping her cheek.

Finally, she spoke, “Don’t. I hate you,”

She pushed his hand away, pressing her face into their mother’s side.

“Teresa,” he mother whispered in shock.

“It’s okay,” Rio muttered, his jaw clenching, “Get in line, don’t wanna miss the flight.”

“ _Te amo_ ,” his mother said, kissing his cheek firmly.

“ _Para siempre_ ,” he responded, pulling her into a hug.

He waited until he saw them get through the security line, waving as they made their way to the gate.

When he returned home alone to the shell of his childhood house he paused, taking in the bullet-ridden chair at the kitchen table, the chair that just moments before Teresa had been sitting in, doing her homework and asking him if he wanted to play soccer.

She was right to hate him, but there was no way she could hate him more than he hated himself.

_ 8 Years Later  _

Business was good. More than good, actually. Between money laundering, pushing pills and dipping into arms deals now and again, money was pouring in from all sides. Rio had stepped down from the Latin Kings, placing Mick in charge but still operating with them in the shadows.

He was now investing in legitimate businesses, some he used to wash his cash, some he didn’t. They had managed to beat down 7 Mile, with the help of some corrupt cops he had in his back pocket.

Rio called his mother at least every week. They had settled into a comfortable lifestyle in Mexico over the years, Rio sent them enough money for anything they could need. Teresa still refused to speak to him, but according to his mother she was flourishing at school and soccer. He had sent them some extra money to get her SAT prep; she wanted to go to Princeton next year.

Despite the steady stream of cash, women and drugs, it wasn’t easy being king. Rio dealt with more rotten eggs than he’d care to admit, sometimes doing the deed himself; other times sending his boys to deal with it. He didn’t like to get his hands dirty, but sometimes he needed to remind himself of who he truly was.

After he killed he needed a fuck. He had numerous women under his beck and call that would bend over for him without a second thought. He never cared much for them once the deed was done. One of the more ambitious girls had poked holes in the condom, and ever since then he made sure to only use his protection. Bringing a child into his world wasn’t top on his list of priorities.

Recently he had invested in a nightclub. It was going to be a two-year project. He planned to remodel and upholster the entire place. He had bought several bars along a historically seedy street, flipping them into upscale, modern establishments. The club he bought was on the same street, and he hoped to make it the epicenter of Detroit luxury. Yeah, he was making white man moves, flipping and gentrifying a neighborhood. And while he felt some guilt over it, he made sure to make hefty donations to the inner city public schools and charities.

As he left a meeting with an interior designer he had hired for the new club, he couldn’t help but wonder what Elizabeth would think about all this. The last time he’d seen her had been at her college graduation all those years ago. He kept tabs on her, of course. She still worked for Chrysler, was still living in Detroit.

He had been itching to reach out to her now that he was established, but couldn’t bring himself to be selfish. She had a life now, one that didn’t include him. Still, a voice in his head pestered him every night: _You can protect her now_.

What good was being a king if he didn’t have his queen?

_ 10 Years Later _

It was the grand opening night of _Lux_. News stations and reporters swarmed the club, snapping photos and interviewing patrons about the swanky new Detroit destination. Rio stayed mostly in the shadows, letting his PR rep do the talking.

To be honest he had never liked clubs, too loud and too crowded. He preferred the chill vibes of his bars, where the music played low and people could chat over craft cocktails. Still, he had to be here for the opening, had to see his work come to fruition.

But he was distracted. Just a week before he had seen Elizabeth. Outside his warehouse. Pounding on the door, wearing a blue sundress and looking good enough to eat.

He knew she would come looking for him. Ever since he made that bullshit fund to Michigan and purposefully choosing her application for the grant, ignoring all the others. Elizabeth was nothing but outwardly polite, he knew she would be dying to uphold societal niceties and thank the mysterious donor. He just didn’t think she would come so quickly. So when his man, Dante, had told him a chick had been looking for him outside the warehouse, he did a double take.

_“What chick?” he asked sharply, snapping his head up from the invoices he had been examining._

_“Sexy bitch with kinda red hair. Huge tits. Said she was lookin’ for the owner,”_

_“Did she say her name?” Rio asked lowly, he already knew the answer, but needed Dante to confirm it._

_“Ah yeah,” he said, scratching the back of his neck, thinking, “Somethin’ with a B. Becky, maybe?”_

_“Beth,” Rio supplied, clenching his fists._

_“Yeah, yeah. Bitch wouldn’t leave it alone. Had to pull a gun on her to make her leave,” Dante chuckled._

_Rio didn’t think; he just swung. His fist connected with Dante’s cheek, and the man went down hard, clutching his face._

_“What the fuck!”_

_Rio didn’t answer, just stepped over Dante’s body on the floor._

_“You pull a gun on her again, you’re a fuckin’ dead man,” Rio said harshly, striding out of the office._

She had come back the next day, of course, despite having had a gun pulled on her. Even ten years later she seriously lacked any sort of self-preservation instinct. It made Rio smile wistfully, but also scrub his hand over his face and sigh.

Elizabeth somehow managed to look better than she had all those years ago. Her body had filled out more, her hips curving perfectly up to a soft stomach and huge tits. Somehow they had gotten bigger. It made his cock twitch.

All the venom in her voice filled him with nostalgia. If looks could kill….

But then he’d seen the pepper spray in her hand. The pepper spray he had put in her first Finals Week gift basket after he’d read an article about sexual assault on college campuses. He’d wanted to send her a gun instead, but doubted the United States Postal Services would be agreeable to such an idea.

So maybe he had looked up her father’s address, and maybe he had decided to use it for the baskets. And maybe Finals Week was his favorite time of year, when he got to go pick out the presents for her.

Either way, she hadn’t known it was him, and he was just fine with that.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. His PR rep, Mark or Matthew or something, was talking excitedly about how the club’s Instagram had hit a thousand followers. Rio half listened, nodding and humming every once in a while.

The line to get in wrapped around the block, and there was a twenty-dollar cover for men. Women got in free until eleven. Rio knew the fellas would cough up the money if it meant access to so many females.

Rio didn’t plan on staying until close, having already decided he was going to split at around two in the morning. With Detroit’s new laws in place clubs could remain open until four. He checked his watch. Three more hours to go.

He watched over the club from his office, which offered him a private balcony on the second floor. Mick and a few of his boys lounged on his office couches, smoking joints and taking shots of tequila. His eyes scanned the crowd on the first floor, zeroing in on his dealers who moved around the club gracefully, slipping packets of E and cocaine into the hands of his patrons.

“Hey, Rio. Come play a round of poker,” Mick called.

Rio shook his head, taking a sip of his bourbon. “Nah. Don’t wanna take all your bands like last time, bro,”

The guys chuckled, punching Mick playfully in the shoulder.

“Whatever, man,” Mick muttered.

Rio turned back to his club, glancing over the VIP area where wealthy businessmen and bankers sat with their escorts for the night. Bottles of champagne and Grey Goose littered their tables as they pawed at the girls on their laps.

The night continued smoothly. His bouncers had to throw out a few drunken assholes, but that was to be expected.

It was nearing one in the morning, and Rio was antsy to get the fuck out and go home. He was doing rounds on the floor when he spotted her across the club.

She was with her friend from school… Ruby, and another younger looking woman that looked eerily familiar, but within seconds he recognized her as Annie. The kid was all grown up now, even though she was still short as ever.

Elizabeth looked like sin, wearing a tight black skirt, lacy looking corset and pumps. Her look was held together by a dark red lipstick, and Rio clenched his fists.

But what really got him going was the company she was currently keeping. Her and her girls had been pulled into a VIP section filled with suit wearing jack-asses. They were laughing, probably at some lame ass joke. The men were trying to get them to take shots of Goose, clearly hoping to get lucky.

He saw red for a moment as he watched one of the Wall Street douchebags move his hand up Elizabeth’s thigh. She swatted it away playfully, batting her big blue eyes.

But when Annie pulled her over to whisper something, he noticed the thigh-grabbing douche reach into his pocket and slip something into Elizabeth’s drink. Not a singular person at the table noticed, and his heart thudded in his chest as she took a sip from the glass.

He whirled around, grabbing the nearest bouncer and pointing him toward the VIP table.

“Just saw that guy roofie the redhead’s drink. Kick out his friends and get him for me,” he shouted over the music.

The bouncer pushed his way through the crowd, and Rio shot out a series of texts to his boys.

He watched with a sick satisfaction as a trio of bouncers descended on the suits. They squawked in outrage. From his vantage point he could see his next victim mouthing: _Do you know who I am?!_

_Yeah,_ Rio thought twistedly, _You’re a fuckin’ dead man._

But his eyes narrowed as he saw Elizabeth try to stand up, only to promptly fall back against the couch, her head lolling to the side. Her friend and sister swarmed her, clutching her face and shouting in her ear.

He nodded over to the bouncer, who picked up Elizabeth in his arms, gesturing for her girls to follow, striding toward the employee exit into an alley. The girls scurried after them, disappearing down a side hallway.

Rio followed, head nodding at his boy who had the drink-drugging douchebag by the collar of his three-piece suit.

“You’ll be hearing from my lawyers!” Rio heard him shout as he walked by.

When he opened the door to the back alley he regarded the scene in front of him carefully. His bouncer had deposited Elizabeth on the ground, and she was leaning precariously on Ruby’s shoulder, the latter of the two trying desperately to hold her up.

Annie was the first to see him. Her shock was evident.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she growled, causing Ruby’s head to snap up.

Rio ignored her, turning to the bouncer. “Get the car for them,”

“Sure thing, boss,” he said, before slipping away

“What the hell is going on?” Annie spat, crossing her arms.

“Ain’t you too young to be in my club, Tinkerbelle?” Rio asked, referring to the Halloween all those years ago when he had taken her trick-or-treating.

He enjoyed the way Annie’s cheeks flushed pink as her mouth opened and closed in protest.

The sound of a low moan from Elizabeth dragged all the attention back to the wavering woman resting heavily on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Give her to me,” Rio said, taking a step toward Ruby.

Ruby glared. “Not a chance in hell,”

“So you gonna carry her to the car?” Rio asked impatiently.

“She’d never want your help,” Ruby snapped, adjusting her grip on her friend.

“Yeah well, looks like she needs it,” Rio snapped right back, striding up to Ruby and sweeping Elizabeth into his arms bridal style.

His heart clenched as she snuggled into his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt.

“What the hell happened?” Annie asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Wall Street fucker y’all were takin’ shots with drugged her drink,” Rio bit out, jaw clenching. “The fuck you were doin’ with those guys anyway?”

“ _What?_ ” Annie and Ruby exclaimed at the same time.

“I’m gonna kill him!” Annie said, brown eyes full of fire.

“He’s mine,” Rio murmured lowly, to low for the women to hear.

“Shouldn’t we call the police?” Ruby asked.

“Nah. I’ll take care of it,” Rio replied, glancing down at the dreary Elizabeth in his arms.

“Oh great, you don’t wanna ruin the reputation of your precious little club, huh?” Annie sneered.

“Police ain’t gona do nothin’. I will,” Rio said firmly, enjoying how the expression on Elizabeth’s little sister’s face morphed.

“Good,” she muttered.

Ruby was still eyeing him suspiciously. “Why do you care?” she asked suddenly.

Rio narrowed his eyes, but didn’t respond, just shifted Elizabeth in his arms.

“She told me she saw you the other day,” Ruby pressed on, “At some warehouse. Apparently the owner wrote her a check and suddenly all her student loans disappeared. Wouldn’t happen to know something about that?”

“Nah,” Rio said casually.

Before Ruby could interrogate him further the bouncer returned, informing them the car was waiting for them outside the front of the club.

“C’mon,”

He walked carefully with Elizabeth in his arms, letting the girls settle into the town car first.

“Rio?” her voice was small, and her blue eyes cracked open to meet his.

“Hi, baby,” he said quietly, “You’re okay.”

“This a dream?” she murmured against his shirt.

“Yeah,” he replied softly, “You just dreamin’,”

He settled her into the car, making sure they all buckled up before moving to the driver’s window.

“You help them get her into the house, aight?” he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hundred dollar bill.

“Yes, boss,” the driver said, taking the bill eagerly.

He watched, hands stuffed deep in his pockets as the car drove off down the street. Running a hand down his face, he stared after the car until it turned off the main road.

Rio released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_In your office_

He smiled. Time to have some fun with the Wall Street douchebag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand they're back! I keep having to extend the end chapter. Hope y'all don't mind ;) Tell me what you think of the reunion!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio fall back into old habits.

** Beth **

****

Her eyes blinked open hazily, and she grimaced as the sun beat down on her face through the bedroom window. She registered a warm pressure on her chest and she glanced down, seeing Luna curled up on top of her, purring softly.

There’s someone next to her in bed, too.

_Oh God. Did I go home with someone?_

But no, it’s just Ruby, who was clearly knocked out.

_Phew_

Beth sat up a little, moaning lightly as the prior night’s activities came back to her. They had gone to the opening of the new club downtown, had a few drinks, danced, then got pulled into VIP by some rich guys in suits. Her memory was fuzzy after that, and she frowned

She nudged Ruby awake. “Hey,”

Ruby’s eyes peeled open, and she moaned as well, rubbing her eyes.

“Oh hey, you’re awake,”

“Obviously,” Beth replied dryly, “What happened last night?”

“Umm…” Ruby trailed off, biting her lower lip.

“Hey guys, I’m tryna sleep,”

Beth looked toward the voice coming from her couch in the living room, seeing Annie’s blonde head poke out.

“Annie? Why are you guys here? Did you sleep over?”

“Uhh, Annie,” Ruby called, “A little help here?”

“Help? What is going on?” Beth asked.

“You were kinda… drugged last night,” Ruby said, cringing slightly.

“Drugged?” Beth shrieked, bolting up, causing Luna to whine and jump off her chest.

“Roofied,” Annie clarified, yawning as she walked into Beth’s room and plopping herself on the foot of the bed.

“How?” Beth exclaimed.

“Remember those banker douchebags?” Annie asked, “One of them slipped something in your drink,”

“Did anything… happen?” Beth cringed, her heart thudding in her chest.

“Oh God, no,” Ruby said quickly, making Beth’s chest deflate, “The bouncer came over and kicked them out before…”

Ruby glanced over at Annie, who cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Before what?” Beth pressed.

“Before we took you home!” Annie said quickly, “Yep. That’s it,”

“Annie…” Beth narrowed her eyes at her younger sister, whose cheeks flushed.

“Soooo,” Ruby started, taking a deep breath, “We kinda… saw someone last night,”

“Someone? Who?”

“Uhhhh,”

“Ruby, just tell me,” Beth snapped.

“Oh, God,” Annie moaned, flopping down onto her back.

“You guys are acting weird as fuck. What the hell happened? I barely remember a thing,” Beth said, starting to get desperate.

“Remember how you saw someone from the past the other day?” Ruby asked.

Beth gasped, her eyes widening. “You don’t mean…”

“Yeah,” Ruby said, grimacing, “He helped get you home,”

“No,” Beth breathed, “No, that’s ridiculous. Why would he even be there?”

“Cuz he kinda…. Owns the club,” Annie murmured.

“ _What?_ ”

“Do you not remember him, um… picking you up and putting you in the car?” Ruby asked timidly.

Beth’s eyes grew even wider, and she scrambled out of bed, noticing she was in the same outfit from last night, sans the pumps.

“You’re bullshitting me, right?” she asked, letting out a nervous laugh, “This is just a joke,”

“Nope, sis. He literally swooped you in his arms like a gangster Prince Charming with a neck tattoo,” Annie said finally.

“Oh, God,” Beth groaned. “But why?”

Ruby and Annie exchanged nervous looks once more, Annie arching her eyebrows and Ruby shaking her head. Beth finally snapped.

“What the fuck aren’t you telling me? How could this possibly get any worse?”

“Well, when we came home and got you to bed… we did some research,” Ruby said.

“We’re basically like the FBI,” Annie said, nodding.

Beth sat back down on the bed heavily, burying her hands in her face.

“We looked… _him_ up. For hours. He owns a lot of businesses,” Ruby filled in. “Including a warehouse…”

Beth sucked in a breath. “You don’t mean, that same warehouse I went to last week?”

“That’s the one,” Ruby cringed once again.

“No,” Beth said, shaking her way, “No way,”

“ _Yes_ way,” Annie piped up.

“So you’re telling me that he set up a fake foundation to help pay off a Michigan alumni’s student loans, just so he could pay mine?”

“I mean, when you say it like that,” Ruby said.

“No, this is _crazy_ ,”

“I always told you he loved you,” Annie said, raising her brown eyes to meet her sister’s blue ones.

“Oh please,” Beth scoffed, “Don’t even go there. You know what he did,”

“Yeah, cuz you almost got shot,” Annie pressed on, “What if he just pushed you away to protect you?”

“Pretty shitty way of protecting someone,” Beth sneered. “Plus, why now? Why come back into my life ten years later?”

“That’s what we were trying to figure out last night,” Ruby said, shaking her head.

“I need a drink,” Beth said suddenly, glancing at her clock. It was only ten in the morning. Fuck it.

“I second that,” Annie exclaimed, “Let’s move this to the kitchen,”

Once settled around her small kitchen table, bourbon in front of Beth, gin in front of Ruby and vodka in front of Annie, they continued to talk.

“You know what’s crazy,” Beth started, “I used to see him all the time. I’d see his face in crowds, and when I’d blink he’d be gone. It happened all the time. But there was two times I _swear_ I wasn’t hallucinating,”

“When?” Ruby asked.

“At a dance competition my sophomore year, and then at my college graduation,” Beth sighed, downing nearly half her bourbon.

“I would have seen him at the graduation,” Annie pointed out.

Beth scoffed. “You were too busy on your phone to notice anything,”

“True,”

She sighed, twirling the amber liquid shakily in her glass.

“Beth…” Ruby breathed, staring at the bourbon in her hand, “Does your dad know you drink bourbon? I mean, how could he?”

“I don’t know, why?” Beth shrugged.

“Didn’t you always get bourbon in those goodie baskets your dad sent during finals week?”

“Yeah, so….?”

“ _So_. Your dad barely knows anything about you,” Ruby said, “No offense,”

“None taken,”

“So why would he put bourbon in your basket? And why would he even send one?”

Beth rolled her eyes. “So now you’re saying that _Rio_ sent me those gift baskets? Even though they clearly came from my dad’s address? You sound like a conspiracy theorist!”

“You can put any return address on mail,” Annie said quietly. “And it’s not like dad to give us, like, anything,”

“You guys are crazy,” Beth shook her head. “You’re talking about the guy who said, and I quote, that taking my virginity was the best $100 he ever earned,”

She cringed at the entire pitiful situation. Losing her virginity from a damn High School bet. How cliché.

“Call your dad. Ask if he sent them,” Ruby urged her.

“No. I’m not buying into your ridiculous theories,” Beth said firmly.

The trio chatted some more, the conversation turning into plans for the coming week, but Beth couldn’t shake Rio from her thoughts.

Eventually Annie had to get home to Sadie and Ruby to Stan. They said their good-byes, promising to text Beth when they got home safely. Beth cleaned up the glasses in silence, before stripping out of her clothes and getting in the shower.

She spent her Saturday afternoon curled up with Luna on the couch in her PJs, trying to decide on a Netflix series. She ended up picking a serial killer documentary. Hopefully the gruesomeness of the case would take her mind of the previous night’s events, or more accurately, her lack of memory.

Her eyes began to slip shut halfway through the show, and as darkness began to cloud her vision, his voice swirled in her ears.

“ _Hi, baby,_ ”

With a strangled yelp she sat up quickly, her heart pounding. It had been a memory. A recent memory. She scrunched up her eyes, trying to will the vision to come back to her, but it never did.

She sighed. Since sleep evaded her, she might as well be productive.

xxx

It was like the universe had conspired against her, because one moment she was at _Fine & Frugal _examining the tomatoes and the next she was staring at another familiar face. One that now had several tattoos.

Mick was talking gruffly to the store manager by the cash registers. He had put on weight and grown out his beard, but there was no mistaking him. There was no doubt in her mind that he would still follow Rio to the ends of the earth, so she waited.

She watched as he finished up his conversation with the manager, who was looking quite pale by the end of it, before turning on his heel and stalking out the door.

Beth dropped her groceries in her cart and without thinking rushed after him. She caught up to him in the parking lot.

“Hey, asshole,” she shouted, stopping to cross her arms.

Mick came to a halt and turned around, eyes narrowing.

The expression on his face would almost be funny if she wasn’t so pissed.

“I’d say it’s nice to see you, but I’d be lying,” she said, walking up to him. “Still got your tongue up Rio’s ass?”

There’s a beat of silence where he just stared down at her, his dark eyes scrutinizing her face. She didn’t back down, glaring right back at him.

“Elizabeth,” he said finally, tilting his head.

“Michael,” she responded icily. “I always wondered what he spent that hundred dollars on. Any ideas? Since you’re the one who gave it to him,”

Mick had the decency to look slightly ashamed, he tore his gaze away from her, letting out a quiet _hmmph_.

“Why now?” she asked suddenly, poking him the chest, snapping his focus back to her. “What does he want?”

“Dunno,” Mick said shortly.

“You may look a like dumb gang banger now but the Mick I remember had nearly perfect grades in school,” she snarled, “So tell me what’s going on,”

He actually _sighed_ , rolling his eyes up to the heavens.

“Told him to just go talk to you,” he muttered. “Stubborn bastard don’t listen,”

“Well next time you see him, tell him to stop fucking with me. Because I’m done. Have been done for a while now.”

She spun around, storming back into the store where she had left her discarded grocery cart.

xxx

Beth inhaled slowly, blowing the smoke out into the warm summer night. She sat on her fire escape in athletic shorts and a tank, a joint pressed between her fingers as she examined her quiet street. The lamps lining the sidewalk flickered on and off. It was that time of night where there was still a sliver of natural light from the setting sun, but it would be gone within the next few minutes.

She inspected her tight joint, complimenting herself on her rolling skills, which had improved drastically over the years. Beth tried to avoid smoking during the week, but sometimes after a long days work she couldn’t help herself. On the weekends she certainly indulged, disappearing out on the fire escape for a couple hours to clear her head before going out.

Baking edibles seemed like a distant memory at this point, and she smiled wistfully, remembering how she spent hours perfecting the weed butter for the brownies. How she felt a rush of warmth in her chest as Rio watched her, pride shining in his dark eyes. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

She coughed a little as she took another hit. It wasn’t the best weed, but it was cheap and got the job done.

The meowing from her living room grew louder as Luna begged for attention. Beth never let her out on the fire escape for obvious reasons. The cat was an annoying little shit sometimes, but Beth loved her anyway.

Luna’s noises intensified and Beth sighed, flicking the remaining stub of her joint off the fire escape before crawling back through the window.

“What is it, baby? You hungry?” she asked, ducking into her living room and closing the window behind her.

“Starvin’,”

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin as she came face to face with Rio, who stood in her kitchen, leaning against the counter casually as if he owned the place.

“What the fuck?” she shrieked, grabbing the nearest object, a pillow, and flinging it at him.

It fell lamely at his feet, and he smirked.

“Heard you was talkin’ shit about me,” he said lightly.

“Did you _break into_ my apartment?” she exclaimed.

“You should get a better security system, mama,” he said smoothly. “And I tried knockin’, but you was too busy smokin’ up,”

Beth blushed despite herself. “You’re a stalker. How do you even know where I live?”

He didn’t answer, just approached her slowly, his feet thudding heavily on the floor as he moved. He didn’t stop until he was a foot away from her.

“What do you want?” she asked, voice shaking.

“Ain’t that the million dollar question?” he murmured.

His familiar scent enveloped her, and she closed her eyes, breathing him in. He took a step closer, pushing her hair out of her face like he used to. His soft touch sending a shiver down her spine.

_Meow_

She looked down at Luna, who had put herself between Beth and Rio’s feet. Luna meowed again, this time louder.

“Don’t think your cat likes me,”

“She’s a good judge of character,” Beth sneered, turning away toward the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring herself some water. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry. “Can you please get the fuck out of my house, now?”

“We need to talk,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I have nothing to say,” she replied coolly, safe from behind the kitchen counter.

“Oh yeah? You were never one to be speechless, mama. Always very _vocal_ ,”

“Stop looking at me like that,” she snapped.

“Like what?” he asked innocently.

The entire exchange was achingly familiar; Beth felt heat rise to her cheeks.

“Have you come to apologize?” she asked harshly, finally letting some of her true emotions show. “Because I hate to inform you that you’re ten years too late,”

“Elizabeth,” he murmured, coming toward the kitchen, but letting the counter stand between them. His jaw ticked, but he pressed on, “I wanted to. For a long time,”

“Congratulations,” Beth said sarcastically, “But I don’t care about you, or your apology. So you can leave now,”

“I’m sorry,” he said finally. The words felt foreign coming from him, and Beth could tell the simple phrase sat dusty and unused in his normal vocabulary.

“For what?” she asked, arching an eyebrow, not letting him off the hook for a second.

His jaw clenched in that familiar way, and he was the first to break their staring competition. He didn’t answer.

“You were there. At the dance competition. Then again at my graduation,”

He paused, meeting her eyes again, but didn’t answer, just inclined his head. 

She rounded the counter, suddenly feeling emboldened by his lack of response and the awkward tension radiating off of him.

“And the baskets I got during Finals Week,” she said softly. “They weren’t from my dad, were they?”

“No,” he said finally, his lip twitching slightly as she came to stand in front of him.

“The check. That paid off my loans. That was you,”

Another step. She could feel his lips just inches from hers. His silence spoke volumes as he gazed down at her.

“Why?” she whispered.

“You should know by now, Elizabeth,” he murmured, his hand coming up to cup her cheek lightly, “I love you. Always have,”

She reared back, knocking his hand away, pointing a finger at him.

“No,” she spat, “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to....”

Beth cursed the tears that welled up in her eyes. She looked away. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair how he could just barge back into her life, paying off her debt, saving her from assholes at the club like a knight in shining armor. But the most unfair part was how every feeling she had buried for a decade had been brought to the surface in a matter of days. With just a _look_ , really.

“Don’t play with me,” she said finally, crossing her arms over her middle.

“I ain’t playin’,” he said softly.

“Why now?” she asked desperately, “After all these years,”

“I couldn’t stay away any longer,” he said grimly.

“You broke my heart,” she choked out, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

“I know,” he said, surging forward and pulling her into his arms. She melted into him despite herself, her arms hanging limply at her sides. He pressed his lips into her hair, whispering softly, “I’m so sorry, Elizabeth. Please forgive me,”

Beth pressed her face into his chest, her wet tears staining the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“I hate you,” she sobbed, clutching at his shoulders. “You ruined me,”

“No one could ruin you. No one,” he said firmly, holding her tight.

“I don’t trust anyone,” she cried, “I can’t,”

His big hand came around to cup her head; she could feel his heart beating wildly from her place against his chest. It was oddly comforting.

“Why? Why did you do it?” she asked, his shirt muffling her voice.

“The bullet was meant for you,” he said quietly.

Beth pulled back from him, lifting her tear stained face.

“What?” she sniffed.

“That night at the lake. You could have _died_ because of me, Elizabeth,” He swiped a few tears from her cheeks and continued, “I had to let you go,”

“No, you didn’t,” she exclaimed, untangling herself from his arms.

“It was the only way to protect you,”

“And now?” she asked.

His lip curled. “Now, anyone who fucks with you will eat a bullet,”

Her lips parted, but before she could get a word out he was on her, his mouth claiming hers hungrily. She tried to pull away, but he grabbed her hips, tugging her closer.

He brought her under his spell with his lips and tongue, and soon she was kissing him back just as enthusiastically. She bit his bottom lip, hard, and he groaned. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let him lift her off the ground by the backs of her thighs. Instinctively, like she’d done a million times before, she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness press against her.

His kisses were all consuming, and she accepted them gladly. She licked into his mouth, eagerly tasting him. He tasted just as good as she remembered.

Within minutes she was grinding her hips into him, her nails digging into his broad shoulders.

“Bed.” Was all she managed to grit out between kisses.

He walked them in the direction of her room, Beth still wrapped around him, sucking kisses onto his neck. She knew she should stop, knew she should make him leave, but when he tossed her on the bed and looked down at her with a mixture of hunger and adoration, she couldn’t.

Rio crawled over her, bracing his elbows on either side of her face. He stared down at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world.

She sat up, tugging off her tank, and his eyes fell hungrily to her bare chest. Her tits weren’t as perky as they had been in High School and she blushed.

Rio didn’t seem to care much; his mouth was on her nipple in less than second, sucking the pink bud in his mouth, bringing his hand up to massage the other one. Beth closed her eyes; panting at how wet he was making her.

He paid an extraordinary time on her breasts, sucking and teasing them until she could barely take it anymore.

“Missed these,” he growled, releasing a hard nipple with a pop. “Look even better than I remembered,”

He kissed his way down her stomach, before standing off the bed and hooking his hands under her thighs, yanking her to the edge of the mattress. Kneeling on the floor, he pulled her shorts and panties down in one swift motion, tossing them to the side.

She lay bare before him, and he ran his eyes up the length of her body, licking his lips.

When he put his mouth on her she nearly saw stars. He had remembered every thrust, every angle, which drove her absolutely wild. Within moments she was thrashing against the sheets, grinding her hips down on his face.

“Taste so fuckin’ good,” he murmured, before giving her a long lick with the flat of his tongue.

“Oh, please,” she cried, trembling.

He tongued her harder, devouring her wet pussy and sucking her clit in his mouth. She came apart with a strangled cry, tears welling up once again in her eyes, but this time for a different reason.

Rio licked his lips, before moving back over her on all fours and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

She tugged at his shirt desperately and he sat back on his haunches, ripping his shirt off and unzipping his pants. He had gotten new ink, a spiral tattoo on his inner arm. But she didn’t have much time to ponder the addition to his skin, because he was on her again, pressing open mouth kisses against her neck. She rocked her hips up against him, and he moaned low.

“Fuck, I want you. Dream about you all the fuckin’ time,” he admitted with a groan.

“Do it,” she gasped desperately, reaching her hand down between them.

“Condom?” he gritted.

“I’m clean, on birth control. _Please_. I need you,” she begged.

Cursing, he kicked his jeans and boxers off. He lined his cock up to her entrance and pushed all the way in without warning.

Beth nearly screamed, her pussy stretching to accommodate him. She hooked her legs around his waist, and bucked her hips.

“ _Shit_. Still so tight, baby,” he growled, pulling out and slamming all the way back in.

Her fingers dug into his back, her sharp nails scratching at him relentlessly. He pounded into her with such force her headboard banged against the wall with each powerful thrust.

His cock still felt amazing inside her, better, even. He stretched her out deliciously, angling his hips to hit her g-spot every time.

Beth’s back arched off the bed, her head lolling back into the mattress.

“Fuckin’ missed you, mami,” he whispered in her ear as he continued fucking her, “Thought about you all the time,”

“Me too,” she cried, tears beginning to spill from her cheeks.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” he asked, the low timbre of his voice making her pussy clench. “You gonna come on my cock?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Open your eyes,” he growled, bringing one of her legs up around his shoulder.

Beth snapped her eyes open, her jaw dropping as he thrust into her from the new angle.

“Oh fuck, oh, ohmygod, _Rio,_ ”

She came hard, screaming his name, pleasure coursing through her body like lightening.

He wasn’t far behind her, grunting _Elizabeth_ into her neck as he spilled into her.

When he tried to pull out of her she wrapped her legs around him, yanking him back to her. She wanted to savor the feeling of his body on hers once again. He buried his face into her neck, kissing and nuzzling her skin. She finally released him, and he pressed a firm kiss to her lips.

“Like ridin’ a bike, right mama?” he teased.

She huffed, rolling her eyes a bit. He went into her bathroom, grabbing tissues and a washcloth. He cleaned her up as best he could, licking his lips at the sight of his cum dripping down her thighs.

“I need a drink,” she said.

“Right there with ya,”

** Rio: **

They sat against her headboard in silence, sipping their respective bourbons. Elizabeth had put on a giant t-shirt to cover herself, much to Rio’s chagrin.

The tension returned, only momentarily interrupted by the mind-blowing make up sex.

Elizabeth was the first to break the silence.

“So what now?” she asked, staring at her glass.

“What do you want?” Rio asked.

“I don’t know. You kinda just barged right back into my life like a fucking freight train,” she said, glaring at him.

He sighed; he knew she wouldn’t let him off the hook so easily.

“I’ll wait for you,” he said, “However long it takes,”

“And if it takes forever?”

“Guess I’ll be waitin’ forever,”

A hint of a smile played at her lips, and she took another sip of bourbon.

“So what did you buy with the bet money?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rio scoffed. “Never exchanged any money. The bet was bullshit from day fuckin’ one,”

“What’s that mean?”

“Means the second we got paired up in class I knew I was the one gettin’ played,”

“You?” she exclaimed, “I never made a bet with my friend,”

“You ain’t gettin’ it, mami. I knew I was done for that day in the parkin’ lot, when you called me an asshole,” Rio chuckled, glancing over at her, “With your big fuckin’ doe eyes, lookin’ like you wanted to shoot me dead,”

“That really did it for you, huh?” Beth asked, unable to help the smile that graced her lips.

“Swear I walked around with a boner the rest of the day, and every day after that. Shit, used to get me so turned on when you argued with me in class,”

Rio couldn’t help but reminisce of their shenanigans in the back of the classroom, which was mostly him just pushing her buttons until she snapped.

“Oh, yeah?” Elizabeth teased, turning on her side, propping her chin up on her fist.

He groaned. “Yeah. Those lil skirts you used to wear? Fuck.”

“They weren’t _that_ short,” she grinned.

Rio stared at her. “You kiddin’? You used to flash your panties at me all the time,”

“Maybe sometimes,” she giggled.

“Remember that day you jumped me in the hall? In front of everyone?”

“Hmmm, yes,”

“Every guy in school glared at me all day,”

“Bet you felt like the man, huh?”

“You got no idea, baby,” Rio said, shaking his head.

“And do you remember when we hooked up in the janitors closet?” Elizabeth asked, covering her mouth and giggling.

“Damn near got caught, too,”

“We thought we were so sneaky,” Elizabeth laughed, “But looking back we were so obvious,”

Rio huffed out a laugh. He’d gotten lots of lectures on PDA from multiple different teachers and administrators that year.

Elizabeth sobered, taking a pensive sip of her drink.

“What did you do when you dropped out of school?” she asked tentatively.

“Fucked around for a little while,” Rio admitted, “Drank myself into a stupor damn near every night. Couldn’t stop dreamin’ about you, though,”

Elizabeth laughed lightly, but her eyes had turned sad. “That made two of us, then,”

A pang of guilt made Rio’s chest clench. He looked down at his glass, unable to find the words to express just how _sorry_ he was.

“Did you date anyone after me?” she asked softly.

“Wouldn’t call it datin’,” he said truthfully.

“Me either,”

“No college boyfriends?” he teased.

“Well,” Elizabeth smirked, “I dated a football player for six months. But that’s my record,”

“Big guy with tattoos who was at your dance competition?” Rio couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah, you freakin’ stalker,” she huffed.

“Ain’t that guy go pro?”

“Mhm. He used to offer me free sideline tickets,” Elizabeth teased.

“Shit, baby. You still got that connect?”

She shoved him playfully. “I never took him up on it, so he stopped asking,”

Rio shook his head, looking disappointed in her but feeling pleased.

“How’d your sister get in my club?” he asked suddenly, switching topics, “She ain’t twenty-one yet, right?”

Elizabeth bit her lip, smiling mischievously. “We have our ways,”

“Which bouncer did y’all bribe?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not a snitch!” she exclaimed.

“Bet I could get it outta ya,” Rio said, a glint in his eye.

“You just stay on your side of the bed,” she replied nervously.

“I’m assumin’ you girls got in right before eleven, since it was ladies night. That would’ve made the bouncer…” Rio bit his lip, thinking, “Tyler,”

“I don’t know his name,” Elizabeth said quickly, _too_ quickly.

“’Cept I told my bouncers I’d give ‘em two hundred bucks for any fakes they brought to me. You offer more?”

“No….” Elizabeth muttered.

“Then what _did_ you offer, hmm?”

“We didn’t offer anything,” she squeaked, hiding behind her glass.

“Elizabeth,” he said slowly, “Either you tell me or I make Tyler tell me. Then he can find himself a new club to work at,”

“I told you I’m no snitch,” she said, holding her ground just like he knew she would.

“That right?” he grinned, snatching her bourbon from her and placing their drinks on the nightstand before grabbing her waist and yanking him onto his lap.

She yelped, bringing her small hands down on his chest to brace herself, her thighs straddling his hips.

“ _Rio_ ,” she protested.

He smiled lazily, running his hands up her thighs, pushing up her shirt in the process. She hadn’t put her panties back on.

“C’mon, baby. I’ll give you a reward if you tell me,” he said, dropping his voice an octave.

“Two hundred bucks?” she asked, grinding into him.

Rio rolled his eyes, reaching between her legs. Just as he expected, she was already wet.

“Sit on my face,” he demanded, not giving her a chance to respond before hoisting her up his body.

She gasped as his lips attached themselves to her clit. He sucked it greedily, not letting up even as her hips began to buck.

“Ohh, _fuck_ ,” she gasped.

He gripped her ass tightly, eagerly lapping her up as she rode his face. Her knuckles turned white from their place on the top of the headboard.

When she was close, he pulled back, lifting her up away from his mouth.

“What’d you offer?” he murmurs, smiling to himself.

“You’re an asshole,” she cried, trying to force her hips back down, but he held her steady.

“I’ve been told,”

He tilted his head up, giving her a long lick, before pulling away again.

“Ugh _, fine,_ ” she whimpered.

She tried to lower herself again, but he held her hips steady.

“Gotta tell me first,”

“I gave him my number,” she mumbled, “Happy?”

“Fuck no,”

Elizabeth nearly wailed when he put his mouth back on her. Her pussy was so needy and wet; it made him hard again.

She grinded down on his face shamelessly, and he took everything she gave him, pushing his tongue in and out of her, rubbing her clit with his nose.

The groan she let out when she came was downright pornographic, the sound shooting straight to his dick.

He tugged her down, pulling her into his chest.

“Did I just get Tyler fired?” she whispered.

“Oh, yeah. He better not text you neither,”

Elizabeth snickered. “I gave him a fake number,”

Rio scoffed, bringing up his hand to stroke her hair. “You bad, ma,”

Her hands ran over his stomach and chest, outlining each of his faded old scars, but she paused when she reached the one on his left shoulder. He could hear her breath hitch in her throat.

“Is that…?”

“Yeah,”

Her hands trembled as she traced it lightly, before pressing her lips to it. Wetness seeped from her eyes, dripping onto his chest.

“Don’t do that,” he murmured, tilting her chin up.

“I thought you were gonna die,” she whispered, “I blamed myself for so long,”

He moved suddenly, rolling on top of her and pressing her into the mattress, kissing the tears that fell down her cheeks.

“I’d take a thousand bullets for you, Elizabeth,” he said roughly

She lunged up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Rio responded back with an equal amount of passion, nibbling her lips and pressing his tongue into her mouth. Elizabeth whimpered and moaned under him, digging her fingernails into his back.

He slid inside her easily, her pussy still wet from earlier. She pressed her hand against the scar on his shoulder, clinging to it.

They locked eyes as he fucked her earnestly, giving her deep, long strokes that made her moan loudly.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, “Do anythin’ for you,”

“Yes,” she cried, clutching him tightly.

“Die for you, kill for you, _fuck,_ ”

“Oh God, Rio,” her eyes rolled into the back of her head, back arching.

He ripped her shirt up, biting at her breasts and nipples as if they’d personally offended him, never stopping his thrusts. His hips slapped against hers, obscene noises filling the bedroom. The neighbors must have known his name by now.

They both held on for as long as they could, drawing out the pleasure. When they came together, Rio thought his heart was about to explode in his chest.

He dropped down on top of her, panting heavily into her neck.

“I meant what I said,” he murmured.

“I know,”

He rolled off her, pulling her against his chest. She clung to him, throwing a leg over his waist and pressing her face into his skin. Her eyes blinked heavily, and he could tell she was fighting sleep.

“Why don’t you sleep a minute?” he said into her hair.

“No,”

“Why?” he chuckled. Still so stubborn.

What she said next nearly broke his heart in two.

“Cuz what if it’s just a dream? And when I wake up you’re gone?”

“Not a dream. And I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said firmly.

“You swear?”

“Promise.”

Only a few minutes later Elizabeth’s breathing evened out, her gentle breath tickling his chest. She was just as warm and soft as he’d remembered.

Pressing a kiss to her head, he let himself drift to sleep, the woman he’d dreamed about for the last ten years finally back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments! Sorry for any errors, I spent all day on this chapter. Please enjoy :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth struggles to accept her new relationship. Rio pays a certain someone a visit. 
> 
> (peep the references to chapter 7)

** Beth: **

****

The drive to the warehouse had become familiar enough that Beth no longer needed GPS. She glanced toward the passenger seat, the scent of the cookies in the Tupperware wafting throughout the car.

Rio had been working late recently, and they hadn’t seen each other in several days. They spoke on the phone every night before Beth went to bed, but she couldn’t ignore the deep, familiar pang in her chest that came from missing him. So she had got to baking as soon as she woke up Saturday morning, making homemade cookies from scratch. (She considered putting weed in them, for old times sake, but decided against it after remembering how Rio had bitched about the low quality of her stash)

_“Jesus,” he said, coughing, “this shit is dank as fuck.”_

_She laughed as he scowled at the small joint pressed between his long fingers._

_“Don’t hate. It’s the best I can afford,” she replied, taking the joint back from him and taking a hit._

_“Who’s your plug? His shit is trash,” Rio said, still grimacing._

_“Why? You gonna take him out cuz he’s in your territory?” Beth teased._

_“Imma take him out cuz his weed sucks,”_

_Beth laughed again at his pretentiousness. “You better not, I get a discount,”_

_Rio narrowed his eyes. “And why’s that?”_

_She smiled coyly, bringing the joint to her lips again._

_“None of your business,”_

_“Now I’m really gonna take him out,” Rio mumbled._

It was true that she got a discount. She hadn’t stooped so low as to sleep with the weed-man, but she flirted shamelessly and baked him muffins every so often. Rio had insisted she get her supply from him moving forward.

_“Except it ain’t for free, if you know what I mean,” he said, with a smirk._

Beth didn’t mind his terms, not at all.

She tapped the steering wheel, singing along to the radio as she weaved down the deserted road to the warehouse. He had said he’d be working there most of the day, overseeing shipments.

Beth figured out quickly that he wasn’t just a low-level gangbanger anymore, his ownership of several bars and restaurants proved that. But she had been kidding herself thinking he had gone one hundred percent legitimate.

_“You think restaurants can make real money? In this economy? Shit, they lucky to break even,” Rio had laughed._

_She snuggled up closer to him; they were both naked in her bed. Beth had found it easier to pry things out of him after he was fully sated after vigorous rounds of sex._

_“And what about your new club?”_

_“Lux? Yeah that’s legit. Make a killin’ too chargin’ douchebags twenty-dollar covers and twelve-dollar cocktails. My beverage cost is less than ten percent,”_

_“So you’re the boss now, huh?” she teased, running a finger over his chest._

_“Mhm.”_

_“Well you’re not the boss of me,”_

_“Don’t I know it,”_

_They lay in silence for several minutes, content just to be wrapped up in each other. Beth shifted, throwing a leg around his waist. He trailed his hand up and down her back lightly, twisting her hair around his tattooed fingers every so often._

_“So when’d you get this?” she asked, lightly touching the shiny diamond stud in his nose._

_Rio snorted, then grimaced. “Few years back. Lost a bet,”_

_“What is it with you and bets?” she huffed. “What was it?”_

_“I bet my boy he wouldn’t jump naked into Lake Michigan. It was February. We’d had a few,”_

_“And he did?”_

_“Yep. Took all his clothes off and jumped in. Almost got hypothermia,” Rio laughed._

_“So you had to get your nose pierced?”_

_“Mhm. They was givin’ me shit, callin’ me a pretty boy and whatnot,”_

_“Well they’re right,” she teased, pinching his arm._

_He growled playfully, flipping them over and pressing her wrists into the mattress._

_She didn’t have much more to tease him about after that._

They’d gotten back into the routine of sex pretty quickly. He stayed over at her place more nights than not, but there was still an unspoken tension between them, and a decade of bad blood (on Beth’s side) wasn’t going to be resolved overnight. Still, they had settled into a tentative relationship. She told him all about her job, her friends and family. He only gave her glimpses of his work, mostly just telling her about his legitimate businesses.

He’d thrown a fit a couple months ago when she’d come out of the shower. Apparently he had checked her phone for the time, and the lock screen had been filled with messages from unsaved numbers and notifications from Tinder.

_“Who the hell is “Green Eyes from the Bar” and “Dog Walking Guy”?”_

_She snatched the phone from his grasp, glaring at him furiously._

_“Why are you going through my phone?”_

_“Why are so many dudes textin’ you askin’ if you up at midnight?”_

_“What’s it to you?” she snapped, “I’m with you, aren’t I?”_

_“Are you?”_

_“You don’t own me, Rio. I can sleep with whoever I want,”_

_That was apparently the wrong answer. He’d sat up, yanking her onto the bed and settling his weight on top of her._

_“Nuh uh. I didn’t wait ten years to share you,”_

_She struggled against his tight grip, kicking at his legs._

_“That’s your own fault,” she hissed, “You made your bed now lie in it. You had every opportunity to come back into my life,”_

_“Well I’m back now. And you’re mine, Elizabeth,”_

_Struggling was futile, and only served to arouse the both of them. He had ripped off her towel before settling between her thighs, holding them open forcefully as he ate her pussy._

_After ensuring she’d come at least twice, he flipped her over, taking her from behind. He held her wrists tightly behind her back as he pounded into her. She bit at her pillows, her pussy milking his cock with each thrust. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head; the pleasure was overwhelming._

_Rio shifted, gripping her small wrists tightly in one hand and using the other to yank her hair back. She cried out as her face was lifted from the pillows. The vulnerable position only heightened her arousal._

_“Who’s pussy is this?” he asked, his voice hard as steel._

_“Fuck,” she exclaimed, his hips slapping against hers._

_He released her hair, grabbing her around the neck and squeezing, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get her attention._

_“I asked you a fucking question,”_

_“It’s yours!” she gasped._

_“I own this pussy,” he murmured._

_“Yes, oh yes,” Beth moaned, unable to move, to do anything, except take each thrust._

_Rio removed his hand from her throat, pushing her head back down into the mattress. She gritted her teeth, a strangled cry tearing from her throat as she came._

_“Gonna fill you up, baby. You’re gonna feel me inside of you for weeks,”_

_He had kept good on his promise. She was sore for days after. Even one of her coworkers noticed her walking funny the next day._

_Needless to say she deleted Tinder and every nameless guy’s number in her phone._

Beth sighed, pressing her thighs together as she remembered that night. No man had ever made her feel like Rio could. Most guys were too timid in bed, scared to hurt her or fuck her too hard. She was sick of being treated like a delicate flower. Rio had no qualms about giving it to her rough; he knew if she wanted him to stop she’d say so. Waking up to Rio kissing the bruises and love bites on her skin in the morning was her favorite way to start the day.

She grinned; he was going to lose his mind at her outfit. The black floral dress fell mid thigh, and the black thigh high socks were the perfect touch. A few inches of her legs remained exposed, and she could already feel his calloused palm ghosting up her skin.

There were a few cars in the unpaved lot, including Rio’s G Wagon. She parked next to his ridiculous car, taking a minute to adjust the top of her dress, pulling it down ever so slightly.

Her booted heels clicked over the warehouse floor. She immediately drew the attention of several of Rio’s guys, who were sitting around a card table playing a game of poker.

“Working hard or hardly working?” Beth joked, coming to stand next to Mick.

“Just don’t tell the boss,” one of the guys, Tony, said.

“I won’t,” she said, winking.

“You got somethin’ for us?” Mick asked hopefully.

She set the Tupperware down on the table, hiding a smile as they all reached for it at the same time.

“Homemade oatmeal raisin cookies,” she announced.

They all grunted out some version of appreciation. She watched amusedly as they shoved the cookies in their mouths as if they hadn’t eaten in weeks.

“Chief’s in the office,” Tony said through a mouthful of cookie.

She was pretty sure by the time she reached Rio’s office the cookies were gone. Thankfully she had made Rio his own in a separate Tupperware, having learned her lesson the last time. His guys were like a pack of wild animals when it came to food.

Instead of pushing into the office she knocked. Hearing his gruff “Come in,” she opened the door, revealing a frowning Rio, sitting behind his desk examining a stack of invoices. He didn’t look up as she came in, clearly expecting one of his guys.

“Hi,” she said, enjoying the way his head snapped up.

He groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. “Are you tryna kill me, mama?”

“What do you mean?” Beth asked innocently, walking toward his desk but stopping short.

“C’mere,” he grunted, crooking his finger at her, leaning back in his chair.

“I made you cookies,”

“I see that. Now come here,”

Beth moved slowly, letting her heels click over the hardwood floor. She watched him watch her with hungry eyes. She set the Tupperware down and rounded the corner of his desk, coming to stand between his legs.

As expected he reached out, running his palms up the exposed skin of her thighs and back down.

“You like?” she asked.

“You’re a tease,” he groaned.

His fingers toyed with the tops of her socks, and she bit back a smile.

“Wanna fuck you with these on,” he said casually.

Her breath hitched in her throat. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Why you gotta come in here with the schoolgirl look? You a real bad girl, baby,”

“I’m not bad,” she breathed, bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

“Hmmm,” he slipped his hand under her dress, tracing her panties with one finger, “Wanna bend you over my desk and pull these lil panties down,” she gasped as one finger slid under the wet fabric and pushed into her, “I’d punish you first,” he informed her, rubbing his thumb over her slick clit, “Prolly got a ruler in there somewhere,” her whimpers intensified at the image of being bent over his desk, ass turning red, “Then, when you learn your lesson, I’d fuck you til you scream,”

If her panties weren’t ruined before, they sure were now. He fingered her pussy leisurely, taking his time and clocking each reaction. She hated how quickly he could take back control.

He whispered dirty words to her until she was clawing at his shoulders, throwing her head back and coming hard.

Sated and satisfied, she sank down on one of his thighs, wrapping both arms around his neck. He drew her in for a lazy kiss.

They were too wrapped up in each other to hear the commotion coming from outside of the office.

The door burst open and Beth jumped back from Rio’s lips. She could feel Rio tense beneath her, his hands gripping her tightly.

“What’s this?” he asked lowly.

Beth took in the man before them. She didn’t recognize him as one of Rio’s. He was short and stocky, with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Most noticeably was the gun in his hand. He was breathing hard, eye twitching. Mick and the rest of Rio’s boys were hot on his heels.

“You fucked me,” the man bit out, nodding at Rio.

She could feel him vibrating, fingers flexing on her skin. His eyes locked with Mick’s, and a beat of silent communication passed between them.

Rio cleared his throat, patting Beth’s thigh and standing up slowly. He maneuvered himself in front of her, and she lightly gripped the back of his shirt.

“It ain’t proper to cuss around a lady,” he replied casually.

Mick skirted by the stranger, sticking to the wall. Rio pushed Beth into his arms, and within seconds she was whisked out of the office. The door shut behind her, Rio and the gun toting man disappearing from view.

She struggled against Mick’s grip.

“Wait,” she exclaimed, “Let me go,”

“Nope,”

“That guy has a gun!” she yelled, attempting hopelessly to rip her arm out of his iron grip.

“Yep,”

Mick dragged her all the way to the parking lot while Beth kicked and screamed like a hellion. She couldn’t let something happen to Rio, not again. The gunshots at the lake echoed in her ears, memories of Rio’s thick blood soaking her mittens flashing before her eyes.

“No!”

She surprised Mick with a swift stomp of her heeled boot. He grunted as she smashed his foot with hers, and his grip loosened. She whirled away, bringing her knee up swiftly between his legs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, falling to his knees, hands moving to instinctively cover his crotch.

Beth was pretty sure Rio didn’t mean for her to use her new self defense skills on his right hand man, but it was his own fault, he had insisted she sign up for the classes at the gym.

She spun on her heel, sprinting back toward the warehouse. Flinging the door open, she cringed as she heard a gunshot. Pushing the triggering sound deep into the back of her mind she ran to Rio’s office.

The sight she was met with made her blood run cold.

Blood poured from the leg of the stranger; he lay writhing on the floor, screaming in pain. She watched, eyes wide, as Rio lazily twisted the guy’s gun in his fingers. Something glinted on his right hand, and Beth covered her mouth as Rio reared his fist back, punching the man in the face. Blood splattered across the floor and smeared across Rio’s brass knuckles.

Nobody had noticed her yet. She couldn’t tear her eyes away; it was like watching a car crash.

“You come into _my_ territory,” Rio growled, swinging his fist again. A sickening _crack_ filled the air. “You threaten _my_ girl,” Another punch, Beth could see the man’s jaw had become unhinged.

The man was nearly choking on his own blood. His eyes flashed with terror, and he raised his hands in the air, a clear symbol of surrender. The laugh that erupted from Rio made Beth shiver. It was nothing she had ever heard before.

“Nah. See, a bullet is too good for you, Chino. Too easy,” Rio said casually, as if he was discussing the weather, “ _cuchillo_ ,” he demanded, sticking his hand out. Tony placed a sharp blade into his boss’s fingers. “I’m gonna cut out your fuckin’ heart first, then Imma mail back pieces of your body.”

Beth couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her as Rio touched the blade to the man’s chest. Several pairs of eyes swung her way. None of them were as terrifying as Rio’s. The glint in his dark orbs was absolutely feral. His lips curled into a scowl when he saw her standing in the doorway.

She didn’t wait for anyone to say anything, instead spinning on her heel and running out of the warehouse.

As she ran she heard another gunshot from Rio’s office ring through the air. She couldn’t help the yelp that escaped her. Mick had managed to hobble through the front doors and she bolted past him, despite his protests.

It wasn’t until she was halfway home, hands shaking on the steering wheel, when she began to cry. The man she had once loved was gone, replaced by someone she hardly recognized.

xxx

Luckily for Beth her sister still had a bottle of bourbon stashed away in the cupboards from her last party. Annie poured Beth a healthy dose before settling down next to her on the couch.

“So, what happened?” Annie urged.

Beth sighed, taking a large gulp of her drink.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I spend the night?” she asked instead.

“Um, obviously. You don’t even need to ask. Greg took Sadie and is staying at his mom’s for the night. I’ll even let you cuddle with me,” Annie said cheekily.

“Thanks,” Beth said with a small smile.

She couldn’t shake the images of Rio’s bloody brass knuckles from her mind. The way he had _smiled_ when inflicting pain, like he was enjoying it. Beth shivered. She had never been scared of Rio until that moment.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Annie teased, but her voice flickered with worry.

“I need to finish this first,” Beth said, gesturing toward her bourbon.

“Okay, take your time,” Annie replied soothingly.

Several minutes passed before Beth could find her voice again. The glass of bourbon sat empty next to her. Annie refilled it quickly.

“He’s changed,” Beth said finally. “He’s different,”

“Well, yeah. That’s what happens when people grow up. You’ve changed, too,” Annie pointed out.

“I matured, got a job, got a cat. That’s what _normal_ people do,” Beth exclaimed. “They don’t _torture_ people,”

“Hold up. Did you say torture?” Annie asked, raising both eyebrows.

Beth groaned, burying her face in her palms. “I walked in on him nearly beating a guy to death,”

“What?” Annie asked, nearly knocking over her own glass.

“Yeah,” Beth grimaced and took another long sip of her drink. “He was wearing brass knuckles for god’s sakes!”

“Shit,” Annie breathed.

“One minute we were smiling, kissing, having a moment, you know? Then some crazy guy barges in waving a gun around,”

“Wait, a random dude pointed a gun at you?” Annie exclaimed.

“Yes, it was _crazy_ ,” Beth squeezed her eyes shut.

Beth recounted to Annie how Mick had whisked her away, how he’d gotten her to the car when she’d nearly rendered him sterile (Annie couldn’t help but laugh at that part) and how she had witnessed Rio’s violent outburst. “He said he was going to cut the guy’s heart out, Annie!”

“That’s fucked up,” Annie said after Beth had finished her tale.

“I don’t even know what to think,” Beth cried.

Annie regarded Beth carefully, her lips pulling into a small grimace, and she sighed.

“Look, sis. You knew what he was from the start. Rio was a gangster since he was a teenager. Most people don’t just walk away from that life,” Annie said finally.

“I know, and I know he’s still a _criminal_ or whatever, but you should have seen his face, Annie. It was terrifying,”

“The dude’s in a gang. And you said he’s, like, the leader now, right?”

“Yeah,” Beth mumbled.

“So gangs are violent! Murder and shit, it’s what they do,” Annie nodded, obviously pleased with her observations.

“I didn’t think he was like that. I thought maybe he had, _people_ for that kind of stuff. I don’t know!” Beth flailed.

“So is it better for him to kill someone himself or send others to do his dirty work?” Annie asked.

“Good God, Annie, it’s terrible either way,” Beth exclaimed. “How can I get over something like that?”

“Do you love him?”

Beth paused. The answer was yes. It had always been yes. Not a day went by in the past decade where she didn’t think about him.

“You know I do,” Beth mumbled.

“He didn’t want you to see that, right? He was trying to protect you,” Annie pointed out.

“Well I saw it. And it was horrible,”

Both sisters sighed at the same time. They each took long gulps of their respective drinks.

“Has he called or texted you since?” Annie asked.

“No,” Beth replied miserably, “He’s probably giving me space,”

“I bet he’s waiting for you reach out first,” Annie offered.

“I don’t know what to do, Annie,” Beth moaned.

“Don’t look at me! I’m not the one dating a damn crime lord,” Annie cried, “I got knocked up by the nerdiest guy in school!”

Beth barely slept that night; she tossed and turned, which drew some groans from Annie. When she eventually drifted off she woke up with a hangover from hell.

Since Annie couldn’t put together a meal that wasn’t microwavable, Beth went about making breakfast, scrounging up eggs, bacon and potatoes from her sister’s pathetic kitchen supplies.

After drinking two cups of coffee Beth mustered up the effort to drive home. She waved goodbye to Annie, ready to take a long shower and crawl into her own bed for the rest of the day.

Beth forced Luna to cuddle with her all afternoon, much to the cat’s chagrin. Eventually Luna fell asleep against Beth’s chest, purring softly, while Beth binged half a season of _Housewives_ and shoved Oreos into her mouth.

She eventually fell asleep and woke up when it was dark. The Sunday Scaries hit her all at once and she groaned, dreading the upcoming work week. She seriously considered calling out sick in the morning, but she was low on sick days since she took five in a row when her and Rio got back together. They had spent nearly a week in her bed, relearning each other’s bodies and alternating between making love and fucking like rabbits. It was a fond memory for Beth.

Rio gave her space over the next few days, but she noticed an unfamiliar black SUV parked outside her building each morning before she went to work. He had clearly fallen back into old habits, watching her from afar, but this time he sent one of his lackeys to do it.

Tony had the decency to look bashful when Beth rapped on his car window one morning. She handed him a thermos full of coffee.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Boss’s orders,” Tony replied. “Thanks for the coffee. Are you gonna make muffins any time soon?”

Beth scoffed. Seriously? The nerve on some of these guys…

“No. And you can tell your boss that if he wants to stalk me he can do it himself,”

Tony gave her a mock salute, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah I’m not tryna get popped,”

He immediately picked up on the way Beth tensed and shifted uncomfortably. Tony lowered his eyes, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Look, you weren’t supposed to see that, the other day,” Tony muttered.

“Is he always like that?” Beth asked against her better judgment, unable to hide her curiosity.

“Nah,” Tony shook his head, and at Beth’s unbelieving stare he continued, “It’s cuz you were there, he was shook, didn’t want you gettin’ hurt. Kinda set him off, ya know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Beth snapped.

Tony sighed, “Listen _linda_ , boy’s got it bad. Rio would do anythin’ to keep you safe, he’d kill for you, how many dudes you dated that could say the same?”

Beth closed her eyes briefly, remembering their reunion from months ago, how he’d pushed inside her with deep strokes.

_“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, “Do anythin’ for you,”_

_“Die for you, kill for you, fuck,”_

_“I meant what I said,”_

She sighed, letting out a harsh breath of air.

“I don’t want anyone dying for me,” she said.

“Just talk to him. He’s makin’ everyone miserable,” Tony pleaded, “Don’t tell him I said that,”

“He knows where to find me.” Beth said, pushing away from Tony’s car and getting into her own.

Tony’s words haunted her for the rest of the day. _He’d kill for you, how many dudes you dated that could say the same?_

She was unable to push Rio from her mind even as she lay in bed that night; Luna curled up next to her.

Even in her dreams she couldn’t escape him, his face clouding her vision, enthralling her senses.

When she woke up Beth felt a new sense of clarity. She had gone ten years without him; she wasn’t going to waste another minute.

Her boss was less than pleased when she called out sick that morning, but Beth didn’t care, the place wouldn’t burn down without her.

She could feel Tony watching her from his car as she peeled out of the parking lot, driving the opposite way from work and towards Rio’s apartment. Her body was vibrating the entire drive, fingers nervously tapping the steering wheel.

Beth climbed the stairs two at a time to the third floor, steeling her nerves and knocking on his door. For a moment there was no answer, and she couldn’t detect any movement from inside. Beth felt silly, he could have already started his day and be at any one of his businesses.

But a moment later the door flung open, revealing a shirtless Rio, who was staring down at her, his expression a mixture of curiosity and his usual hunger.

Like that day at school, she threw herself at him, pressing her lips against his fiercely, not giving a shit who might be watching. He responded just as enthusiastically, fisting his hand in her hair and tugging her hip.

When she pulled away they were both breathing hard.

“I can’t be without you. Not again,” Beth breathed.

Rio yanked her into his apartment, shutting the door with his foot before pulling her back for a hot kiss, hands framing her face.

He fucked her against the wall, frantically pulling her jeans and panties down and freeing his cock within seconds. Beth moaned his name over and over. Rio pushed into her wet heat vigorously. They both came embarrassingly fast. He pressed his forehead against hers after they finished.

“I don’t want you to be scared of me,” he said, breathing heavily.

“I’m not,” Beth whispered, “I love you,”

There wasn’t much talking after that.

** Rio: **

He watched Elizabeth fumble with her mascara, cursing softly. She carefully applied the makeup to her lashes; then pulled out even more cosmetic shit from her giant purse. It was actually impressive how she managed to put on a full face of makeup in the car. In Rio’s opinion she looked just as good without it. His favorite version of Elizabeth was when she woke up in the morning, blinking at him sleepily, her lips slightly parted, hair rumpled and face soft.

“Shit,” she muttered, “I forgot my eyeliner,”

“Wanna stop at CVS?” he offered, already knowing the answer.

“No, I can’t be late. Mitchell will have my ass.”

Rio just grunted. To say he wasn’t fond of Elizabeth’s boss was an understatement. Dude was a prick. If he was being honest he pretty much hated every dude in her office. He hadn’t yet broached the subject of her quitting; he wasn’t ready for that shit storm of an argument, so he mainly kept his mouth shut, which was no easy feat.

Rio pulled up to her office building downtown. Her team had been moved to a new skyscraper and away from the main Chrysler campus in order to “get more in touch with the city and culture”. More like flaunt how much money they had by putting their name and brand smack in the center of downtown Detroit.

He pulled into a No Park zone in front of her building. Every cop in the city knew his car, and if they knew what was good for them they didn’t give him any shit about where he parked. Most of them were in his back pocket anyway, including the chief of police.

Elizabeth squawked as he pulled her in for a dirty kiss, pulling away and sneering at him.

“Not in front of my work!”

“Afraid someone might see us?” he teased.

“I don’t want to give the guys any ammo,” she muttered.

Rio rolled his eyes.

“I’ll swing by at one? Take you out to lunch?”

“Sure,” she said, leaning over to give him a quick peck. Rio pouted, trying to capture her lips for a proper kiss, but she just pushed at his shoulder playfully. “Love you,”

He watched as she climbed out of the car, smirking at the sight of her tight ass in a pencil skirt, resisting the urge to reach over and smack it. A moment later he scowled at the thought of the douchebags in the office leering at her. Next time she had a work-related meltdown he’d offer up the idea of her quitting, just as a suggestion, test the waters. It wasn’t like he couldn’t take care of her financially, anyway, but knowing Elizabeth she was much too proud to agree to that.

Once she had passed through the front doors he peeled away from the curb, he had some unpleasant business to attend to that morning, but looked forward to seeing Elizabeth for lunch.

Being new to power meant everything was a test, and he had to pass each test without question, usually resulting with blood on his hands, and not always metaphorically. Showing strength was the only way to stay alive in the business, he had to keep his suppliers afraid of him, and God forbid anyone was caught stealing.

Most of his boys weren’t scared of him, but they were scared of the consequences that came with fuck-ups. The only man who could get away with pushing Rio’s buttons was Mick, the insubordinate fuck. He’d bit back a grin when Mick had hobbled up to him that day in the warehouse, one hand pressed to his crotch. Elizabeth had gotten the drop on him.

But the sight of Elizabeth standing in the doorway of his office as he beat Chino was a sobering moment. Her beautiful face was a mixture of horror, disgust and worst of all _fear._ He had wanted nothing more than to run after her, but after putting a bullet in Chino’s head he knew he wasn’t in the right state of mind to console her. Instead he had Tony post up outside her place each morning and evening.

Rio had been sure he’d lost her again, had felt like a knife was piercing his chest. In a cruel twist of fate he thought he’d driven Elizabeth away, but this time it was accidental. So when she showed up at his apartment days later, flinging herself at him, the stinging of the knife had dissipated, the wound in his chest healing itself with each touch of Elizabeth’s lips.

He made love to her all day; telling Mick and Tony to handle business without him, not letting her leave his bed.

_“If you’re the boss, why do you have to do stuff like that?” Elizabeth asked, her doe eyes impossibly wide as she snuggled into his chest._

_“Some things change, some don’t. I ain’t sellin’ dime bags no more, mama. But I gotta keep my house in order. It’s a necessary evil,”_

_“And by keeping your house in order, you mean killing people who upset you?” she asked sharply._

_“Are you askin’ why I killed Chino?”_

_“No, I know it’s cos he pulled a gun on us,”_

_“Not just that,” Rio said, shifting his eyes down to meet hers, “He was a liability, dippin’ into my product, shootin’ his mouth off. He’d already signed his death sentence, but I was waitin’ for the right time. Him comin’ in wavin’ that gun in your face, I wasn’t gonna let him leave alive,”_

_She was staring at him silently, lips parted. He cursed himself, wondering if he had let too much slip, if he had pushed her away again._

_“I don’t kill for fun, Elizabeth. Takin’ a life ain’t no joke. Ain’t no glory in it, it ain’t poetic. It’s why gangs make their new blood kill as an initiation, they gotta understand the consequences,”_

_“I asked you a long time ago if you’d ever killed anyone,” Elizabeth murmured, “You were honest with me then and you’re honest with me now,” she sighed, “I don’t care what you’ve done,”_

_Rio gave her a toothless smile. “Still so innocent,”_

_“No,” she pouted, “You’re the one who corrupted me. You took my virginity, remember?”_

_“How could I ever forget?” he groaned, remembering how sweet and naïve she had been when he pushed inside her for the first time, how she had actually bled onto his sheets._

_“I’ve been with a lot of guys since then, you know,” she smirked, obviously trying to get a rise out of him to go another round._

_“I was your first, and darlin’ Imma be your last,” Rio said, taking the bait and yanking her up to him for a harsh kiss._

Before lunch with Elizabeth he’d knocked a few teeth in, picked up half a million dollars in cash and inspected a dozen cars filled with pills.

It was half past noon when he got a text from Elizabeth.

_Have to take a rain check on lunch. I’m swamped. Sorry, babe!_

She had thrown in half a dozen frowning/crying emojis for good measure. Rio’s mood instantly turned sour. Elizabeth was overworked, underpaid and underappreciated. Sometimes she was too busy to take lunch breaks, like today, and she’d come to his apartment cranky and hungry.

Rio huffed as he typed out his response

_Want me to bring you something?_

Her reply came within seconds.

_No thank you! Dinner later?_

He replied with the affirmative, stuffing his phone in his pocket and scowling. The idea of sauntering into her office and scaring the shit out of her boss was too tempting.

Elizabeth didn’t show up to his apartment until near midnight that night. She had texted him every hour, apologizing for missing both lunch and dinner. And while he was frustrated that she had called off their plans, he was more worried about her, wondering if she had eaten anything all day.

All his frustration melted away when he opened the door, taking in a teary Elizabeth.

“Hey now,” he said, pulling her to him.

“Hi,” she said, sniffing against his shirt and wrapping her arms around his middle.

“What’s the matter, huh?” he asked, “Hungry?”

She shook her head, removing her arms from him and wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. Rio clenched his teeth as well as his fists, eager to punish the person who made his girl cry.

“It’s just work,” she mumbled.

“Was it your boss?”

She shook her head again.

“Kurt?” he asked, jaw ticking. That douchebag had been pestering Elizabeth for years from what she’d told him.

“Yeah,” Elizabeth mumbled, “He has no respect for me,”

Rio moved her to sit on the couch, offering up a bourbon but at her soft “No thank you,” he settled on making her a hot cup of tea.

While the kettle boiled she had changed into one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. She was even wearing his black Nike socks. It made him smile.

He pressed the cup of tea into her hand and took a seat next to her, throwing his arm around the back of the couch.

“ _Dime_ ,” he said, stroking her hair.

Elizabeth sighed, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

“He made me look like a fool in front of Mitchell, and it’s all because he can’t stand that I’m above him,” she said, frustration bubbling in her voice.

“Dude’s a misogynist,” Rio grumbled, hatred coiling deep in his gut for the entitled asshole.

He listened as Elizabeth told him how Mitchell had assigned her a project and tasked three of her coworkers to assist her, one of the guy’s being Kurt. They were to answer to her for the duration of the project, and Kurt had some problems with that. He’d purposefully not done the task Elizabeth had assigned to him, so she had to present her boss with a half-finished product.

“It was _humiliating_ ,” she cried, “I tried to complete as much of his part as I could but there wasn’t time. And he lied to my face the other day when he said he had finished it. I was stupid enough to believe him,” she swiped at her cheeks again. “And then Mitchell lectured me on deadlines and delegation,”

Rio burned. He made the executive decision that the asshole was gonna pay as he held Elizabeth in his arms that night.

xxx

He set up one of his boy’s to follow Kurt around for the next three weeks, get to know his habits and routines.

“What’s good?” he asked, slapping hands with Javier and taking a seat next to him at the bar.

“Wassup, _patron_?” Javier asked.

“So watchu got for me?” he was eager to hear all about Kurt’s dirty little secrets.

Javier scowled. “You ain’t gonna like it. Dude is boring as fuck. Don’t got a girl and goes to the same bar every weekend with his boys tryna pick up _chicas_ , hasn’t been too successful,”

Rio smirked, not surprised. “What else?”

“There’s one thing you might be interested in,” Javi said, leaning forward, “He works late on Wednesdays, is the last one outta the office. Leaves around seven.”

“Why does that _pendejo_ work late on Wednesdays?” Rio asked.

Javi smirked. “Cuz the big boss has a director’s meeting at 5:30 those days, they usually last an hour. Dude wants the boss to see him ‘working late’ but then dips out right after him.”

Rio scoffed, shaking his head. This Kurt guy was really a trip.

“Also heard him talkin’ shit about your girl to his boys at the bar,” Javi said, baring his teeth, “You gonna pay him a visit?”

Rio gestured to the bartender for two shots of tequila. “ _Salud_ ,” he said, knocking back the liquor, Javier doing the same. “What he say about her?”

Javi grimaced. “His words, aight? Don’t shoot the messenger,” he raised his hands innocently and Rio nodded, “Called her a stupid cunt. Said she needed to be taught a lesson by a real man.”

Rio’s eyes burned, and he nearly smashed the shot glass against the bar. Yeah, this Kurt guy was gonna regret messin’ with Elizabeth.

xxx

The lights in the office flickered off, booting up the backup generator, which cast a dim light across the cubicles. There was nobody in the building; even the security guard had gone home.

Rio twisted the tire iron in his hand, eagerly anticipating his prey. He’d had one of his tech guys cut the power in the building and disrupt the service. His guy had promised him he had twenty minutes before a service crew was alerted to come fix the issue.

He’d thought about showing up at Kurt’s apartment, but there was something poetic about scaring the guy shitless in the place he bullied Elizabeth.

Kurt whistled as he came back from the men’s room, suspiciously eyeing the dim lighting from the generators. Kurt stopped short as he clocked Rio sitting casually on his desk in his cubicle.

Rio knew what he looked like to strangers. Lean and intimidating, tatted up to the nines. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, ankles crossed lazily.

Kurt’s jaw dropped, and he glanced around the empty office nervously before dragging his eyes back to Rio, eyes widening as he noticed the iron in Rio’s grip.

“Who the hell are you?” Kurt asked, and Rio almost laughed at how high-pitched the guy’s voice was.

“Oh me?” Rio asked, touching his chest, “I’m HR,”

Kurt scoffed. “Uh, no you’re not. I’ve never seen you before,”

“I’m a… concerned third party brought in for mediation,” Rio said, grinning widely.

He took in Kurt’s astonished face with glee. _This_ was the guy bullying Elizabeth? He was maybe an inch taller than her, with thinning hair and a scraggly goatee, and Rio reveled in the fact that she must stand above him in her heels.

“I’m calling security,” Kurt snapped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Rio watched with delight as the asshole paled when he saw there was no cell service. Kurt grabbed the phone from the desk next time, hands trembling.

“Power’s out,” Rio informed him, “And security is long gone for the day,”

“What do you want?” Kurt asked, voice shaking.

Rio smirked. “I’m just here so you and me can have… a little talk,”

“About what?” Kurt gulped.

“We have a mutual friend,” Rio said innocently, “Yeah she works here. Got that nice corner office over there,” he nodded toward the closed door of her office, _Elizabeth Marks_ inscribed in the wood.

“B-Beth?”

“Yeah, yeah. She got a promotion not too long ago, really deserved it, too,” he raised his brows at Kurt, “Don’t you agree?”

“Oh, of course, yeah,” he stuttered.

“Mhm. But she tells me there’s some shitheads in this office who don’t respect her, who belittle her and whatnot. Can you believe that?”

“Uh, um, I don’t know,”

Rio was having too much fun. The guy looked like he was going to wet himself. He was almost surprised Kurt hadn’t tried to run yet.

“Yeah, man, it’s crazy,” Rio said, shaking his head, “You’d think we’d have equality for the ladies now, bein’ in modern times and all o’ that,”

Kurt was inching away, a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Rio stood up suddenly, making Kurt stumble back.

“Where you goin’, bro? I’m tryna have a conversation here,”

“Did that bitch send you?” Kurt demanded, suddenly finding his voice, “I’ll call the police!”

“Hmm, see, you just messed up. Cuz that bitch is my girl,” Rio said, delighting in the way all the color drained from Kurt’s face.

“ _You’re_ her boyfriend?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah I get that a lot,” Rio shrugged, taking a step closer, “Elizabeth likes bein’ with a _real man_ ,”

“I- I’m…” Kurt raised his hands and turned on his heel to run.

Rio jumped to action, grinning as he grabbed the douchebag by the back of his popped collar and throwing him toward his desk.

“Sit,” Rio demanded.

Kurt sank into his chair, shaking violently. “L-look man, I’m sorry,”

“Listen, and listen good,” Rio said, bracing his arms on Kurt’s chair and leaning over him, “You fuck with Elizabeth, you fuck with me,” Kurt gasped as Rio plucked his wallet from his desk and removed the license, “Kurt Thompson. Lives on 2707 Maple Avenue, apartment 304. Oh bro, we’re neighbors,” Rio said with faux glee, “I live a few blocks away.” Rio already knew exactly where Kurt lived, but he couldn’t help but scare the dude even more. “Not the best picture, though. Here, why don’t I keep this and you can go get a new picture taken.”

Kurt sputtered as Rio pocketed the license and tossed the cheap wallet back on the desk. He nodded at Kurt, turning to leave.

“Was a pleasure meetin’ you, Kurt,” Rio could hear Kurt’s sigh of relief, and he smirked, before quickly spinning on his heel, “Oh, shit, I almost forgot,”

“F-forgot what?”

Rio’s eyes glinted as he suddenly smashed the tire iron into Kurt’s monitors, the screen shattering. Kurt actually _yelped_. He smashed it a few more times for good measure, before doing the same to the desk phone.

Kurt had jumped out of his seat. “Hey, stop it!” Rio smiled slyly, eyeing the computer that was currently unscathed, “No… no no no, all my files are-” he groaned as Rio brought the iron down onto Kurt’s computer once, twice, three times.

Once satisfied that Kurt’s workstation was thoroughly fucked up, Rio backed away, twirling the tire iron in his fingers. Taking in every detail of Kurt’s terrified face.

“So,” Rio started, voice light, “If Elizabeth comes home from work upset again, I’m gonna assume it’s cuz of you. And it’ll be your face I smash in next time. Do we have an understandin’?”

Kurt nodded shakily. “Y-yeah,”

“Good talk, bro,” Rio said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder, making him nearly jump out of his skin. As Rio walked to the exit he stopped, glancing over his shoulder, “You know that phrase snitches get stitches, right, Kurt?”

Kurt looked like he was about to pass out. Rio just smiled, striding out the door.

When he got to Elizabeth’s she pursed her lips, but kissed him anyway.

“What took you so long?” she asked.

“Just had some extra business to take care of,” Rio said casually. “Watchu make? Smells good,”

“Chicken enchiladas, your mom emailed me her recipe,” Elizabeth said with a smile.

“Hmm,” Rio hummed, wrapping his arms around her, “Gonna wife you one of these days,”

xxx

The call came at exactly 9:30 the next morning. Rio answered with a smile, leaning back in his office chair at _Lux._

“Wassup, girl? You miss me already?”

He could hear Elizabeth huff out a harsh breath. “What did you do?”

“Not sure what you mean,” he lied.

“Don’t mess around with me, Rio,” she hissed, and _oh_ , she was calling him out by name. It made his pants tighten instinctively.

“Elizabeth,” he replied teasingly, “I ain’t sure what you talkin’ about,”

“Kurt came in today looking like he’d seen the devil himself,” Elizabeth said. Rio grinned, taking the compliment, “He said his computer and monitors _fell off his desk_ and needed new ones from IT,”

“That sucks,”

“Yeah, except I saw IT take his stuff away, it was _smashed to hell_. You know anything about that?” Elizabeth exclaimed.

He could picture her now, sitting all prim and proper in her office with the door closed and blinds down, gritting her teeth and face flushing.

“Sounds like he got what was comin’ to him,” Rio said.

“Then he came into my office and asked if I wanted him to get me a coffee, which I found very strange,” Elizabeth continued, “But wanna know what was even more strange?”

“What’s that?” Rio asked, unable to hide his grin.

“He nearly shit himself when he saw the picture of us I have on my desk. Then he _apologized_ for messing up my project and asked if I could try not to go home upset because of work anymore,”

“Huh,” Rio said, “Sounds like he’s tryna make amends and whatnot,”

“ _Rio_ ,” she hissed, “You threatened him, didn’t you?”

“We might have had a little chat. Man to man,” Rio admitted, imaging how red Elizabeth must have turned by now.

“You – you, you’re in _trouble!_ ” Elizabeth cried.

“Oh _mami,_ are you gonna punish me?” he asked eagerly.

“I can’t with you. I hope you know you’re not getting sex for a month!”

“We’ll see about that,” Rio smirked.

Elizabeth held off from sex for three days, which was impressive, if not fucking annoying, in Rio’s opinion. She swatted away his every advance, leveling him with an icy glare, which only made him want her more. Eventually Elizabeth caved when Rio pushed his fingers into her wet panties, despite her pathetic protests. She rode him to both of their completions that night, collapsing on top of him with a moan.

“I’m still mad at you,” she declared.

“Mhm.”

“I’m serious,” she cried, “You can’t just go around threatening my coworkers and destroying company property,”

“I won’t do it again,” he said, rubbing her back soothingly, “Besides, I didn’t _threaten_ him. I made him a promise.”

Elizabeth just groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates! Life got in the way, unfortunately. I hope you enjoyed Rio being a petty king. It was probably my favorite Rio POV to write! I'm a sl*t for comments so leave me one! 
> 
> Link to the dress Beth wore to the warehouse (first panel of pictures, far right) 
> 
> https://f-rules.com/how-to-wear-thigh-high-socks/


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is upon us.

** Beth: **

****

“No, no, no, no, _shit_ ,”

Her hands shook as she took in the two small red lines. Throwing the test onto the counter, she reached into the box and grabbed another.

Same result. The first pregnancy test sat abandon, wobbling against the sink precariously, mocking her, as if saying _I told you so!_

She had been feeling sick all day, even disappearing into the bathroom at work to throw up several times. Not to mention that her boobs were sore as hell. Missing periods was normal for Beth, especially when things got stressful at work, but the morning sickness (well, all day sickness, really) prompted her to go to the drug store and pick up a pack of pregnancy tests.

Her and Rio had been back together for barely six months. They still lived separately, hadn’t taken the leap to move in together yet. But this changed everything.

A wave of nausea hit her, and she attempted to ignore it, but within seconds was heaving over the toilet.

Annie had gotten pregnant at eighteen and took it all in stride. Here Beth was, closer to thirty than twenty-five, a grown ass woman, and freaking _the fuck_ out. She wasn’t ready for a baby, she still went clubbing on Friday nights for God’s sake.

How would Rio react? His lifestyle also wasn’t the most accommodating for a child. And she had assured him that she was on birth control, so technically this was _her_ fault. He was going to be pissed.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

She avoided Rio like the plague for the next week, making and then cancelling plans, claiming she had to work late. Beth knew there was no running from him forever, but she was trying her damndest to do just that.

In the middle of a pity party she had thrown herself, complete with _Housewives_ and a glass of ginger ale (her stomach was too weak to stomach much of anything) her phone buzzed. It was Rio. She sighed, letting it go to voicemail. Let him think she was asleep.

Not thirty seconds later there was a knock on her door. Luna promptly ran into the bedroom to hide. Beth sighed, before pushing up from the couch.

She shouldn’t have been surprised to see Rio standing before her, but she was anyway. And he looked _pissed_.

“Why the fuck have you been avoiding me?” he bit out, his version of a friendly greeting.

“I haven’t been, I’ve, um, been busy,” she said lamely.

He pushed past her into the apartment and she choked down a groan, rubbing her forehead. She was too much of a coward to face him.

“Oh yeah? You seem real busy, baby,” he said sarcastically, gesturing to the paused episode of _Housewives_.

“I, um,” she started, flailing like a fish out of water. She gulped heavily as he stepped closer, crowing into her space. “Sorry,”

“Sorry?” he asked incredulously. “What has gotten into you?”

Another wave of nausea hit out of nowhere, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, rushing away from him to the bathroom.

_Great_ she though, as she vomited into the toilet, _This is the most unsexy way to tell him._

He crouched down next to her, rubbing her back gently, his eyes softer now. She flushed the toilet dejectedly.

“Do you have somethin’ to tell me, Elizabeth?” he murmured.

“Please don’t be mad,” she whispered.

“Say it,” he urged.

“I’m pregnant,” she said finally, her breath hitching.

Rio paused for a moment before…

“I knew it,”

“What?” she asked, a laugh bubbling in her throat, “How could you have possibly known?”

“You put peanut butter on your potato chips last week. Which was fuckin’ gross. And you ordered extra pickles at lunch the other day, you don’t even like pickles,” Rio’s lip twitched, “And your tits have gotten bigger, which I didn’t think was possible.”

Her jaw dropped, too exhausted to even attempt to slap at his shoulder. He had really known before her, which was simply _unfair_. Beth should know her body better than him.

“They’re not bigger,” she protested weakly.

Rio raised his eyebrows at her as if to say: _Are you serious?_

“I know your tits better than anyone else. We’re on very good terms,”

Beth couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth.

“So you’re not mad?” she asked shyly.

“Course not,” he frowned, “Why would I be? We’ve been fuckin’ raw for months,”

“But… I’m on birth control…”

“So? There’s always a chance of failure. Plus, my ma wasn’t supposed to have me. I was a… happy accident,” he grinned, “The men in my family got strong swimmers,”

Beth just stared at him. The bastard actually looked _proud_ of himself. His eyes had drifted to her stomach, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Oh my God, you are such a caveman,” she groaned.

His face twisted into a full-blown grin. He straightened up, offering her his hand.

“You done?” he asked.

Beth paused, assessing her current condition. The nausea had passed and she no longer felt dizzy. Sighing, she placed her hand in his, letting him pull her to her feet.

She brushed her teeth, rolling her eyes as he watched her reverently.

“Can you not?” she slurred around her toothbrush.

Rio just smirked.

Once she was finished spitting out the toothpaste he was on her, pressing his chest against her back and lavishing her neck with attention. He was rock hard already, apparently the thought of getting her pregnant was the most potent aphrodisiac. His big hand splayed over her belly, squeezing gently.

He tugged her to the bedroom, pulling off their clothes and setting up camp on her breasts. She gasped as he sucked lightly on her sensitive nipples, spikes of pleasure shooting through her in away she’d never experienced.

Her body was on fire within seconds, the pregnancy hormones kicking in at full force. When he put his mouth on her she came in less than a minute, and still didn’t feel satisfied.

Rio ate her to completion a second time, growling into her pussy and massaging her ass cheeks. He finally sank into her wet heat, and she had never felt so _full_.

“Fuck,” he gritted out, “You even feel different,”

“I think you’re exaggerating – _oh_ ,”   
  


She came on his cock embarrassingly fast, crying his name over and over.

“Hmm, take it, baby,” he murmured into her neck, “Can’t wait until your belly’s all big. Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine,”

Beth’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came again. Rio flipped her over onto her hands and knees. His fingers would surely leave bruises on her hips. He fucked her like a man possessed, and her pussy sucked him in greedily with every thrust.

He came inside her, pulling out just enough to watch his cum trickle down the insides of her thighs.

“Sorry I avoided you,” she whispered later, her head pressed against his bare chest, their legs tangled up in the sheets.

“ ‘S okay,” he murmured, “You were scared,”

“When do you think it happened?” she asked, smiling against his skin.

“Hmmm,” he hummed, trailing a finger down her spine, “Probably in the bar bathroom, remember?”

Of course she remembered. He had fucked her against the wall as she clung to his shoulders. She had forgotten to take her birth control that night, had passed out before her head even hit the pillow when she got home.

“Yeah, that was definitely it,”

“We definitely practiced makin’ a baby enough. Bout time we actually had one, huh?” he teased.

“I’ll make a doctor’s appointment for this week,” she said. “Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“Don’t care. Long as it looks like you,”

She scoffed, but blushed pink. “We’ll see about that.”

They lay in silence for several minutes, Rio’s fingers tracing her bare skin, lulling her to sleep.

“You’re gonna move in with me,” he declared.

“I still have five months left on my lease,” she said, yawning.

“Break it,” he said firmly, “You ain’t livin’ alone anymore,”

“Fine,” she said, “But the cat comes with me,”

Rio just groaned.

** Rio: **

****

He took the stairs two at a time, pleased that the movers had been punctual. Elizabeth had pouted, claiming she could box up and move her stuff by herself. Rio would have none of it, insisting that he hire movers, and giving her strict orders to not lift a pinky on moving day.

_“This is non-negotiable, mami. If I see you liftin’ anythin’ you’re in big trouble.”_

She had rolled her eyes, but eventually agreed.

The doctor had confirmed what they already knew. She was ten weeks pregnant, and they’d find out the gender in another eight weeks. Rio hadn’t told her, but he hoped for a girl, a mini Elizabeth. He wanted as many of her around as possible.

The door to her apartment flung open, revealing a very distressed Elizabeth. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, hair frizzy and cheeks flushed.

“What is it?” Rio asked quickly, “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t find her,” Beth cried, pressing a hand to her chest, “She’s gone,”

“What? Who?” Rio asked in confusion.

“ _Luna!_ ” Elizabeth wailed, throwing herself into Rio’s arms. “How am I supposed to have a baby if I can’t keep track of a cat?”

“Hey now, stop that. I’m sure she’s here somewhere,” Rio soothed, secretly hoping that the little fur-ball of claws and death had finally run away. The little shit had never liked him, always batting at his shoelaces and meowing loudly outside the bedroom door when he was balls deep inside Elizabeth.

“The movers have been in and out like three times already, she could have gotten out,” she sobbed.

“She’s prolly just scared, hidin’ in a box somewhere,” Rio said gently, “C’mon let’s look for her together.”

Elizabeth nodded, pulling away and wiping her tears. She had been extremely emotional the past few weeks, but Rio didn’t mind because the pregnancy also made her extremely _horny_. He could barely catch a break before Elizabeth was rubbing herself all over him again, ready for the next round.

Rio searched in each box full of clothes and dishes, knowing the little bastard loved hiding in boxes, but she wasn’t in any of them. Elizabeth was frantically searching her bedroom, desperately shaking a can of tuna.

He walked into the bathroom, pulling back the curtain to the tub, but Luna wasn’t there either. Rio sighed. As much as he hated the damn cat he hated seeing Elizabeth upset even more, and cursed the little creature for throwing her into a frenzy while pregnant.

About ready to give up on the bathroom, he turned to flick the light off, but paused when he heard a light scratching noise. He stilled, straining his ears and holding his breath. Then, a soft _meow_ came from the corner of the bathroom.

Rio frowned, eyes focusing on the wicker laundry basket. Another scratch. He rolled his eyes, striding up to the basket and ripping the handle off.

There, curled atop a pile of Elizabeth clothes, was Luna. The little cat stared up at him with her intense blue eyes, just like her mama’s. She lowered her head, rubbing against a pair of Elizabeth’s underwear and purring loudly.

“Hey, you little shit,” Rio muttered, “Only I can sniff her panties,” He reached down, ready to pick up the furry devil, but she lashed out her paw, slicing his arm and hissing at him. “Son of a bitch,” he growled, inspecting the long red scratches on his forearm, “You’re lucky I don’t throw you off the fire escape,”

Luna glared up at him, arching her back threateningly. Rio glared right back, not taking his eyes off her while he yelled for Elizabeth.

“Found her,”

Not a second later Elizabeth rushed into the bathroom, crying in relief when she saw Luna perched in the laundry basket.

“Oh, my baby,” she exclaimed. Rio began to warn her but snapped his mouth shut as she easily lifted Luna into her arms, cuddling the cat to her chest. “You scared me.”

The little shit actually _purred_ , settling happily into Elizabeth’s arms.

“She scratched me,” Rio whined, showing her his wounded arm.

“You probably scared her,” Elizabeth snapped, rocking the cat like a damn baby, “You have to let her sniff your hand before you pick her up.”

_“You have to let her sniff your hand before you pick her up,”_ Rio muttered lowly, rolling his eyes as Elizabeth exited the bathroom. “Evil little fuck.”

“What’s that?” Elizabeth called, oblivious and happy from the living room.

“Nothin’, sweetheart,” Rio called back, “Just happy we found her.”

xxx

Elizabeth looked paler than usual under the harsh fluorescent lighting of the doctor’s office. At twenty weeks pregnant the baby bump was unmistakable, and she often suffered from cramps and dizziness. As far as pregnancies went it hadn’t been the smoothest, and Rio felt completely powerless to help her, a situation he had trouble coming to terms with.

She grimaced as she shifted uncomfortably on the exam table, a thin white sheet covering her from the waist down.

“You okay, mama?” Rio asked, taking her hand in his.

“Yeah, just cramps,” Elizabeth replied with a soft smile, obviously trying to downplay the pain.

“Doc should be here soon,” he said soothingly, squeezing her hand, “Then we’ll go home and take a bath,”

“Hmm,” Elizabeth hummed, closing her eyes, “That sounds amazing.”

Despite her protests that she was too large and too weak, Rio had never found her more beautiful. He could barely keep his hands off her belly, waiting impatiently for the baby to start kicking. Rio had shifted a large portion of his responsibilities around to his men so he could spend more time with Elizabeth.

She still went to work, much to his chagrin. And when she told him she planned on working up until her due date he nearly had a conniption. So far they had reached a stalemate regarding her last day on the job. It was a touchy subject to say the least.

Finally the doctor came in with a bright smile. She was middle aged with three children of her own, and was considered one of the best obstetricians in Detroit. Elizabeth’s health insurance covered a decent portion of the doctor’s visits and Rio picked up the rest out of pocket, unconcerned at the exorbitant medical bills they were receiving.

“How are we doing today?” Dr. Evans chirped as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

“Good,” Elizabeth lied with a smile.

“How are we _really_ feeling?” the doctor quipped back with a knowing look.

Rio smirked. He liked Dr. Evans. She was straight-up and to the point. No sugar coating in her office.

Elizabeth sighed. “A lot of cramping and soreness. I feel dizzy in the mornings, too,”

“That’s to be expected in the second trimester, unfortunately, especially with your first pregnancy,” Dr. Evans offered up a sympathetic smile.

“I read that orgasms can help with the cramps,” Rio piped up, delighting in the way Elizabeth’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Some of my patients have found that helpful, yes,” Dr. Evans replied, ever the professional.

Rio nodded seriously. “Hear that, darlin’? Told you,”

He bit back a smirk as Elizabeth rolled her eyes and didn’t even dignify him with an answer.

“So are you two ready to find out the sex?” Dr. Evans asked, spreading jelly onto Elizabeth’s stomach in preparation for the ultrasound.

“Yes,” Elizabeth nodded, eager for the reveal.

A few moments later they were staring at the screen. Rio cast a glance to Elizabeth who was smiling softly at the image of the baby in her womb.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” Dr. Evans said.

Rio couldn’t remember the last time he had been cheesing so hard. Elizabeth had gotten teary eyed, and she sniffed.

“You’re gonna have a mini-me now, mami,” Rio teased, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead.

She had gone temporarily speechless, a few tears escaping from her eyes and leaking down her pink cheeks. “She’s so perfect,” Elizabeth finally whispered in awe.

“She’s the size of a banana,” Dr. Evans informed them, sliding the wand around Elizabeth’s belly, “You should feel her start to kick soon,”

Suddenly Elizabeth laughed through her tears, and Rio regarded her with an amused look.

“Somethin’ funny?”

“You are going to be the most protective father,” she giggled, “I feel bad for her already. Remember when Teresa called you from Princeton in tears because a boy had broken her heart? You were ready to drive down there and cap that kid,”

Rio huffed. “If she looks anythin’ like you I’m gonna have to buy a shotgun.”

xxx

As it turned out, their baby looked mostly like Rio, with tufts of black hair and impossibly dark eyes. She came into the world kicking and screaming her little lungs out.

Rio might have shed a few tears when he first laid eyes upon his daughter, actually, a lot of tears, which he unsuccessfully attempted to wipe away.

“What should we name her?” Elizabeth asked, lying in the hospital bed completely spent, their daughter nursing enthusiastically on her breast.

They hadn’t chosen a name yet, despite Elizabeth being the most Type-A planner he had ever met. She had apparently read somewhere that naming a baby before it was born was bad luck. Rio had just rolled his eyes. She had become superstitious during her pregnancy, a new trait that his mother unfortunately helped her develop.

Rio thought for a moment, reaching out to stroke his daughter’s soft cheek with the pad of his finger.

“Camila,” he said.

“Cami for short,” Elizabeth replied softly.

“You did so good, mama,” Rio breathed, completely enamored by the small baby, who was now fast asleep against Elizabeth’s chest.

“ _We_ did good,” Elizabeth corrected.

And when Rio held Camila in his arms for the first time, he swore to whatever God was watching that he would protect both of his girls with his life.

“What are you thinking?” Elizabeth murmured sleepily, eyeing Rio and Camila with adoration.

“I’m thinkin’ that I love the two of you more than I’ve ever loved anythin’,” Rio swallowed heavily.

“I love you, too,” Elizabeth sighed, before falling asleep.

As he cradled his daughter against his chest, Rio couldn’t help but relive the sequences of the last eleven years, and how despite everything they had been through, they still ended up here in the maternity ward of the hospital, a ring on Elizabeth’s left hand.

He had never gotten so lucky off a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting. I can't believe it's over. I went back to read early chapters and made myself emotional at how far our favorite disasters have come.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at the same name, wakeupflawless. I'm accepting prompts and requests from readers for the Irresistible universe, which means there will be a part 2 :) 
> 
> Thank you all again <3


End file.
